Fear and Loathing
by Twitch E. Littleferret
Summary: Chap. 27 is up! A malicious act unsettles Harry and he confronts Dumbledore. Hermione gets more than she bargained for when she talks to Viktor. And Harry will get his hands on some important info.
1. Desperate Acts

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world, J.K. Rowling does.  If I did I could afford to buy my biochem book.

Oh, well.  Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione Granger sat in a window nook staring absentmindedly out at the black night.  Her brownish blond hair had grown into soft waves, half of which were pinned up save for a few tendrils that framed her face. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared out onto the darkness.

The rain outside pounded furiously against the window as the wind howled, wrecking havoc on anything that interfered with its path.  It was quite the contrast to the warmth cast on the young woman by the fire in the room where she sat, the back of her fingers barely grazing the glass.  Lightning cut through the darkness followed immediately by an explosion of thunder.

Lightning.

She shut her eyes as if they would help prevent the flood of memories that threatened to overwhelm her.  She let out a breath she had been holding and opened her eyes.  Again lightning flashed.

Lightning.

_Oh it's no use_, she told herself, as she let the onslaught of his memory take her.

*************************

She was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in the common room, glancing every once and awhile up at the door to the boys' rooms.  _He's going to do something stupid, I just know it, _she thought.  The day started out well with a wonderful trip to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron, but as they headed back to Hogwarts, an overheard snippet of conversation between two witches changed the mood of the day.  They had just been on the outskirts of town, passing by some houses when they happened upon a conversation between two neighbors talking to each other over their fences.

"I'm telling you, Gertrude, I just don't know what to do with Sammy" a short plump witch with short brown curly hair said to her neighbor.  "I have repeatedly told him not to practice any more magic; he's only a child, not even ready for Hogwarts yet!  But this morning as I am out in the garden, I find a rat!  Poor thing must have escaped from his room because he had a silver paw!  Another spell gone wrong, I don't know what he was trying to do to the poor thing.  Anyway, I tried to catch the poor creature, but it just ran off.  But I told him, I said Sammy, the next…"

The three of them kept on walking, suddenly silent, the conversation replaying in their heads.  She knew what they were all thinking, through the courtesy of Fred and George's Extendable Ears, they had overheard Snape telling the Order that Voldemort had been displeased with Peter Pettigrew, and that Peter having heard this, had disappeared.  Run away, fearful of the wrath of Voldemort, he was probably looking for some way to weasel his way back into his master's good graces.  But Hermione knew that the wheels were turning in Harry's head, for he had been silent the entire way back to the castle, not responding to the conversation efforts made by both Ron and her.  He was deep in thought even on the way to the common room and upstairs to his room, leaving Ron and her alone downstairs.  She turned to Ron and gave him an exasperated look.

Ron sighed, "I'll go talk to him."

So this is where she is, pacing and pacing, wearing a path into the carpet.  The door to the boys' dormitory opened, as Ron bounded down the stairs followed by Harry carrying a silvery bundle in one of his arms.  _The invisibility cloak_, thought Hermione.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded as she stepped in front of the two.

"Where do you think?" Harry answered shortly.  She gave Ron a desperate look but he didn't say anything as they both moved around her.

She ran around in front of them again, "No!  Don't even think about it!  Don't you even think about going after Pettigrew by yourself.  Tell Dumbledore, he'll tell the Order.  Let them take care of this.  Besides, you don't even know if Pettigrew is still around."

"Oh he's around, and there's only one place he could possibly be."

"Please, please Harry stop and think about this--" she pleaded as she grabbed his hand but he cut her off.

"I have thought about it!" he snarled, "I've thought about since he got away last time!  I've thought about it since Sirius…" he abruptly stopped unable to finish the sentence.  

"I know, Harry, but let the Order take care of this."

"We don't have time to let the Order take care of this!  Besides, this is personal."

"Stop it, Harry!  Haven't you learned your lesson?  Look what happened last time-" she shut her eyes immediately and cringed.  _Damn it, Hermione that was the wrong thing to say,_ she thought to herself.  She bravely opened her eyes to look at the angry and hurt look Harry was giving her.  He yanked his hand from hers.

"Are you coming with us to the shack or not?" Ron asked her rather angrily; he too, was giving her a withering look.

She and Harry just stared at each other; she didn't even bother to hide the desperate look on her face.  She was desperate, desperate to do anything to keep Harry from marching into certain danger.  Anything.  She plunged into her robes, reaching for her wand, but Harry was faster.

"Expelliarmus!"

Her wand went flying out of her hand and landed somewhere in the common room.  Harry dropped his invisibility cloak and lunged for her, clapping one hand over her mouth as one arm wrapped around her, trapping her back against his chest as she struggled against him.  

"Have you gone mad?!"  Ron was looking at him incredulously.

"Just open that door!"

She struggled against Harry, her protests muffled by his hand.  _Wow, when did Harry get so strong?_  She shook her mind of these thoughts, given her situation, now was not the time to admire his physique.  As Ron opened the door to a broom closet, Harry unceremoniously threw her inside, then quickly shut and locked the door.  She banged against the door as she began to cry.

"Harry!  Harry, please open the door!" she cried.  "Please, just think about what you're doing!  Please don't go!"  She banged on the door again.  "Don't do this!  Don't go!"

She slumped down on the floor, weakly banging on the closet door; tears were streaming down her face.  _I can't lose him, please don't let me lose him.  Let him be safe, please, bring him back to me.  I love him so much; give me the chance to tell him.  _She thought of his beautiful eyes, and his smile that made her go weak in the knees.  His smell, the feel of his arms around her just a moment ago, his laugh, his messy hair.  Just him. Harry. Her Harry.  It felt as if a weight had settled in her stomach, and she couldn't breathe.

"Harry" she sobbed weakly.

"Hermione?  Is that you?"

Hermione scrambled to her feet.

"Neville!  Neville help me!  I'm in here!" she banged on the door.

She heard Neville run over to the door and unlock it.  She flew out of the door, nearly knocking Neville over.

"Hermione what were you doing in there?"

"Have you seen my wand?"  She was frantically searching the common room.

"Yeah, I have it"

He held her wand out to her as she snatched it and ran out of the room.  She had to tell Dumbledore, she had to get help.  She ran as fast as she could through corridor after corridor, not caring if she ran into Filch or Mrs. Norris.  She had to help Harry.  She had to get to Dumbledore's office.

She was nearly there, and had just turned a corner when she collided with someone, her wand clattering on the floor.  She was nearly knocked to the ground, but a pair of hands wrapped around her, stopping her fall.  She turned…

"Malfoy!" she gasped.  "Listen, I don't have time to stand here and listen to your insults!  Let go of me!"

"Shut up and listen, Granger" he too sounded out of breath.  "Where's Potter?"

She stopped struggling against him, and looked at him disbelieving.

"Why the hell would I tell you?"  She was wasting precious time.

"We can make this easy or we can make this difficult.  Where the fuck is Potter?"

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy."

He looked at her calculatingly; she could see him having an internal debate with himself, chewing on his lower lip.  She had to leave, she had to help Harry, and she was wasting precious time standing here.  She had just started to struggle when a determined look came over Malfoy's face _(This can't be good)_, as he popped what looked like candy into his mouth.  She had barely enough time to process this odd gesture before Malfoy's lips came crashing down on hers.

She couldn't move.  This unexpected action had rendered her paralyzed.  She weakly struggled against him, but his grip on her was too strong, his hands bruising her arms.  She couldn't believe this, this couldn't be happening.  But as soon as she tasted something sweet on his lips, all thoughts and worries seemed to slip from her mind.  The grip on her arms relaxed, and she felt his tongue press lightly on her lips, asking to be invited.  She complied and parted her lips as his hands left her arms and cradled her face, holding her closer to him.  Something in the back of her mind told her that something was wrong.  She felt dizzy, her mind blissfully content, too content.  She felt like she was in a trance.  _He drugged me.  No, no, no.  Stop!  I had to do something important.  Focus, focus, focus._  It was no use; the task she had set out to do was fading, slipping helplessly through her mind.  

Malfoy broke the kiss, but his face was still centimeters away from hers, his hands still cradling her face.

"Now, Hermione," he spoke softly, "where can I find Potter?"

"The Shrieking Shack."  Her voice was detached and had no emotion in it.

"Good girl.  Now, I know you know a shortcut.  Where is it?"

"The Whomping Willow.  Prod the knot with a stick, then go down the hole."

Malfoy still didn't move, he just looked down at her.  His head leaned forward, just a fraction, as if for another kiss before he stopped himself.  He let out a breath, dropped his hands, and took off running.  Dizziness overtook her and she sank to the floor.  She heard footsteps running away from her, then more footsteps running toward her.  She was too confused.

"Hermione!"  

Neville had dropped to the floor with her.

"Hermione, I've been looking all over for you.  Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, gazing stupidly, trying to focus.  "Neville, I think." She started.  "I think I did something stupid."

"Let's take you to Madam Pomfrey.  Come on.  Up you go.  I've got your wand."

He helped her up off the floor, but she swayed and she was unsteady.  Neville picked her up and carried her toward the hospital.

"No, Neville.  Take me to the common room, I just need to lie down and think."  Her speech was slurred and slow.  

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was about to do something.  Something…" she was losing her concentration again.

~~~~~~~~~

She heard voices above her.

"What happened to her?" exclaimed Ginny.  

"I don't know, I think she's been drugged or something" Neville put Hermione on the couch.

"Lavender, go get her some water!"  Ginny ordered.  "Hermione?  Hermione are you okay?"

"Malfoy drugged me" she slurred.

"That slimy git!  Hermione!"  Ginny shook her lightly "Hermione stay with me, don't fall asleep!"

"Here.  Try some of this" she heard Seamus say behind her.  

"Wait!  Isn't this your hang over potion?" Neville asked.

"It's worth a try.  After all, it's just a really strong pepper-up potion" said Ginny.  "Here you go Hermione."

As soon as the drops hit her tongue, she felt as if a fog had been lifted of her brain.  She felt herself coming back to reality, regaining her focus.

"Here you go, Hermione, drink some water."  Lavender had returned.

"Thanks." She gulped it down, "How long have I been here?"

"You passed out on the way here.  It was a good twenty minutes before Ginny could wake you up" said Neville.  "What's going on?  You took off like a bat out of hell.  Where are Harry and Ron?"

Hermione froze.  "Harry."  Realization struck "Oh my God, Harry!"  She quickly stood up, a little too quickly because she got dizzy and fell back on the couch.

"Whoa!  Take it easy there.  Now, what about Harry?"  Neville asked her.  

She opened her mouth to respond, but a loud commotion outside the portrait hole got everyone's attention.  The portrait swung open…

************************

Knock, knock, knock.  

Hermione was yanked back out of her memory.  "Come in."

The door opened as Neville poked his head inside.  "Sorry to bother you, but everyone's here."

"I'll be down in a second."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just watching the storm" she smiled at him.

He looked unconvinced but let it go.  "Don't be too late" he said as he shut the door.

Hermione turned back to the storm outside, her breath had fogged up some of the window.  She suddenly realized that her finger was on the glass, she had been absentmindedly etching into the foggy glass.  She looked down at the pattern.

It was a lightning bolt.

She had drawn a lightning bolt, but it wasn't just a lightning bolt, it was the image of a scar.  His scar.  A feeling of anger swelled within her as she stared at it.  Lightning flashed and thunder roared.  She smeared the drawing with her fingertips.

"Screw you, Harry Potter."

And with that, she left the room.


	2. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, that privilege goes to J.K. Rowling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Two:  Betrayal *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron Weasley sat behind a large pile of papers on his desk.  He stared at the pile, hoping that it would miraculously disappear.  But it wouldn't, these were registration papers for every muggleborn witch or wizard in England.  They had to register for everything these days, register for employment, register for a broom, register for a home.  It really wasn't fair considering that "Purebloods" didn't have to go through this much paperwork, and as Ron could see, the registration process was time consuming.  As a result, muggleborns were passed up for jobs, homes, and whatever else just so people didn't have to deal with all this paperwork.  They were slowly being pushed down the socio-economic ladder, so why had they done it?  Cornelius Fudge.  Tricky bastard played off the fears of every witch and wizard since the return of Voldemort, by issuing a registration system for muggleborns.  He insisted that it was for their safety, it was a way for the ministry to keep a closer tab on them, since they were the most in danger.  It would offer them safety, their floo networks would be watched over and guarded against, their homes monitored and watched over for any danger to them or their families.  He even called it the Muggleborn Protection Act, and under that title it was passed.  Muggleborns were now beginning to see the consequences of this, but save for a few protests were powerless to stop this.  In a way, it did work, their homes were watched over and their floo networks were secure.  There had been few Death Eater attacks against muggleborns, but to Ron and a few select aurors it didn't make sense.

Yes, Ron was an auror, and worked in the Ministry of Magic.  However, due to the lack of Death Eater activity, aurors were now assigned to paperwork desk jobs, floo network monitoring, and home inspections.  All leading to mountains of paperwork.  But it didn't make sense; Death Eaters could easily attack, regardless of how many "precautions" were taken.  And there were no shortages of Death Eaters, that was a fact.  The only action the aurors received were the skirmishes between Death Eaters and resistance groups.  Apparently, there were select group of people who did not swallow the bullshit the ministry was feeding them, and had taken it upon themselves to deal with the Death Eaters and the Ministry.  One group in particular was a thorn in everyone's side, they called themselves the Underground.  They were covert operatives with spies everywhere, elite fighters, smart and highly dangerous.  Quite a few aurors could attest to that, having gotten to know St. Mungos quite well after an encounter with them.  Their sole purpose seemed to be to ruin Voldemort's day and humiliate the Ministry.  Ron had to agree that they were good goals at that.  

He leaned back in his chair and stared out the window at the gray sky.  It was a cloudy and overcast day. In fact, he really couldn't recall the last time sun did shine down on London.  

"Ha, ha, ha!  Check it out!"  Colin Creevey slapped the Daily Prophet onto Ron's desk.  "My best work yet!"

There on the front page in large print was the headline:  **Minister Exposed!  **And underneath was a picture of the unveiling of the new statue of the Cornelius Fudge in front of the Ministry of Magic building.  It was supposed to be a grand event; members of the ministry were invited, as well as prominent wizard families.  All gathered around the covered monolith that was to be Fudge's greatest achievement, his pride and joy.  Naturally of course, someone had taken the liberty of adding a few special touches to the final product.  After listening to the minister drone on and on about himself, and the lie that everything was going to be okay, that things were looking up from here on out, the curtain fell.  There in all its magnificent glory, in front of newspapers, wizards and witches alike, stood the golden self-proclaimed icon of the wizarding world, Cornelius Fudge.  An anatomically correct Cornelius Fudge.  An anatomically "small" correct Cornelius Fudge.  The newspapers had a field day with it.  There in the picture on the front page was Cornelius Fudge, so red he was nearly purple with anger and embarrassment.  He was gesturing wildly to the crowd, "Who did this?!  Who did this?!", while his assistants in the background were frantically trying to cover the statue back up, with much difficulty.

A smile broke out on Ron's face as he watched the picture.  "Oh he's going to be in a great mood today."  He put the paper back down on his desk.  

"Do you have any idea who was behind this?" Colin asked.

"Who do you think?"

"The Underground?"

Ron didn't say anything.  Colin shrugged his shoulders, and then started to walk out of the office.  He opened the door, then paused, the expression on his face was apprehensive.

"You should really look at that picture."  And with that he walked out and closed the door.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Ron picked the paper back up, leaned back into his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.  He scanned the photograph, what was he looking for?  Suddenly, he sat straight up.  There in the crowd, barely noticeable, she stood watching the scene unfold in front of her.  Hidden away in shadows in a black cloak, but he knew it was her, her knew her too well.  He knew those eyes, those lips.

He stood up and walked toward the window, propping his forearm against it as he stared out, his other hand against his hip.  It was Hermione Granger.  One of his best friends, no scratch that, ex-best friend.  He would never forgive her.  

*****************************

He opened up the door to the boys' sleeping quarters to find Harry rummaging through his trunk for his invisibility cloak.  Night after night he had listened to Harry's nightmares about his stepfather; he had heard the longing and sadness in his voice.  He knew that Harry was going to go after Pettigrew, and he had every right to.  As far as Ron was concerned, he had earned the right to.  Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents and was responsible for Harry missing Sirius for the majority of his life.  Yes, Harry was due.  And as his best friend, he was going to stand by his side.

"Do you have the map?" Ron asked.

Harry found the cloak and stood to face him.

"You don't have to come with me."

"I want to."

After all, Peter had betrayed him too, by posing as his pet for 12 years.  

Harry gave Ron a grin.  "Alright then, let's get Hermione and go."

But Hermione didn't go.  She had tried to stop them.  He couldn't believe that she, of all people, wouldn't stand by Harry at the moment he needed her.  She even went as far as bringing up Sirius' death to rub in Harry's face.  That, was a low blow, and most definitely uncalled for.  And although he thought Harry had lost his mind when he stuffed her in the closet, he felt that she had deserved it.  Even though a small part of him did admit that she had a good point.  

They were standing a good safe distance away from the lashing branches of the whomping willow when Harry stopped walking.  He turned to look at Ron.  

"Go.  Go back and get Dumbledore" he told him.

"No.  No way, I'm not leaving you to do this by yourself."

"I'm not going to.  I'll wait for you inside the tunnel.  You need to go and find Dumbledore.  Tell him everything and bring him back here.  I promise I won't go and do something stupid."

Ron hesitated.

"Go!"  Harry demanded.  "Go and get Dumbledore, I'll just wait in the tunnel.  That's all, I promise!"

Reluctantly, Ron turned and ran back to the castle.  He was running down the corridor to Dumbledore's office when he heard voices.  He stopped and hid behind a pillar.  Crap!  Was it Filch?  He cautiously peered around the pillar.  

His jaw dropped.

It was Hermione and Malfoy.  Kissing!  His mind seemed incapable of processing this information, as he closed his eyes and shook his head then opened them again.  No, it wasn't some twisted hallucination, he was kissing her.  And she was kissing him back!  A rage filled within him.  Hermione, the girl he's had a crush on since fourth year, was kissing his greatest enemy.  They broke the kiss, and Ron stepped behind the pillar again.  

"Now, Hermione" he heard him say, "Where can I find Potter?"

_No, no, no _he pleaded silently.

"The shrieking shack" she answered.  _Damn it!_

"Good girl.  Now, I know you know a shortcut.  Where is it?"

"The whomping willow.  Prod the knot with a stick, then go down the hole."

_Urgh!  You fucking bitch!_

He heard footsteps running his way and he quickly ducked into the shadows.  He stepped back out as Malfoy ran past, and walked toward Hermione.  She was sitting on the floor staring at the wall opposite her.  _How could you do this?  How could you betray Harry like this?  You practically delivered him to Malfoy, future Death Eater in training._  He stared at her in disgust, but he could still prevent this, he could still stop Malfoy.  He turned and sprinted after him.

He ran after him, reaching the Whomping Willow just as Malfoy had slipped into the tunnel.

"NO!  Harry!" he screamed.

A branch of the willow knocked him of his feet, he had been standing too close.  He had to find the stick; he searched the ground with his hands.  

"Where is it?  Where is it?  Come on!  Aha!"

He grabbed the stick and poked at the knot at the base of the tree.  It immediately froze.  He was just about to run under when he saw two figures emerge from the mouth of the tunnel.  It was Malfoy and Harry, struggling against each other punching, kicking, dragging and pulling.  Ron ran in to join the fight.

"Get off him!" Ron yelled as he pulled Malfoy off Harry.

The tree unfortunately started moving again, and knocked all three of them clear of it.  Ron landed with a thud nearby, Harry landed next to him, and Malfoy not far away.  He groaned and picked himself up, as Harry struggled to his feet.  He walked menacingly over to Malfoy to start another fight, but Ron stood in between them, holding Harry back.  

"You asshole.  I knew it" Harry growled at Malfoy.  "Come to save your fellow Death Eater's skin?"

Malfoy let out a small laugh.  "You really are an idiot, aren't you?  You were walking into a trap, Potter."

"Oh really?  And how would you know?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?  Go ahead, go back and walk in to find out for yourself.  I already told Dumbledore, read the prophet tomorrow if you don't believe me."

"How did you know where I was then?" Harry asked bitterly.

"He didn't" Ron interrupted.  "He was told where you were."

"Setting your spies on me now, huh Malfoy?"

Malfoy just smirked at Harry.  "Wouldn't you like know."

"Hermione told him" Ron blurted out.  The smirk was instantly wiped from Malfoy's face.

"WHAT?!" Harry rounded on Ron.

"It's true.  I went back to the castle for Dumbledore like you told me to, that's where I saw them in the hallway.  Together."

"Together?"

Ron hesitated to continue, for Harry's expression was getting dangerous.  "They were kissing."

"You're lying!" Harry turned back to Malfoy.  "She would never kiss you!  Never!"  Ron could hear a bit of desperation in his voice.  "Tell me he's lying!  Tell me!"

Malfoy just looked at Harry, then his smirk grew back on his face.  "A gentleman never tells."

Harry didn't say anything, no one did, he and Malfoy just stood there glaring at each other.  Suddenly, Harry drew his fist back then slammed it into Malfoy's face, knocking him to the ground.  Harry then spun around and stormed toward the castle.  Ron ran to catch up with him.

"Harry.  Harry what are you going to do?"  He had been struggling to keep up with Harry as he stormed toward the common room.  

"No, no.  She wouldn't do this to me.  She couldn't" Harry kept ranting to himself.  

"Harry.  Harry talk to me"

"Fizzing whizbee!" he shouted at the portrait.  He didn't even bother for a reply, just yanked the portrait door open.

"Young man!  You need some manners…" the pink lady scolded, but he ignored her and stormed into the common room.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing as Harry and Ron walked in, stopping in front of Hermione who was surrounded by our friends.

"Harry—" Neville began, but Harry cut him off.

"Everyone go upstairs" he said with authority never taking his eyes off Hermione.

The Gryffindors all looked at each other, confused.

"But, Harry—" Ginny began.

"NOW!" he shouted.  

Everyone jumped as glass shattered and goblets exploded.  Harry was radiating powerful magic.  Suddenly frightened, everyone scrambled up to their dorms.  Everyone except Hermione.  Harry stood there staring down at her, a pained expression on his face.  It was that moment that Ron knew, no he always knew, this just confirmed it.  Bringing it painfully to realization, that Harry Potter, his best friend, was in love with his other best friend Hermione Granger.  He had always known that there was something going on between them, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  But everything was clear now, it was as if a light switch had suddenly switched on.  Unfortunately for his best friend, it seemed as if his light switch had chosen this moment to make its presence known.  He saw the look on Harry's face, for he knew it well, it was the look of heartbreak.  

"Ron, you too.  I would like to talk to Hermione alone" he said coolly.

Ron nodded and headed upstairs.  As he opened the door, a flood of questions hit him.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

But he ignored them as he headed straight for his bed, climbed on top, and pulled the curtains shut.  He felt numb inside as tears began to sting his eyes.  He felt so bad for Harry and he felt sorry for himself.  They had both fallen for their best friend, who wouldn't, she was Hermione after all.  But she betrayed them both, betrayed them with Malfoy, of all people.  Anger surged in him again.  She had hurt him, but she had broken Harry.  She hurt his best friend, he was so angry with her for it.  

Harry didn't come up for awhile, everyone was asleep when he walked in, but Ron was still awake.  Ron didn't say anything to him, he just watched him pull his Firebolt out of his trunk.  He started to walk back out of the room but stopped and looked back at him.

"Goodbye, Ron."

He walked out and was never heard from again.

************************************

Ron looked down at the picture in the newspaper again.  Yes, it was her.  He never spoke to her again after that night.  He blamed her for driving his best friend away.  A sadness filled his heart, he needed to take a walk.  He walked over to the door and grabbed his cloak.  He stopped as he reached for the door handle and looked once more at the paper in his hand.  He threw it in the trash and stepped out.  

"Ron!  Ron!" a voice whispered excitedly.

He was immediately ambushed as he walked out the door by none other than Remus Lupin.  

"Come on, let's go for a walk" he said in a voice very low.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered as Lupin practically pushed him forward.

"We're going to the Leaky Cauldron."

"What?  Why for?"

"Shh!  No more questions, let's just go."

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, where Lupin directed him upstairs into one of the rooms.  The room was dark except for a single lamp lit on the table in the room.  Ron gave him a questioning look, then rolled his eyes and walked in.  Lupin followed locking the door before casting a silencing charm on the room.  

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Sit down first"  Lupin looked like Christmas had come early.

Ron didn't budge.  "Lupin" he warned.

"Okay, okay.  Well remember years ago when…No, no.  Okay, something happened… Oh, where do I begin?"

"Perhaps, I should explain" a voice came from the shadows.

"Who is that?"  Ron asked squinting into the direction of the voice.  "Come out where I can see you."

He heard movement coming from the corner.  Ron squinted his eyes to make out a shape in the darkness.  A man stepped into the light, wearing a cloak, its hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man lifted back his hood to reveal his messy raven hair, brilliant green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry Potter was back.


	3. A Hero's Return

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world, J.K. Rowling does.  I only wish I could think up something like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Three:  A Hero's Return *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His friend Ron stared at him in disbelief, his jaw hanging open.

"Ron, why don't you sit down?" Harry advised him with concern in his voice.

His pale-faced friend sort of nodded, and as his legs gave out he fainted to a heap on the floor.

"Well, it could've gone worse." Lupin stated bemusedly.

"Come on.  Let's get him onto the bed."  Harry said. 

He and Lupin picked Ron up and plopped him onto the bed.  Harry pulled out his wand.

"Enerverate."

Ron quickly sat up, gasping, then looked at Harry.

"It _is _you" he whispered hoarsely.

He reached out and poked Harry's arm, making sure this was real.

"Yes, Ron.  It is me.  I'm back." Harry replied.

Ron just stared at him.  Then suddenly, his fist flew out of nowhere making contact with Harry's jaw.  Harry stumbled backwards and Ron scrambled off the bed to face him.

"Seven years!  Seven years, Harry, without a word!  You ran away and disappeared without one single word!  Nothing!  Not a hint to let us know you were alive!  What happened?  Where did you go?"

"Just let me explain" Harry rubbed his jaw and sat down at the table.

"Sorry about that" Ron said apologetically.

"No, I guess I deserved that" Harry chuckled.

Ron gave him a weak smile then sat down on the chair opposite him at the table.

"Remember the night I left?  Well, as you found out the next day, Malfoy was right.  There was a trap set for me that night, I found out because Dumbledore told me that night.  I went up to the astronomy tower to think, and I realized that it was always going to be like this.  Voldemort will always be after me and it was my destiny to face him. "

Ron gave him a quizzical look, but Harry continued.

"There's something I never told you, something about what happened in fifth year, about the prophecy."

"The one that broke?  We never found out what it said." He looked at Harry "Right?"

Harry swallowed nervously, "I lied to you, Ron.  I did hear what the prophecy said."

He began to tell him what happened at the Department of Mysteries, how Dumbledore told him to go to his office, and how he'd seen Trelawney in Dumbledore's pensieve.  He told Ron what the prophecy said and why Dumbledore never told him about it sooner.  When he was finished, he looked at his friend Ron who had his mouth open and an ashen expression on his face.

"But Trelawney is a right old bag, she's a fraud.  You and I both know it."  

"She can hit the mark every once in awhile.  She told me that Pettigrew would escape and that Voldemort would return during our Divination final in third year."

"But she could've been talking about anyone, I'm sure lots of people were born at the end of the seventh month."

"But he would only mark one as his equal."  Harry lifted his bangs to reveal his scar.

Ron fell silent.

"And neither can survive while the other lives." Ron spoke softly.

Harry nodded.

Ron let out a breath, "Blimey, Harry.  So that's why you left?"

"Yes, and no.  I knew that Voldemort would come after me again, he would use the people I care about.  He would manipulate them." His voice got quieter as he said this last sentence, a far off look fell across his face.  But he continued, his voice back to normal.  "I wanted to keep the ones I cared about safe.  After losing Sirius, I couldn't lose anyone else, and I figured the farther away I went, the safer everyone would be.  In order to defeat your enemy, you have to know them.  So, through the help of an old friend, I enrolled in Durmstrang to finish my education, this time in the dark arts.  I had to know what I was up against.  Voldemort would never look for me there; it was too close to danger.  I changed my identity, enrolled as a cousin of Viktor Krum, (Ron and Lupin exchanged a glance) and he let me stay with him until I graduated a year and a half later.  After that, I traveled, studying with great wizards and witches from all parts of the world.  I learned all that they could teach me, generating as much knowledge as I possibly could.  As soon as I learned all I could from one teacher, I would seek out another.  This went on for five years.  Even though part of that reason was for knowledge, a bigger part was because I was running away, in a way.  I was delaying my destiny, I was ashamed by the way I had left everyone behind.  Believe me, I wanted to write and tell you so many things, but I was afraid that you wouldn't speak to me again.  I'm sorry.

"Dumbledore found me in South America.  He told me that it was time to stop running, time to utilize all I have learned, time for me to come home.  He knew what I was doing, you really can't get past that old man.  So, here I am.  I've been here for about two days, staying here at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Who else knows your back?" Ron asked.

"Just Dumbledore and Lupin.  But I had to see you, I had to apologize, I had to make things right.  I'm sorry I've been gone so long and I'm sorry I never wrote you.  I truly am a coward sometimes."

"No, you're just a prat." He hesitated, "Are you staying for real, then?"

"Yeah, yeah I am.  For good."

Ron smiled, he was just happy to have his friend back.  They both stood up and hugged each other, a manly hug of course before quickly backing away from each other.

"Well, you've grown." Ron said.

"So have you."  Harry replied.

And it was true, Ron was over six feet tall, but he had a toned body from years of auror training.  But he still had his trademark mop of Weasley red hair.  Harry, too, had changed.  He was no longer the scrawny boy who had left seven years ago, he had the body of an athlete, his face filling out and sharpening with maturity.  But he still had his unruly raven hair and his brilliant green eyes.  

"Wait till everyone hears you're back!" Ron said excitedly.  

"No!  No one can know I'm back.  Not just yet." Harry said.

"Why not?"

"Dumbledore thinks it would be best if we kept Harry's return a secret.  He doesn't want to let Voldemort know right away."  Lupin answered.

"That's right." Harry agreed.  "But I'll still be around, I'm just going to use my old identity."  

He tapped himself on the top of this head.  Suddenly his black raven hair grew just to his shoulders and turned dirty blond, and his eyes turned from green to brown.

"Meet Michael Jameson, transfer to the auror division in the London Ministry." Harry introduced himself.

"Bloody hell!  Well, where are you going to stay?  Not here I hope."  Ron asked.

"Well, I can't go to 12 Grimmauld Place because, as I understand it, the Order is still using it for headquarters.  Dumbledore doesn't even want to let them know just yet.  So at the moment, yes the Leaky Cauldron has been my home."

"Well, I can't have you doing that mate.  Why don't you stay with me?  I've got an extra room in my flat and it's in London.  Can you believe it?  My own place!"  Ron said excitedly.

"I think that would be absolutely wonderful." Harry grinned.  "When would you like me to move in?"

"Got your stuff with you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, what do you think of the place?" Ron asked after him, Lupin and Harry arrived at his flat.

It was a rather nice flat containing a large kitchen and living room, polished hardwood floors, and an entire wall of windows overlooking the city.  A door led to a large balcony outside.

"Chicks dig that" Ron gestured to the balcony.  

"Wow Ron!" was all Harry had managed to say, his jaw dropping.  Rent on this place must cost a fortune. 

"Fred and George actually paid for most of it.  Sort of a graduation-congrats on being an auror sort present."  Ron explained as if he could read Harry's thoughts.  "Come on then, let's go to your room."

Ron led him down the hallway to a door on the left, Ron's room was on the right across the hall, and opened the door for Harry.  It was a big room; complete with a king size bed, two nightstands, a dresser and a bookcase, all in a dark cherry wood.  It was painted dark blue with dark blue velvet panels framing two large floor to ceiling windows on the opposite wall.  Harry liked it instantly.

"A little dark if you ask me.  It came like this when we bought the place.  I just never got around to changing it."  Ron remarked.  

"No, no it's perfect." Harry said as he walked into the room placing his trunk on the floor by the bed.  

"Well, I'm glad you like it.  Look in the closet, I have a surprise for you" said Ron.

Harry walked over and opened the door.  There on the floor was his old Hogwarts trunk that he had left behind.  He levitated it out to the middle of the room then opened it.  

"I asked Dumbledore if I could keep it, I was always hoping that one day you might come back" Ron said sheepishly.  "I left everything as it was."

"Thank you" Harry said softly as he rummaged through its contents.  

Everything was as he had left it.  His old textbooks, parchment and quills were all there.  Old clothing from both Dudley and Mrs. Weasley.  Old candy from his last visit to Hogsmeade, he probably should throw that out, except for the chocolate frog card.  And there, near the bottom of his trunk was his old photo album.  Harry sat back on his haunches as he opened the book to be greeted with the photos of his parents.  It had been so long since he had seen any pictures of them, he was almost afraid they wouldn't look the same as his mind remembered them to be.  He flipped a few more pages to the one of his parents wedding, with Sirius as his father's best man.  A sad smile formed on Harry's lips.  He flipped a few more and came across a picture of Ron, Hermione and him sitting lazily by the lake.  Colin had taken this photo sometime in the beginning of sixth year.  They were sitting under the shade of a tree, Ron laying on his back snoozing. Harry had his back resting on the trunk of the tree as he gazed out at the lake.  Hermione lay in between them, her head resting softly on Harry's lap.  Harry watched himself as he was absentmindedly playing with Hermione's hair, twirling it in his fingers.  _Hermione.  Harry quickly slammed the book shut and threw it back into the trunk which he promptly shut and locked.  _

"Well, how about we visit work?" Harry suggested a little too quickly.  

Ron hadn't picked up on Harry's sudden change in demeanor, but Lupin looked at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yeah alright.  I still have some work to finish" said Ron leading the way to his fireplace.

Harry made to follow but Lupin flung out his arm to stop him.  "Just a moment Ron, we'll be right there."

He turned to look at Harry, who was avoiding his penetrating gaze.  "Are you alright Harry?"

"Of course I am.  This is all just a little overwhelming." Harry lied.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else you would like to visit?"

Harry met Lupin's eyes.  "No" he said before moving past him to meet Ron.  Lupin sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Muggleborn Protection Act?" Harry asked as he leafed through the stack of paper on Ron's desk.  "You're right.  Fudge is a sneaky little bastard."

Ron had filled Harry in on the events of the past seven years as he took him on his tour around the auror division at the ministry.  Harry was glad to see that Kingsley Shacklebolt was in the head of this division, and Tonks was still here.  Shacklebolt had said he was expecting Jameson today having been notified of his transfer a week ago, he was going to hold a meeting with the other aurors at the end of the day to make the introduction.  

There was a knock at the door as Terry Boot's head peered in.

"Shacklebolt is calling a meeting in the conference room in ten minutes."

"We'll be right there." Ron replied.

Harry had noticed the Daily Prophet in Ron's waste bin and moved to pick it up.  It was today's edition.  Harry read the headline and watched the picture with amusement in his face.  But as he scanned the picture, a cloaked figure caught his eye.  Harry's breath hitched.

"Yes, it's her" Ron said softly.  He had been watching Harry.  

"Do you still talk to her?" Harry found he couldn't take his eyes off the photo.

"No.  I blamed her for you leaving us.  I thought you left because she broke your heart.  You loved her didn't you?"

"So did you."

"She betrayed us both."

"Did she?" Harry said softly.

"Her parents were killed a couple of days after you left.  Neville had found a note under your bed, it was dated on the day you left."

Harry remembered throwing a note off his trunk and onto his bed when he had gone up to retrieve his Firebolt before he had left.  

Ron continued, "It was a note from Voldemort.  He said that he had a backup plan in case you didn't fall for the trap laid out for you.  He held Hermione's parents hostage, and if you did not confront him by midnight the next day, he would kill them.  I tried to take the note from Neville, but he took it directly to Hermione.  After that it was clear we would not be friends anymore."

"What about her and Malfoy?" Harry asked bitterly throwing the paper back into the bin.

"Neville told me that Malfoy had drugged her."

"Hmm." Harry's face gave no expression, but Ron could pick up a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I figured she must have told you.  She did, didn't she?  What did you two talk about that night?"

"That is between me and her."

"Well, anyway, by the time Neville had told me this, the damage had already been done to our friendship.  It didn't matter to me, it wasn't going to bring you back.  I have run into her now and then, although the encounters weren't pleasant."

Harry gave him a questioning look.

"She's a known member of the Underground." Ron explained.  Harry remembered Ron telling him about this rebellious group.  

Harry gave a small smile, "Figures she'd do something political."

"Yeah it is kind of funny.  Well, come on let's go to the meeting."

Ron opened the door to an exasperated Terry Boot down the hall knocking on an office door.

"I said just a moment!" roared a voice on the other side.  Harry recognized it but couldn't quite place it.

"The meeting is starting NOW!" Boot yelled back.

But the door had swung open, and a pretty blond witch walked out, patting down her hair and straightening out her robes.  She flushed at the three of them in the hallway as she hastily made her exit.

"Isn't that one of our new receptionists?"  Boot asked the man in the office.

"Well, I had to give her a formal tour of our department." A tall blond man with silver eyes stepped out of the office, smiling smugly.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Ron felt Harry suddenly tense up beside him.  He pressed on Harry's foot with his own.

"Well, let's get this meeting over with.  I'd like to pick up where I left off.  Weasley." Malfoy brushed passed Ron, bumping him roughly with his shoulder as he headed to the conference room.

The conference room was large with a square table in the middle for everyone to sit at.  Harry was pleased to see that many of the D.A. members from Hogwarts had chosen to be aurors, among them Terry Boot and (Harry's stomach gave a small flip) Cho Chang.  Harry and Ron sat down next to Terry and Malfoy.  A few aurors threw questioning glances at Harry, curious about their visitor.

"You know, it's never a good idea to date your co-workers" Harry heard Terry whisper to Malfoy.

"We weren't dating." Malfoy insinuated. 

Terry was about to reply, but Shacklebolt brought the meeting to order.

"First off, Matheson and Wells are back from suspension following yesterday's incident with the statue."  A few chuckles were heard.  "I had told the minister that we are working full time on catching the culprits and that we needed every available resource we can.  Second, I would like to welcome Mr. Michael Jameson to our division, he has been transferred from overseas and will be assisting us in our efforts.  And lastly, I will need everyone here early tomorrow to set up special security in the court chambers tomorrow."

"What for?  What happened?" a question was asked.

"There is a high profile trial tomorrow, in front of the committee.  Extra security precautions need to take place."

"High profile trial?  Tomorrow?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, the minister has ordered it right away.  It seems as though, the culprit for yesterday's stunt with the statue has been caught.  The minister would like to see this dealt with."

"Caught?  Well, who is it that we need all this security for?" Ron asked.

Shacklebolt paused, everyone look at him with baited breath.

"Viktor Krum."

I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

ashpa:  Yay!  My first reviewer. Thanks so much!

GravityDrop:  Thanks for reading.

FayeValentine00 and xoric-The-Raider:  Thanks for putting me in your favorites.

Celtic55:  We'll learn what happened that night piece by piece.  I think they are about 23-24 years old.


	4. To The Rescue

**Disclaimer:**  Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the genius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 4:  To The Rescue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione joined the others downstairs in the parlor room.  It looked like a full house, everyone crowded around chairs, sofas and chaises.  _It must be an important meeting, she thought to herself as she made her way over to a sofa by the large fireplace.  She sat down and stared into the warm fire but her concentration was broken by a presence sitting next to her._

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine.  Do you know what's going on?" she answered.

"No.  Neville and I got the message just as we were sitting down for dinner."

"Oh that's right.  How was the first date?"

Neville after all these years had finally mustered enough courage to ask Ginny out for a date.  It was all very sweet.  He had asked Hermione for help in setting up this date.  She felt bad for him that it was abruptly cut short.

"Well so far so good.  I just think it was very sweet that he had asked in the first place." Ginny smiled.

"So true.  And about time, too." Hermione grinned back.

"Well, what about you?  When are you going to get your feet wet in the dating pool again?"

"I am a little busy if you hadn't noticed."

"That's not an excuse, and you know it.  You've got quite a list of potential suitors, why don't you give one a chance?"

Hermione was about to reply, but Sabian had walked into the room demanding everyone's attention.  He was second in command to Viktor who was the leader of the Underground.  Viktor had started this group the year Hermione graduated, and around the time the Muggleborn Protection Act came into effect.  He never really was the same after the Tri-wizard Tournament, and never really spoke to Hermione about it either.  He was deeply disgusted by the way muggleborns were being treated, being targeted by the ministry and Voldemort.  The helplessness of the aurors had compounded the issue and it seemed as if no one would take a stand against this.  He had started this group, slowly recruiting others who shared his similar distaste for this injustice.  But until he recruited Hermione, the group was merely one of a handful of small rally groups.  

Hermione had been unable to find a job after graduation because of her status as a muggleborn, regardless of her stellar grades at Hogwarts.  She had even been at the top of her class, Head Girl, but like a lot of her fellow classmates, the job market was not a friendly one for muggleborns.  Frustrated and angry she was about to leave the wizarding world forever until Viktor found her.  In this group she had found purpose.  She could wage her own private war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters to avenge her parent's death.  Someone had to stand up to him.  She could also wreck havoc on the ministry for allowing this bigotry and feelings of helplessness take place.  She rallied other wizards to join their cause.  

Sabian Poliakoff had been with Viktor since nearly the conception of the group.  He was a fellow Durmstrang student, one year below Viktor.  He too had been Head Boy, excelling in the Dark Arts, and had even been one of the few students who went to Hogwarts to try their luck at the tournament.  The three of them together recruited wizards and witches of all status, trained them in both the Dark Arts and defense against it, potions and combat.  They quickly dominated and absorbed other rebel groups and soon had their own little army.  They offered protection to those who needed it in exchange for loyalty and secrecy.  They provided jobs to muggleborns with cooperating businesses in the wizard world, forging documents and expediting registrations through their "friends" in the ministry.  That is how they survived.  They had spies everywhere, friends in important places that provided valuable information and services.  They had an intricate network of information that hardly anything the ministry or the Death Eaters were up to did not go unnoticed by this group.  So the news that Sabian brought to the group, surprised all of them.

"It has been confirmed by our spies in the ministry that Krum has in fact been captured, being held at the ministry for a trial set for tomorrow."  Sabian announced.   Gasps and confusion abruptly followed.

But Hermione commanded attention, "So when are we going to get him?"

"Ve aren't."

"We aren't? What do you mean we aren't?  He's our leader!" Ginny said in a shocked voice.

"I'm in charge right now, and I say ve vait." Sabian commanded.

"Wait?  Wait for what?  They're going to hang him!" Hermione's voice was rising.

"Until ve get vord from him on vhat to do, ve are going to vait."

"What if he can't get word, I doubt they're holding him in a minimum security cell, Sabian."

"Look, he must haff gotten himself caught for a reason.  He's vas trying to break into the ministry for something.  He must haff something planned, so ve vait.  He'll get vord to us somehow."

"No, no.  He would never do something stupid like this and keep it from one of us."

"He doesn't tell you everything." Sabian was beginning to lose his patience.

"I think we should go after him.  Tonight.  If we know, then Voldemort knows.  Viktor is in danger.  You know that." Hermione was shouting now.

"No ve don't know that.  But neither you nor any other member of this group is going after him.  Did I make myself clear?" Sabian yelled back.

"But-"

"That is an order Granger!"

Hermione stormed out of the room, Ginny and Neville ran out after her.  They were outside on the balcony consoling her as she ranted and raved.  

"You're going after him aren't you?  Regardless of what Sabian says." Neville asked her.

"Of course I am, what do you think?" her reply was short.

"Well, you're going to need help.  What do you think Neville?" Ginny asked him.

"Seamus and Dean have been scouting out the ministry the past few days, they probably know a way in."

"Right, and Smith is guarding the prisoners tonight.  His shift starts around 3am, that will be our best approach.  Send word out to him right away." Hermione's plan was forming in her head.  

"I'll get on that.  We're also going to need some lookouts and a few extra hands in case we run into any trouble down there."  Ginny added.

"I'll find some.  We shouldn't have too much trouble, hardly any aurors will be there.  They're probably called in for tomorrow morning for his trial.  Right then, we do this tonight." Hermione finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron couldn't sleep, he was tossing and turning all night.  Giving up, he got up to get a drink of water.  The kitchen light was on as he approached it with caution.  It was Harry.  Ron couldn't get used to the fact that his friend was indeed back.  He kept waiting for someone to tell him it wasn't real, that this was all just a dream.  

"Couldn't sleep too, huh?" Harry asked his friend.

"No, something just doesn't add up.  We've been trying to catch him for years and suddenly he turns up?" Ron was just as bothered.

"He couldn't have pulled that statue stunt alone.  We know he didn't, we saw Hermione in the picture."

"He's probably not talking."

Harry seemed deep in thought, arms crossed as he started pacing the kitchen.

"He's a member of the Underground, right?  A wanted member." Harry spoke up.

"Yeah, one of the big three." Ron didn't dare tell him about who else had that privilege.

"So there probably was a reward, a substantial one, especially after the statue stunt."

"Yes." Ron wasn't following Harry's train of thought.

"What are the odds that the Underground knows about this?"

"Pretty darn good if you ask me."

"What are the chances that the Death Eaters know about this?"

"Harry?" Ron said warningly.  He was finally catching on.

"Come on, grab your cloak.  We're going to get him out of there."  Harry tapped himself on the head, changing into Jameson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The emergency lights inside the underground drainage pipes gave very little light to the group huddled ankle deep in water around a small hole.  It was dark, smelly and wet, draining the water from the streets above from tonight's storm.  Blue sparks flew out of the air vent Hermione's rescue squad was surrounding.

"That's the signal.  Now remember, the surveillance orbs are on loop tape for only five minutes." Seamus cautioned.

"Okay, that air vent up ahead, is one that leads into the holding cells.  It's narrow so you'll have to go through single file."  Dean Thomas was giving Hermione, Ginny and Neville instructions.

"Okay, you guys stay here.  Send the signal if you see any trouble." Hermione nodded to Dean and Seamus.

"Let me go first, Hermione.  Just to make sure its all clear." Neville volunteered.

"Right then.  Ginny you follow me."

Neville tucked his wand away, climbed into the air vent, and crawled toward the light at the end.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial.  He opened it, poured some of the powder inside onto his palm, and then quietly blew it toward the vent.  Nothing happened.

"Smith actually got something right and turned off the alarm charms." Neville quietly chuckled to the others.  

He pulled his wand out, muttered a small charm, and unscrewed the vent.  He floated it safely to the ground, then quietly lowered himself to the floor.  He surveyed the room, it was a long hallway, with prison cells on each side.  He helped Hermione to the floor, Ginny lowered the invisibility cloak to Hermione, then stayed behind to watch the vent.  Hermione put on the cloak then stepped into direct view of the holding cells.  Her step was cautious and quiet not to disturb the other prisoners' slumber.  Three minutes.  Viktor's cell was the fifth one down on the right, and as planned Smith had unlocked his cell.

Viktor was surprised when his door opened by itself, and instinctively reached for his wand that Smith had returned to him earlier.  He nearly yelped with surprise when a disembodied head appeared in front of him.  Hermione quickly clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh.  We've come to get you out of here." she whispered, taking her hand off his mouth.

"I vas vondering vhat took you so long." he whispered back, grinning.

She threw the cloak around him as they huddled together, trying to keep limbs out of sight.  One minute.  Neville motioned them to hurry as they took the cloak off at the vent.  Viktor helped Hermione into the vent before he climbed in, followed by Neville who quickly levitated the vent back into place.  

"Took you long enough." Dean scolded teasingly as they climbed out.

"Ha ha.  Very funny." said Hermione sarcastically.

"Shhh!  Someone's out there." Viktor commanded as he pulled out his wand.  The others followed, listening intently.  Moments passed.  "I don't hear it anymore.  Come on, quietly now, and keep an eye out." 

As they reached a large chamber, a sudden explosion and blast of wind knocked everyone off their feet, a shower of water and stone pelted them.  Hermione coughed out the dust filling her lungs as she lifted herself off the ground.  She looked around her, everyone was coming to, coughing and unburying themselves from the rubble.  Thankfully no one was seriously hurt, only a few scrapes and bloody cuts.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, dusting herself off.

"I don't know.  Is everyone alright?" Hermione asked.

"Well, well, well.  I guess we'll just have to crash this party." A voice from the corner of the chamber spoke.

Through the cloud of dust and debris, stepped a tall wizard in a Death Eater cloak, hood left down to reveal his face.  It was Marcus Flint.

"Well, I thank you for saving me the trouble of having to break into the ministry myself." He laughed. "Now, hand over Krum."

"Not without a fight." Hermione's rescue group surrounded Krum, wands drawn.

"Have it your way then." he sneered.  Behind Marcus, from the cloud of debris, emerged over twenty Death Eaters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron climbed down the ladder from the manhole opening, a few blocks from the Ministry.  

"Kind of reminds you of the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron said wryly.

Harry gave him a look.

"Sorry." Ron muttered.  "How do you know that no one else has gotten to him?"

"I don't know.  I'm hoping against that."

They continued walking through the tunnels, following the current to the main chamber.  It was dark, damp and dingy.  Ron had an uneasy feeling, first day back with Harry and he was off on other adventure.  He was out of practice, although it did break the monotony.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move and made a near fatal mistake of looking to see what it was.  It was a huge (okay, not really, but in his mind, gigantic) spider crawling down the side of the tunnel.  He let out a very audible gasp.

Harry spun around and clapped his hand over Ron's mouth, and turned back in the direction of the chamber, wand held up in front of him.  

"Shhh!  Someone's out there." He heard someone say.  Harry didn't move a muscle, thankfully Ron didn't either.

"I don't hear it anymore.  Come on, quietly now, and keep an eye out." He heard the voice say.

Harry dropped his hand from Ron's mouth and gave him a reprimanding look.  Ron mouthed a sorry.  Harry shook his head and turned back to the chamber.  He was just about to take a step, when a loud blast was heard, and Ron and he dropped to the floor, covering their heads.

"What the hell was that?" Ron whispered to Harry once the dust settled.

Harry and Ron slowly removed the debris off them and dusted themselves off.  The blast had sent some large pieces of debris their way, partially blocking their path.

"Oh this is great.  This is just bloody fantastic." Harry ranted.

"Let's just blast our way through this" Ron said as he raised his wand.

"Wait!  Listen!" Harry had grabbed Ron's wand arm.

Voices could be heard on the other side.  Confused and angry voices muffled by the fallen stones in their path.  Suddenly, smaller explosions could be heard, followed by shouting.  

"Alright, now!" Harry shouted.

They blasted the rock out of their way, then ran to the chamber.  Harry's jaw dropped at the sight.  It was a seemingly unfair fight of six against twenty.  Harry scanned the room quickly, he couldn't believe it, Death Eaters.  A whole new generation from what it looked, that definitely didn't fight the way the old ones did.  They were nastier, meaner and much deadlier, using an arsenal of hand to hand combat, Dark spells, and weapons.  Harry looked at Ron who had his jaw hanging open.

"Who are these guys?" Ron asked bewildered.  Then he squinted into the fray. "Ginny?!"

Harry and Ron joined the fray, blocking spells, disarming and throwing punches.  It was loud, confusing and full of chaos.  Harry hid behind a pillar to take a breath, then moved back into the fray only to behold a sight he hadn't seen in years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was doing well on her own.  A group of Death Eaters had come rushing at her, but she had clotheslined one, roundhouse kicked another, then finished of the third with a stunning spell.  Ginny, who was around her hadn't fared so well, as Hermione saw her sail through the air, and land hard on the ground, knocked out by a stunning spell.  The Death Eater who stunned her was hit from behind, and Hermione wasted no time in rushing to Ginny's side.  However, someone got there first.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron heard a voice shout.

His wand flew out of his hand and into the hands of…

"Hermione." Ron failed to hide the shock in his voice.

She failed, too at hiding the shocked look on her face, but she held her wand at him ready to strike.  Ron couldn't move, he was powerless.  He swallowed nervously, as he and Hermione stared at each other.  

"DUCK!" she suddenly shouted.

He did as he was told and Hermione struck down a Death Eater who had come up behind Ron.  He looked back at the fallen Death Eater, then slowly faced Hermione as he got back up.  She flung his wand back at him and he promptly caught it.

"Take Ginny, and get out of here.  Call the aurors." She said then promptly turned and gasped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had locked gazes with her.  It felt as if the battle raging all around them never existed, they could only see each other.  Emotions that he thought were bottled up and under control betrayed him.  Emotions of love, hate, anger, betrayal, lust and sadness overwhelmed him.  Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him.  Aside from being extremely handsome, there was something about him that she couldn't explain.  Something about him was drawing her to him, awakening feelings within her that were long dormant.  They never took their eyes off each other as they made their way toward on another, fighting off Death Eaters that got in their way.  They met face to face in the middle of the chamber.

"A newbie, aren't you?" she bantered playfully with a dangerous undertone.

Harry shook his head, then remembered he was in disguise.

"Only to London." He grinned back.

Hermione had to tear her eyes from his lips to meet his gaze again.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself." A devilish smile formed on her lips as she raised her wand to strike.

"NO!" a voice shouted out as a hand grabbed her wand arm.

"Viktor?!  What are you doing?" Hermione asked confused.

Viktor had no time to answer because a metal ball rolled at their feet. 

"Get down!" Harry shouted as he dove behind a large chunk of rock.

A loud blast followed, showering more debris.  He crawled out when the smoke cleared and found Viktor coughing on the ground.  He helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him.  Another blast sent them to the ground. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine.  Everybody get out now!  Go!" he ordered the Underground members who were left.

A small groan could be heard in front of Harry and Viktor.  Viktor looked at Harry.

"Herm-me-oh-nee."

Dust cleared and they could see her lying about ten feet away.  Marcus Flint spotter her too and made his way toward her with much difficulty.  Harry crawled toward her, but before he could reach her a figure swooped down at her side.  

"NO!"  Marcus and Harry called out, as the man threw down a vial that exploded into smoke, then threw his cloak around the both of them, as the smoke blocked their vision.

When the smoke cleared seconds later, they were gone.

"Hermione!"  Harry yelled.

"Come on!  Let's go, ve haff got to get out of here." Viktor ordered, dragging a reluctant Harry into a tunnel, the loud crack of aurors apparating could be heard.

Harry and Viktor ran through the tunnel, but Harry's mind was still on the scene played just moments ago.  He was sure he saw, what he saw.  Just before the smoke blocked his vision, he saw flash of blond from the man's hair, and a glint of silver from his eyes.  


	5. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:  **Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am only a fan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Five:  The Morning After *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione let out a small groan.  The second blast had been close, too close.  Her ears were ringing and her head was pounding.  She let out a small cough.  She was dizzy, trying to get a gauge on her bearings.  She tried to move, but she felt pain.  She heard shouting and suddenly there was a figure above her and lots of smoke as he lifted her up and carried her away.

Draco propped her on her feet and squeezed the both of them into a crevasse in the wall of the tunnel, hidden by darkness.  _Damn it, Granger! _He cursed to himself.  He knew she was going to go after him, he even surprised himself by going after her.  He didn't dare venture further down this train of thought, especially in this position they were in; barely any space between their bodies, faces inches apart.  She was coming to.

"Dra—"she started, but he quickly put his finger to his mouth in a gesture of silence.

They could hear voices in the tunnel.  Draco pressed himself closer to her, watching the tunnel intently, wand out and ready.  She didn't dare breath, she felt like a trapped rabbit.  She could smell a faint musky scent of aftershave or cologne on him.  Her eyes traveled over his handsome face, his eyes set with concentration.  Her body was betraying her mind, which wanted to push him away.  Her face flushed with the realization that she was not holding her breath out of fear of being caught, but of being in such close proximity of him.  The voices were coming closer and she forced herself to pay attention.  Viktor and the newbie-auror passed by.  She looked up at Draco, who looked down at her, giving each other looks of confusion.  Draco noticing her flushed face and baited breath, stepped away from her but leaned his face toward her and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Granger.  I don't fuck mudbloods."

She made a motion to slap him but he stopped her hand mid-motion.

"You are such a bastard." She whispered, her voice dripping with loathing.

Draco's expression darkened as he pushed Hermione back against the wall, pinning her with his own body pressed against hers.  He brought one hand up to tangle in her hair and cradle the back of her head as he leaned into her.  She could feel his breath on her lips, when she coyly smiled.

"So, who's the new auror?"

"Damn you, Granger." Draco shut his eyes in frustration before opening them and storming out of their hiding spot.  "Find out for yourself." He called out angrily behind him.

"Don't worry.  I will." She said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on.  I know a place you can stay at."  Harry told Krum.

For some reason, Krum didn't want to go back to wherever it was that he called home.  Harry didn't think about that too much as he had more pressing matters on his mind.  

"Aren't you concerned at all about Hermione?" he asked Krum as they walked.

"No." Viktor shrugged.  "She can take care of herself."

Harry was a little annoyed with this answer.

"You know who took her, don't you?" he pressed further.

Krum's face gave nothing away.  He was hiding something.  Harry knew it.  

"Vat are you doing here?" Krum changed focus back to Harry.

"It was time for me to come home."  Harry answered quietly.  He was still upset about Krum's secretiveness.

"I'm glad.  It's good to see you again."

They had arrived at the flat Ron and Harry now shared.  Harry had just placed his hand on the doorknob when the door flew open.  Ron stepped out, nearly colliding with Harry.

"I was just about to look –"Ron had just noticed their visitor.

Harry and Krum pushed their way past Ron who was doing a great impression of a goldfish out of water.  Harry drew the curtains all around the house.

"What is he doing here?" Ron hissed as he closed the door.

"He needs a place to stay for a little bit." Harry answered.  "How's Ginny?"

"Ginny vas hurt?" Krum asked.

"No.  She'll be alright.  Just cuts and bruises.  Why was she there in the first place?" Ron's eyes narrowed.

"I vood think that vas obvious."

"She's a member of the Underground, isn't she?" Harry guessed as he transformed back into himself.

"That little…!  I'm going to wring her neck!" Ron was pissed off.

"Don't worry.  She can take care of herself." Krum assured Ron.

"You seem to say that a lot, don't you?" Harry said sarcastically as he leaned against a wall, arms folded across his chest. 

"I'd be careful if I vere you.  People vill begin to think you actually care." Krum advised, chastising Harry.

Harry didn't like what he was insinuating.  He took his wand out and changed back into Jameson. 

"I'm going back to the Ministry to see if I can help with anything.  Are you coming, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be a long day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat on the examining table while the medi-witch examined her.  A screen surrounding the table protected her from the pacing and raving Sabian on the other side.  Draco was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a look of amusement on his face.

"You disobeyed a direct order, Granger!  Of all the reckless…You put yourself and others in danger!"

"I told you the death eaters were going to come after him!  Voldemort sent Flint and his group." She shouted back.

"All done dear." The medi-witch told her.  Hermione hastily threw her shirt back on, stood up and walked around the screen.

"Look we all got out with only minor cuts and bruises." Hermione said calmly.

"You made it out only because Draco came to rescue you!"

"Rescue me?!  I…You…" she was spluttering angrily.  Draco gave a smile of superiority.

"You were close to capture by an auror and a death eater.  You were lucky I had gotten there in time." Draco said cockily.

"I didn't need your help.  I was doing fine on my own!"

"Your shoddy rescue mission was a disaster.  Viktor was taken by an auror.  They're probably booking him right now."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Malfoy."

"Well, I'll find out anyway." He said airily as he opened the door to leave the room.  "I've got to get to work, someone around here has to do their job properly."

Hermione let out a frustrated yell as she picked up the nearest thing to her and threw it toward the shutting door, shattering it against it.

"I hope that vasn't expensive." Sabian commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron stood in the lift, waiting to arrive at their destination.

"So, what's the deal with Malfoy?" Harry finally asked, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Ron smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that.  Truth is, I don't know."

"Is he a Death Eater?"

"Surprisingly, the answer is no.  I'm not sure why, being the git that he is.  I'm not sure whose side he's on."

"I was sure, being who his father is, that he would be first in line to sign up.  Since when did the Death Eaters not want feeble minded gits with limited talent?"

"No, they still want that.  He just hasn't said yes to them.   Of course, he's never said no, either."

Their destination had arrived as they stepped through the open doors.  

There was a flurry of activity at the office after last night's action.   Harry made himself busy with random papers on a nearby desk as Cho Chang walked up to Ron.

"There you are!  I've been looking all over for you." She handed Ron a clipboard of paper.  "You too Jameson, here's the report from last night.  Witness reports, arrest records, stuff like that.  Interrogations are being done as we speak."

Ron and Harry walked toward the interrogation rooms, Harry flipping through the pages, searching for something.  Cho Chang was walking with them trying to keep up with them in the crowd.

"Shacklebolt is looking for you two.  Fudge ripped him a new one, I think." She continued.

"Is this the most up to date arrest log?" Harry asked her as he flipped through the pages some more.

"Yes, this is everyone that was brought in last night.  Oh, I've got to go." 

Cho took off in the direction of her name being called.  Harry took Ron off to the side, looked around and spoke in a low voice only the two of them could hear.

"She's not on this list."  He half whispered to Ron.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Hermione.  I saw Malfoy take her last night."

"Malfoy?  Are you sure?" Ron whispered incredulously.

"Yes I'm sure.  But he didn't arrest her, she's not on this list.  Come with me."

Harry walked down toward the offices.  He stopped in front of one of the doors.

"What exactly is Malfoy investigating?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked at the name on the office door.

"Are you nuts?!  He could show up here any minute!"

"Relax.  I'm just going to have a look around.  You just keep an eye out."

Harry unlocked the door and stepped inside.  It was a nice office furnished by filing cabinets, a sofa, and a large desk with a leather chair behind it.  Harry looked over the top of the desk.  Nothing real useful here, there were no important papers on top except for a few office memos.  Harry began to search through the desk's drawers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't like him.  That's for sure.  There was something about Jameson, the new auror that he didn't like.  He had a feeling that he was not all that he seemed.  He had to be a loser, after all he hung around Weasley.  Granger had taken a fancy to him, this seemed to piss him off even more.  Something was nagging at the back of his mind, though.  Just before he had rescued Granger, he had heard Jameson call out her name.  Her first name.  How did he know her name?  He had heard their whole conversation, she had never given it to him.

The doors to the lift opened and he stepped into chaos.  A wizard had run up to him handing him a clipboard.

"Here's the rep—" he began, but Draco had cut him off.

"Just give me that and leave me alone." He said impatiently.

He turned to the arrest log and scanned the list, and then scanned it some more.  Krum's name wasn't on the list.  He stopped a hurried auror passing by.

"Did Krum get arrested last night?" he asked him.

"No, didn't you hear?  He escaped." The man replied.

Draco headed to his office.  He needed to think.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing.  There was nothing in the drawers.  Harry looked up and scanned the walls.  Wanted posters were hanging on the wall.  One in particular caught his eye.  It was of Hermione Granger.  It must have been taken without her knowledge, probably by an auror.  She was walking through the muggle streets of London wearing black pants, boots and top, all covered with a long black muggle jacket.  Harry took his eyes off the picture and let them settle on Malfoy's filing cabinet.  He opened the drawers and thumbed through the files.  Reports mostly, arrest records of Death Eaters and protesters.  He had just heard Ron in a loud voice when he came across the thick file of **Granger, Hermione.**

"You're in early today, Malfoy."

"Shut up Weasley." He heard him reply.

Harry hastily picked up the file and stuffed it into his robes.  He then went into the corner and threw his invisibility cloak around himself as the door to the office opened.  

Draco stepped inside his office.  He threw the report on his desk and paced his office.  So, Krum hadn't been taken in by Jameson.  Why?  Why didn't he do that?  He looked up at the wanted pictures on the wall, in particular Hermione's.  Her voice taunted him in his head.  _I wouldn't bet on that, Malfoy.  Urghh!  He hated when Granger was right.  He tore her poster of his wall, crumpled it and threw it into a trash bin._

"Stupid mudblood." He said frustrated.  

The hairs on Draco's neck stood on end.  He was not alone in the room, he could sense it.  Weasley burst into the room, flinging the door wide open.  

"Didn't they teach you any manners, or are you too poor to learn?" Malfoy asked annoyed.

Shacklebolt's head peered in.

"I need you to interrogate the suspect in room seven." He said curtly.

"Yes sir." Malfoy's demeanor changed drastically.

"And where's Jameson?" Shacklebolt inquired.

"Right behind you sir." Harry appeared behind him.

"Oh, there you are.  I was wondering where you were.  You need to question the suspect in room five."

"Yes,sir."

Draco watched Weasley and Jameson walk off.  Something didn't feel right, he was sure there was someone else in the room.  On a hunch, he walked over to his filing cabinets and opened a drawer.  He flipped through his files.  It was gone.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he slammed the drawer shut. 

He walked out of his office toward the chaos that was abound in the lobby.  He scanned the crowd of aurors, suspects and reporters from various wizard newspapers.  Bursts of flash from the cameras dotted the chaos.  He found who he was looking for and pulled him aside so they could talk quietly.

"I've got another proposition for you, Creevey." He spoke low.  "You see that new auror over there?  His name is Michael Jameson.  I need you to tail him."

"And why would I do this for you?" Colin asked with fake disinterest, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Draco smiled.  Annoying little Gryffindor still feared him a little.  He stepped closer to him, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I'll make it worth your while."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Witches and wizards opened their morning editions of the Daily prophet that day to the headline:  **Death Eaters Caught!**  Complete with a large photo of the auror Malfoy, with two Death Eaters in the grip of his two hands.  A smaller headline below the photo read: **Exclusive photos by Colin Creevey inside!**

************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks to all who reviewed!  Sorry for the wait, and sorry if this chapter is a bit slower than the others.  I thought that we needed a break from the "cliffies", or at least give FayeValentine00's poor monitor a break!  ;)  ;)


	6. A Lunch Date

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Six: A Lunch Date ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Ah, a moment of peace._  Harry thought to himself.  The file he had hidden was burning a hole in his robes and he'd been waiting to take it out to get a good look at it.  Harry finally got a chance to sit down at his new desk, when the door opened and Ron popped his head inside.

"I'm starving, mate.  Wanna get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure.  Where do you want to go?" Harry had to wait to look at the folder later.

"There's a muggle sandwich shop down on the corner.  It's quite good actually."

"Sounds great." Harry said as he walked out of his office.

The chaos in the office had finally subsided to a small zoo, but at least it was better than before.  Harry and Ron had nearly reached the doors when a familiar looking red head walked through.

"Ginny?!  What are you doing here?" Ron hissed at Ginny while steering her by her elbow away from the noise.

"What are you talking about?  I was visiting Dad." She said bewildered.

"But people will see you!"

Harry nudged Ron and shook his head ever so slightly.

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes.  "Look, I came here to talk to you too.  Thank you for getting me out of there last night.  And, um, please don't tell mum and dad.  You know how much they worry."

"Don't tell mum and dad?!" his voice raised a little.  Ron stopped, looked around, then stepped closer to Ginny.  "I forbid you to be involved with that group." He said in a low voice.

Ginny scoffed. "You forbid me?  I'm a grown woman, I'm free to make my own choices.  Now, tell me.  Who is this friend of yours?" she asked eyeing Harry.

Ron shook a formulating comeback line from his head and stepped in her line of vision, blocking out most of Harry.

"This is a friend of mine, he just transferred to our department.  He's going to be staying with me for awhile."

"Good, well, you can bring him to dinner sometime." She chirped.  "I'll see you later."

She turned around and promptly bumped into Malfoy.

"Watch it Girl Weasel." he said annoyed.

Ginny continued on muttering, git, asshole and other unmentionable things as she continued down the hall.  Ron hadn't noticed the exchange as he was too busy cussing out Malfoy for calling his sister names.  But Harry had seen Malfoy slip Ginny a piece of paper as they "bumped" into each other.  He was a seeker for good reason.

The three of them rode the lift to the ground floor.  Ron waved goodbye to Ginny as they parted ways outside the ministry.  Harry and Ron were walking toward the sandwich shop and had just turned the corner, when Harry stopped, pulling Ron back against the building.

"Harry.  What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Shh." Harry said as he peeked around the corner at Ginny who was walking down the street.  "Come on.  Let's go."

"But, what about lunch?" Ron whined.

Harry ignored him and pulled him with him from hiding.  He and Ron jogged slightly to catch up to Ginny, then quickly hid again as she turned a corner.  Harry and Ron jogged after her, pausing again at the corner.  Harry peeked around the corner.  Ginny was walking down the street, when the window of a parked car rolled down.

"Excuse me?  I was wondering if you could give me some directions.  I'm a bit lost.  Can you tell me how to get to Four Seasons Hotel" A woman's voice asked from the car.

Ginny walked up to the window.  "Sure.  You take this street down to…"

Harry wasn't really paying attention to her directions, he was more interested in her actions.  Ginny had placed one hand (the one that contained a slip of paper) on the frame of the open window, while the other hand was pointing directions.  When Ginny took her hand away, the paper was gone.  

"Well thank you very much." Said the woman in the car.

"No problem." Ginny answered and continued on her stroll.

The car, which was a black Mercedes sedan with black tinted windows, started to pull away.  Harry quickly shot out of his and Ron's hiding space and hailed a muggle taxi.  

"Come on! Get in!" he waved Ron into the car.  He was in the beginnings of a very bad mood because he had a feeling his lunch would be ruined.  And he was really craving a sandwich.  

"Do you see that black Mercedes up ahead?" Harry leaned forward pointing to the black car, "I want you to follow it.  Don't lose it." He ordered the driver.

"Do you mind telling me what all this is about?" Ron asked a little irately.

"Malfoy passed Ginny a piece of paper, the same piece of paper Ginny slipped to a woman in that car." Harry explained.

"Ginny wouldn't consort with his kind."  It was more of a plea than a statement.  Ron grabbed his hungry stomach and groaned.

They had been following the car for about ten minutes, when it pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Here.  Stop here." Harry told the driver.  Harry paid the driver as Ron and he hustled over to the hotel.  They hid themselves among the crowd of hotel guests milling around the front.  Harry watched as a valet hurried over to the car, opening the back passenger door.  A black high-heeled shoe stepped out, followed by lengths of tanned, toned leg.  A delicate hand was given to the valet as he helped the woman out of the car.  She was stunning.  She was wearing a black strapless dress that hugged in all the right places and fell to just above her knee.  Her long black hair was straight and cascaded down her back and around her shoulders.  She took off her sunglasses to reveal beautiful blue eyes.  Harry's breathing stopped.

"Well, I'll be damned." He chuckled softly, he had to remember to breath.  She had really grown into a woman, and a beautiful woman at that.  Complete with curves that could kill, sun-kissed skin that longed to be touched, and lips that begged to be kissed.  All done up, she was dressed to kill.  A pang of longing, desire and sadness hit Harry.

"Who is she?" Ron whispered hoarsely.

"She's in disguise.  Subtle, but clever."

"Do you know her?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to look at Ron and smile.

"We both do." He turned back to the woman. "Since our first train ride to Hogwarts."

*****************************************************

Hermione walked up to the host at the restaurant in the hotel.

"Mr. Ashton Montgomery's table, please." She said politely.

"Yes, right this way, miss."  

The host had led her through the restaurant to a table near the window where a handsome man with dark brown hair and eyes sat.  He stood up immediately when he saw her, a smile forming across his face.  The host pulled out Hermione's chair for her to sit, Ashton promptly followed suit.  

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." Hermione began.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem." He smiled at her.

Inwardly she cringed.  As handsome as he was, he really was a smarmy git.  But, business was business, and she had to get the job done.  She forced a smile, then took a drink from her glass of water that the waiter had just poured.

"And what would the lady like to order?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the grilled chicken Caesar salad please.  Water will be just fine to drink."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the lamb with mint sauce.  And another glass?" Ashton said holding up a near empty wine goblet.  

"Very well, sir." The waiter acknowledged before leaving their table.

Hermione slid her hand on the table toward his.  Ashton returned the gesture, lingering his hands over hers longer than necessary to receive the passed paper.  Hermione pulled her hand away.

"That's the arrest report from last night.  Two members were caught, they were outside guarding the tunnel."

"They will be released soon.  Don't worry about it.  Are you alright?  That was quite a daring rescue I hear.  Death Eaters, imagine that." He shivered.

"The rescue was incomplete.  Someone finished the job for me." She said with a hint of a harsh tone.

"Oh?  How did that happen?  Where is he now?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that.  Have you not heard from him?"

"No.  Nothing.  He hasn't talked to you either?"

Hermione shook her head.  "No, and I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure he's fine.  It's only been half a day Her- ahem – Abigail.  But now that we have business out of the way, I would like to ask you something."

"What about?" she could hardly wait, she thought sarcastically.

"The Minister's Halloween Ball that you will be attending with me." He grinned slyly.

"I'll think about it." She smirked back.

**************************************************

Harry and Ron were sitting hidden in the bar next to the restaurant.  Ron was happily snacking away on the bar food Harry had ordered to shut him up and keep him put.  Harry watched the couple as they talked, the man's eyes hungrily wandering over Hermione.  Harry wanted to rip his head off.  

"Who is that guy, anyway?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked up at the couple.

"Looks like our girl has snagged a big fish.  _That guy is Ashton Montgomery.  Comes from a rich and prominent wizarding family.  He's pretty high up on the council.  Guess she doesn't have bad taste after all." He resumed to his food._

Harry looked back at them, pouting slightly.

"She doesn't like him." He stated firmly.

Ron looked up at Harry, who was watching the other wizard like a hawk.  He shook his head, sometimes his friend was too obvious.

"Come on, let's go before you start to pummel him." Ron said as he threw his napkin on his empty plate.  "We'll slip out the way we came in; through the kitchen.  We'll wait for her downstairs."

Harry reluctantly got up, tossing down some money for the food and tip, and followed Ron.  

"Hold on a second, Ron." Harry called out as they passed the plates of food in the kitchen.

He couldn't resist it.  He found the plates for their table.  Harry delicately picked the lamb off from the plate, dropped it on the floor, and pushed it around the dirty floor with his shoe.  He then picked it back up, set it back on the plate and stood back to admire his work.  

"That was real mature, Harry." Ron teased him.

Yeah, it was immature, Harry thought to himself.  But he did feel better.

*******************************************

"Well, thank you again for meeting me for lunch on such short notice." Hermione said as she gathered her things together.

"Is it time for you to leave already?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah.  This stuff is going to wear off soon."

"At least let me walk you out."

They both walked out of the restaurant to the outside of the hotel, where the car was waiting for Hermione.  The valet held the door open for her, but Ashton stopped her.

"Think about what I said about the ball." He then kissed her softly on the cheek.

Hermione hastily turned around and scrambled into the car.  _Eeww!_ She thought to herself, wiping her cheek clean.  

"That's a nice dress you have on, Granger." said a voice next to her.

She gasped.  She had been in such a hurry to be out of Ashton's company, that she stupidly didn't pay attention to who was in her car.  I mean who really does?  This mistake would cost her dearly though, as she had got into a car full of Death Eaters.


	7. The Unpredictability of Stupidity

~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 7: The Unpredictability of Stupidity ~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron was still laughing at Harry's antics, when they walked back from the deli.  Apparently, bar food did nothing to appease Ron, and he had to practically drag Harry with him by convincing him that Hermione wasn't going anywhere in the next fifteen minutes (he had promised Harry that they would take the food to go).  

It was at the alleyway between the hotel and the building next to it that Harry suddenly stopped.  The hair on his neck rose.  He was being watched.  He was sure of it as he peered into the alley.

"What is it?" Ron whispered.

Harry pointed to a large dumpster halfway down the alley.  They approached it cautiously and slowly, pausing at the corner.  Harry's hand reached inside his robes, ready to draw.  He gave one final nod to Ron, then jumped around the corner.

"Expelliarmus!" Three voices shouted at once.

Harry had quickly ducked before shouting, the spell missed him, but he hit the other person straight in the chest.  The man's wand flew out if his hand and into Ron's waiting hands.  Harry shoved the man up against the wall.

"Malfoy?  What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing.  I know you were in my office today, Jameson.  And I know you took the file." 

"What are you talking about?" Harry let go of Malfoy.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me.  Is it a coincidence that you take Granger's file and now you're following her here?  I'm in charge of her capture, so it's my business to know where she is.  What's your excuse for the obsession, Jameson?"

"Funny that you're in charge of her capture.  You took her last night and didn't bring her in.  I saw you." 

 "Stay out of things that are of no concern to you." Malfoy stepped dangerously toward Harry.  "And stay away from her!" He pointed his finger in Harry's face.

"Hermione is our concern!" Ron said angrily as he raised his wand at Malfoy stepping towards him.

Malfoy scoffed.  "Since when was Hermione your concern, Weasley?  You abandoned your little mudblood a long time ago."

With that, Harry shoved Malfoy against the dumpster.  Malfoy fought back as the debris that was piling on top of the dumpster cascaded down on them.  Harry had him pinned, when an arm seemed to drop out of nowhere, its hand touching Malfoy's shoulder.

"What the fuck?!" Malfoy exclaimed as both men jumped back.

Harry walked back to the dumpster and started sifting through the debris with his wand.  Empty cartons, broken boxes, yuck! old food, a head.  

"Holy shit!" Harry yelled backing away from the dumpster, "There's a body in there!"

Malfoy walked up to the body and looked at the face.  _Lenny Davison, member of the Underground,_ Malfoy thought to himself.  He backed away from the body.

"Do you know who he is?" Harry had seen the look of recognition on Malfoy's face.

Malfoy suddenly looked up.  "Where's Hermione?"

Harry and Ron took off for the front of the hotel with Malfoy following right behind them.  

"Crap I think we just missed her!  That's the car she came in." Ron pointed.

Suddenly the car screeched out of its parking space and veered onto the street, narrowly missing another car.  Malfoy took off running.

"Come on, let's go!" Harry told Ron as they followed Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Malfoy asked them he got to the car he borrowed from the Ministry.

"We're coming with you and that's not up for discussion." Harry said as he opened the door climbed into the seat riding shotgun.  Ron climbed into the back.  Malfoy let out a frustrated sound as he started the car then swerved onto the street.

***************************************************

Hermione couldn't believe her stupidity as she stared at the three Death Eaters.  Two in the front, one in back with her.  She reached for her wand insider her dress, but the Death Eater sitting next to her grabbed her wrist making her drop her wand.  Her other hand punched her attacker in the face.  Blood dribbled from a cut in his lip.  He wiped it away and looked at her.

"You're going to pay for that, dearie." he said menacingly as he threw down his wand and lunged for her.

She struggled against him, making it difficult for him to subdue her.  She wriggled, kicked, punched, scratched, spit.  Whatever it took to make this task hard.  He swung his fist at her but missed as she moved out of the way.  Instead he punched the window, cracking it.  Hermione took off one of her heels, while he was distracted, and aimed for the driver.  But she was knocked back by the passenger in the front seat.

"We've got company." the driver said as he looked into his rearview mirror.  

Another black car was speeding up to catch up with them and suddenly it hit them from behind.  Everyone was jolted in the car.  The driver regained control of the car and yelled at the Death Eater next to him.

"Do something!"

The Death Eater rolled down the window and made to climb out when they were hit again, this time on the side.  The cracked window in the back shattered as Hermione and her Death Eater struggled in the back.  The one in front climbed half out the window again and fired wand blasts at the other car.  He ducked back inside as the wand blasts were returned back at them.  The driving Death Eater swerved and hit the other car as it pulled up beside them again.  The Death Eater who was struggling with Hermione had finally managed to bind her wrists behind her, the legs however, where another story as she kicked him in the face.  The other car pulled right up beside them as the passenger Death Eater was caught by surprise when an auror reached in and yanked him out of his seat.  The driving Death Eater swerved the car again, but the other car had dropped behind before it could get hit.  Hermione continued to struggle, when she heard a familiar voice call her name.  She struggled to the broken window.

"Ron!  Ron, help me please!" she cried out for him.

He reached out for her, but quickly ducked back as a wand blast hit where he was just seconds before.

"Ron!  Ron! No!" she yelled as the Death Eater yanked her back in.  

A loud thud was heard on the roof of the car.

"What the …?  Someone's on top of the car!" the driver shouted bewildered.

"Well, lose him!" the other Death Eater shouted.

The driver turned sharply onto a nearby street losing the pursuing vehicle but the sounds on the roof affirmed that someone was still up there.  He turned sharply again.  This time, no sound.  The Death Eater laughed as he continued to drive.  The Death Eater in back had finally managed to bind her ankles and was now muffling her with a cloth stuffed in her mouth and securing it with another cloth wrapped around and tied to the back of her head.  Hermione let out a small whimper.

"Alohomora!" someone shouted as the driver's door opened and a man swung into the car through the passenger window, knocking the driver out of the car, and taking his place.  He then quickly turned around and stunned the already stunned Death Eater who was with Hermione.  

Harry quickly pulled the car over in a deserted street, climbed into the back seat and dumped the stunned Death Eater out of the car.  He then waved his wand and Hermione's binds disappeared.  Hermione yanked the cloth down her face and spit the cloth out of her mouth.  She started to cough, gasping for breath.  Harry rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he examined her wrists and ankles, the rope marks slowly fading.

"Yes." she breathed and smiled. "We meet again newbie."

Harry's hands ran over her legs and arms checking for any injuries.  At least he was trying to concentrate on that and not the fact that his hands were running over her gorgeous body.  As soon as his hands touched her skin, Hermione felt a jolt of electricity course through her.  Something about his touch triggered something in the back of her mind.

"You know, I don't even know you're name." she said as she struggled to undo the knot behind her head in the cloth that now hung around her neck.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Here, let me help you with that." he offered as he reached his arms around her and undid the knot.

He stopped suddenly and closed his eyes as he took in her scent, a mixture of lavender and a tiny hint of something else sweet.  He felt the cloth slide from his hands as Hermione reached up and removed it, then he felt her other hand softly caress his cheek then move to the back of his head moving his head down to look at her.  But he wouldn't dare open his eyes, he couldn't.  He felt her bring her face closer to his.  He was overwhelmed by her presence and his willpower was quickly fading.

Hermione had no idea why, but she was overcome with a strong desire for this man.  Maybe it was because he had just saved her life.  No, she had felt this attraction the moment she laid eyes on him.  She knew him.  She couldn't explain it, but she felt as if she knew this man somehow, but she couldn't quite place him.  She brought her face closer to his, hoping that he would respond in some way.  The man's breathing became a little more erratic as he swallowed nervously, but he still kept his eyes closed.

Harry didn't know how long he could hold out.  He wanted her so badly, every part of him ached for her.  She stopped moving closer.  They stayed that way for what seemed eternity before she slowly began to pull away.  Harry's eyes flew open and they locked with hers for a second.  Hermione let out a small gasp before his lips fell on hers in a light and tender kiss.  But it wasn't enough as the kiss quickly grew more intense, Hermione parted her lips for to let Harry's tongue in.  He couldn't get enough of her, she tasted wonderful, better than he remembered.  They were pressing their lips together, bruising them, clinging onto one another as if their lives depended on it.  

**(A/N:  _*This*_ is supposed to represent flashes of memory, Hermione is having.)**

Hermione slowly lowered herself onto the seat, pulling her rescuer on top of her.  It was the look in his eyes, just before they kissed, that triggered a flash of memory. *_A look of desire fell across his face.*_ It was in the hungry and primal way they were kissing each other.  *_He kissed her passionately as if to possess her very being.* His hand slowly slid up the side of her thigh, leaving behind a trail of fire and want in her skin.  His hand stopped at the bunched dress at her hips, then moved over and top of the dress, and rested on the side of her waist.  *_He practically yanked her shirt off her shoulders before he attacked her neck with kisses and gentle sucking.* _His hand tentatively moved from her side slowly up to her breast, gently kneading it.  Hermione let out small moan.  *__He set her down amongst the cushions.* She felt his hardness through his pants, rubbing against the inside of her thigh before he adjusted himself above her and pressed himself against her moist center.  She heard him groan.  *_He entered her ever so slowly as they gazed into one another's eyes.* _Oh my God.  This stranger is…  He is…_

"Michael!"

At the sound of someone calling out, Hermione's train of thought and cloud of memories crashed as her rescuer scrambled off of her and out of the car.  She, too, was a bit shocked at her actions.  Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." her rescuer said, his face, too, was flushed.

"No.  I'm sorry.  I don't know what came over me."

She straightened her dress and began the search for her wand in the car, desperately avoiding his gaze.

"Michael!" a voice called out again.

Harry looked down at Hermione as she searched for her wand.  He had to tell her.

"Hermione…" he began, but was cut off.  The car Malfoy and Ron were in pulled up as Ron jumped out of the car.

"There you are.  We've been looking all over for you." Ron said.  "Hermione are you okay?"

She had finally found her wand.

"Yes, I'm fine.  Thank you.  How did you know I was in trouble?"

Malfoy pushed Ron and Harry aside.  "They were following you."  He said as he brought a blanket over to Hermione.

"Following me?" she took the blanket from Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to look at Harry.  "I think you'd better take us to Krum, Jameson.  I'll call some aurors here to take care of these guys."  He motioned to the stunned Death Eater on the ground, one further up the street and the one in the car.

"Fine." said Harry as he walked to the driver's side of the Mercedes.

Ron made a motion to get into the car with Hermione, but Malfoy threw his arm out.

"I don't think so Weasel." he snarled softly then climbed into the back with Hermione.

Ron and Harry shared a glare for Malfoy before they both got into the front.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to the flat was quiet and uneventful.  Harry kept a watchful eye on the back seat through the rearview mirror.  Hermione, wrapped in a blanket, seemed to be in deep thought as she stared out the window, not speaking.  Malfoy kept giving Harry and Ron scowling looks before throwing a look to Hermione that was unreadable.  Ron wasn't too happy either, as he was clenching his jaw shut, struggling against whatever it was he wanted to say.  

When they arrived, the tattered group was led to the flat by Ron, who unlocked the door and let everyone in.  

"Viktor?  Are you still here?" Harry spoke aloud.  

Viktor emerged from the hallway.  "Vat are you doing back—" 

He was cut off by the sight of a battered Hermione.  He walked towards her.

"Herm-me-oh-nee?"

"Viktor!" she cried out and ran to him, still clinging to the blanket, wrapping her arms around him. 

Malfoy's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched a pained expression flicker briefly over Jameson's face before becoming neutral again.  It suddenly dawned on him.  How her knew her name, the stolen file, the expression on his face.  A nasty grin spread lightly on Malfoy's face.  His attention was brought back to Krum and Granger.

"Vat happened?" Krum asked.

"She was almost kidnapped by Death Eaters.  Almost, but it was close." Harry explained.

"Michael, here, rescued me (Krum raised an eyebrow at Harry who looked away).  All three of you did" Hermione smiled at them.

Krum, noticing the absence of much space between Hermione and him, became very awkward as he stepped away from her and looked at Harry.  The expression on Harry's face was unreadable, but a bit stony and forced.

"Ve haff got to get back to the house." Krum said.

"The car's downstairs." Malfoy spoke up.  "Jameson's got the keys."

Harry held out the keys to Viktor.  "Where are you going?"

"Can you both be here tonight at nine?" Krum asked Ron and Harry as he took the keys.

Harry and Ron both nodded.  Viktor smiled as Hermione led them to the door and opened it.  She looked back one more time at Harry throwing him a flirty look and a smile, then turned back around.  Harry's eyes zoomed in on Viktor's hand placed on the small of Hermione's back, guiding her out the door.  

"Hmph." was the sound that broke Harry's stare.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked testily.

Malfoy walked to the door to follow Granger and Krum, who were well on their way to the car, a malicious smirk on his face.  

"See you around.  _Potter."_

And with that, he slammed the door. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks to all who reviewed, especially FayeValentine00, harrynmione and Kyra2.

We'll find out what's going on with Hermione and Draco and Krum.  And in chapter 8 or 9, we'll finally get Harry's point of view of the events that happened the night he left.

Hang in there with me!


	8. Playing With Fire

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 8: Playing with Fire ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krum drove everyone back to the manor, filtering out the conversation around him, he was deep in thought.  Ever since Harry's return, he couldn't shake this feeling that he had.  It ate at him, nagged him.  

He slept most of the day, got up to shower and make himself a meal.  He didn't want to pry into his hosts' personal items, so he just stuck to the living room.  He walked around the room, examining pictures on the mantle.  One made him stop and pick it up.  It was of Harry, Hermione and Ron in between, taken in what he recognized as the front of Hogwarts.  He watched as the three laughed at whomever was taking the picture.  Harry once in awhile turning to look at Hermione, then quickly looking away as she turned to look at him.  There.  The feeling came again.  He quickly set the picture back down, picked up a book on Quidditch on a nearby table, and plopped down into a seat.  

But, he couldn't concentrate.  The feeling just grew and grew.  What was it?  He looked in the direction of the picture again.  Guilt.  That was what the feeling was.  Guilt that had bothered and festered within him, ever since Harry came back.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  It happened a little over five years ago…

******************************************************

He had walked into Harry's room to find his things packed and ready to go.  Harry sat on the bed, elbows on knees, palms together, fingers pointing out.  

"So, I guess you're all ready to go?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I am."

"Please tell me you are going back to England."

Harry hesitated before speaking again.

"No, I think I'm going to travel for a bit.  See if I can learn some more."

"I think you're ready."

Harry got up from the bed and picked up his bags.  

"You can always learn more."

Viktor took the copy of the Daily Prophet out of his robes.  The headline read: **Death Eater Attacks Rising****!**

"Did you read this?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, I already did." he replied as he pushed his way past Viktor out the bedroom door.

Viktor followed him to the front door.  "Then you know that they need you.  Your friends need you.  They're in danger and you know it."

Harry sighed as he stood in front of the door, hand on the knob.  He set his bags down and turned to face Viktor.

"I need you to do me a favor.  No, I need you to promise me something, as a trusted friend." Harry said. 

"Of course.  Anything."

"Watch over her for me.  Keep her safe.  Please.  I trust you."

Viktor knew whom this promise was about.  Hermione.  Even though, Harry had never spoken a word about her since he arrived in Bulgaria, he knew at that moment that Harry did love her.  Loved her intensely.  The look in Harry's eyes told him so. 

************************************************************

And he had kept his promise after all these years.  He kept her safe, gave her a home and a purpose.  But it was inevitable what would happen, after all, she was a beautiful woman and he was a man enchanted by her.  He knew he didn't take her maidenhood, even though she did bleed a little that night, he chose not to dwell on that.  And every time he made love to her, there was a feeling inside of him, gnawing at him.  He would thrust into her, driving the feeling deep inside of him until all he felt was the pleasure that overwhelmed him and took them both to their release.  But it was only temporary.  The feeling would come back later as they lay together, him holding her naked body against his as she slept.  It felt like he was enjoying something that wasn't really his to enjoy.  A guilty pleasure.  For that was all it really was.  And it lasted like this for a year, until he couldn't take the weight and burden of it.  He had a feeling that Hermione wasn't enjoying it as well.  She was always holding back, never fully committing.  When it was over, they still remained close friends, and the heavy weight inside him finally lifted. 

But the feelings, long buried for years, rushed back as soon as Harry arrived.  He felt awful, guilty, a horrible friend he had been.  Harry had entrusted him to watch over his true love and keep her safe from harm.  Instead, he had partaken in the fruits of the spoils that were not his to take.  He knew this day would come and he had no idea how to approach this situation.  Did he dare tell his friend what had happened between them?  Yes, he had to.  Honesty was the best policy.  But, maybe Harry wouldn't care what happened.  Maybe he didn't feel the same about her?  He didn't know how Harry felt about her.  I mean, he didn't reveal himself to her.  She still thought he was Jameson.  Maybe that was a good thing, since the last time he brought Harry's name up to Hermione the reaction wasn't what he thought it would be ("_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT THAT COWARD IS UP TO!  I DON'T EVEN CARE IF HE'S ALIVE BECAUSE HE'S DEAD TO ME!").  _Yes, maybe it was a good thing that Harry kept his mouth shut.  

They had arrived at the manor, Draco and Hermione had long given up any hope of a conversation with Viktor.  As they walked through the door, Neville Longbottom ran up to them.

"Sabian was attacked today.  He was ambushed outside of the Leaky Cauldron."

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked.

"He's in with the medi-witch right now.  He's asleep."

"I suspected something like this vood happen.  Come and get me ven he vakes." Viktor instructed.

Hermione and Viktor shared a knowing glance, and she was about to say something to him before he looked away hastily.  Draco watched as a defeated Hermione walked upstairs, presumably to her room.  Viktor walked into his office.  He sat down at his desk, still deep in thought when Draco walked in and shut the door.

"Are you going to tell her who he is?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know vat you're talking about." Viktor replied still not looking at Draco.

Draco walked up to the desk, placing both hands on top of it and leaned forward.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about.  Harry Potter." he said threateningly. 

Viktor thought awhile before replying. "It's not my place to tell her.  If he vanted her to know, he vood've already done it."

"Are you sure you're not telling her for personal reasons?"

Viktor finally looked up at Draco giving him a sharp look.  "This conversation is finished."

Draco backed up to the door and out of the office with a smug look on his face.  As soon as the door shut, Viktor let out a breath.  He propped his elbows on his desk, his head falling into his hands before they ran through his hair.  There was too much to think about right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat in the bath she had drawn for herself.  They had been attacked.  First Viktor, then herself, and now Sabian.  What was going on?  She tried to think this through.  A knock came at the door.

"It's me.  Ginny."

"Come in."

Ginny walked into the bathroom and sat in a chair next to the tub.

"Are you alright, I heard what had happened."

"Just cuts and bruises.  No major damage.  Your brother and his friend helped rescue me."

"His friend?"

"Yes, Michael…Jameson."  A troubled look fell over her face.

"The cute new auror?  Lucky you, I wouldn't mind a rescue from him."  Ginny noticed a blush creep over Hermione's face.

"What?  What happened?" she leaned toward Hermione eagerly.

Hermione couldn't help but grin and giggle like a school girl as she told Ginny about her time alone with Michael.

"You lucky little minx!  Too bad my prat of a brother interrupted.  But it's about time you found some interest in someone.  And an auror!  You are playing with fire, girl.  Oh!  I just remembered, today in the lift I managed to convince Ron to bring his new friend to dinner tonight!  You have to come and see him again."

"I don't know Ginny.  It's been years since I've been to your parents' house."

"Oh, they'd be thrilled just to see you there.  Don't worry.  I know my parents wouldn't turn you in."

"What about Ron?"

"Ron wouldn't do that either.  He came to your rescue today, I think it's time you two had a good conversation."

Hermione thought about it a bit.  "Alright. I'll go."

Ginny squealed with happiness.  "Good!  Now to find you something to wear tonight."  Then she tore out of the room.

Hermione got out of the tub, put on her robe and laid down on her bed.  She smiled and blushed at the memory of Michael's touch and his kisses.  It felt so good.  She hadn't felt like that since Harry…NO!  NO! NO! NO!  She wouldn't let the memory of him ruin what she could have with this new guy.  She had felt it earlier when she looked into Michael's eyes.  Memories of Harry came flooding over her.  She tried to stop it, but it washed over her in his kisses and his caresses.  NO DAMMIT!  She wasn't going to let Harry's memory ruin this.  She would forbid it.  

A knock came at her door waking her from her slumber.  How long had she slept?  She looked at the time.  Five o'clock.  Shit!!  She scrambled out of bed; she was going to be late for dinner.  There was a dress on the chair next to her.  It was a beautiful red spaghetti strapped dress, with a note pinned to it.

_Didn't want to wake you.  Here's the dress, hope you like it.  I'll meet you at dinner at __six o'clock__!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

The knock came again.

"Come in!" she yelled as she took the dress and changed behind a screen.

Draco opened the door and stepped inside.

"Who is it?" Hermione called from behind the screen.

Draco closed the door behind him.  "We need to talk."

"Malfoy?  What do you want?" she asked as she stepped from behind the screen.

Draco breath hitched as he looked at the woman in red in front of him.  She looked stunning…for a mudblood.

"Going somewhere?" he asked a little coldly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said coyly.

She didn't know why, but lately she had been enjoying the verbal foreplay with Malfoy.  Maybe Ginny was right, she liked to play with fire.

"Seeing as you almost were kidnapped today.  Do you really think it's wise to go out with Montgomery?"

"Who says I'm seeing him?" she asked innocently as she fixed her hair into an updo with little ringlets around her face.

Draco walked over to stand behind Hermione and picked up a necklace on her dresser.  He could play too.

"Why else would you be all dressed up like this?  Hoping someone like him will look over your mudbloodedness and sleep with you?" he whispered in her ear as he put the necklace on her.

She smelled wonderful, and her neck looked so inviting.  He clasped the necklace then let his fingers linger by her neck.  He looked up at the reflection of Hermione in the mirror.  She was smiling mischievously back at him.

"I'm not planning on seeing Ashton tonight." She said ignoring the feeling she felt as Malfoy's hands lightly traveled over her shoulders and down her arms.  "I'm having dinner at the Weasley's…with Michael."

Draco stopped his wandering hands and turned Hermione around to face him.  "Don't see him tonight."

Hermione laughed and turned back around to put earrings in her ears.  "And why not?"

"Are you stupid or something?" he asked as he stepped away from her.

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you noticed anything strange about him?  Something oddly familiar?"

Hermione looked at Draco.  He was voicing a fear of hers.  Something she refused to acknowledge.  Playtime was over.

"Get out Malfoy."

"Don't fight it Hermione.  Go with your instincts."

"I told you to leave Malfoy."  She said coldly then grinned smugly at him, "You're just jealous because Michael will have something you never will."

That did it for Draco.  He walked over to Hermione in two strides and grabbed her arm.

"Malfoy!  What are you doing?  That hurts!" she maneuvered out of his grasp.  But he reached for her again casting a binding spell on his hand to her arm.

"If you refuse to see it, then I will make you see it!" he threatened as he pulled her out of her room.

"LONGBOTTOM!!" Malfoy bellowed out.

"What?  What is it?" Neville was downstairs in the parlor.

Malfoy pulled a struggling Hermione with him downstairs.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"I need a portkey to the Weasley's."

"What?  Why?"

"No questions, JUST DO IT!"

Neville scrambled to pick up an object, any object.  Krum came out of his office at the sound of the commotion.  He looked at a furious Malfoy and a struggling Hermione.

"Malfoy, vat are you doing?"

"You.  Someone has to tell her.  Since you're too chicken shit to do it.  I will."

"Viktor, what is he talking about?" she asked.

Viktor looked away guiltily.  Neville held out a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Are you ready?"  

Malfoy put his hand on it, Hermione followed suit.  Viktor tentatively put his hand on it too.

Neville continued, "Three, two, one."

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Next Chapter:  Malfoy will deliver a death blow to Harry.

Thanks to all who reviewed!  Stay tuned!!


	9. Secrets Revealed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus walked through the door he had knocked on to find a nervous Harry pacing the living room.  He looked at Ron for an explanation.

"Malfoy knows." he stated plainly.

"Draco?  How?"

"Our friend here is a little too obvious when it comes to a certain young lady."

Remus smiled, "You wear your heart on your sleeve, Harry.  You can't help it.  It's who you are."

"He's going to tell her who I am.  I wanted to be the one to tell her.  I was _going to tell her." Harry groaned as he sat on a plushy chair.  His face fell in his hands.  "She'll hate me.  She has every right to."_

"Maybe you'll still get your chance to." Remus said.  Harry and Ron looked at him puzzled.

"Ginny has just informed me that a certain young lady will be at dinner tonight.  And she wanted to tell Ron to make sure a certain friend of his came along."

Harry looked up at Remus hopefully.

"There you go mate.  You can tell her then.  I'll make sure you two are alone so you can do it then." Ron added cheerfully.  "Wow.  Hermione hasn't been over to our house for years.  Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to her too." he added in an afterthought.

"You know.  I think the Weasley's can be trusted with your secret.  I also think they would love to know that you're back."  Remus told Harry.

Harry thought a bit, "Yeah, I suppose you're right.  I'll tell them tonight, too."

"Mom is going to have kittens.  And Ginny, well, I don't know what she'll do." Ron was in a good mood.

Harry couldn't help but laugh and smile.  It was going to be nice to let his secret out to trusted friends.

"So, that leaves us with, what an hour before dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving too.  Didn't have a good lunch." Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"That reminds me of why I came here.  Dumbledore is very interested in knowing what happened today, and early this morning." Remus inquired.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.  Where to begin?

***************************************************************

Harry, Ron and Remus stood outside the Burrow.  It was just as Harry remembered it.  The sight, the scents, and the sounds all brought his childhood back to him.  

"You ready, mate?" Ron asked him.

Harry nodded and Ron opened the door.  An explosion of noise and activity hit them.  

"Ron!  Uncle Ron is here!  And Remus too!" small voices trumpeted as a stampede of small red headed children headed toward them.

Harry was floored.  Ron and Remus passed out treats and goodies, picking up a few of them to hug.  

"Who's this man?" asked a small girl in Ron's arms.

"This is an old friend of mine."

"Hello." she said shyly.

Ron put her down and she scampered with the others who ran to the kitchen to inform their grandmother that he was here.

"You've been away for awhile." Ron explained to the shocked look on Harry's face.  "That was Cassidy.  She has a twin Candace, both three, and they belong to Fred and Angelina, who are expecting again.  George and Katie have Alex who is also three.  She's expecting twins in a couple of months.  That over there is Bill Jr., he's six.  He and Fleur have another somewhere around here…there!  That's Pierre, he's four, and they just had one about three months ago.  Her name is Belle.  Charlie just got married to a muggle named Catherine last year."

Hmm. No mention of Percy, Harry thought.

"Percy still won't apologize.  He's never come back." Ron said bitterly reading the look on Harry's face.

"Ron, Remus, you made it!"  Ginny appeared from another room.  "And you brought your friend.  Come on.  Let's introduce him."

Ginny paraded Harry around the room; it was a strange feeling being introduced to people you already knew.  Ron had an amused look on his face.  Harry noticed Mr. Weasley pull Remus into a corner, followed by Bill, Charlie and the twins, talking in hushed voices.  Harry desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, but was occupied by Bill Jr. asking him if he played Quidditch.  Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Come on.  Let's gather around to eat."  She walked over to the group of men huddled in the corner, "Not now, do you hear me?" she hissed at them.

They were beginning to settle in, when a commotion was heard outside of the door.  Ginny flew out of her seat.

*******************************************************

"I can't believe this, Malfoy, what are you trying to pull here?" Hermione demanded as they landed at the Weasley's doorstep.

"Can someone please tell me what we are doing here?" Neville asked.

"We're here to get the truth, Granger, since you're too stupid and stubborn to figure it out for yourself!" Malfoy yelled back.

"Don't call her stupid!" Neville interjected.

"The truth?  The truth about what?  Do you know something about this Viktor?" Hermione demanded.

Viktor opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the front door flinging open.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What are you guys doing here?"

Malfoy pushed her aside and walked in pulling Hermione behind him.  The group followed, with Ginny vainly trying to stop them.

**********************************************************

The Weasley's stopped what they were doing to stare at the unlikely group of guests that had walked into the dining room.  The women gasped and the men stood, wands drawn, as Malfoy, Neville and Viktor Krum walked in.

"Ginny.  What's going on?" her father demanded.

"Take the children upstairs." Ron said as the mothers gathered their offspring.  Molly stayed behind.

"Our business isn't with your family, Weasley." Malfoy directed at Ron.  "It's with _Jameson."_

"Michael?" Arthur asked, the others at the table throwing confused looks at him.

"Jameson.  It's a clever name isn't it?"  Malfoy continued.

"Malfoy, don't do this." Viktor said weakly, his face pale and he looked like he was going to faint.

The air was thick with tension, nobody said a word.  Suddenly, Malfoy reached behind him and thrust Hermione, in her beautiful red dress, forward in front of everyone.  Everyone stood there mouths hanging open in shock.

"Hermione!" Molly cried and made a motion to go to her, but was stopped by her husband.

Harry lunged for Malfoy, but Ron and Lupin held him back.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"Tell her.  Tell her who you are, or I will." Malfoy answered threateningly.

"Michael?" Hermione's voice trembled.  This couldn't be happening, this can't be happening, she kept repeating to herself.

Harry looked around the room at the puzzled faces, then hung his head in defeat.

"Damn you Malfoy.  Ron, Remus, please cover all the windows."

With a flick of wands the curtains sealed shut.  Harry sighed, took his wand out, and tapped himself on his head.  His shoulder length dirty blond hair shortened to messy black raven hair, and his eyes changed from brown to brilliant green.  Harry then took out his glasses and put them on his face.  All hell broke loose.

"Harry!!!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, running to him and wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug.

Harry hugged back; it had been so long since he felt this kind of motherly comfort.  She was followed by Mr. Weasley, who clapped him on his back and gave him a hug as well.  Molly didn't seem to want to let go as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all surrounded him.  It was a flurry of hugs, tears, kisses (by Mrs. Weasley) and questions that bombarded Harry, before the crowed parted to reveal a stricken Hermione who looked like she was being held up by Neville and Ginny.  The crowd quieted down as Hermione walked toward Harry then stopped directly in front of him.

"Hermione—"Harry began softly, but he didn't know how to continue as he looked into her eyes.

_SMACK!!!!_

Harry's cheek stung where her hand made contact.  He half expected it, he just didn't think it would hurt like it did.  She had slapped him…hard.

She glared up at him. "Damn you, _Potter_." she spat.  She then turned around and walked out of the room.

Nobody said a thing, they were too shocked.  But Ginny walked up to Harry.

_SMACK!_

Ginny got the other cheek.

"What was that for?" Ron asked bewildered.

"That was for what you did to Hermione, Harry."  She then turned and stomped off.  She stopped and turned around again.  "Welcome back, its good to see you." she said in a strained voice, then continued on her way.

"Ahem.  Well, uh, it's good to see you again Harry." Neville said as he walked up and shook Harry's hand.  "We'll, um, catch up sometime." He then turned to follow Ginny.  He opened the door, and Harry could hear a snippet of conversation outside.

"You're too upset to apparate home.  Let Neville take you there." He could hear Ginny soothing an upset and crying Hermione.

Harry's heart broke at the sound of her sobbing.  He looked at Viktor, who had sat down in one of the chairs, still pale.

"Viktor, will you please take Hermione home?  See that she gets there okay?"

Viktor nodded then walked out of the room.  Harry then looked at an extremely satisfied Malfoy.

"You've had your fun.  Now get out." He snarled at Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes followed Krum out the door, then never one to pass up an opportunity to kick Potter when he was down, turned back to Harry a malicious grin on his face.

"Very trusting of your friend aren't you?" he asked smoothly.

Fred stepped in front of Harry as if to protect him.  "Leave, Malfoy." He warned.

"I suppose you'll tell him then." He said to Fred.

Harry moved Fred aside and stepped toward Malfoy.

"Tell me what?" he asked dangerously.

Malfoy looked at Fred and George who loomed behind Harry.  He was no fool.  He looked pointedly at Fred and George before looking at Harry.

"I'd take a closer look at that file if I were you, Potter." He advised casually before he apparated out of the room.

"What's he talking about?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ron looked at the twins, who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Sons, answer the question." Mr. Weasley commanded.

"Er, well…" Fred began.

"Um, you see…" George continued.

Harry didn't wait for an explanation as he walked up to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and flooed himself back to his and Ron's flat.

He dusted himself off when he arrived then ran to his room and locked the door.  He spun around.  Where did he put the file?  He reached for the robes that he had worn earlier and took out the thick file.  He stared at it, afraid to open it.  What did Malfoy mean?  Maybe he was just having a go at him?  No, he had to find out.  He opened it, carelessly whipping through the pages before a packet fell out.  Harry looked at the manila envelope on the floor and set the file down on the chair.  Harry picked up the envelope and sat on the bed.  He flipped it over to read the writing on the front:  **_Hotel Paris Republique, April 2000_**_.  He played with the envelope flap for a little bit.  Somehow he knew this is what he was looking for and he felt terrified to open it.  But he did open it, reached in and pulled out its contents.  It was a series of wizard photos in black and white.  Harry slid off the bed and onto the floor.  All the breath was taken out of him, and he felt like a bludger had hit him in the stomach at top speed as he flipped through the photographs._

_Hermione was standing outside on a balcony in a white bathrobe taking in the sunlight.  Viktor walked up behind her, also in a bathrobe, and slid his arms around her nuzzling her neck.  He spoke a few words and she laughed.  She turned around to face him, kissing him intensely as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him, and carried her back into the room.  As he slid the door closed, the curtain was caught and pulled back, but they didn't seem to notice as he laid her back down on the bed.  They continued to kiss some more as Viktor undid the knot on her robe belt.  He opened the robe to reveal a naked Hermione underneath, and he began to kiss her neck, chest, breasts, everywhere he could.  He settled himself between Hermione's thighs and kissed her neck again as he moved against her. She closed her eyes and arched her back…_

Harry couldn't take anymore.  He threw the photographs away from him and scrambled to his bathroom where he vomited into the toilet.  _Oh God, oh God!  Please don't let it be true!  He thought when he stopped heaving, but his stomach still lurched. __No! Not Hermione! Not Viktor!  He threw up again.  He forced himself to calm down, flushed the toilet, walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth.  He splashed some water on his face, then, as he dried he looked at himself in the mirror._

_"Watch over her for me.  Keep her safe.  Please.  I trust you."_

Those were the words he had spoken to Krum five years ago.  A rage boiled in Harry.  He punched his reflection in the mirror, shattering the glass.  He stormed into his room, tearing it apart. Tossing, kicking tearing.  He screamed in frustration and heartbreak, tears pouring down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees.  He saw the scattered photos on his floor then crawled around picking them up.  He then crawled back to his bed, placing the photos on top.  He sat back on his haunches then threw his arms and his face onto the bed, crying.

"Hermione." He sobbed as his mind took him back to that fateful night.

*************************************************************************************

Next Chapter:  Harry's point of view on that night so long ago.  J

Welcome to the story new reviewers!  Welcome back faithful ones!  A happy wedding anniversary to FayeValentine00. ;)  Finally, a long overdue H/Hr scene, but don't hate me afterwards.


	10. Mistakes of the Past

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 10: Mistakes of the Past ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry paced back in forth in front of Hermione in the common room, trying to put together something to say.  He was furious with her.  The night had been a total disaster.  First, she wouldn't come with him to the Shrieking Shack, then Malfoy stops him from catching Pettigrew, only to find out that Hermione had told Malfoy about his plans.  And she kissed him!

"Is it true?" he managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Harry, come sit down." Hermione had reached for his hand, but he yanked it away.  He couldn't stand her touch.  

"I asked if it was true." 

"Not here, Harry.  Let's go someplace else."  She said stubbornly as she grabbed his arm and walked out of the common room.

She continued down the corridors, until she paused in front of the room of requirement.  _Give us a room where we can talk.  Where we won't be overheard.  _Harry said over and over.  Hermione then opened the door and they stepped inside.

The room looked exactly like their common room, complete with a fireplace, comfy sofas and chairs, and cushions on the floor.  Harry didn't hesitate.

"Did you tell Malfoy?" he demanded.

"He drugged me Harry.  I swear I didn't tell him willingly." She pleaded.

"Drugged you?  How?"

"He popped this candy in his mouth, then he bent down to kiss me—"

"Kiss you?"

"Yes, I had no choice, it was the drug.  Then I started spilling out everything.  I couldn't control it."

Harry took a small candy out of his robes and held it out to Hermione.

"Is this what it was?"

Hermione looked at the small candy.  "Yes!  That's it!  Where did you get it?"

Harry closed his eyes in defeat and turned his back on her, leaning against the wall for support.

"Harry I swear I didn't tell him willingly." She started to cry.

Harry winced as he heard her.

"I care about you too much Harry.  Please believe me.  I love you."

There.  She said it.  She loved him.  Harry had just realized he loved her too.  It was always Hermione.  The girl who stood by him, no matter what.  He thought back to the years he had known her, all the things they had been through.  Her smile, her laugh, the way she moved, smelled.  All this intoxicated him long before he had even realized it.  And Malfoy ruined it.  He had kissed Hermione.  His Hermione.  Malfoy had manipulated her to get to him, made him doubt her, made him not trust her.  He had tainted her.  Anger rose in Harry and he whipped around to face her.

Hermione was so startled by this that she backed up suddenly, falling into the armchair behind her.  Harry descended upon her, trapping her by placing both arms on either side of her, hands resting on the arms of the chair.  His face was inches from hers.  Harry snatched the candy from her hands.

"This is a Truthful Truffle.  It's new at the Weasley's store.  It has a mild Veritaserum in it." His tone was dangerously low.

"You see.  I told you—"Hermione began weakly but Harry cut her off.

"Did you hear me?  I said Veritaserum." He snarled.

Hermione still didn't get it.  She looked at Harry, clueless.  He couldn't stand to be this near her.  He stood up and looked down at her.  Even when he was this mad at her, he couldn't help but want to kiss her and hold her.

"You kissed him." Harry said at last.

"It didn't mean anything.  I was drugged."  She stood up to him, faces inches away from him as she placed her hand on his cheek.  "I love you, Harry."

"No!" He stepped away from her.  "Veritaserum, Hermione!  Think!  It makes you speak the truth, yes, but it doesn't make you kiss anyone!"

"I…what…" Hermione was spluttering looking confused, backing away from Harry.  "But I couldn't think, I…"

"It was the kiss Hermione.  The kiss itself that got you all flustered.  _His kiss."_

Hermione didn't say anything, just stood there, lost, fingering her lips.  This drove Harry crazy.

"Was it good?  It must have been." He said nastily.

"What?" Hermione was startled by his question.

He looked at her standing there, her presence was wrecking havoc on him.  The thought of Malfoy kissing her stirred something primal within him.  He wasn't going to wait for her answer as he moved to her, reaching her quickly, a feeling of desire erupting within him.  His hands tangled in her hair as his lips descended upon hers.  Shockwaves coursed through his body when he did this. She kissed him back just as hungrily as he did, opening her mouth to let Harry in.  Harry returned the favor as he kissed her, stopping only to breathe.  He wanted to make sure that she forgot that Malfoy had ever kissed her, he wanted her to only remember him.  He wanted more of her.

He backed her up to table and sat her down upon it.  He started working on the buttons on her shirt, clumsily undoing them before frustration set in and he ripped the rest of the shirt open.  They were wizards, they could repair it later.  He yanked the shirt off her shoulders, then kissed her neck hungrily, tasting her skin with his tongue, sucking her gently.  This seemed to really turn her on because she quickly took off his cloak, and hastily lifting his shirt off of him.  Hermione kicked off her shoes, her legs wrapped around him, scooting herself closer to him until he was pressed against her.  Harry suddenly felt very aware of the tightness in his pants, as he felt her hands wandering over his chest.  He kissed her neck, and worked his way down until he reached the top of her breasts which where currently covered by a white lace bra.  He could've removed it, but he didn't want to, not just yet.  Instead, he cupped her breast, kneading it gently.  Hermione moaned.  _Oh my God!, thought Harry.  This was feeling way too good.  He picked her up again, this time moving her to the sofa.  _

He set her down beneath him, his hands exploring more of her as they slid up the inside of her thigh, then when he worked up the nerve, touched her apex.  She moaned his name when he did this, bringing a smile to his face.  He thought maybe they should stop, but it felt so good, and she hadn't done anything to stop him.  She followed suit, her hands wandering down his chest before lightly touched what lay covered beneath his jeans.  Harry's breath hitched, and he accidentally let a moan slip out.  She smiled as they kissed each other.  Yup, the jeans were definitely too painfully tight.  His hand moved tentatively and unsurely from her breasts to the hem of her jeans, contemplating the button.  Hermione made the move, as her hands brushed his away, then undid her jeans and slid them down her legs.  Harry could only sit back and watch.  He really had no idea what he was going to do next.  All he could think about was Hermione in only her bra and underwear now.  She smiled shyly at him then pulled him back on top of her.  They resumed kissing as Harry pressed himself against her, exploring the new exposed skin of her legs.  He was startled again when he felt Hermione's hands unbuttoning his jeans, unzipping them, releasing him from their confines.  Harry pulled off his jeans, now in just his boxers, they were dangerously close to crossing a line he wasn't sure they should cross.  Hermione reached up for him again, pulling him onto her, deleting any thoughts Harry currently had going through his mind.  Her skin felt wonderful and warm against his, but he felt her shiver beneath him.  

"Are you cold?" he asked her.  Hermione nodded.

Harry picked Hermione off the couch and set her down amongst the cushions on the floor in front of the fireplace.  He then picked up a blanket and draped it around the two of them.  He lowered his face to hers again, kissing her sweet lips.  He was apprehensive about lowering the rest of himself to her, but she wrapped her legs around him and gently pushed his back down toward her.  In the heat of the moment or perhaps it was instinct, he pressed against her center, grateful for and cursing the fabric that served as a barrier.  Their kisses became more demanding, their hands exploring more bravely.  Hermione lifted herself off the floor to reach behind her and unclip her bra.  There they were unmasked and perfect mounds of flesh that Harry quickly claimed.  

He was too lost in the pleasure of what they were doing that he at first didn't realize where his hand had wandered.  He stopped suddenly as he realized that it was on her hip, fingering the strap of her panties.  He looked into her eyes that were filled with desire, for him, for Harry.  He felt her hand slip underneath his and underneath the strap pulling it down, and the underwear with it.  Harry, on some sort of auto-pilot, took off his own boxers.  He settled back down in between her, forearms on either side of her.  This was it.  The line they were about to cross was visible.  Was he ready?  Was she?  Hermione reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I love you, Harry" she said.

Harry looked into her beautiful cinnamon eyes.  "I love you, Hermione"  

He meant it.  He truly meant it.  He entered her ever so slowly as he gazed into her eyes.  He stopped at her barrier.  At that moment he knew that he would forever be hers, he would do anything for her, she would be his greatest weakness, and it truly scared him.  He broke through her barrier, claiming her as his own, as Hermione let out a small cry.

"Oh God!  I'm so sorry, Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

"It's okay.  Just keep moving.  Slowly" she assured him as a small tear rolled from her eyes.

Harry kissed it away and began to move within her.  It was slow and unsure at first because he was afraid to hurting her some more.  But as soon as he felt her relax underneath him, and heard her moans of approval, he picked up the pace of his rhythm.  He had never felt anything like this before, it was better than anything he'd felt, better than the first time he flew on a broomstick.  Hermione's moans were getting louder and a little more frequent as she thrust herself up to meet him.  Harry was getting close, too, he could feel it.  Suddenly, Hermione let out a loud moan as he felt her suddenly tighten around him, pulsating.  Harry couldn't hold back much longer and he let out a groan as he exploded inside her, then collapsed on her.  She stroked his hair, as they lay there together satisfied.  He propped himself up again to kiss her deeply as he pulled out of her.  He then lay down next to her and pulled her back against him, as they lay underneath the blankets.  

A million thoughts ran through his mind.  He looked down at Hermione who was sleeping soundly in his arms.  _He would forever be hers, he would do anything for her, she would be his greatest weakness.  _This thought ran through his mind over and over.  Harry carefully got up as not to disturb her, dressed himself, and walked out of the room to find someplace to think.  

He was on his way up to the Astronomy Tower, when Dumbledore found him.  It was indeed a trap.  Draco Malfoy had informed Dumbledore of this plan, though he didn't reveal how, just before Harry had left to find Pettigrew himself.  The Order did take care of it, and that they did capture Pettigrew.  Sirius' name will now be cleared.  Dumbledore thought that Harry would be more happy with this news, but Harry just walked up to the Tower.  

So Malfoy was right.  Harry cringed at this.  However romantic and personal tonight had ended with Hermione, it started out with jealousy and the selfish claim that she was his and his alone.  Harry was disgusted with himself.  This was not how he wanted things to be.  She had been used by Malfoy to get to him.  Malfoy made Harry doubt her loyalty, made him question her friendship.  What if Voldemort found out about her and how he felt.  Would he manipulate her too?  Cause him to doubt her love?  He couldn't stand this thought.  He had to do something.  He felt so useless here, people protecting him everywhere he went.  He had to be pro-active, keep Voldemort from manipulating and hurting the ones he loved.  He wasn't going to help anyone sitting here, letting others do the work for him, watching his friends be used.  A part of him was really bugged at the effect Malfoy's kiss had on Hermione.  _Argh_!!  _This just pissed him off.  Harry couldn't bear to think about this.  He went back downstairs to get his broom.  He said goodbye to Ron, and now all he had to do was say goodbye to Hermione.  _

He was back in the room of requirement, looking down at the sleeping Hermione.  He couldn't wake her, he didn't have the heart, or the nerve.  He looked around the room at the evidence of their night together.  It was a mistake.  He hadn't intended to go this far with her, but he was being driven by hormones and jealousy; eager to claim something that Malfoy hadn't gotten to first.  He hated himself for it.  He grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled a note for Hermione.  

**_I'm sorry.  Goodbye._**

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Present Time)

That was what he left by her side to wake up to when he left Hogwarts forever.  It was the biggest mistake of his life.  He realized this pretty quickly, but was too ashamed to return.  Harry rested his head on the bed, his crying stopped.  He still loved Hermione, but he wasn't sure if she still loved him.  Her reaction to seeing him today was probably just a glimpse of what lay beneath the surface.  But he didn't care.  All he cared about was Hermione, and how much he wanted her back.  He realized this when he kissed her in the car.  He had to repair the damage, at least for their friendship's sake.  Did he really expect her not to be with anyone after all these years?  Of course, he didn't.  But Viktor knew how he had felt about her, and that is what hurt the most.  He asked him to keep her safe, not to sleep with her.  

"Harry?  Harry are you here?" he heard Ron call out.  

Harry didn't answer back.  He just wanted to be alone, but another voice chimed in.

"Vere else could he haff gone?"

Harry's head perked up.  That was Viktor's voice.  Anger surged through him.  He grabbed a photo from the bed and stormed out of the room to confront him. 

***********************************************************************************************************************

Next chapter:  Wouldn't wanna be Viktor right now.  

Hey thanks for all your reviews.  I got more for the last chapter than I thought I would, from my faithful reviewers to some new ones out there.  Sorry to leave you all on such a cliffie, but it would have been an extra long chapter.  I had to break it up somewhere.  


	11. A Trusted Friend

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 11: A Trusted Friend ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron looked up to see Harry walking toward him and Viktor, hair disheveled, knuckles bleeding, eyes bloodshot.

"My God, Harry.  What happened? You look like shit." He said to him, but Harry ignored him, walked straight up to Viktor and stood right in front of him.

Harry had a murderous look on his face, as they both stood there staring at each other not saying a word.  Finally, Harry held out a piece of crumpled paper in his hand.  Viktor's eyes widened as he looked at it.

"Harry, I can explain—" he began, but Harry's fist making contact with his face put an end to it.

"Harry?!  What are you doing?" Ron yelled as Viktor toppled backwards over the sofa.

Harry ran to where he landed and kicked his wand out of his hand.  They were going to settle this muggle-style.

 "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry roared as he kicked him in the abdomen.

Viktor kicked out his leg, sweeping Harry off his feet.  Harry landed on his back.  Viktor pounced on him hitting him in the face.  Ron jumped into the fray trying to pull him off Harry to stop the fight, but he shoved Ron away from him.  Harry pushed Viktor off of him with his legs.  Viktor staggered backwards falling to the ground.  Harry picked him up and shoved him up against the wall dealing out more blows to his face and abdomen.  Ron knew he couldn't handle two grown men who wanted to kill each other, so he grabbed some floo powder.

"Fred! George!  Get over here, now!" he yelled into his fireplace.

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Remus all flooed into the living room to see Harry and Viktor in the process of destroying the place.  Harry tackled Viktor causing them both to crash through the glass window onto the balcony.   The men ran over to them, Bill and Charlie pulling Harry off Viktor who had suffered some more blows from Harry's fist.  

"Harry stop!  Take it easy!" Bill commanded, struggling to contain Harry.

"WHY?" Harry demanded to Krum.  He wanted to wring his neck so bad.  "WHY HER?"

"Vy not?  Who voodn't?" he shot back as Fred and George held him back.  He was bleeding from his nose and lip and a black eye was forming.

"I LOVED HER!  YOU KNEW THAT!"

"You left her, Harry!" Krum stopped struggling.  "I never meant to hurt you.  It just happened."

"I trusted you!  I told you to take care of her!"

"I did take care of her.  I vas here ven you veren't.  Don't hate me for that, you haff no one to blame but yourself."

Harry lunged again for Krum, but Bill and Charlie held him back.

Deep down Harry knew Krum was right, but it still hurt like hell.  He slumped down on the ground, knees bent, elbows resting on them.  He cradled his forehead in one hand.

"Fred, George, take Viktor home and get him cleaned up." Remus commanded, looking at a very worked over Krum.

"No." Harry said.  "We still need to talk."

The group looked unsure, but Krum nodded.

"Yes, yes ve most certainly do."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, ve'll be fine." Krum answered.

Everyone stepped back inside before Lupin gave a flick of his wand to repair the broken window.  Viktor sat down next to Harry, wiping a bit of blood on his sleeve.

"Are you still seeing her?" Harry choked out.

"No." Viktor simply answered.

"Are you still sleeping together?"

"No."

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled.  "Do you love her?"

Viktor was silent for awhile.  "Yes." He said quietly. "But she doesn't love me.  Not the in vay that I vant her to."

Harry didn't know how to feel about that, so he just kept silent.

"Vy did you leave her Harry?  You loved her.  You still do."

"It was a stupid mistake.  I know that now.  But she was obviously in good hands." He said this last part with bitterness.

Krum sighed.  "That is vy ve are no longer together.  She vas never mine, I alvays felt like that."  Viktor paused before continuing, "Ver you _together_ vith her before you left?"

Harry knew what Viktor was talking about, but he didn't say anything back.  It was too painful to think about.

"Don't hate us Harry.  Let the past be the past.  You and I both made mistakes.  I did keep my vord.  I did vatch over her for you.  But you can't blame me for loving her."

"I know." Harry said softly.  "Anyone would love her.  It just hurts so much.  I wish I never left."

"Vell, you did.  But now you're back."

"Too much has happened between us."

"Give her some time.  You two haff you're entire future together."

Harry looked surprised at Viktor.

"I am a firm believer in true love conquers all." Viktor explained.

Harry didn't say anything to that, he just looked away.

"Look, I know that our friendship is ruined, and I know that you don't trust me anymore, but I believe my apology is the first step to making things right."

"Well, it was brave of you to come here." Harry said as he picked himself off of the ground, purposely not helping Viktor to his feet.

"That is not the only reason I'm here." Krum paced the balcony glancing at the men inside.  "Can you're friend be trusted."

"Do you really think you're the expert on that right now?" Harry answered briskly.  "Yes, Ron can be trusted.  What's this about?" Harry asked as Viktor walked to the door into the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione lay on her bed sobbing as Ginny stroked her hair.  It had taken her a long time to get over Harry, maybe she never fully did.  She had loved him with all her heart.  She told him so that night, in every way that she could.  She gave herself to him.  And he had rejected her.  Leaving her there with a note, he didn't even tell her goodbye in person.  As if that day couldn't get any worse, she was called into Dumbledore's office to be informed that her parents had been killed at the hands of Voldemort.  She was so lost and devastated.  Ron refused to speak to her, Harry had abandoned her and now her parents were forever gone.  She had sought comfort in the friendship of Ginny and Neville, confiding in Ginny about her last night with Harry.  

It was Neville who had delivered the news to her, handing her a note that was intended for Harry.  It was dated for the night he left, telling Harry to face Voldemort or her parents would be killed.  Neville said he had found it by Harry's bed.  Did Harry read this before he ran off?  Ron tried to defend Harry's actions, but she wouldn't hear of it.  The name Harry Potter was a curse to her now, an abomination.  

She continued her life at Hogwarts the same as usual, although she immersed herself in studies, socializing only with Ginny and Neville.  She became Head Girl in her final year, with Malfoy becoming Head Boy.  Funnily enough, ever since the night Potter left, Malfoy had stopped picking on her.  Well, he still did, but not as much as he used to.  She supposed it was because there was no more fun in it now that Potter was gone.  Sharing the Head Boy and Girl dorms with Malfoy had been interesting enough.  It was an odd relationship that had blossomed from it.  They competed with each other to get the highest marks in school (Hermione beat him in that category), she chastised him for breaking the many rules that he broke, he broke her nasty habit of wallowing in self pity and have fun once in awhile.  But first and foremost was a mutual understanding that they hated one another and that nothing was really going to change that, a sort of acceptance of one another's faults, him being an incorrigible asshole, she being a mudblood know-it-all.  As soon as they got over that fact, sharing the dorm got a lot easier.  

Hermione and Draco were recruited into the Underground around the same time.  She was shocked to discover him there, but a rare and deep conversation with him one night in the dorm explained it.  Hermione never knew the pressure Draco's father placed on him.  His father so much as told him that he would never live up to him on the night that Harry left.  Draco had overheard his father in Hogsmeade that day, laying out the plot against Potter.  He had learned that he was a long running joke amongst his father and his friends.  So Draco had turned him in by telling Dumbledore what he was planning.  Draco had joined the Underground as a big Fuck You to his father.  

And so was her life up until then.  She was working for a cause that she held dear to her, the defense of Muggleborn equality.  She had good friends that were like her family and she had her work.  But deep down something was missing.  She tried to fill it with Viktor and other suitors, but was unsuccessful.  She did enjoy their time together, but it just didn't feel right.  She would sometimes wake up from vivid dreams of the past; longing for the man she once called her true love.  She loved and hated those dreams, dreams that made her heart ache when she woke in the morning to the reality that was hers now.  Harry had wounded her deeply, and whomever said that time heals all wounds was full of shit.  They hurt just as much now as they did then.  Seeing Harry in person, real and alive, had sent the pain to a whole new level.  She really didn't know how much pain a person could take, she had to be near her breaking point.  She didn't want to feel anything anymore, she wanted to be numb.  To not care about anything.  

Someone knocked on her door.

"It's me." 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked annoyed.

Malfoy let himself in.

"I want to speak to Granger.  Alone."

"I don't think so Malfoy." She answered.

Hermione lifted her head off the bed.  "It's okay, Ginny."

Ginny hesitated a little bit, then moved off the bed.  "I'll be back in a little while ok?"

She walked out of the room, giving Malfoy a look of warning before leaving Hermione and Draco alone.  Hermione got up out of the bed, she was still in her red dress.  She didn't say anything for awhile, then she picked up a brush from her dresser and threw it at Malfoy.

"You bastard!  How could you do this to me?!" She yelled at him continuing to pick things up and throw it at him.

Malfoy ducked the items and walked toward her.

"Why?  Why did you do that?" she sobbed at him.  

He grabbed her arm to keep her from throwing more stuff.

"You should be thanking me Granger.  I was the only one who told you the truth.  You wouldn't even know he was back if it wasn't for me." He shot back at her.

"Thanking you?  Thanking you for humiliating me, for making a spectacle of myself?"

"You did that on your own.  Look at you!  Crying over him?  I would think you had done enough of that already."

He took the hand mirror she held out of her hand and placed it back on the dresser.  He sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her.

"I want you to pull yourself the fuck together.  You are not going to cry another tear for that loser.  Look at you.  You're a mess and you look like shit.  More than you normally do."  He said as he brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear, his hand lingering.  Their eyes locked.  She felt herself flush all over.

"Thanks Malfoy.  You really know how to make someone feel better." She said sarcastically as she stood up.  It took a lot of self control not to do something stupid, like throw him on her bed and shag his brains out.

"I'm not here to make you feel better.  I'm here to tell you to knock this shit off." He stood up too, watching as she began to unzip her dress and disappear behind the screen to change. 

He tried not to think about that too much.  He was clinging desperately to what little restraint he had.  

"Is Viktor still here?" she called out.

"No.  He left a little while ago."

She came back out again wearing only a silk robe, the one Krum gave her a couple of years ago.  She sauntered over to her dressing table and sat down, well aware that Malfoy was watching her every move.

"Figures that the bastard would leave before I give him a chance to explain himself." She said carelessly as she began to take off her jewelry.

Malfoy walked over next to the dresser leaned against the wall, watching as she let her hair out of its knot, letting it cascade over her shoulders, her exposed smooth legs crossed as she swung one leg lazily back and forth.

"What are you going to do now?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm tired and I just want to slip into bed.  That's not an invitation." He was looking way too sexy standing in her room.

"Don't get your hopes up Granger.  I meant, what are you going to do about Potter?"  The sight of her in just a robe was beginning to muddle his thoughts.  

The predatory look on his face broke her.  She stood up and walked slowly over to him.  "That is for me to figure out on my own."  God he smelled good.  

Draco's eyes began to darken with desire as he moved away from the wall to meet her.  Their bodies stood mere inches apart.  "You know.  I would be an excellent revenge against Potter." He said huskily.  He was losing his grip on his self control. 

"I thought you weren't into snogging mudbloods." she whispered as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Believe me.  Snogging wasn't what I was planning to do to you." 

"Sorry, but revenge isn't really my thing." She said as she took his hands off of her.

"You should try it sometime." He said as he stepped away from her and towards the door.

"Maybe.  But not tonight."

"I'll hold you to that." He grinned playfully.  "Good night…_Hermione_."  He then shut the door.

She slid into bed, finally able to relax and gather herself.  She sighed.  Today had been a very eventful day.  Rescuing Viktor, nearly being kidnapped, rescued by the auror you had a crush on, only to find out he's your long lost…whatever, ending now with a near-snog with the Slytherin prince himself.  God she hoped tomorrow would be less eventful.  But Potter.  What to do about Harry Potter?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After reassuring everyone that they were not going to beat each other up some more, Harry, Ron and Viktor were finally left alone to talk.  Ron had seen what was on the photo that Harry had shoved in Krum's face, but he had put it away so no one else would see it.  He gave Krum a scathing look.

"So, you're sleeping with Hermione?" he asked rather shortly.  "I knew this would happen.  You were just waiting in the wings weren't you?  Waiting until Harry was out of the picture, you smarmy bastard.  No wonder Harry kicked the shit out of you.  Now, it's my turn."  Ron lunged for Viktor but Harry held him back.

"Ron, stop!  He's not worth it.  Do you hear me?  He's not worth it." Harry said.

Harry had managed to calm Ron down a bit before turning to Krum who was looking a little nervous standing there with just the two of them.  

"You stay away from her, Krum!" Ron threatened.  "You so much as lay another finger on her, and I'll be sure to pick up where Harry left off!"  Harry had to hold Ron back again.

"I didn't know you ver so concerned for your friend."  Viktor sneered.

"Viktor you are in no position to make accusations right now!" Harry said with authority pointing a finger at Krum.

"I'm stating a fact.  The fact is that you both left Hermione.  Vhere ver you ven she needed you?  Ron you ver here all this time and haff not spoken one vord to her.  You ver her friends."

"Viktor, tell us what you want, then leave." Harry said shortly.  He didn't like the fact that they were horrible to Hermione rubbed in his face.  

"Right then.  If you really are her friends, and you really care about her then you'll listen to me." He motioned for Ron and Harry to sit with him.

Harry and Ron looked at each other hesitantly, then sat down on the chairs in front of Krum.

"I haff reason to believe that Hermione's life may be in danger."

"Well, no shit.  The Ministry and the Death Eaters would love to get their hands on her." Ron said.

"Not to mention the fact that she was nearly kidnapped today." Harry added.

"No, I believe the danger is within.  I think that ve have a spy vithin our organization."  Harry and Ron looked at each other as Viktor continued.  "Another one of our leaders, Sabian Poliakoff vas also attacked today."

"Why do you think you have a spy?  It was Death Eater's who kidnapped Hermione." Harry said.

"And it was Death Eaters who tried to get you the night you escaped." Said Ron.

"Yes, it was Death Eaters who ver sent after me, but I'm not sure I vas the real target.  I think they ver after Hermione.  I believe someone is feeding the Death Eaters information about us."

"If they're after Hermione, why did they attack Poliakoff?" Ron asked.

"Probably to throw us off track.  Make us believe that they are after all three of you guys." Harry answered and Krum nodded.  

"Why would they be after just Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I vas hoping you could tell me?" Krum looked directly at Harry.

Harry got up and paced around the room, deep in thought.  "He can't know that I'm back.  He just can't."

"Malfoy figured you out quickly." Ron thought aloud.

"Malfoy" Harry continued to pace.  "Malfoy!" he stopped suddenly.  "Malfoy was at the ministry the night we rescued Krum."

"And he was outside the hotel when Hermione was kidnapped!" Ron added to the thought process.

"And I believe he has ties to Death Eaters." Krum added as well.  "Listen, I need you to help me protect Hermione, protect our group.  Keep an eye out on Malfoy at vork.  See vat he is up to.  Ve'll meet up again soon."  Krum stood up and walked toward the door; Harry and Ron followed.  Krum turned around again, "I truly am sorry, Harry, for hurting you.  But please, help us."

"For Hermione only." Harry said as he shut the door.  He turned to look back at Ron.

"You still love her after all this time?" Ron asked.

Harry looked away, "You know who we should get to help with this."

"Do you think they'll do it?"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow sometime.  But it's been a long day and I'm going to turn in."  Harry stretched, walked into his room and shut the door.  

Ron walked into his own room and flopped onto the bed.  Harry wasn't fooling him; he noticed that Harry avoided the question.  He saw the photo of Krum and Hermione, and he saw that Harry would've killed Viktor.  Harry was still in love with her, even after all these years.  Hermione had broken both their hearts that night, but Harry's was shattered.  Enough for him to leave, or so he thought that was why he left.  Over the years, his own heartbreak mended replaced by hatred for her for causing Harry to leave.  But now that Ron knew Harry left to protect those he cared about, he felt bad about not being a friend to Hermione.  She had been through a lot from what he overheard from his sister.  He had to find a way to make it up to her, and this would be a start.  He wanted to mend the trio, he needed to repair his friendship with Hermione, and he needed to fix whatever went wrong between Harry and Hermione.  Her reaction today at seeing him wasn't a pleasant one.  Yes, that's what he would do.  He would fix the trio and bring them back to what they once were.   

***********************************************************************************************************************

Coming up:  Ron tries to make amends; Harry gets help from a group of old friends.


	12. Much Ado About Potter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 12:  Much Ado About Potter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy woke up to a sliver of sun shining down on his face.  His alarm hadn't gone off yet, but it was a losing battle to try and get anymore sleep.  He sat up, pulled on some boxer shorts and went to his sink to splash some water on his face.  He was reaching for his towel when he noticed the makeup bag on his countertop.  _Why the fuck do they always leave their shit around like they own the place?  _Draco had gone out to The Cellar after talking with Hermione.  The Cellar was a nightclub owned by Ashton Montgomery.  A meeting place of the wizarding world's beautiful and rich; it also served as a meeting place for the Underground.  They were known to discuss business in one of the back rooms then party the night away at the club afterward.  He had gone there last night to let off some steam.  

He didn't know what it was, but lately Hermione Granger was getting to him.  Of course he had thought about it before, for crying out loud they had shared a dorm together in their final year.  An idea in the back of his mind that wondered what it would be like to shag the little prissy know-it-all.  All throughout their odd companionship, it was a game they had both played, sort of like holding your hand over a flame to see how long it would take before the pain caused you to pull away.  Lately, however, the game seemed to intensify.  When she was dating Krum, it nagged at him just a little, bothered him that Krum, a hero he looked up to, was dating the know-it-all.  At least that's what he fooled himself into thinking, he knew deep down that he was just plain bothered by the fact that she was seeing Krum and not him.  He would never ever admit this of course.  But lately it seemed that she was playing right along with him, testing him, testing their boundaries.  This wrecked havoc on his mind and especially his body.  He seemed hyper-aware of her presence.  Her mixed scent of soap and perfume would linger on him, a glimpse of her body would burn into his memory, the way her skin felt under his hands, her lips, her eyes, all of it would torture him.  It was all good news to the young and beautiful witches he would take home, like the one that was asleep in his bed right now, for they would be at the receiving end of the only release he could find.  

It had taken nearly forty minutes to get Delilah, or Delia or whoever she was, out of his flat before he could begin his run.  Draco lived in a penthouse apartment in the middle of muggle London.  It was in a high rise building, complete with plush carpets in the hallways, gold gilded elevators, marble flooring in the lobby, crystal chandeliers and a doorman in the front.  It was ironic that he really couldn't stand muggles, he felt superior to them, but they sure did know the finer things in life. 

Harry Potter had all but ruined the family name, when he sent his father to Azkaban during his fifth year at Hogwarts.  His father escaped of course, but continued to plot and plan his revenge against Potter.  Draco had always looked up to his father, tried to find any way that he could to please him, he spent his whole life trying to fit into an ideal person that his father would one day be proud of.  To learn that he was just a joke to his father and his friends had devastated him.  He wanted to hurt his father, pay him back for all the years he had caused him misery.  So he ratted him out to Dumbledore, told him of his father's plans against Potter.  This time his father and his friends weren't sent to Azkaban, Dumbledore had sent them elsewhere, and he hadn't heard from him since.  

It had been a tough year for his mother and him during that sixth year.  Their money had been frozen in their Gringott's account until Malfoy became of age before his seventh year.  When he did turn seventeen, he inherited all the money in the account as well as a very large trust fund.  He was determined to rebuild the family name, his own empire separate from his fathers.  His luck was beginning to change, and it all started in the middle of his seventh year, when he was approached outside of the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade.

He was barely into his second mile, when another jogger joined him, trying to keep up.

"Draco…we…need…to…talk." The man next to him panted out.

Draco looked over at him, then quickly shoved him into an alley then threw him up against the wall.

"Are you stupid Flint?  We could've been seen together!" Malfoy hissed.

"We already did…a perimeter check…its safe…No other wizards around." Flint was still trying to catch his breath. 

Draco released him.  "What the fuck happened in the ministry?  You were only supposed to go after Krum."

"What are you talking about?  We did go after Krum.  But the aurors got there before we could finish the job."

"Who ordered you to go after Her-…Granger?"

"What are you talking about?"

Draco shoved Flint back up against the wall.  "I'm talking about that little stunt you pulled outside of the hotel yesterday afternoon."

"What stunt?  We only did what you told us to do.  Honestly."

Draco looked into Flint's eyes.  Yes, he was telling the truth.  He let Marcus go; he probably didn't know anything about Poliakoff's attack either.  

"Go.  Just get out of here." Malfoy sighed.

"Do you want me to give him any messages?"

Malfoy hesitated, he was having an internal debate with himself.

"No." he said finally.  "Nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lift at the Ministry was crowded with the morning rush of witches and wizards who were making their way to work.  Harry and Ron found themselves stuffed in the back as the crowd flowed into the elevator.  Harry felt Ron nudge him in the side.  He looked at him and he nodded to the other side of the lift.  There stood Draco Malfoy seeming deep in his own thoughts.  Harry felt his temper flaring, but had to control it, he didn't want to make a spectacle in front of all these people.  Malfoy glanced in his and Ron's direction giving Harry a look of loathing.  Harry's look on his face was no different as he stared into Malfoy's eyes.  _It was foggy outside as he was taking his morning run.  A person ran up to him, panting.  _**Flash!_  Hermione laying on her bed, in a red dress, crying as she looked up at him.  Harry quickly snapped out of it and looked away from Malfoy, a feeling of guilt washed over him as he thought about Hermione crying.    They had arrived at their floor finally as the three of them stepped off.  Malfoy flung out his arm to stop Harry._**

"Do that again Potter, and I'll really give you an image to feel bad about." He threatened then walked off.  

"What was that all about you suppose?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at Malfoy who had continued walking to his office.  "He's studied Occlumency."

"You can do Legilimency?" Ron asked a little awestruck.

Harry jaw was still clenching, "Come on.  Let's go."

He was on the verge of discovering something that Malfoy was hiding before Malfoy had thrown up the image of a crying Hermione to distract him.  He had to focus on the task at hand, which was to keep Malfoy away from Hermione, at all costs.  He and Ron marched into Kingsley's office.

"I want to be in charge of the Hermione Granger case." Harry stated.

Kingsley looked up at him from his paperwork.

"Fine.  It's yours." He said and with a flick of his wand, conjured up another form.  "Take this to Malfoy."

He handed Harry the piece of paper then motioned them to leave his office.  Harry and Ron stood outside the office door dumbstruck.

"Well now.  That was easy." Harry said a little perplexed.

Ron nodded in agreement.  Then they both headed to Malfoy's office.  Harry didn't bother knocking as he flung the door open and walked inside.  Malfoy was reading the Daily Prophet, his feet propped up onto his desk.  He folded up the paper and set it down.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Ron closed the door behind him and Harry.

"Hand over everything you have from the Hermione Granger case." Harry said firmly.

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.  "And why should I do that, _Jameson_?"

"Because I'm now in charge of the investigation." Harry said coolly as he set the piece of paper, that Kingsley had conjured, on his desk.

Malfoy glanced at it, then stood up from his chair.  He placed both hands on his desk and leaned toward Harry.  "Just what are you trying to pull here, Potter?" he said in a threateningly low voice.  

"I'm not trying to pull anything." Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  "Her case has been reassigned to me.  Now, hand everything over."

"You already have the file.  Don't you remember?  I was sure you would enjoy thumbing through it."

Harry stood in front of Malfoy.  "I know there's more.  So give it up."  He wasn't going to rise to Malfoy's bait.

"Yes, I suppose you will need all the help you can get to find out what she's been up to.  It's the closest you will ever get to her." Malfoy sneered.

Harry made a motion toward Malfoy, but Ron stopped him.  

"Now that I'm in charge of her case, there's no excuse for you to be around her."

"I don't think that it is for you to say who can and cannot be around her." Malfoy said as he picked up a box of items from his closet.  

He set the box on his desk and pushed it toward Harry.  Harry glanced inside of it.  It was filled with various items, somehow related to Hermione's case.  Harry looked around the room once more.  

"That's everything.  Take it." Malfoy said coolly.

"A little too anxious to get rid of it?" Harry asked purposely not masking his sarcasm.

"You can have your little knick-knacks.  I have the real thing."

"You stay away from her Malfoy.  Don't you even go near her.  You leave her alone." Harry snarled at Malfoy.

"Are you sure that's what _Hermione_ wants?"

"This is the only warning you get Malfoy."  And with that, Harry left his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat in front of the fire in the parlor room, staring into the flames.  A blanket was wrapped snuggly around her and a mug of hot chocolate had sat untouched on the coffee table.  She was so lost in her thoughts that she at first didn't hear Viktor come into the room.  She saw him from the corner of her eye sit down in the armchair across from her, but they didn't say anything to each other for awhile.  Finally she turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" she asked him.  His face looked like someone had worked him over real good.

"Harry knows about us.  How ve used to be together." He said quietly.

"Is that where you were last night?"

"Yes.  I vanted to tell him myself but he somehow found out about it.  There are pictures of us in Paris, _in the hotel_." He stressed this last part.

Hermione's eyes widened and her face turned red with embarrassment.  Her hands covered her face.  She wondered how many other pictures of her were out there floating around.  "Why were you going to tell him about us?  It's really none of his business."

Viktor sat forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees, looking directly into Hermione's eyes.  "Because he loves you."

Hermione scoffed and turned away, focusing back on the fire.  "He doesn't love me.  He doesn't know how to love."

"That's not true.  He loves you, he's alvays loved you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"When he left Durmstrang, he asked me to vatch over you and keep you safe.  He thought about you even then."

"Is that why you came to London?  To be my keeper?"

"That's not the only—"

"Is that why you were always with me?  Spending time with me, pretending to be my friend, recruiting me into the Underground.  All so you can watch over me?  Because _Harry Potter asked you to watch over me, because he was too chicken shit to do it himself?" her voice was rising._

"No, Her-me-oh-nee—"

"I'm not some helpless little witch you know.  I can take care of myself.  I don't need anyone watching over me.  Especially one of Potter's hero-worshiping lackeys!"

"I did it because I loved you too!"

Hermione was struck silent.  Viktor walked over to stand in front of her.

"I've alvays loved you." His hand caressed her cheek.

Hermione's eyes began to water, she thought she had cried enough to last her a lifetime.  She felt awful because she did love Viktor in a way, just not with the same intensity that he loved her.  She always knew that.

"Is that why you didn't tell me he was back?" she asked in a small voice.

"It vasn't my place to tell you.  I thought he vood've right away.  Vy don't you go and talk to him, give him a chance to explain himself.  He vood love to talk to you."

"Why are you trying to force the issue?  He's the one who left!  I don't have to give him the time of day!"

"Her-me-oh-nee, I vill forever cherish the time ve shared together.  But didn't you feel it?  I alvays felt like it vas on borrowed time.  I alvays felt like you ver holding back."

"Viktor, that's not fair—"

"Don't you see?  It's because you love him.  You alvays have.  You belong vith him."

Hermione abruptly stepped away from Viktor, fire flashing in her eyes.  "I don't belong to anybody!  And I especially don't belong to Harry Potter!"  She turned and stormed out of the room.

She was throwing clothes around the room, angrily muttering to herself as she dressed herself in black pants and a black top.  She drank some of the Polyjuice potion and waited for her transformation of long black hair and blue eyes.  She stuffed a vial into her robe, tossed it around her then apparated nearby the Ministry of Magic.

She took the phone booth down to the lobby and walked up to the information desk.

"Can I help you?" the wizard at the front desk asked her.

"Yes, I need to send a message to a Ronald Weasley in the Auror Department."

The wizard handed her a memo and a quill.  She hastily scribbled a note then handed it back to the wizard who quickly folded it into an airplane before sending it off.  Hermione thanked the gentleman and left the lobby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron Weasley was hastily finishing his paperwork up.  It had been a long day at the ministry, but it was Friday and he couldn't wait to get home and start his weekend.  An airplane memo flew into his office and landed on his desk.  It was marked urgent so he quickly unfolded it.  He immediately recognized the writing.

**_Meet me outside right now.  Alone._**

****

Ron quickly threw the memo away and left his office.  He walked outside of the ministry and looked around.  A woman with long black hair and blue eyes quickly walked up to him.  It was the same woman he had seen yesterday.

"Hermione?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and quickly took his arm steering him back inside the Ministry.

"Take me to see him.  Now." She commanded.

Ron quickly checked her in as his visitor then they rode the lift to his floor.  They didn't say a word to each other, although Ron could tell she was fuming, ready to explode.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Ron asked tentatively.

She looked at him pointedly.  They had arrived at their floor and she took Ron's arm as he casually walked her to his office.  They were walking down the hall when Malfoy walked out of his office, he spotted Hermione and Ron together and stopped dead.  He quickly walked up to them and yanked Hermione from Ron's side.  He was gripping her upper arm steering her away from him.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed in her ear.

"I'm not here to see you.  I'm here to see Potter." She hissed back.

"WHAT?!"

"Let go of her Malfoy" Ron stepped in.

"Stay out of this Weasley" Draco shot back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was at his desk perusing the items in the box that Malfoy had given him when he heard a commotion out in the hall.  He got up and opened the door to see Malfoy and Weasley in a heated discussion in the middle of the hall.

"What's going on here?" he asked them.

They stopped arguing and stepped apart to reveal a witch with dark hair and blue eyes.  Harry's heart leapt to his throat.  Hermione pushed the two wizards apart and walked toward Harry.  He stepped out of her way, letting her in then locked the door behind them.  He cast a silencing charm over his office.

"What are you doing here Hermione?"

"What's all this stuff?"  she asked looking at the items on his desk.

"Malfoy is no longer in charge of your investigation.  I am."

"Why?"

"I asked for it."

"Nice disguise.  Don't want anyone to know you're back?"

"Dumbledore thinks it best."

"When were you going to let me know?"

"I was going to tell you last night."

"Really.  Am I really supposed to believe that?  Can I believe anything you say?"

"I deserve that.  Look we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm giving you one minute of my time to explain why you left."

"One minute wouldn't cover it all."

"Clock's ticking Potter."

"Now we're on a surname basis?"

"What do you expect?  Did you think I was going to fall into your arms and forget these past seven years?  You left me!  Alone, without so much as a real goodbye!"

"I know.  And I'm so sorry."

"I've already heard that from you.  And I don't care anymore.  I don't even know why I came here." She turned to leave but Harry jumped in front of the door to block her.

"You're right.  You deserve so much more than an apology.  Let me make it up to you." He was walking toward her as she was stepping away from him.

"I was an idiot for leaving.  It was the biggest mistake of my life and I will forever pay for it." Harry's face darkened as he thought of her and Krum.  "But I meant what I said that night.  Every word of it."

Hermione had backed herself into a wall, but Harry continued to advance toward her.  "I don't believe you.  Every word you have said to me was a lie." She spat back.  "I don't care.  I've moved on."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"You had no right to hurt Viktor."

"I had every right to.  He knew how I felt about you."

"Yes, but you left me."

"But now I'm back." He was so close to her now.

"I don't care.  I don't love you anymore."

"Is that really true?  Can you really say that?" his face was inching toward hers.  

"I have my eye on someone else." She said breathily

Harry stopped advancing and looked at her.  "Like who?"

"It's none of your business."

"Stay away from Malfoy.  He's dangerous."  He gripped her arms, but she shrugged him off.

"Maybe I like danger."

Harry's eyes darkened.  "I mean it Hermione." His face slowly began to lean towards hers.

"I don't think you have a say in this." Their faces were centimeters apart.

"I will have a big say in this." He went for her lips, but she turned at the last second.

"Stop it Harry." She sobbed out.  "Please, just stop." She slid around him and headed toward the door.  Harry followed her but didn't stop her.  "Leave me alone.  It's over between us Harry."

She walked out of his office.  Harry closed the door behind her and leaned forward against it.  

"It will never be over between us, Hermione."


	13. To Forgive is Divine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 13: To Forgive is Divine ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione burst out of Harry's office, she had to get out of there.  Being so close to him brought her so many memories and a lot more pain.  It was stupid of her to come, why had she done it?  She was stumbling to get out of there when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.  She fell into them and sobbed on the person's shoulder.

"Please get me out of here.  Take me away from here." She cried softly.

"Shh.  It's okay.  I'll get you out of here." Ron's voice was soothing as he stroked her hair.

"Just where do you think you're going with her, Weasel?" Draco was furious.

Ron drew his wand and whipped around to face him.  "Not now Ferret Boy."  

He held Hermione close as he walked back to the lifts.  She was hiccupping softly and still clinging to him in the elevator.  It felt good to be in his arms, it was comforting, and it was at that moment that she had really missed being his friend, and having him as a friend too.  Ron squeezed her a little closer to him.  He was feeling the same way too.  He had missed being around his friends.  For seven years they had been without each other, been without the people they cared most about.  He could only think of one place he could take her as he sat her down in his car.  He had bought one a couple of years ago.  He blamed his dad for the muggle fascination with automobiles.  He drove in silence, listening to her once in awhile sniffle as she stared out the window.  He wondered what was said since he couldn't hear through the door.  Probably a silencing charm.  

He parked his car, got out and opened Hermione's door.  She leaned on him for support as they walked up the steps of a building.  It seemed like a place where witches and wizards could live in peace and freely do their magic without the worry of muggles.  An elderly witch passed them in the hallway, bags bursting with recent purchases from Diagon Alley.  Children were playing a game of exploding snap on the staircase.  It seemed like a friendly building.  Ron stopped at a door and knocked.

"Ron!  Hermione?!  What are you doing here?  What happened?"  Ginny beckoned her visitors in.  

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I couldn't think of any place to take her." Ron explained.

Ginny steered Hermione to one of her bathrooms.  "Come on.  Let's get you cleaned up."

Ginny left Hermione in the bathroom to wash her face as she gathered some pajamas she could wear.  She knocked on the bathroom door to hand her the clothes, then walked back into the living room where Ron was sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure.  She came by the Ministry today to talk to Harry.  She was crying when she came out of his office."

"She talked to Harry?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what was said."

"Oh, I don't know why she would talk to him."

"What are you on about?  Why are you so mad at Harry?  Now that I think about it, it wasn't very nice that you slapped him."

"Serves him right after what he did to Hermione."

Ron opened his mouth to respond but shut it as Hermione walked into the room and sat on the sofa.  

"Well, I'm going to finish getting ready.  Hermione you're going to stay here tonight.  You can sleep in the extra room.  And Ron, there's some food in the fridge, just don't eat all of it, and clean up after yourself."

"Where are you off to?" Ron asked.

"It's Friday night.  I have a date."

"A date?  With who?"

Hermione smiled to herself as she listened to Ron continually pester Ginny until the moment she had left the flat.  He was still the overprotective brother.  She could remember the times at Hogwarts when Ron would bully Ginny's potential suitors.  At least some things didn't change, and she welcomed that thought.  

Ron had just finished making himself a sandwich that consisted of every edible thing that Ginny had in her kitchen.  He offered to make something for Hermione, but she wasn't' really that hungry.  Like her father, Ginny also had a fascination with muggle objects.  Hers was a television which held the fascination of Arthur and his sons when they would come and visit, and which right now seemed to hold Ron's undivided attention.  She looked around the place and realized that in all the years that Ginny lived here, Hermione had never visited her.  It was a cozy apartment, definitely a girls' one seeing as she was rooming with Luna Lovegood, who Ginny told them was away on assignment at the moment.  Her eyes wandered around the flat before they settled back on Ron who was staring at back at her.  She smiled warmly at him.

"We need to talk." He said as he turned of the television.

Hermione didn't know if she could handle anymore heart to hearts.

"First of all, I want to apologize to you.  I'm sorry that I wasn't a good friend to you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

Hermione sighed and looked down, but Ron got up and sat in front of her as he continued.

"I miss you.  I miss our friendship.  I know we can't have back all the years we've missed together, but now that we're here together, I don't want to miss any more years without you."  He reached for her hand and held on to it.  "Please forgive me for being a horrible, horrible friend.  I know we can't be back to the way we were right away, but at least give me a chance to start over again."  His voice was cracking.  "Please-"

But Hermione didn't let him finish as she flung her arms around him.  "Oh Ron!  I've missed you so much." She cried.  It was amazing; the human body seemed to have an endless supply of tears.  

They stayed like that for awhile, crying and holding onto one another, basking in the feeling of renewed friendship.  They stayed up all night, sitting in the bed in the extra room, talking about everything they had missed in each others lives for the past seven years.  They tip-toed around a certain topic, a certain name, as they laughed and cried at each others stories.  Finally, as the sun began to rise and the conversation had begun to wind down, Ron spoke up.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two the night he left?"

Hermione sighed.  She was hoping to avoid this, but she knew she couldn't any longer.

"All right, I'll tell you everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stood at the door of Twelve Grimmauld Place.  He hadn't been here in so long.  Memories of his godfather rushed at him.  He had never fully forgiving himself for the night that Sirius died.  Being back here was just like reopening old wounds.  Harry quietly opened the door and let himself in. The place had stayed the same, although a lot more clean.  The covered portrait of Sirius' mom still hung on the wall.  He could hear voices coming from downstairs in the kitchen.  He walked downstairs and cautiously opened the door.  

They were scattered around the kitchen engaging in small chit chat.  Mundungus Fletcher sat in the corner with Fred and George, probably discussing "business".  Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Molly sat at the table with Remus.  Shacklebolt, Moody and Tonks were in another group.  In the corner were Dumbledore and Snape talking in hushed voices.  Snape.  He hadn't seen him in seven years but the hatred for him was still there.  He still blamed Snape for his role in Sirius' death.  

"Ah yes, our guest of honor has arrived." Dumbledore said aloud when he spotted Harry.

"Jameson?  What are you doing here?  How did you find this place?" Kingsley asked.

"All in due time, all in due time.  Come now, let's begin this meeting."

Many unsure glances were exchanged, but the Weasley's and Remus gave nothing away.  

"The Goblins have agreed to let the aurors trace the accounts of suspected Death Eaters.  They won't give specifics away, but we can at least track a little bit of their spending habits." Bill contributed.

"Fudge will give us extra work as security for the Halloween Ball.  He wants every auror there, which leaves other areas vulnerable." Kingsley spoke up next.

"Talk to the council, see if they can convince him to take only a handful of aurors." Dumbledore advised.  "What news from Voldemort?"

Snape stepped out of the shadows from the corner.  "He's not pleased about something, although what I'm not sure.  But I have found out that he is building an army of Death Eaters, a large one.  Has them training all day."  He paused a little before continuing.  "They are different, deadlier and more violent.  I don't know where he's getting them from or who is teaching them.  But they are excellent in the dark arts."

Harry thought back to his Death Eater encounter at the ministry.  Yes, they were different than the ones he had encountered before.

"Like the ones we caught at the ministry?" Tonks asked.

"If I recall it wasn't you who disabled them, but the Underground.  The ones you've been catching aren't up to snuff.  The ones you caught yesterday that Malfoy called in weren't Death Eaters."

Harry's head snapped up at this news.  

"But they had the mark and everything." Kingsley remarked.

"The mark may be similar but it's not the real thing.  Voldemort knows that we know about the mark, so now the mark is invisible.  You can't see it, only Voldemort can force it to be shown."

"Why haven't we seen more of these Death Eaters?" Arthur asked.

"What we've seen are mostly skirmishes between them and rebel groups." Remus added.

"That I'm not sure of.  All this training and no attacks.  He doesn't divulge his plans in regards to them with us.  He's consorting with someone else, and I have no idea who this person is."

"If the people we caught yesterday weren't Death Eaters, who were they?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at him calculatingly.  "I don't believe any of this is your business." He said coldly.

"Seeing as they tried to hurt a friend of mine, it is very much my business." Harry glared back.

Dumbledore interrupted them.  "Well, I believe it's time for me to introduce our guest.  Harry, if you please."  

Dumbledore gestured at him and Harry took out his wand and tapped it on his head revealing himself.  There was a collective gasp and shocked looks from those who didn't already know who he was.  Snape was giving him a look of pure malice.

"Wotcher Harry!  You're back!" Tonks exclaimed before she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I was wondering what Dumbledore was up to when he told me to let you have whatever cases you wanted." Kingsley was enthusiastically shaking his hand.  

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Moody's voice was gruff, a gnarled smile formed on his face as he slapped Harry on the back, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Well, well, well.  The prodigal son returns." Snape's tone was condescending.  

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly at Snape.

"Harry Potter has come back to us to take his place in the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore stated aloud.

A half circle formed around Harry as Moody stood directly in front of him.  He held out his wand his wand with his right hand and touched it to Harry's shoulder.  He then gestured for Harry to do the same.

"I vow to uphold truth, honor and justice.  I vow to fight against those who are against the Light.  I swear allegiance and loyalty to my fellow members as they do so for me.  Only together can we achieve the greater good. For I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Moody proclaimed as Harry tried to follow along repeating what he had said.

Arthur Weasley came up next, reciting these same words, repeating the same exact gesture.  He was followed by Fred, then George, and so on and so on.  Harry had begun to recite his vows along with the other members.  He had gotten a little lump in his throat when he swore allegiance with Lupin, who gave his shoulder a slight squeeze when they were finished.  Molly was near tears, after Lupin, looking at him with her eyes shining.  Harry's stomach dropped when he saw Snape approach him.  They hesitated for awhile giving each other expressionless looks before Snape finally raised his wand to Harry's shoulder.  Dumbledore was last, eyes twinkling as they recited Harry's induction into the Order.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had stumbled onto his bed around midnight that night.  He was very tired and just plopped down fully dressed.  A small twittering sound was above his head and he swatted at it only to have it come back again.  Harry lifted his head.  It was Pig with a note. 

**_I'm at Ginny's.  I'll be back in the morning._**

****

**_Ron_**

Harry laid his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The slam of a door woke him from his slumber, followed by a loud pounding on his door.  Groggily, Harry reached for his wand to undo the locking charm he had placed on his door.  Ron flung the door open.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" then he turned around and stormed off.

Harry groaned into his pillow.  _Guess _he found out about that night_, he thought to himself.  He forced himself out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt off the floor to go with his pajama bottoms.  He walked into the living room to find Ron angrily pacing the floor.  Harry didn't know if he could stand another fight._

"You slept with our best friend!  She told me everything about that night.  How could you?" Ron was clearly irate.

"You saw her last night?  How is she?" Harry asked in a voice of concern.

"How is sh—Harry, she loved you so much.  She told me so last night.  How could you lead her on like that?  Take advantage of her?"

"I did NOT take advantage of her that night." Harry said hotly.

"Well, what would you call it then?"

"Look it was in the heat of the moment, and I wasn't thinking clearly.  It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Not supposed to happen?"

"No, it was a mistake."

"A MISTAKE??!!  Harry, it's not like it was an accident.  You didn't trip and fall into her."

"That's not what I meant.  I meant it wasn't supposed to happen like that.  It was done out of jealousy and selfishness."

"But I thought you loved her."

"I did.  I do.  But I didn't want her like that so quickly."

"Harry, I know you were a virgin, but were you going to wait for your wedding night or something?"

"No.  I just didn't want to take her so soon.  We had just found out that we loved each other."

"Then why did you leave her?"

"I had to.  Malfoy had used her to get to me.  What if Voldemort found out about her?  What would he do to her?  I'd rather die than let him harm her."

"He already harmed her, Harry."

"I know.  I will forever pay for that." He said softly.  "How is she?"

"She's a little upset."

"Do you think she still loves me?"

Ron sighed.  "I don't know, mate.  It doesn't look good."

Harry sighed and shook his head.  He had to sit down.  He was fighting down the lump in his throat.

"She asked me to go to the zoo with her today.  I'm supposed to meet her there this afternoon." Ron informed him.  "Maybe you should go instead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione dragged herself out of bed around noon so she could get ready to meet Ron.  She pulled on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt and put her hair into a ponytail before heading out the door.  It was a beautiful day outside as Hermione sat on a bench waiting for Ron.  She watched as people passed her by; families with children, young couples in love, people laughing and having a good time.  She began to think about her own life.  Here she was, young, at the start of her life; but it wasn't the life that she wanted.  What would her parents think about her?  She missed them so much.  She had such a promising future, now look at her.  Her life had been thrown into chaos.  Her parents were dead, she had no job, she couldn't even go outside without some sort of disguise, and she was alone.  She watched a young family pass by; the father was carrying his son on his shoulders, while the mother was pushing along a stroller with an infant inside.  They were laughing and smiling.  Would that have been her if things were different?  Her eyes began to mist and water.  She felt a hand softly on her shoulder and looked up to its owner.

"I knew you would come.  I figured Ron would do that." She smiled softly at him.

Harry looked into her sad face.  He too had seen the young family pass by and he knew they were thinking the same thing.  He sat down next to her and handed her a tissue.

"Life never turns out the way we want it to, huh?" he asked sadly.

She blew her nose into the tissue and gave a small laugh.  "No.  I guess it doesn't."

"Come on.  Lets go for a walk." He stood up and offered his hand to her.  

She took it and stood up with him.  They walked through the zoo, not saying anything for awhile.  Harry had noticed that she didn't pull her hand from his, and he was fine with that.

"I once made the glass disappear and set a snake on my cousin when I last came here." Harry reminisced. 

Hermione gave a small smile.  "Did you really?"

"Yeah.  It was one of the few times the Dursley's had let me go with them somewhere fun.  Before I knew I was a wizard."

She remembered that Harry had grown up with a cruel aunt and uncle after his parents had died.

"Do you know about my parents?"

"I found out about them a couple of days ago.  I'm so sorry, if I had only read the note…"

"You didn't see the note?" she asked him surprised.

Harry shook his head.  "The night I…left, I had brushed aside a piece of paper that was on my bed.  I'm assuming now that it was the note Voldemort had left me.  I would have done anything to save them.  No one should have to lose their parents like that." He added bitterly.

They didn't say anything for awhile, just kept on walking.  

"I don't think I would've let you go anyway." She said quietly.

Harry stopped and looked at her.  Anguish filled up inside of him as he looked at the pained look on her face.  Her face scrunched as she burst into tears.  He gathered her into his arms in a protective hug.

"I'm sorry, Hermione.  I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you.  And for everything that was done because of me." He was crying too.

"Why?  Why did you leave me, Harry?"

"I was afraid Voldemort was going to hurt you.  I would have died if that happened.  I had to do something."

"But you left without saying goodbye."

"I know.  I was stupid, I was a coward.  I knew that I couldn't leave your side if I looked into your eyes one more time.  But I had to."

"Where did you go?"

"Durmstrang.  To study the Dark Arts."

"Oh, Harry."

"I had to know what I was up against."

"I wish you never left."

"I've wished that since the day I did."

He held her hand again as they continued to walk through the zoo.  He offered her a ride home, since Ron had lent him his car.  She instructed him to the gates of the manor.  Harry turned off the car and sat back in his seat.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked her.  A knot was forming in his stomach.

"I don't know.  So much has happened lately.  I need to think about things." She sounded so tired.

"Do you think we could ever be friends again?"

"I don't know.  I feel like I need to evaluate my life right now.  Take a step back and sort things out first."

Harry nodded.  She unbuckled herself and opened the door and then stopped.  She turned back to Harry, leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Harry.  And, welcome back." Then she left him in the car.

Harry watched her as she opened the gates and walked through them.  He watched her as she walked all the way to the front door.  Something died inside of him as she walked through the door and shut it behind her.

"Goodbye, Hermione." He said softly to himself, then he started the car and drove home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat at her dressing table, staring at herself in the mirror.  She had cried some more when she got home.  She opened a drawer at her side and reached in to pull out a small jeweled box.  She opened it and pulled out a silver chain with a silver key adorned with snakes and emeralds attached to it.  She stared at herself in the mirror again.  Yes, she needed to make some changes in her life.  She put the necklace around her neck and fingered the key.  There was a knock at her door.

"It's me. Ginny."

"Come in."

"I came by to check on you.  How are you doing?"

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, a determined look on her face.

"Ginny, I need your help with something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay!  I hit the 100 reviews mark!  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  It's kinda crazy right now so I might update more slowly for the next couple of weeks.  But be patient!  Good things come to those who wait right?  But I'll tease you with this little tidbit:

Coming up next:  Hermione will rock Harry and Draco's worlds.

(Author lets out an evil laugh)


	14. A Declaration of War

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 14: A Declaration of War ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat in the corner listening to another meeting of the Order.  The wheels in his mind were turning.  He interrogated the suspects from Hermione's attempted kidnapping and found that they were in fact not Death Eaters.  They claimed that they were trying to capture Hermione to collect the reward.  Harry and Ron didn't buy it, however a word from Mr. Montgomery to Cornelius Fudge bought the men their freedom.  Montgomery convinced Fudge not to charge the men as it would discourage other wizards from turning in wanted criminals.  Much bigger criminals.  Fudge sealed the men's fates with a strong advised word to Kingsley.  The aurors were powerless to stop it as the men were released.  

"Let it go, Harry." Kingsley had told him.

Harry already disliked Montgomery, this only reinforced it.

He snapped out of his train of thought as Snape delivered the latest news on Voldemort.  Apparently, Voldemort still had no idea that Harry was back.  This puzzled Harry.  Why hadn't Malfoy told him?  He did have connections to Death Eaters, didn't he?  He doubted that Malfoy would pass up an opportunity like this.  The Order was busy trying to locate where Voldemort was training his new Death Eaters. Snape had no clue since Voldemort told none of his older Death Eaters of the particulars of this part of his plan.  

All too soon, the weekend was over and Harry was back at his office going over Hermione's file.  He hadn't talked to her since that afternoon at the zoo.  He gave Ron a vague account of what happened.  Harry wasn't quite sure himself what had happened.  Things were left in a sort of limbo between them.  But one thing was sure, friends or not, he was going to protect her from whatever danger lay ahead.  Someone knocked on his door before walking in.  Neville Longbottom worked in the Experimental Plants department of the Ministry.

"Neville!  How are you doing mate?" Harry asked him standing to greet him.

Neville had a nervous expression on his face as he looked back behind him toward the direction of Malfoy's office.  He closed the door behind him and cast a silencing charm over the office.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Neville swallowed nervously.  "Krum sent me here.  She's gone, Harry."

"Who's gone?"

"Hermione."

Harry's face blanched as he sat back down on his chair.  

"She hasn't been home for two days.  No one's heard from her." Neville continued.  "That's not all.  Ginny's missing too."

Harry's hands cradled his head.  "Does Ron know?"

"No.  I wanted to tell you first."

"Thank you.  I'll go get him."

Harry got up from his desk and walked to Ron's office.  His second day on Hermione's case and he had already lost her.  Hundreds of scenarios of what could have happened to her were playing over and over in his head.  If she was harmed in any way, someone was going to pay dearly.  He opened Ron's door and walked inside, followed by Neville.  

"Hey guys.  What's going on?"

"Hermione and Ginny are missing." Harry announced.

"Missing?  Since when?" Ron asked confused.

"Know one's heard from then for a couple of days." Neville said.

"Mum just talked to Ginny this morning.  She said she was going on a vacation for awhile." 

"And what about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know.  She didn't say anything about Hermione."

Harry turned around and headed back to his office with Neville and Ron in tow.  Draco was walking toward them, coffee in one hand, his other hand was opening a letter he had just received.  Harry recognized it as a letter from Gringott's before Malfoy ducked into his office.  Harry was just about to comment to his two friends when Malfoy burst out of his office and ran past the receptionist.

"I'll be back.  I just need to take care of something." He said shortly as he ran past.

Harry looked at the other two before walking into Malfoy's office.  His coffee was untouched and the letters all unopened except for one.  The letter from Gringott's was missing.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The withdrawal was made early this morning.  The account had been untouched for years before she came in and withdrew nearly half of it.  Changed it into muggle money." The goblin told Draco.

He was sitting in the arm chair, his hand cradling his forehead.  _She left!  I can't believe she left, w_as the only thought that kept running through his head.

"Can we trace the money?" he asked the Goblin.

"No.  We can't trace the muggle money, she wanted it all in cash."

"Fuck!" he cursed as he shot up from the chair and began pacing the room.  He could keep the Death Eaters away from her on his command; he hadn't even told Lord Voldemort that Potter was back for fear that he would use her to get to Potter.  But there seemed to be someone else after Granger and he had no clue as to who it was.  It wasn't Death Eaters that had kidnapped Hermione.  He was concerned for her safety, she was the brains behind him amassing his fortune.  She had advised him, provided him with muggle relations.  He was merely concerned about losing his business partner, right? _Yes, yes that's all it was, he told himself.  For her help, Draco had set up a satellite account in his name and put her on the list of authorized users.  No one knew about this little arrangement.  Not even his mother._

_He walked into her room as she was busy packing her clothes into a small trunk._

_"So I hear you closed the deal." She smiled brightly at him._

_He nodded and walked up to her.  "I wanted to give you something.  You know, to say thanks for everything you've done to help me."_

_She stopped mid action and gaped with her mouth open._

_"Don't get any ideas that I'm starting to turn a new leaf or anything.  This is only a one time deal." He said as he handed her a small jeweled box._

_She took it from him and cautiously opened the box.  She reached inside and pulled out a silver chain with a silver key with emeralds attached to it.  She looked up at Draco quizzically._

_"I opened an account for you at Gringott's in my name.  You will continue to get a percentage of the profits of my enterprise.  You should be well taken care of." He shifted uncomfortably in her presence._

_"Oh Draco." Hermione whispered as her eyes began to tear.  It was the first time she had called him by his first name._

_"Well don't think I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart.  If we are to be business partners, then you should at least live decently.  You living and looking like you do reflects bad on me."_

_She smiled and began to walk toward him.  _

_"I'm not normally like this you know.  I'm only dropping this pretense once." He rambled out._

_"And since we are dropping pretenses just this once…"Hermione continued as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  His arms followed suit as they held each other for awhile.  Then she kissed him on the cheek before slowly pulling away._

_"Thank you." She said._

_Draco surprised himself by immediately missing the feel of her in his arms.  He shook his head._

_"Going somewhere?" he asked when she began to resume her packing._

_"Viktor is taking me to __Paris__ for a few days." She said dreamily._

_"Oh.  Well, I'm going to get going.  Have a good time." He choked out._

_"Bye!" she called out after him as he left her room._

_He had never wanted to be Krum more in his life than he did right then.  He hated Krum suddenly._

"Do you want me to take her off the list?" the goblin asked Draco, snapping him out of his memories.

"No.  No, keep the account open for whatever she needs.  If she does make another withdrawal, notify me immediately of where the request was made."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat back in his chair ready to open the contents of the envelope Gringott's had sent him.  He had asked for full investigative monitoring privileges on the account of Draco Malfoy.  Call it a hunch but Harry thought that Malfoy was hiding something about Hermione's "disappearance".  It had a week since she had left.  The stress was beginning to get to him, between this investigation, Krum asking for any news everyday and Malfoy being an even more irritable co-worker.  Harry pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger.  Neville had shown him a letter Ginny had sent him.  She was in Paris and Harry knew that Hermione was with her despite her cryptic letter.  But he didn't go after her no matter how badly he wanted to.  He felt that emptiness inside him that he felt when he first left her side.  But she needed her space to sort things out and he was going to respect that despite his screaming on the inside.  The only thing he could do was try and keep certain parties from knowing of her whereabouts.  Certain parties like a blond haired Slytherin.  Malfoy wasn't a happy camper either.  Nastier than he usually was since Harry had seen him get a letter from Gringott's.  Speaking of which—

Harry perused the contents of the envelope.  Mr. Draco Malfoy had a sizeable account, separate from his parents', it seemed.  The only money he had received from them was a sizeable trust fund.  It looked like he had three different accounts.  The first one was rather large and only had his name on it.  There was no way he made this much on being an auror alone.  He looked at the deposits and found that the largest sums came from a muggle company.  Harry made a note to check on that.  He was disappointed to find that there were no unusual transactions.  Money was drawn for food, drinks, clothing and other luxuries.

The second one was in his and his mother's name.  It wasn't as large as his, but Mrs. Malfoy was still living comfortably.  Withdrawals on this one were the same as her son's, although Gladrag's was on the list a lot.  

The third one was much larger than his mother's.  Mostly because regular deposits were made, but no withdrawals except for one large one dated this past Monday.  Harry checked the name on the account.  His heart nearly stopped.  The account was opened by Draco Malfoy, but had Hermione's name on it.  He closed his eyes and shook his head, only to open them and confirm what he had read earlier.  Harry jumped out of his seat and headed to Ron's office.

"Please tell me that I am seeing things or can no longer read English" Harry told Ron.

Ron took the piece of paper from Harry's hand and scanned over it.  His eyes widened and he made a motion to the door, but Harry stopped him.

"We can't ask Malfoy about this. He'll know we're watching his accounts."

"What should we do?  He's got to know where she is now."

Harry shook his head.  "I don't think so.  Look here." He pointed toward the bottom of the paper.  "It says that he is to be notified immediately of the location of the next withdrawal."

"So we've got to sit back and just hope that Hermione doesn't go broke."

"Well, I'll get a notification the same time he does.  I just want someone near her, to get to her first just in case this was to happen."

Harry rubbed his temples.  He could feel a headache coming on.  

"Why don't you go to her?" Ron asked.

"No" Harry said quickly.

"You're right.  If she would've wanted you with her, she would've asked for you." Ron said without thinking.

Harry winced at his words.

"I'm sorry mate.  I didn't mean for it to sound like that" Ron noticed Harry's reaction.

"No.  You're right" Harry said defeated and sat down on a chair.

"Don't beat yourself up over this.  You did all you could do.  Things may be over between you two in the romance department, but you can work at a friendship now.  Just give her some time.  She'll come back." Ron continued to cheer Harry.  "But in the meantime, you have a life of your own to tend to.  You've been working too hard this week.  It's Friday!  Tonight, we'll go out."

"I don't know Ron.  I have a lot of work to do."

"Bollocks!  Hermione can wait.  Tonight is all about you.  Now."  Ron sat down on his own armchair, "Where do you want to go?"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation as Cho Chang popper her head in.

"Oh, Ron!  I'm so sorry.  Am I interrupting?"

"No.  Come on in."

"Well, you see.  My friend Luna has two extra door passes to The Cellar and I was wondering if you and your friend here would like to join us?" she asked timidly.

"No."

"Yes!"

Both men had spoken simultaneously.  Ron threw Harry a severe look.

"Yes.  We'd love to go" Ron answered for the both of them.

"Great!  Well, then, we'll meet you at the door around nine?"

"You know what?  We'll take you two to dinner.  How about Giancarlo's at seven?"

"Wow!  Even better!  We'll meet you out front then." Cho turned and left his office.  Harry got out of the chair he was sitting on and rounded on Ron.

"You really are a git" he hissed at him.

Ron laughed and slapped him on the back.  "Come on, let's go get ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was crazy.  No, she was crazy.  She'd never done anything like this in her entire life.  Nearly a week ago she fled London with Ginny.

_"What do you need my help with?" Ginny asked._

_"I want to get out of here.  I want to start all over again with my life.  I want to do and see things I've never done before.  I want to do what a 23 year old would do if she had the means to do it" she concluded fingering the key around her neck._

_Ginny's eyes widened.  "No way!  Are you serious?" she squealed._

_Hermione nodded._

_"Give me an hour to pack and we'll get out of here." Ginny took off for her flat._

They had gone to Gringott's together where she took out a large sum of money and exchanged it for muggle money.  

"So where should we go?" she had asked Ginny.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Paris" Ginny said shyly.

"Then Paris it is."

Ginny squealed with excitement.  

They stayed in Paris for about a week, enjoying the sights, visiting the opera, eating the food, falling in love with random Parisian men for only a day.  Ginny had convinced Hermione that in order to make over her life, she was going to start with a make over of herself.  And what better place to do it than in Paris; the beauty and fashion capital of the world.  So Ginny and Hermione spent one entire day at a salon and spa, then spending the next few days in the stores and boutiques hunting for clothes to take home and stuff their wardrobes with.  Hermione had no problems with sharing her money with Ginny, she was grateful to her for coming with her on this "sabbatical".  And she was having the time of her life.

They were currently dancing the night away in Cannes, meeting all sorts of new people.  Hermione was spending some of her trip building up her alcohol tolerance as she sipped on her drink at the bar.  Ginny was dancing with a very handsome guy on the dance floor; Hermione had left her to grab a quick drink.  

"Well what do we have here?  The lovely Miss Granger" a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Ashton" she said dryly.  "Did Viktor send you here to find me?"

He laughed. "No.  I'm here to join the party circuit like you.  Don't worry; your secret is safe with me.  What have you done with yourself, you're gorgeous.  Not that you weren't before, but…wow."

Hermione had straightened her hair, added highlights, actually put on some make up, and her wardrobe now ventured daringly into showing off a body that Ginny swore would be the envy of every woman.

"Now" he said as he plucked her drink from her hand and set it back on the bar, "you're going to dance with me.  And I won't take no for an answer."  He led a smiling Hermione back onto the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was not happy to be sitting there at Giancarlo's waiting for their dates to arrive.  There were better things he could be doing, cases he could be working on.  But Ron wouldn't let him back out of this and forced him out of the door.

"Just relax and have fun for once" said Ron.  "Look here they come" he said as he rose out of his seat.  

Harry looked over to where Ron was staring and his jaw dropped.  Luna wore a blue strapless dress of floaty material that fell to her calves, her blond ringlets fell just past her shoulders.  Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her.  But Cho, she looked stunning in a red spaghetti strap dress that hugged her curves and came to her knees.  Harry knew that Cho always looked great to him, but tonight, she had really grown up.  Ron nudged Harry, who snapped out of his stupor and pulled out her chair for her to sit on.  

"Wow.  You guys look great!" Ron said to the both of them.

"You don't look so bad yourselves" Cho said as she flashed Harry a smile.

Harry's stomach gave a small flip.  Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Harry had never had so much fun dancing.  Granted all his dancing experience came from Hogwarts and that was nothing to really go on.  But he was having a great time.  At first shy and awkward dancing with each other, they had slowly progressed over the night to dancing a little bit closer, letting their touches linger a little bit longer.  A slow song had come on and Harry pulled a willing Cho into his arms, holding her close.  Her head rested on his shoulder as he rested his head on hers.  He didn't know if it was because he hadn't been with a female companion for so long, or the great time he was having with her, but he had an overwhelming desire to kiss her.  She must have been thinking the same thing because she lifted her head to look up at him.  Their lips inched closer together as Harry closed his eyes.

Beep!  Beep!  Beep!

Harry and Cho's auror badges beeped at them.  They hastily broke apart looking for Ron and Luna who were running up to them.

"What do you suppose is the matter?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but we should go." Harry said as he led the group out of the club.

Luna couldn't go with them so Cho said she would take her home and meet them later.  Harry and Ron held onto their badges that acted like portkeys that would take them wherever they were needed.  With a familiar tug of the navel they arrived to a scene of chaos.  A building was burning as its occupants ran out with what little possessions they could grab.  The dark mark could be seen in the sky above the building.  Why had these people been attacked?  

"Another attack on muggles.  It's a muggle apartment building.  Hardly any wizards live here.  The muggle fire department is going to arrive soon.  But for now, we're scouting the place for any dark wizards." Kingsley stepped up to inform them before taking off to report to other aurors apparating in.

Harry pulled Ron aside. "Are there any wizard buildings or businesses around here?"

Ron thought a bit.  "Yeah, actually there is one a couple of blocks from here.  Why?"

"Come on, let's go.  Show me where it's at."

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he led Harry.

"Misdirection" Harry simply stated.  "A magician's greatest skill."

Ron led him to a small building tucked amongst other muggle businesses, its insides dark having closed for the weekend.  Harry took out his wand and whispered a few words.  A burst of light shot out of it and hit the building, splattering.  

"No alarm" Ron whispered.

"Probably disarmed" Harry guessed.

They slowly walked to the door, opened it and stepped inside the building.  It was pitch black except for some wand light that barely illuminated a room up ahead.  Harry and Ron stepped silently over to the room.  It was filled with Death Eaters tossing the room apart looking for something.  There were ten of them that Harry had counted.  The odds were not in his and Ron's favor.  Something from inside the room dropped and rolled out toward where Harry and Ron were hiding.

"Well, go the fuck out and get it" he heard one Death Eater say to another.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and pressed themselves up against the walls in the darkness.  A Death Eater came out into the hallway searching on the ground for the item that he had lost using only the tip of his wand for light.  Harry watched as he crawled around Ron's hiding spot and stopped when he saw a pair of shoes in the dark.  He quickly stood up to shout but Harry pounced from behind to silence him as Ron quickly stupefied the Death Eater.  They didn't move a muscle as they listened to the Death Eaters inside the room.  They didn't notice the scuffle outside and were continuing to tear the room apart.

"Now what do we do?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry set the stupefied auror down and checked his forearms.  No.  No marks.  He took of the Death Eater's robe and threw it on himself.

"Are you crazy?" Ron hissed at him not liking the new look Harry was sporting.

Harry pressed his finger to his lips in a gesture of silence, picked up the object that the Death Eater was chasing and walked back into the room.  

"Took you long enough," Harry recognized the voice as Marcus Flint's.  "The last thing we need right now is for you to lose our portkey to the meeting point.  That thing is set to go off in a few minutes, so keep searching.  We need that list!"

Portkey?!  A fucking portkey?!  Harry did not want to be holding this object in his possession right now.  The last thing he needed was to be transported directly into the heart of Death Eater Central by himself.  And this thing was set to go off any minute?  He had to get rid of it.  He quickly set it down on the table.

"Uh-uh. That's how you lost it last time" Flint scolded.  "This will help you."

He grabbed Harry's hand and cast a binding spell on it before placing the portkey back into Harry's hand.  Harry shook his hand but the portkey remained attached to his hand.  A slight panic began to build inside of him.  He looked into the darkness for help, hoping that Ron was seeing all of this.  Another Death Eater ran into the room.

"Heads up!  We've got company!" he shouted.

Flint looked out of the window.  "Aurors!" 

Wands blasts shot into the room from the aurors outside as Harry took cover.  He tried vainly every spell he could think of the get the blasted portkey off his hand.  Aurors ran into the room as Ron ran to Harry, who was taking off the robe so he would not be attacked by one of his own.

"Can't you get it off?" Ron asked desperately.

"No.  No I've tried everything!"

A wand blast sent Ron flying back against the wall.  Harry ran to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Just got the wind knocked out of me" Ron said as he staggered back to his feet.

"He's got the portkey!" he heard a Death Eater shout.

Harry spun around and stunned the Death Eater that had lunged at him.  He quickly overturned a table and hid Ron on the other side of it.  Tonks ran up to them.

"I've got him.  You go ahead.  We've placed anti-apparition wards all over the building."

Harry nodded and took off after the fleeing Death Eaters, he was after Flint.  He saw him run into the stairwell, probably to get to the roof, along with the other Death Eaters.  Harry opened the door and quickly dodged a wand blast that went whizzing by his head.  He shot back at them, luckily hitting one.  He ran up the stairwell followed by several aurors.  They chased the Death Eaters up the stairs, firing wand blasts at each other.  Harry and the aurors reached the door to the roof.  He flung out his hand to stop the aurors behind him.  He motioned for them to stay up against the wall.  With a flick of his wand, Harry opened the door.  Wand blasts hit where they would've stood.  Harry dropped to the floor and rolled to the other side of the doorway where he and another auror issued wand blasts to let the aurors pass through.  

"You three to the left.  You guys go right" Harry barked out orders.  "You will come with me" he told the auror next to him.

Wand blast, shouting and chaos prevailed on the rooftop as Harry and the aurors fought with the Death Eaters.  

"Williamson's down!" he heard someone shout.

Harry spotted Marcus dueling with another auror and he ran to join.  Flint made a slashing motion with his wand.  The auror wasn't quick enough to jump away as the blast slashed at him slicing him.  The auror fell to his knees in surprise before keeling over.

"Henry's down!" the auror next to him shouted as Harry threw a blast at Flint.  

But Flint had turned at the last second so the blast hit only his arm, his wand arm, but it was a bad hit as Marcus grabbed the bleeding wound.  He looked at Harry surprised.  

"Yeah, I know a few tricks too" Harry shouted at him.

Flint sent a blast their way but it was weak with his injured arm.  Harry and the auror jumped out of the way easily. 

"Matthew's down!" he heard another auror shout.

They were dropping like flies, Harry had to stop this and get the aurors out of here. 

"Retreat!  Everyone get out of here.  Take the injured!" Harry shouted aloud.  

A metal ball dropped into where Harry and the auror were hiding.

"Get out!" Harry shouted as they both dove out of their hiding place as a large blast followed.  The shockwave of the blast hurtled Harry into a wall nearby as he sunk to the ground feeling the trickle of blood fall down the side of his head.  He was coughing and disoriented.  He heard someone approach as he searched for his wand in the rubble.

"Avada Kedavra!" he heard Flint shout as a green jet of light passed through the auror that was with him.

Harry didn't bother with his wand as he tackled Flint to the ground knocking his wand out of his hands.  They rolled on the ground dealing each other blows.  Harry realized that Flint was after the portkey still in Harry's hand.  Flint didn't have his wand so he couldn't unbind it therefore he was struggling to hold onto Harry until the portkey was activated.  Harry gave a great shove propelling Flint over the edge of the roof.  But he still held on to Harry dragging him with him by the force of gravity.  Harry was sliding over the edge desperately grabbing for anything that would stop him as he slid off the roof.  His hand grabbed the ledge stopping his and Flint's fall.  Harry was dangling sixty feet above the street by only one hand, Flint was still holding on to Harry's other hand.

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted at Flint who was desperately clinging to Harry's hand that held the portkey.  

Harry wanted to kick at him, but the flailing movements of Flint were already putting strain on Harry's grip on the ledge.  He could feel his hand slowly slipping before it gave way.  Suddenly a hand reached down and grabbed Harry's arm.  Harry looked up to see the last person he'd ever expect to see.

"Duck!" Malfoy shouted at Harry who promptly obeyed.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's hand and unbound it releasing Flint who still held on to it.  They watched as Flint fell away, but in an instant disappear as the portkey finally activated.  Harry looked back at Malfoy who was looking down at him.  His expression was unreadable, but his eyes showed nothing but loathing.  Voices could be heard behind him as aurors began to run in their direction.  Malfoy pulled Harry up over the ledge and onto the roof.  Ron and Tonks ran up to him.

"Harry!  Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked as he ran to Harry's side to help him up.  Tonks also assisted handing him his wand.

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry said as he looked at a retreating Malfoy.  Harry wasn't sure whether Malfoy had saved his life or Flint's.  Maybe both.  But he was sure that if Ron and Tonks hadn't run up in time that Malfoy would have dropped him too.  It was in his eyes.  

"We got lucky" Kingsley was telling Harry outside of the building as a medi-witch was attending to him.  "We got nine of them, one got away."

"But we lost an auror" Harry said thinking of the auror that Flint had killed.  "And many more are wounded."

"It could've been worse, Harry.  A lot worse.  It has before."

Harry was not comforted by this.  Kingsley seeing this clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on" he said.  "Let's get to the Order."

Harry nodded and walked away.  He stopped though to look at the activity around him.  Medi-witches patched those up who were injured, readying them for transport to St. Mungo's.  The nine Death Eaters were bound waiting to be taken to the Ministry to be held.  Harry looked back two blocks away where the green Dark Mark was slowly fading in the night sky.  Harry looked back to the building he was in and took out his wand.  He tapped it on his head revealing himself.  He then walked over to one of the Death Eaters and yanked him up by the collar then released him from his binds.  The Death Eaters eyes widened in recognition and fear as he stared at Harry's scar.

"Get out of here.  Go and give Voldemort a message for me" Harry growled as the Death Eater flinched at the mention of his master's name.  "You tell him that if he wants a war, Harry Potter will give him one."

Harry shoved the Death Eater away from him who promptly scrambled away into the night.  Harry then pointed his wand to the sky and said an incantation as a bright gold light shot out of it, and then he walked away.  Gasps could be heard as witches and wizards gathered in front of the building saw a ghost from the past walk past them.

"Harry Potter!"

"Look!  He's back!"

Above the building, just like the Dark Mark, a golden lion glowed bright in the night sky.


	15. The Race is On

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 15:  The Race is On ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We got creamed out there" Tonks said.

"They were picking us off one by one" Kingsley added.

"And there were only ten of them!" Tonks exclaimed.

"And we lost one auror" Harry spoke up.

"We need all the help we can get" Kingsley concluded.

"We should recruit more to the Order" Fred offered.  A murmur of consent followed.

"And who will teach and train them?" Snape asked.

"Harry will, naturally" Dumbledore finally spoke up.

The room was quiet with shock.  Harry was floored.

"Me?!"

"Yeah, Harry can do it.  He's done it before" George said enthusiastically.

"If I may say so Headmaster, but this isn't some petty school club.  This is real life.  With a very deadly enemy" Snape said coolly.  Harry threw him a nasty look.

"And I can think of no one better to lead this battle than Harry" Dumbledore said proudly.

"But sir, I—"Harry began uncertainly but was cut off.

"Good.  It's settled then.  Bring your potential candidates to us in two days."

Neville and Ron waited for Harry to come home.  As soon as he stepped through the door they ambushed him.  

"What did Dumbledore say?" Ron asked.

"He wants to recruit into the Order" Harry answered.

"That's great!" Ron shouted, but his joy was hampered by the lost look in Harry's face.  "What's wrong?"

"He wants me to lead the new group."

"Wow.  Where do we sign up?" Neville asked him.

"He wants me to put a list together in two days.  You two will be on it of course and there are a couple of other names."

"Hang on a minute" Ron said as he raced into the other room.  He came back shortly with a parchment and quill.  "Go on.  Start naming them."

Harry rattled off names as Ron quickly wrote them down.  

"Don't forget Ginny." Neville said quickly as Ron wrote the last name down.

"No!  I want her to stay with Hermione.  Voldemort knows I'm back and I'm not taking any chances.  In fact, I want someone else down there that I can trust" Harry said as he paced back and forth.  "You, Neville!" Harry suddenly barked out causing both Ron and Neville to jump in their seats.  "I want you to join them.  You will stay with them and write back to me daily.  I want to know what she's doing, who's she's talked to, all of that stuff.  Mostly, I want you to keep an eye on her…on them both" Harry quickly added.

"Neville?  Why should Neville go?  I'm her brother" Ron complained.

"Ginny would rather have Neville tag along with her than her brother" Harry told him.

Ron gave Neville a scathing look before he began to argue with him.  Harry walked out of the room not wanting to hear this.  He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some butterbeer from the fridge.  He opened the bottle and leaned against the counter in deep thought.  The empty ache crept up on him again.  He needed Hermione.  He wouldn't last in this war without her.  Maybe he could ask Neville to convince them to come home.  

A knock at the door silenced the household.  Ron peeked out of the eyehole in the door.

"It's Cho!" Ron whispered aloud to Harry who had reappeared from the kitchen.

"Well, open the door" Harry told Ron as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ron nodded and opened the door.  Cho stepped into the living room still wearing the red dress.  She spotted Harry and gasped.

"So it's true!  You're back!" she said as she moved to him.

Harry wasn't sure if he should stay put or run seeing that his reunions with his female friends haven't exactly been pleasant.  But Cho just walked up to him and hugged him.

"We should, uh-"

"I've got to go and uh-"

Ron and Neville made hasty exits.

"Welcome home, Harry.  I'm so glad you're back" she sighed against him.  "Why were you in disguise?"

"Long story.  Listen, did you and Luna make it back okay?" he said stepping away from her.

"Yes, we're fine.  I heard about what happed though, are you alright?" she asked bringing her hand to the bandaged cut on the side of Harry's temple.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  It was beginning to get hot in the room.

Cho's hand left his cut and slid down to cradle his cheek.

"I had a great time tonight.  Much better than our last date, huh?" she joked.

Harry smiled, "We were a lot younger then."

She moved closer to him. "I wonder if everything has improved with time" she said as she brought her lips to his.

It was a slow and tentative kiss at first.  Harry's head was swimming as he slid his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.  She moaned as Harry's lips left hers and began to kiss her neck.  She pulled away from Harry.

"I should get going.  It's late."

Harry walked her to the door.  "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No, I can just apparate" she kissed him again fully on the lips.  "I'll see you later, okay?"

Harry closed the door behind her.  Harry had just gotten back and already he felt like he was jumping into something he shouldn't.  Hermione had been gone a week, without a word to him, things were over between them.  He constantly ached for her though, and being with Cho had temporarily relieved him of that loss.  He knew that Cho was just a rebound, but losing Hermione hurt so bad that he welcomed anything to relieve himself of that pain.  But did he really want that?  A part of him felt that that pain was the only thing he had left of Hermione.  He was too confused.  All he wanted to do right now was sleep and not think about anything.

_He was riding on his Firebolt, flying over beautiful beaches, the white sand illuminated by the glow of the moon.  He spotted a grand building with balconies and he set himself down to land on one of them._

_"Hermione?" he called out.  He walked over to the glass sliding door and peered in.  There she was, looking like an angel at rest.  He tried to open the door but couldn't.  He realized that she wasn't alone as he saw the form of a man lying next to her.  Alarm bells went off in his head as he banged and yelled at the window, screaming for Hermione to wake up.  The man was awake and slid his hand underneath his pillow drawing out a long sharp knife.  Harry screamed and pleaded for Hermione, but the stupid door would budge and he couldn't break the glass.  The man swiftly straddled atop Hermione and plunged the knife deep in her chest as she screamed out._

Harry woke with a start, sweat drenched his pajamas and bed.  He was panting.  He leapt out of his bed, throwing off his clothes and putting on jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.  He had to get someone down there right away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was pissed.  Damn Potter never could resist the spotlight.  Now that he had revealed himself to the world it was only a matter of time before Voldemort knew.  He had to find Granger.  Stupid mudblood took off to who knows where.  He was drinking in the dark of his office drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Firewhiskey.  He heard someone in the hallway then a door open and close.  Curious, he walked over to his door and peered out.  The light in Potter's office was on.  He crept stealthily over to his door so he could hear better.

"Neville?  Neville, I need you to leave right now.  Yes, now.  I'm arranging transportation for you to Cannes.  Go get her and bring her back now.  Drag her back kicking and screaming if you have to, but I want her here" he heard Harry say.

_Cannes__.  So that's where she is.  Draco quietly stepped away from his door and towards the lifts._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry heard a sound outside of his office.  It was the lifts.  Was someone coming?  He ran to the elevators and saw that one was going down, not up.

"Shit!" he swore as he ran back the offices.  

Only one door was open, Malfoy's.  He stepped inside his office and flicked the light on.  A bottle of Firewhiskey sat on his desk.  Harry picked up the bottle and sniffed it.  It was a fresh bottle.  He ran back into his office, where Neville's head still was in the small fireplace.

"We're leaving this instant.  I'm coming with you."

Harry ran back to the lifts jumping into one and pushing the button to the lobby.  

"Come on, come on, come on.  Can't this fucking thing go any faster?!" he shouted to no one in particular.

The doors opened to the lobby as Harry shot out of them.  Neville had just flooed in at that moment.

"Come on. Let's go!" he told Neville as he stepped into a fireplace grabbing a pinch of floo powder.  

"The Floo Network building" he ordered and with a swoosh he disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco dusted himself off in the lobby of the Floo Network building.  There had to be a better way to travel.  He ran up to the counter showing his auror badge.

"This is an emergency.  I need an immediate connection to Ashley Montgomery's room at the Sun Riviera Hotel in Cannes" he barked out his orders to the wizard behind the counter.

"Yes, sir.  Right away, sir" the nervous wizard spoke as he fiddled behind the counter.  "How will you pay?"

"Just charge it to the Ministry account, you idiot!  Is it ready yet?!  This is a matter of extreme urgency.  I have no patience for your stupidity right now!"

The wizard behind the counter flustered, "F-f-fireplace three, sir."

Draco ran to the fireplace, grabbed some powder and stepped inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Neville ran up to the counter in the Floo Network.

"This is official ministry business.  I need a connection to Cannes immediately" Harry told the wizard behind the counter.

"Popular place tonight"

"Did a blond man come here?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, I gave him a floo connection to Cannes about five minutes ago."

"Connect us to the same one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell are you doing here?  It's fucking three o'clock in the morning!" Ashton yelled out in surprise.

Draco had flooed in on him in the middle of the night.

"Where is she?  I know you know where she is, and don't even _think_ about lying to me!"

Ashton was stuttering a bit but Draco noticed his eyes flick toward his bed.  Draco looked over and saw a sleeping form of Hermione under the covers.  Draco shoved Ashton up against the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" he roared at him.

"Nothing!!  I swear!  She just had a little too much to drink so I brought her here to sleep it off!"

Draco let go of him and ran to Hermione's side.

"Come on Granger.  Get up" he threw the covers off her and brushed her hair off her face.  Draco was thankful that she still had her dress on.  She mumbled in protest as Draco lifter her out of the bed.

"Come on, we don't have much time" he ordered Ashton who was gathering his things together.  

"I'll have a car waiting for us downstairs" he said.

Ashton grabbed the suitcase he had and Hermione's purse, then he and Draco, with Hermione in his arms, walked down the hallway toward the lifts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Neville flooed into an empty room.  Neville picked up the phone as Harry continued to search the room.

"Yes, Mr. Montgomery?" a voice on the other line answered.  Neville quickly hung up the phone.

"I think this was Ashley Montgomery's room" he told Harry.

"DAMMIT!!" Harry roared as he overturned a small table in his rage, scattering items all over the floor.

"Harry, calm down!  It doesn't mean anything."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He opened them again to have them settle on a small plastic card on the floor.  Harry quickly snatched it up.  It was the size of a credit card but with the number 612 printed on it.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"What's the room number here?"

"Uh, 717.  Why do you ask?"

"Come on, follow me."

They walked down the stairwell to the next floor.  Harry slipped the card in the keyhole and unlocked the door.  Neville ran to Ginny's sleeping side.

"Ginny, Ginny, honey wake up."

"Neville?!  What are you doing here?" she asked turning on the light and sitting upright.  She gasped when she saw Harry.  "What are you guys doing here?"

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked her.

Ginny thought very carefully before answering.  "She's with Ashton Montgomery.  I saw her leave with him tonight."

"Well, she's not there!  How could you let her leave with him?"

"Harry this is NOT Ginny's fault!" Neville stood up angrily.

"Are you saying it's mine then?"

"It's not her fault if Hermione doesn't want to be with you anymore!"

Harry whipped out his wand.  "Watch your mouth Neville" he threatened.

Ginny jumped between the two.  "Stop it!  Stop it both of you!  Now, what happened?"

"Hermione and Ashton are not in his room.  We followed Malfoy here." Neville explained.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but the power in the hotel went out at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco set Hermione down on the floor of the elevator and reached into his robe and pulled out a small vial of Pepper Up potion.  He poured the contents into Hermione's mouth.  She swallowed then coughed and spluttered.

"Where am I?" she asked coming out of her drunken stupor.

"We're in an elevator.  We have to leave immediately" Draco answered.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco's face just inches above hers.  She gasped and scrambled to her feet, hugging the elevator wall.

"Malfoy!  What are you doing here?"

"The aurors have found out you're here.  They're coming to arrest you."

"No!" she whispered as terror filled her eyes.  "How did they find me?"

The elevator stopped suddenly and they were plunged into darkness.

"Stupefy!"

"What the fuck?  Stupefy!  Lumos."

Dim wand light filled the elevator cabin illuminating the crumpled form of Ashton on the floor.

"Draco, what did you do?" Hermione gasped.  She had felt Draco pull her to him in a protective hold when power went out.

"What did _I do?  Mother-fucker tried to stupefy me!" he let go of her and bent down to grab her purse._

"What?!" she said disbelieving.  Draco looked just as surprised as she did as he nudged Ashton with his foot.

"Come on.  Let's get out of here" he said as he pulled apart the elevator doors.

"What floor do you think we stopped on?" she asked.

Draco propped open the door and look above him.  "In between the third and fourth floors."  He pried open the second set of doors.  "You got your wand with you?  Good.  I'll help you up."

Hermione put her wand between her teeth as Draco hoisted her up through the opened doors.  A wand blast went whizzing past her head.

"Shit!" Draco swore as he yanked Hermione back into the elevator.  

"They're down here!  I found them!" he heard a man shout. 

Draco sent out a wand blast to the man shutting him up as he dropped to the floor.  He quickly hoisted Hermione back out of the lift before following her.

"Oh my God.  It's a Death Eater" she said.

Draco walked over to the man, yanking his robes up his forearm revealing a Dark Mark.  These weren't Death Eaters, at least not Voldemort's new ones.  Running could be heard in all directions coming toward them.  He reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Come on.  Let's get out of here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lumos" Harry spoke and his wand tip lit up the darkness.

"What's goi—"Ginny began but Harry cut her off.

"Shh!"  He motioned for them to be quiet.  

A soft click could barely be heard as all three of them looked at the door.  The knob slowly began to turn as Harry moved behind it. Neville and Ginny hid on the floor next to the bed.  A hooded figure stepped through the door closing it behind him, wand drawn out.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted as the figure fell to the floor.

"Is that a Death Eater?" Neville asked helping Ginny to her feet.

Harry walked over to the figure pulling up its robes revealing a Dark Mark on his forearm.

"No.  Not a new one at least."

"How do you know?"

Harry didn't answer him.  "Come on.  Let's get out of here."

Since the power was out, they couldn't take the lifts so they had to use the stairs.  Harry led the way, Neville bringing up the rear with Ginny in between them.  Curious muggles that were awake popped their heads out to see if everyone else's power was out.  They quietly walked into the stairwell and down the stairs.  Harry froze when he saw figures moving above and below them.  He heard what sounded like a voice crackling over a speaker coming from both sets of figures.

"They're down here!  I found them!"

"That's the fourth floor!" he heard one of the men shout as the "Death Eaters" hustled to reach the source of the voice.

"That's got to be them!" Harry said.

He and Neville took out the "Death Eaters" above them before all three of them followed the others to the fourth floor.  

"They're not here!" they heard a voice crackle out.

Harry, Ginny and Neville looked at each other before continuing to the ground floor taking out the "Death Eaters" that were chasing Hermione's group.  Around the second floor he saw two figures dart out and run into the lobby.  One of them was a woman with brown hair.

"There they are!" Neville shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and Hermione ran through the lobby with someone at their heels.  Hermione didn't even chance looking back.  They reached the front of the hotel where cabs were dropping off late night partiers at the hotel.  Draco knocked people out of his way as he shoved Hermione into the back of a cab.

"Hermione!" she heard a voice shout out.  

Draco looked back at the group of three people running toward them.  He jumped into the cab and ordered the driver to the airport…quickly.  He sat back in his seat panting out of breath.  She too was a little winded.  She was almost caught, her vacation was over.  Draco for sure was going to bring her back home.  She began to sniffle softly.  She felt Draco put an arm around her as she cried into him.  She didn't want to go back, not just yet.  She wasn't ready to.  She had never felt more alive than she had this past week, and she wasn't ready to face the misery that her life was.  She felt defeated, like a prey that had been caught by its predator.

Draco helped her out of the cab when they arrived at the airport.  He continued to hold her as he stood in line.  She could tell that he was keeping an eye out for someone.

"This is the Final Boarding call for Flight 623 to New York City" she heard the announcer say.

Draco and she walked up to the ticket counter.

"I need a one ticket to New York, Flight 623.  One way please" he said.

Hermione looked at Draco with confusion on her face.  Draco bought the ticket then they ran to the gate.  

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him as they reached the gate.

Draco spun her around to face him.  "Leave.  Leave here and never come back.  Do you understand me?" he asked her, his voice was beginning to break.

She nodded as tears filled her eyes.  "Thank you, Draco.  Thank you for everything" she touched his cheek.  

He led her to the stewardess who took her ticket.

"Ze plane will be leaving any minute" she told her.

She turned back to Draco who had tears in his eyes.

"I'll wire you the rest of the money in the account then I'll close it.  I'll send you an owl telling you where to pick it up.  But don't write back.  Cut all communication here.  Never let them find you.  Live as a muggle, do what you must, but forget about this life.  Don't ever come back here okay?  Now go before the plane leaves without you," Tears began to fall down his face.

Hermione nodded, tears falling down her cheeks as well as she gave Draco a hug then walked down tunnel to the plane.  She stopped halfway before turning around running back into Draco's arms.  He held her tight as they hugged before he pushed her back at looked into her face wiping away her tears.

"I love you, Hermione.  Never forget that okay?" he said before his lips crashed to hers in a searing kiss, their hands tangling in each other's hair, bodies pressed tightly together.  Hermione broke the kiss and ran back to board the plane leaving Draco behind, not looking back.

Draco watched the plane pull away and head towards the runway.  She waved at him from a window on the plane.  He waved back.  He stayed there until her plane took off in the sky.  He blew a kiss at it then turned around to face a pair of green eyes staring back at him with pure malice.

************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:  **I wrote the airport scene between Hermione and Draco while listening to "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.  Kinda fits doesn't it?  Anyway, the next update won't be until sometime next week.  Until then my dear readers…

Coming up soon:  Hermione throws Draco, Harry and Cho a curveball.


	16. Life Goes On

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 16:  Life Goes On ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stared disbelieving at the scene in front of him.  Draco and Hermione kissing.  His mind refused to process this thought.  All Harry saw was a blind and insane rage.  He stood there watching Draco as he watched her plane leave then finally walked up to him.  Draco turned around.

"It was for the best Potter.  You know this" he said.

"How do _you know what's best for her?" Harry growled at him._

"No one can get to her now.  Are you going to tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"She belongs here, where she can be protected!"

"By whom?  You?  You made anyone near you a prime target by announcing your presence to the world.  Never can resist the attention can you?"

"I would have done everything in my power to keep her safe!"

"So would I.  I did what I had to do to keep her from harm, and if that's sending her away and never seeing her again then so be it."

"No, you sent her out there by herself, defenseless, where anyone can find her!"

"She is not defenseless, she can take care of herself.  No one knows where she went except you and me."

"And I bet you are just dying to tell your master, aren't you?  Like father like son."

Draco grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt, Harry grabbed back, both of them drawing back their fists.

"Don't speak about things you know nothing about, Potter."

"If I even get a _hint_ that she is in any danger, I will come after you, I will hunt you down."

"We each need to do what we think is necessary."

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO!  YOU BOTH SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"  Kingsley's face contorted in rage as he yelled at a bruised and beaten Harry and Draco.  "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING STARTING A FIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A MUGGLE AIRPORT?  DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE DEGREE OF CHAOS WE HAD TO FIX!  DARE I ASK WHAT THE FIGHT WAS ABOUT THAT CAUSED THEM TO CALL MUGGLE SECURITY?!  YOU BOTH ARE ON SUSPENSION AS OF NOW!"  Harry and Draco both protested but Kingsley cut them off.  "THE DECISION IS FINAL!  NOW GET CLEANED UP AND OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!"

Harry and Draco both hobbled out of his office bruised and bleeding.  They had worked each other over considerably before muggle security had to break them up.  Neville had called in the aurors.  Harry sat on the examining table as the medi-witch patched him up.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked.

Harry looked up to see Cho standing in the room.  

"Can you give us a moment?" Harry asked the medi-witch who nodded and left the room.

"What happened?" she asked as she examined his new wounds.

"I had a disagreement with Malfoy."

She smirked, "He is a cheeky git isn't he?"

He smiled and laughed but grabbed his ribs in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  Did that hurt?"

Harry nodded.

"Listen, the reason I came by was to talk to you about last night.  I know that you have just come back and all, but I want you to know that I never really stopped liking you, Harry.  And I don't know what's going on in your life, but I really like spending time with you, and I was hoping that you might find some time to fit me into your life again."

Harry looked away in deep thought.  The ache inside of him grew to immense proportions now that Hermione was even farther away from him.

"Well, anyway that's all.  I'll be going now" Cho turned to leave the room.

Malfoy was right in a way; Hermione would be safe if she was away from him.  That's what he did seven years ago; put space between him and her.  But it still hurt like hell to know that she wasn't coming back.

"Cho, wait a minute."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Something had happened.  She knew it, felt it deep down inside.  Draco seemed desperate to get her on the plane, get her far away.  She had a bad feeling about this.  Not that she didn't believe his intentions were true; he was just not telling her the whole truth about something.  Something else was bothering her, too.  She saw him as she waved to Draco from the plane.  Harry.  Harry was there.  Why?  She knew that Ginny had written to Neville and her family of their whereabouts.  That meant that Ron knew, and if Ron knew, Harry knew.  But he had respected her privacy and kept his distance.  She was grateful for that.  Her vacation had been spotted with memories of him.  A stranger that looked like him, a smell that would take her back to the past, a sound, a song.  All of these things nearly put a hamper on her trip.  But he never came for her until now.  Why?  Did he know that Death Eaters had found her?  Was he going to turn her in to the aurors?  No.  Harry would never do that.  Her stomach turned at the thought that he might have seen her kiss Draco.  It was a spur of the moment thing, acting on feelings that they had been dancing around for years.  He had said that he loved her, but did she love him back?  And what about Harry?  She couldn't think about that right now.  However, both of them in Cannes was not a coincidence.

She unbuckled herself and got out of her seat.  A stewardess had spotted her and was walking toward her.  Hermione walked quickly to the back of the plane toward the lavatories.

"Mademoiselle, ze plane will take off soon!  Please return to your seat!  Mademoiselle!" she cried out.

But Hermione ignored her as she kept on walking.  She found an empty stall and locked herself in as the stewardess barely missed her and was now pounding on the door.  Hermione pressed herself against the door trying to block out the noise as she concentrated.

CRACK!!

She had successfully apparated herself out of the plane and in front of the Sun Riviera Hotel.  She darted behind some bushes when she heard voices approaching nearby.

"The train station.  Quickly now!" said a familiar voice.

Hermione peeked around the bushes at Ashton Montgomery, now unstunned, climbing into a cab.  Just the person she was looking for.  Hermione darted out of the bushes and hailed down another cab.

"Follow that cab to the train station, please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared out of his office window at the grey sky outside.  She had been gone nearly two weeks now.  He couldn't stand not knowing what she was up to.  Why he didn't just go after her, but he couldn't.  In a way, Malfoy was right.  Voldemort would get to her if he knew where she was.  But Harry wanted to make sure that Hermione was watched over and protected.  

A knock on the door knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Come in" he said.

Cho peeked her head in.

"How's your day going?" she asked noting the pile of paperwork on his desk.

Harry quickly covered them and threw them into a box, but not before she noticed that he was again working on Hermione Granger's file.  This displeased her.  She was working toward a new relationship with Harry but it seemed she could never get close to him.  His mind was always elsewhere, he was always at work or doing something else late at night so their dates were few and far between.  Harry knew this and felt a little guilty.  He was neglecting Cho, he felt bad about it, but he had his plate full with work, Hermione's safety, Voldemort and the Order.  It was something she couldn't understand.  He also knew that she wanted to be publicly known as Harry Potter's girlfriend, but he couldn't do that.  Anyone close to him was a target but she didn't seem to be able to grasp that. 

"Fine" he said as he got up out of his chair.

She walked into his office and closed the door behind her as Harry approached her, giving her a small kiss on the lips.  She hugged him tightly as she deepened the kiss.

"Tut tut, Potter.  Snogging on the job.  What would Shacklebolt think?" said a drawling cold voice. 

"Don't you knock, Malfoy?" Cho asked annoyingly as she and Harry jumped apart.

"What do you want?" Harry asked dryly.

"I was looking for Chang.  She wasn't in her office so I figured she was in yours.  Shacklebolt's looking for you.  He wants your report on the Stimson file."

Cho promptly left the room throwing back a small smile at Harry and a scowl to Draco.  Malfoy noticed the hastily stuffed file on Harry's desk and smiled.

"What does your girlfriend think of your little obsession?"

"I don't discuss my love life.  Especially with slimy little gits like you."

"Hey, I'm just glad to see you moving on.  And the lovely Miss Chang is quite an improvement from the little mudblood."

Harry narrowed his eyes.  "If I recall correctly, you were kissing the little…"he couldn't finish the sentence as anger began to build inside of him.

"Yes.  Yes that was quite nice" Malfoy said with a small smile.  "Her succulent lips, the way her body presses against yours so you can feel every curve.  Merlin, if she shags the way she kisses…" Malfoy let out a low whistle.  "It's a pity I never got to try out the goods before she left."

The anger inside Harry grew as Draco continued.

"I'll just have to ask Krum.  But from the sounds of it, it was quite good."

Harry reached his breaking point as he launched himself at Malfoy.  Draco struggled against him and threw him off long enough to reach for his wand.  Harry grabbed his forearm and pinned it against the wall.  Draco winced and shoved Harry off of himself again.  

"Don't you _ever speak that way about Hermione!" Harry snarled._

"Don't threaten me, Potter" Draco's tone was equally dangerous.  "Especially when you have no grounds to.  Do that again and I will make you pay dearly."

"If you even come near her you will be sorry."

"Are we talking about Cho or Hermione?" Draco smirked and walked out of his office, running straight into Ron.  "Watch it Weasel" he said nastily before walking into his own office and closing the door.

He rubbed his forearm and yanked his sleeve up.  The Dark Mark was slowly fading into his skin.  Potter had forced it to reveal itself.  How?

"You've just barely got off suspension, and as tempting as beating the snot out of Malfoy is, you don't need to lose your job over it.  Although, it might be worth it" Ron added as an afterthought.

Harry's mood lightened considerably as they both laughed.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Ron asked.

"I promised Cho I would go over to her place to watch a movie."

Ron grimaced inwardly.  He didn't like Cho one bit.  He was a bit disappointed that his two best friends couldn't or wouldn't work things out.  And he really did not like the idea of Harry seeing Cho again, even if it was on the rebound.  He looked at the files on Harry's desk.

"Any luck?" he asked him.

"No.  I don't know if she stayed in New York, I don't know if she's okay and healthy, I don't even know if she's in any danger" Harry ran his hand through his hair in a gesture of frustration.  "Malfoy closed their account so I can't even track her."

"She'll turn up, mate.  Don't give up hope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, the deal in Cannes fell through, what do we do now?  Uh-huh.  Right.  Prague?!  Okay, I'll meet you there in two weeks" Ashton hung up the phone.

Hermione had followed him to Paris and he had stayed there for about a week.  Gut instinct told her that was no ordinary phone call, Ashton told her that he was on vacation, a call she made to his office in London confirmed this.  So why was the talking business with whomever was on the other line.  She followed him back to the hotel.  

He was doing things people would normally do on vacation, he lounged by the pool, took in the nightlife, brought pretty young things to his hotel room for the night.  When he wasn't in his room, she would sneak herself into his room to search it for any clues.  More than once she had nearly been caught.  The worse time being when she had to hide underneath his bed for an entire night while he entertained a young lady he had brought home that night.  She was scarred for life from that incident.  But she found out something very interesting that night.  She had snuck out from under the bed when she heard his light snoring.  Ashton talked in his sleep.  He was muttering something underneath his breath.  She leaned closer to catch was he was saying.  He was lying on his side with one arm hanging out of the bed.  She was careful to stay away from that but he startled her when his other hand reached over to scratch his forearm that dangling over the bed.

"…loyal to you, Master…" he muttered softly.

Hermione's heart pounded and she momentarily forgot to breathe.  No, it couldn't be.  Was he a Death Eater?  But he didn't have the Mark so he couldn't be, right?  She had to find help in this matter without drawing attention to herself or leading others to her whereabouts.  She had left the room immediately to find an owlery.  

It had taken her nearly a week to find one.  She scribbled on a piece of parchment then enchanted it.  There was only one person she could trust to figure this out.  She followed Ashton to Prague on the train later that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mum added her the day she came back to the burrow" Ron explained as Harry looked up at the two new hands on the Weasley family clock.  

His was on "Home"; Hermione's was on "Lost".  Harry fought down a feeling of despair.  She had been gone for about a month now.  

"Is there anything I can help you with Mrs. Weasley?" Cho asked in the background.

Harry had brought her over to the burrow to meet the Weasley's.  He did take note of the look of disappointment in Ron and Ginny's faces.  But what the hell was he supposed to do?  Wallow forever in sorrow?  He and Cho had taken their relationship a step further.  Harry wouldn't forget the look on Ron's face during breakfast one morning when he walked in on him and Cho cooking breakfast.  Cho had only been wearing one of Harry's button-down shirts.  It was a look of disgust, and their friendship was straining just a little bit since.  Ron always found an excuse to leave the flat whenever she came over to hang out with him.  And the times that she stayed the night, Ron never came home until the afternoon.  But now Ron was forced to acknowledge her and their relationship.  

Dinner was awkward as the Weasley's could sense the tension in the air between Harry, Ron, Cho and Ginny.  The other Weasley's tried to make do with small talk.  They were thankfully saved by a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it!" Mr. Weasley said a little too happily as he leapt from the table.

Harry looked at Ron who was giving Cho a calculating look.  He was sick of this.  He set his fork down and leaned over to hiss at Ron.

"Just what exactly is your problem?"

Ron opened up his mouth to answer but was interrupted by his father.

"Look who stopped by this evening."

Lupin walked into the dining room looking a little worried about something.

"Remus!  So glad you could join us.  Please sit down" Mrs. Weasley offered.

Lupin held up his hand.  "I'm sorry Molly.  I just stopped by to have a quick word…"  Harry rose from his chair, "…with Ron."

Harry stopped mid-action as he and Ron exchanged a puzzled look.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron got up out of the chair and followed Lupin outside in the back.

"What I'm about to show you can only be between the two of us.  I don't want Harry to know about this, I'm giving my word, you have to give yours."

"I'm not giving my word about anything until I know what it is you're talking about."

Lupin looked around then reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment.  Ron took it from him and unfolded it.

"It's blank" he said.

"I received this about a week ago and had completely forgotten about it until today.  Watch."

Lupin tapped the paper with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Words began to appear on the paper.  Ron immediately recognized the writing.

"It's from Hermione!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry" Ron began to read the letter. 

_First I want you to know that I am okay and well.  I will not tell _

_you where I am for obvious reasons.  But I believe I have discovered_

_something that will help us.  First and foremost you must promise me _

_that you will not tell Harry about this letter or that fact that I sent it.  He_

_has enough to worry about and from the rumors that I hear, he has _

_moved on with his life and I wish not to interfere in it.  Now that you_

_have promised this I need your assistance with something.  Could _

_you please ask Professor Snape if the Death Eaters are still wearing_

_the Dark Mark on their forearms?  This would assist me greatly.  Take_

_an ad out in the Daily Prophet with just a Yes or a No.  Thank you so _

_much.  And don't worry I'll be fine, I can take care of myself._

"I have reason to believe that Hermione is in danger" Lupin said.

"We need to find her immediately" Ron said determined.

"I agree.  We'll leave tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn't stand it.  He got up from the table to put his plate away in the kitchen.  He slowed his pace down right by the window so he could look outside.  Ron and Lupin were in deep discussion and Harry swore he saw them mouth his name then look suspiciously back to the house.  Lupin handed Ron a piece of paper.  So it was about him, huh?

"Will you bring out dessert, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called out from the dining room.

Harry jumped.  "Yes.  Yes I will."

He carried the cake Molly had made earlier to the dining room then sat back down as she served everyone.  Ron and Lupin walked back into the house.

"Just in time for dessert dears" Molly said cheerfully.

"Not tonight mum, I've got to leave.  Listen I might be gone for a few days, Harry" Ron had a grave expression on his face.

"A few days?" Harry asked.

"But where are you going?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but we can't say" Lupin explained.

The Weasley clock made a clicking noise as Ron and Lupin looked up at it.  Ron gave Lupin a fearful look then grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted.

Lupin followed after him.

"What on earth is going on?" Molly asked.

Harry got out of his chair to look at the clock.  Hermione's hand had moved to Mortal Peril.  Harry ran to the fireplace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione had followed Ashton to a gothic church.  It was a dark and rainy night in Prague as Hermione did her best to keep up with him.  She stepped inside the church, candles lit the altar illuminating the inside of the church, warmth was emanating from somewhere within.  She scanned the patrons in the church pews.  Crap!  She had lost him.  Suddenly a hand clapped over her mouth muffling her surprise as she struggled against her capture.  She was being dragged from behind into a stairwell that led up to the bell tower.  She was cold again as she was flung on the hardwood floor.  She looked up and saw the enormous bells of the church in front of her.  Lightning flashed across the sky followed immediately by a crash of thunder.

"Vat is she doing here?" asked a voice she recognized immediately.  Her stomach dropped.

"I gave you one simple order and you couldn't follow it" Ashton shot back.  "How can you hope to be a Death Eater when you can't even follow simple instructions?"

"It's not my fault.  I lost him somevhere."

"All you had to do was keep Malfoy out of this.  He fucking showed up at the hotel!"

"And vat about her" said the man as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You!  You traitor!!" Hermione screamed at him.

The man pulled out his wand and yelled "Obliviate!"

Hermione flew back against the wall and crumpled to the floor.

"You idiot!  Now look what you did!" Ashton roared.  He ran to Hermione and cradled her in his lap.

"I'm sorry.  I panicked.  I…" the man was stuttered as he paced back and forth holding his head.  "Is she going to be alright?  I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Hermione?  Hermione wake up honey" Ashton coaxed at her.

Hermione let out a moan and opened her eyes.  She gasped and rolled away from him, scrambling to a wall far away from him.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Oh, fuck!" a man in the corner grabbed his hair and began pacing.

"Shut up!" yelled the other man.  "Do you not remember me?" he asked her.

She squeezed further against the wall.  "Where are we?  How do you know me?"

"Do you not remember who you are?"

Hermione was terrified and confused; her instincts told her to run.  But to where?  She didn't even know how she got here in the first place.

"What's my name?  Who am I?" she cried softly.

The man walked up to her slowly.  "It's okay.  I won't hurt you."


	17. In Mortal Peril

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 17: In Mortal Peril ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was terrified, everything inside her was telling to run, that she was in great danger.  The man approached her cautiously holding his hands out to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you.  It's okay."

Just then the enormous church bells started to toll, their sound was loud, vibrating the whole room.  The three of them grabbed their ears in pain.  The waves of sound vibrated throughout their bodies and they felt momentarily paralyzed.  Hermione took this moment as an opportunity to escape as she darted past the two men and ran down the stairs.  She couldn't tell if they followed her or not because the bells were so loud, but she wasn't going to stop and turn around.  She ran through the church and hid in the confession booth and stayed quiet.

"Vere did she go?" she heard a voice say.

"I don't know.  Let's check everywhere" she heard another voice speak.

She heard their footsteps walk away from her as they began their search for her through the church.  She was afraid to breathe but she mustered up enough courage to peek outside the confessional.  They were at the opposite end of the church with their backs to her.  This was her chance.  She looked around and saw a group of women approaching.  She quickly darted out of the booth and joined their group as they headed out of the church.  It was drizzling outside and lightning flashed across the sky.  A truck was approaching slowly carrying a load of hay.  She ran to catch up to it and jumped in the back burying herself in the straw.  This would cover her for now as well as provide some shield from the rain.  She closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Remus flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and quickly headed out into the crowd in Diagon Alley.

"What is our first plan of action?" Ron asked him.

"First, we are going to find out where this letter originated" Lupin said as he headed toward the Owl Post Office.

It was a small building crowded with people as they stood in line that was at least twenty people.  Ron let out a frustrated groan when he saw this.

"We are losing precious time waiting here" he said then pulled out his auror badge.  "Official Ministry business, move along" he said aloud as he moved to the front of the line.

"Very nice" Lupin smiled at him through the groans and protests of the others in line.

Ron and Lupin approached the counter to a harried looking wizard.

"Can I help you?" he asked a little irately.

"Yes, we need to find out where this letter originated" said Ron.

The wizard took the letter and looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

"This is just a blank piece of parchment" he said.

"We just need to find out where it came from" Lupin said.

"Alright.  I can only give you a general area."

The wizard placed the piece of parchment in a small box and waited.  After a while a slip of paper printed out of it.  The wizard gave back the parchment and the receipt to the men.

"It looks like it was from somewhere in Paris" the wizard told them.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry flooed into the Leaky Cauldron after Ron and Lupin but he must have just missed them because he couldn't find them in there.

"Hey look who's here!  It's Harry Potter!" he heard someone call out as the pub came to complete silence before people started to whisper excitedly.

Harry gave a small nervous wave.  "Uh, hello.  Um, I'm looking for two men on of them with red hair.  They just flooed in here and…"

"They went into Diagon Alley!" a small witch blurted out then looked away shyly.

Harry gave her a big smile, said thank you and headed toward the Alley past the now blushing witch.

It was crowded in the alley; there was no way he was going to find them in here.  He was losing time.  He was certain that whatever was discussed between the two of them had something to do with Hermione.  He didn't like that they were keeping it from him.  Sure he and Hermione were on the outs but he still cared about her and deserved to know if she was in trouble or not.  Harry's stomach felt like ice when he saw her hand on the clock at "Mortal Peril".  He had to start somewhere so he apparated to the Cellar.  He could only think of one person who might know something about this.  He searched through the crowd but couldn't find him.  He walked up to a bartender.

"I need to find Draco Malfoy.  Do you know where I can find him?" Harry asked the man.

"Get lost buddy" the bartender replied.

"Look I don't have time for any games.  This is an emergency, where is he?"

The bartender gave him a rude gesture then turned his back on him.  Harry got angry.  He reached over the bar and grabbed the bartender from behind and turned him around, his wand in his face.  The bartender's eyes widened when he took note of Harry's scar on his forehead.

"I'm going to ask you one more time.  Where can I find Draco Malfoy?"

"I can tell you where the bastard lives" said a voice behind him.

Harry turned around to face a pretty blond witch.

"Come on.  I'll take you there right now" she said as she gestured for him to follow her.

Despite the company, it was the worst cab ride he had ever taken.  He had to listen for fifteen minutes about her and Draco's relationship, every aspect that she could possibly rave about in the ride over.  The cab stopped in front of an elegant high rise in the middle of muggle London.

"_This is where he lives?" Harry asked her._

"Of course.  The penthouse" she answered.

The cab driver opened her door and she stepped out.  Harry stepped out behind her and the driver held out his hand for payment.  Harry looked at the witch who was busy checking herself out in her pocket mirror.  Harry sighed and pulled out his wallet and gave the man some money.  He and the witch then walked toward the building.  She stopped suddenly right in front of the doors.  Harry stopped too.

"What is it?  Something wrong?" he asked her.

"The door" she said matter of factly.

Harry yanked the door open for her, gesturing for her to walk through as he gave a very forced and fake smile.

"How are you Miss Delia?  Long time no see" said the man at the front desk.

"Can you please take us to Draco Malfoy's?" she said curtly.

The man's face fell and he looked a bit nervous.  "I'm sorry Miss Delia but he gave us explicit instructions that he was not to receive any visitors."

"But you know me and you know I know him" she cooed at the man.

"I'm sorry but he specifically mentioned you."

"WHAT?!" she screamed and the man behind the desk immediately cowered.

"I'm sorry sir" Harry stepped in pushing a raving Delia behind him, "but this is an emergency and we must contact him.  Can you please let us up?"

"Let me call him first."

Harry held out his wand.  "Obliviate" he said softly and gave his wand a small flick.  

The man blinked rapidly and looked at the couple in front of him.

"I'm so sorry.  It will never happen again.  We just moved into this building and we keep forgetting our keys.  But thanks for understanding.  Shall we head to the lifts now?" Harry said as he threw his arm around Delia's waist.

The dazed doorman nodded and led them to the lifts.  

"Which floor was it you say?" he asked.

"The penthouse" Delia said sweetly.

The man inserted the key into the panel, turned it and pressed the "P" button.  

"Thank you so very much" Harry said when they reached the floor.  He gave the man some money before he and Delia stepped out onto the floor.

"Goodnight." The doorman called out to them as the doors on the lift shut.

Harry immediately dropped his hand from her waist.

"Alright, which is it?" he asked her.

She led him down the hall to a door marked "B" and knocked rather loudly.  No answer.  This time she pounded loudly.  They heard shuffling from inside.

"I said I wanted no visitors!" came Malfoy's voice from inside.

"Open up Draco you son of a bitch!"

Draco yanked the door open clad in only a pair of sweatpants.

"How the fuck did you get up here?"

Harry stepped into his view.

"Potter, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Who's at the door Dra—"came a female voice from inside.

"Becky?" Delia sounded shocked as she shoved Malfoy aside and stepped into his flat.  "My best friend, Draco?  You're-shagging-my-best-friend?"  She proceeded to hit him repeatedly with her purse.

Harry watched amused as Delia continued to assault Malfoy.  The other witch pulled Delia off of Draco then they began to fight.

"Get out!  Both of you!" Malfoy shouted as he began to throw out the other witches clothes and purse.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted at Malfoy as he threw her out into the hallway clad only in one of his bed sheets.  

"Crazy fucking witches; get the fuck out and STAY OUT!" he said as he slammed the door in their faces.

"Call me sometime, Harry!" Delia called out from behind the door.

Malfoy spun around angrily at Harry who had an amused look on his face.

"Didn't know you were into my leftover's Potter."

"I'm going straight to the point.  What did you do with Hermione?"

"What are you talking about, Potter.  We both know she's in New York" Malfoy said as he walked into his room and threw on a pair of jeans.

"Is she?  Did you tell your little friends about that?" Harry called out to him from the foyer.

"I don't like what you're implying" Malfoy sneered as he threw on a black jumper and walked back to the living room.  "Forgive me.  I'm not in the mood to play any games seeing as my night was rudely interrupted."

Harry rushed up to him.  "Where the fuck is she, Malfoy? ANSWER ME!  If I found out that one hair has been harmed on her head…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Malfoy shouted back angrily although Harry saw his eyes flicker in thought for a bit.

"What?  What do you know?" Harry asked him.  

She hadn't picked up the money he'd wired to her three weeks ago.  The owl had stayed in New York for a week then came back with his message undelivered.  Malfoy was torn between concern for Hermione and his intense dislike for the boy-who-lived.  Should he help him?  Hermione was in trouble, could he put all differences aside and help Harry find her.  Blasted mudblood had been gone for only a month and had already found trouble. He could do it; for the sake of Hermione and how he felt for her (he chose not to dwell on his feelings for too long).  That would be the noble and righteous thing, right?  

"Get out of my house, Potter.  I don't know anything about Hermione's whereabouts.  And I'm not going to lift a damned finger to help you find the little mudblood" Draco decided that righteous and Malfoy do not go well together.

"If I find out that you were involved in this, in any way, I will make sure the rest of your days here on earth will be the most miserable ones you've ever had" Harry threatened before he stormed out of Draco's flat.

Draco was fuming.  What would Potter think if he was the one to find Hermione and bring her home safely?  A smile grew on his face at the thought of what the look on Potter's face would be.  He quickly grabbed a jacket and left his flat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sudden lack of motion jolted Hermione out of her dreamless slumber.  The truck she was riding in had suddenly stopped.  She lay still as she heard the car door open, then the voices of two men speaking in a language she didn't understand.  How long had she been riding in the truck?  How long had she been asleep?  The men's voices started to fade as they walked away from the vehicle.  Hermione let out a breath that she had been holding; her heart rate slowed down.  She lifted herself off the truck, brushing the hay off of herself.  She looked around.  The truck was in a parking lot in front of a local tavern.  Hermione shivered from the cold as she looked at the smoke rising from a chimney on the roof.  The sound of people laughing and chatting away filled the air.  Yet, she felt alone.  She had no idea who she was, she didn't know what happened to her or if anyone was even looking for her.  She had nowhere to go that she felt safe.  No wait a minute.  _Where it was safe_, she thought over and over.  _Hogwarts_.  She had to get to a place called Hogwarts.  And Hogwarts was west.  She walked over to the driver's side of the truck and looked around her.  No one was in the parking lot.  She tested out the door.  Aha!  Luckily it was unlocked.  She sat in the truck and reached under the steering mount looking for the two wires to hot wire the truck with.  Where did she learn that?  Was she a criminal?  Was she on the run?  She didn't dwell on it too much as the truck started and she drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes.  Yes I do remember her.  Very pretty witch.  She came to send a letter over a week ago, no?" said the wizard behind the counter at the owlery.

Ron and Lupin had been searching each and every owlery in Paris, showing each and every employee pictures of Hermione.  Ron and Remus both gave each other smiles.  Finally a break, she was somewhere around here.  

"Do you know if she was alone or with someone?" Ron asked the wizard.

"She was by herself.  Very early in the morning she came in.  She was in a hurry.  She mentioned something about leaving on a train, maybe?"

"Thank you.  Thank you very much for your time" Lupin said as he and Ron turned to leave the building.

The sun was setting and both of them were very tired.

"We'll turn in for the night.  Tomorrow we'll hit the train stations" Lupin stated.

"Where do you suppose she went?" Ron asked him.

"I don't know.  Hopefully we'll get a clue tomorrow."

Ron had a troubled look as they walked on.  Remus took note of this.

"Do you think we should've told him?" Remus asked Ron.

"I really think he should know about this.  I'm sure he already does."

"Yes.  You're probably right.  But we both know that Harry has a saving people thing.  This could be a trap and Hermione could be the bait.  I don't want to chance that."

"Neither do I, but I can guarantee you that Harry has already begun searching for her."

"Which is more reason why we have to stay one step ahead of him.  If I know Harry, he's going to use all the resources he can to find her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And you are proposing that we drop all our work here so we can go out and help you find your lost little friend who probably doesn't want to be found?" Snape asked in a condescending tone.

"I'm afraid Professor Snape is right, Harry.  Hermione made it very clear that she wants to be left alone.  However, if she is in danger as you say, then we can only afford a few members to help you.  Remus Lupin has already volunteered himself it would seem" Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry was getting desperate, he had asked Dumbledore to call an emergency meeting of the Order.  So far, the response was less friendly and more sympathetic.

"Please, I'll just need a few people to help me" Harry pleaded with the Order.

A few of them exchanged looks with each other.

"We'll help you Harry" Fred and George stood up.  "We can go under the premise of research to expand our market."

"I'll go too, Harry" volunteered Tonks.

"I'll keep my ears open, maybe something will come up" said Mundungus Fletcher as he lounged lazily in the corner of the room.

"Thank you.  Thank you all so much" Harry smiled gratefully at them.

"Perhaps there are others outside our circle that would like to be of assistance to you?" Dumbledore said suggestively.

Harry nodded.

"Of course we'll help you Harry" Neville said and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry had gone back to the burrow to find Ginny.  Cho was still there and in a bad mood when he arrived.  Harry mentally smacked himself for forgetting about his girlfriend.  She had been pissed off at him and gave him a good lecture but he explained to her that it was an emergency, and that he would never leave her side if it wasn't.  She said she had understood but was still acting a little coldly toward Harry.

"You know.  We should tell Viktor, he would love to help too" Ginny advised but Neville nudged her in the side when he saw a grimace briefly flicker over Harry's face.

Harry rubbed his hands together and thought a bit.  

"That's a good idea Ginny.  We're going to need all the help we can get" he said finally.

"I can contact the wizard embassies in Europe" Cho piped in.

"Thanks.  That would help, too" Harry said as he held her hand.  Ginny scowled at Cho who smiled smugly back unnoticed by Harry.  

"Right.  So what's our plan of action?" Neville asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is everything you have?" Draco asked the airline administrator.

"These are all the eyewitness reports and testimonies" the man answered back.

Draco had gone to the airline headquarters under disguise as a muggle detective to find more information about Hermione's flight.  Apparently, she did board the plane but did not get off in New York.  A single testimony from a hysterical flight attendant reported that a woman had simply disappeared off the plane.  No one knew how she had gotten out of the plane; it was just a mystery that the airline wished to cover up.  One does not lose passengers after all.  They explained it as her getting off the plane just before it left the gate and she had never returned to it.

"Thank you" Draco said as he handed back the file to the man.

"I hope this was of some assistance in your investigation."

"It shed a new light on things" he said as he walked out of the room.  So, Hermione must have apparated out of the plane, which means she might still be here in Europe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was not doing well at all.  The car she had chosen to steal had a broken heater and only a half a tank of gas.  She had no idea where she was, what country she was in or how to get to where she wanted to go.  She shivered from the cold in the car that was stalled on the side of the road.  She searched through the items in the car and found a blanket which she promptly wrapped herself in, and a little package of snack food that she devoured in an instant.  Sudden panic hit her, where was she going to sleep, how was she going to find food?  First things first, she had to get away from the vehicle, the owner for sure had discovered it missing and was now probably alerting the authorities.  She gathered more provisions she could find in the car like a flashlight and some more food.  She checked inside the glove compartment and found various papers which she figured were some sort of registration papers and…a map!  She unfolded the map and dug out her flashlight to give her some light to read by.

"Prague" she said aloud as she scanned the cities on the map.  Somewhere in the back of her mind told her that she was in the Czech Republic, which meant that if she went west she would hit Germany and from there she could find another map.  Gut instinct told her to keep heading west.  A shine of headlights caught her attention as she hastily stuffed her map into a backpack that she had found in the car.  She ducked lower into the car pressing herself down into the seat as the car passed by.  She had to leave soon.  She grabbed her flashlight and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself as she opened the car door to step out into the cold night.  Thankfully the clouds seemed to have moved on giving Hermione a clear view of the night sky.  She studied the stars for a moment before identifying the North Star, how she knew this was another mystery to her.  That meant that west was further down this road, she concluded as she began to walk down the road, dodging the cars that passed by running into the cover of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Apparently she didn't get on the plane to New York" Tonks briefed Harry the next day.  "They say that she had somehow gotten off the plane before it left the gate."

Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  "So that means she was in Europe all along."

"No.  It just means she didn't go to New York on that plane."

Neville came bursting into Harry's office.  "Ron just made a withdrawal from his account in Paris at the Golden Arrow Tavern and Inn."

"Alright then, we go to Paris to find Ron and Lupin and make them tell us what they know."

"What about Ginny?" Tonks asked.

"She went to find Viktor in Bulgaria" Neville answered.  

"We'll send her correspondence to tell her where we're at" Harry said as he grabbed his jacket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fortunately for Ron and Remus, there was only one magical train depot in Paris.  Unfortunately, none of the people who worked there had seen Hermione.

"Maybe she didn't get on the train" Ron thought sullenly.

"Or perhaps she took a muggle train" Lupin suggested.  This presented a whole new set of problems, which station did she depart from?  "Well, let's get a list and start looking."

Ron's stomach began to growl with hunger as they approached noon time.  No luck yet, no one recognized Hermione at all.

"We'll check one more then we'll eat some lunch" Lupin said acknowledging Ron's grumbling belly.

They walked up to the ticket booth and flashed the man behind the glass a photo of Hermione.

"Detectives from London here.  We were wondering if you had seen this woman at this station about a week and a half ago?" Ron asked.  

The man peered at the picture and smiled.  "Yes I remember her.  Very polite, very beautiful.  She bought a ticket to Prague I believe."

"Prague?" Ron said aloud.

"Do you know if she was traveling with someone?" Lupin asked.

"No I do not believe so, she only bought one ticket."

"Thank you.  Thank you very much."  Lupin turned to Ron.  "Better take our meal to go since we're going to Prague."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton opened the door to his hotel room to answer the persistent knock.

"Ve have a problem" said the man's voice as he stepped into the room.

"What now Poliakoff?" Ashton asked irately.

"I haff received vord from Viktor that Hermione is missing and that he is coming here to meet me so we can help find her."

"So?  Lead him off her trail until we find her first."

"There are other's looking for her, too, aurors in Paris and here in Prague."

Ashton sighed and looked out the window in deep thought.  "If they find her, she'll recognize us.  We have to do some damage control.  Come on let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What light Hermione had was slowly fading with the sunset as she continued her journey west.  She was faring worse than yesterday.  She had been walking all day with hardly any food or water.  She was cold, very cold and she was becoming mildly delirious with fever.  And to make it all worse, it started to rain again.  She stumbled through the forests by the side of the road, weak and tired.  Her foot caught on a tree root and she tumbled to the forest floor.  She was too tired to move as she lay there, rain sprinkling down around her.  She was drifting in and out of consciousness as she saw something white approach her.  She forced herself to focus on the object she lifted her head.  It was a snowy white owl.  Hermione smiled at it in her delirium.  "An angel" she said weakly before she lay her head back down and closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor had told Ginny that he would meet her halfway in Germany, and then they would fly to Prague together.  The weather got nastier as they approached the city, the wind began to pick along with the rain.  Viktor shivered and closed his robes around him tighter.  He then looked back at Ginny to make sure she was alright.  Ginny nodded at him then suddenly a flying white object attacked her.  Viktor swung his broom around and whipped out his wand.

"No Viktor!  Don't!  It's Hedwig, Harry's owl!" she shouted out to him and he put his wand away.

"Vot's the matter?"

"I don't know" she said as she watched Hedwig dive to the ground then fly back up to flap in her face before diving again.

"I think she wants us to follow her" Viktor said as he dove down following the owl's path.

Viktor and Ginny landed in a forest beside the road.  The rain was now pouring and wind had picked up speed considerably.  The two could barely make out Hedwig prancing around an object on the ground.  Viktor squinted his eyes.

"Her-me-oh-knee!" he shouted out as he and Ginny ran to her side.

"Oh!  She's as cold as ice!" Ginny shrieked.  "Can you find a pulse?"

Viktor felt Hermione's cold wrist…nothing.

"Oh God her lips are blue!  And she's so pale!"  Ginny continued.

He felt her neck…"Yes!  She's still alive, but it's a veak pulse."

"Hogwarts" he heard Hermione say weakly.

"What?  What did she say?" Ginny asked.

"Something about Hogwarts" Viktor said.  "Let's go.  Ve have to get her help!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus and Ron ran into the embassy as soon as the rain started to pour from the night sky.  They walked into the lobby and were shocked to see the two wizards already there.

"Montgomery, Poliakoff, what are you doing here?" Ron asked the two wizards.

"We were just here to give a report.  Strangest thing.  We're here on business when we find Hermione here.  She had been mugged and apparently had no idea who she or who we were, then before we could help her she took off.  We were here filing a report on her behalf."

"Where did you find her?" Lupin asked.

"At a church."

"You were discussing business in a church?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Well it was private business that was none of your concern."

Ron pulled Lupin aside.  "We tell Harry now.  Hermione is somewhere out there, alone, and confused, wandering who knows where in Eastern Europe!" he hissed at Lupin.  Ron had the image of Gilderoy Lockhart after he had obliviated himself.  

Just then the doors burst open and two figures walked in.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted aloud.  "What are you—oh my God, is that Hermione?"

Viktor carried her in his arms as they walked in.  Ron and Lupin rushed up to him.

"Ve need to get her some help!" Viktor said as Ron lifted her out of Viktor's arms.  "Ve need to get her to a hospital!"

"She kept saying Hogwarts on the way over here" Ginny spoke up.

"Then that's where we'll take her.  Dumbledore will take care of her" Lupin stated.

"She's not going to make it!" Viktor protested.

"We'll floo to Hogsmeade and from there we'll rush to Hogwarts" Lupin continued as Ron nodded.

"I'm coming vith you" Viktor said then turned to Ginny.  "Find Harry and tell him vhere ve are and that ve haff his Her-me-oh-knee.  Go!  Go now!" he ordered Ginny who promptly picked up her broom and flew into the sky.  

Then the three of them, with Hermione in Ron's arms, ran to the embassy's floo network.  Ron stepped into the fireplace, with Hermione, as Lupin threw in some floo powder.

"The Three Broomsticks!" Ron shouted before he disappeared into the smoke and flame.

He tumbled out of the fireplace, with Hermione still in his arms.  He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but she was so cold and pale that it scared him.  Footsteps approached him.

"Goodness! What happened here?" Madame Rosemerta asked.

"We need help.  Please get us a carriage to Hogwarts, right away!"

With a whooshing sound, Lupin tumbled out of the fireplace, followed shortly by Viktor. 

"Hermione?  Hermione, can you hear me?" Lupin bent over Hermione's face.  "She's barely breathing.  We've got to hurry!"

"I've got a carriage waiting for you outside!" Madame Rosemerta came running toward them.

Ron scooped Hermione back into his arms as they headed out for the carriage.  As they climbed inside, he heard Lupin tell the driver to get to Hogwarts as fast as this carriage would take them.  It seemed like forever before they stopped at the front steps to Hogwarts, but in reality it was only a couple of minutes or so.  Viktor stepped out of the carriage, followed by Ron who reached out for Hermione as Lupin handed her to him, and then they rushed up the stairs.  Noise could be heard in the Great Hall as dinner was in full swing.  Lupin burst through the doors causing an abrupt silence.

"Dumbledore, we need your help!" he shouted.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all rushed from the head table to meet Lupin who led them out the doors.  Professor McGonagall let out a gasp as she saw the sight before her.  Two rain-soaked men huddled over the body of Hermione Granger.  Ron was bent over Hermione then looked up at Lupin and Dumbledore with panic and fear in his face.

"She's not breathing!"

Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher, placed Hermione on it and whisked her away to the hospital ward. 

"Poppy!" Dumbledore shouted as he and the others burst into the ward.  

"What is it?  What is the matter?" asked the nurse as she walked out of her office.

"Please help her!  She's stopped breathing!" Ron said trying to control his voice.

Madam Pomfrey promptly went to Hermione's side on the bed Dumbledore placed her on.  She quickly conjured up a screen that showed Hermione's vitals.  Ron turned pale when he heard the high pitched monotone of a flat lined heart rate.  Dumbledore and Poppy continued to wave their wands over Hermione, but she stayed flat lined.  Lupin couldn't take anymore and turned his back on the sight.  Viktor sat in a corner holding his hands over his ears to block out the sound.  Ron couldn't breath.  The room suddenly became too small for him.  

"Please turn the monitor off Poppy" Dumbledore said quietly after a while.

Madam Pomfrey did as she was told and the room was plunged into silence.  Ron walked over to the bed as Madam Pomfrey began to sniffle.  He looked at the pale still form of Hermione lying on the bed.  He thought of his first day on the train when he had first met her, how she looked during the Yule Ball, how they had fought bitterly then how they had spent an entire night together talking, making up for lost time.  He was never going to have that chance again.  How were he and Harry going to live without her?  Harry.  Oh God.  How was he going to tell Harry?


	18. Too Little Too Late?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 18:  Too Little Too Late? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred and George joined Harry, Neville and Tonks outside a café.

"It seems as though they were checking out all the Owlries" Fred said.

"The Owlries?" Harry thought out loud.

"Yeah.  They said that they showed them a picture of a young woman with brown hair."

"Hermione." Neville said.

"Then that is where we'll start.  We'll check all the Owlries-" Harry began but George cut him off.

"Already did that, mate.  One of the men told us that he recognized the girl and told them that she was catching a train somewhere."

"Okay then.  Let's split up, we'll cover the stations faster."

The group nodded in agreement, except the twins, who gave each other uneasy looks.

"What?" Harry asked them.  

"We're not the only ones here in Paris looking for Hermione" George said.

"What?  Who else is here?" Neville asked.

"Malfoy" Fred said with a bit of hesitance.

"Malfoy?  He's here?" Harry asked a bit surprised by this news.

"The wizard who told us about the train said a lot of people seemed to be looking for this woman" Fred explained.

"We asked him who else had asked about her.  He described Ron and Lupin, then he described a young man with silver blond hair and grey eyes" George continued.

"So, Malfoy already knows about the trains" Harry thought aloud.  "He's a half day ahead of us.  Come on, maybe we can catch up to him."

Luck was definitely with them as the first train stations they picked, they found Malfoy talking to a ticket agent.  Harry waited patiently behind him as the ticket agent nodded his head saying he hadn't seen the woman in the photo.

"Why Malfoy, I didn't think you cared" Harry baited.

"Potter.  Didn't think you'd be smart enough to get this far" he said nastily, and then glanced at the others surrounding him.  "But I see you had some help." 

"Which stations have you hit?" Harry asked him.

"Now, why should I help you?"

Harry glanced at the group behind him then pulled Malfoy out of earshot of the others.

"Listen.  We both care about her; as much as it disgusts me to admit it.  But she's out there, in danger.  We can find her faster if we work together."

Draco let Harry's words sink in a bit.  Potter was right, much to his chagrin.  He had been hitting dead ends for awhile and had nearly given up in frustration.

"Don't presume anything about my feelings toward Granger.  You're treading in dangerous waters if you do" Draco threatened with malice in his face.  Harry's expression was equally dangerous.  "Now" he continued, "there's a large muggle train station half a mile away.  I was going to go there next" Malfoy walked past Harry knocking him in the shoulder with his own before hailing a cab down.  Harry motioned for the group to follow him. 

"Harry wait!  Look!" Neville exclaimed as he pointed to the sky.  Harry didn't recognize the object at first.

"What is it?" Tonks asked, gazing up into the morning sky.

"It's Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed as a white owl popped into view.

"And that's Ginny!" George said excitedly.

Harry's stomach dropped when he said this.  It couldn't be good if she flew here all by herself.  Draco must have been thinking the same thing as they exchanged a nervous look.  Ginny disappeared from sight as she got closer to them by casting a Disillusionment charm on herself before she landed.  She revealed herself in the middle of the group before collapsing from exhaustion on the ground.  The group closed in on her, barraging her with questions.

"Give me a second" she said as she caught her breath.  "I've been flying all night.  We found her Harry!"

Harry felt his knees give away as he sank to the ground.

"Is she alive?" Draco asked her.

Ginny's lower lip began to quiver.  "I don't know.  She was in such bad shape when Viktor and I found her."

"Where is she?" Harry asked, finding his voice.

"They took her to Hogwarts" Ginny was in tears now.

"They?" Malfoy asked.

"Viktor, Ron and Lupin.  They left last night."

"Last night?" Harry exclaimed as he suddenly leapt to his feet.

"The Inn has a floo network, Harry" Neville said.

"Which Inn?" Malfoy demanded.

"The Golden Arrow" Harry answered curtly then turned to the others.  "Come on, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore turned to a pale Ron at the foot of Hermione's bed.  "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I couldn't concentrate with that blasted contraption making all that noise.  Minerva" he gestured for Professor McGonagall to take Madam Pomfrey's place.  

Ron looked at the both of them with a confused look on his face as they both waved their wands over Hermione, muttering incantations.  Suddenly, Dumbledore motioned for McGonagall to stop.  He leaned over Hermione and peered at her closely.

"She is breathing and her pulse is weak.  Poppy you may go ahead and turn on the monitor again and begin to examine her."

Ron let out his breath and ran his hands through in hair as a couple of tears rolled down his face.

"You three" Dumbledore motioned to Ron, Lupin and Krum.  "You come to my office."

"No.  I'm not leaving her side" Ron said stubbornly.

"I can assure you she is quite safe here, Mr. Weasley" Professor McGonagall assured.

"And Poppy needs to do a complete evaluation of her.  You can come back here when we're done" Dumbledore assured him.

Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk facing the three men who sat in squashy arm chairs in front of him.  "Go ahead.  One at a time" he said calmly.

Remus reached into his robes and pulled out the letter that Hermione had sent him.  He tapped it and muttered the necessary words.

"I received this over a week ago from Hermione" Lupin began as he handed the letter over to Dumbledore.  "I had reason to believe that she may have been in the company of at least one Death Eater.  I believed she might have been in danger, so I asked Ron to help me."

"Why did you not go to Harry with this information?"

"Well sir, Hermione and Harry are…er…not close anymore.  She had specifically asked to keep Harry out of this." Ron spoke up.

"That's right.  Furthermore, we wanted to be sure that this wasn't a trap for him" Lupin added.

"Very wise, yes" Dumbledore nodded.  "However, Harry must have known what you were up to.  He had asked for the Order's help in this matter.  Despite the state of Harry and Hermione's friendship, he still cares for those he values.  You two, of all people, should know that Mr. Potter is not one to stand aside and let these things happen."  Ron and Lupin hung their heads in shame.  "However, I do agree with your plan to go ahead and see if this was a trap." Ron and Lupin looked back up at the Headmaster.  "You see, Harry's emotions are his greatest asset, but they can also be his greatest weakness.  Voldemort knows this."

"Do you think he vood harm Her-me-oh-knee?" Viktor spoke up at last.

Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically.  "She is the epitome of everything he hates:  Muggleborn and close friend to Harry Potter."  Viktor blanched at this.  "Tell me how you came to find Miss Granger."

"Harry had asked for my help.  Ginny vas to fly vith me to seek more people.  Ve vere close to Prague ven Harry's owl stopped us and led us to her.  Ve brought her here as soon as ve could."

"Why here?"

"She had asked to be brought here."

Dumbledore sat back and thought a bit before speaking up again.  "And where is Miss Weasley?"

"I sent her to give vord to Harry."  
"So we shall be expecting Mr. Potter soon.  Do any of you know what happened to her?"

"Actually, Ashton Montgomery and Sabian Poliakoff found her.  They said that she had been mugged.  They were at the embassy filing a report on her behalf" Ron said.

"What were they doing in Prague?" Dumbledore asked.

"Business" Krum said.  The other men eyed him suspiciously.  "For our group" he emphasized.

"What business does Montgomery have with your group?" Lupin asked.

"I thought he only did lunches" Ron's voice was dripping with sarcasm before he quickly realized what he said.  He averted his gaze to the floor under the inquisitive stares of Lupin and Krum.

"We shall get a copy of that report as soon as possible" Dumbledore said through the now awkward atmosphere.  "You are welcome to stay here and rest if you'd like.  Harry should be arriving shortly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks.  He still couldn't get used to that mode of transport.  He didn't bother brushing himself off as he ran out of the pub and all the way to Hogwarts.  A wave of adrenaline hit him as he ran past the boars' heads at the gate.  Was she okay?  What happened to her?  She's got to be okay, she just has to be.  He ran up the stone steps to the castle and burst through the front doors.  As it was Saturday morning, the halls were nearly empty, occupied only by a poltergeist bouncing down the hallway, stopping at the sight before him.

"Ooooh!  Lookie-lookie who's back!  It's the wee potty Potter!  Oh, but now he's all grown up!" Peeves chided him and giggled with glee.

"Shut up Peeves!  I don't have time for you right now!"  Harry snarled at him.

Peeves' giggles stopped but a wicked grin formed on his face.  "Come to see the dying mudblood have you?"  Harry ran past him toward the hospital wing, but Peeves followed, continuing to taunt him.  "They brought her here last night.  Dead as Sir Nicholas she was."  Harry continued on his way, desperately trying to ignore the stupid ghost and what he was saying.  "But, sadly, Dumbledore saved her."  Peeves let out a sigh.  "But, all hope is not lost!" He perked up.  "She's barely alive, hanging by a thread."  Harry was ready to do some harm to the little poltergeist.  "If she dies," Peeves continued, "do you think she'll wander the halls here forever as a ghost?"  He doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Peeves!  That is enough!"  Lupin called out as Harry reached the floor of the hospital wing.

Peeves looked disappointed then started bouncing around again.  "Loony, loopy Lupin!  Loony, loopy Lupin!" he sang before he saw Lupin's wand pointed at him.  "Toodles!" he said before he zoomed out of the hall and away from them.

Harry walked straight to the hospital wing doors but Lupin stopped him.  "Harry, listen to me" he began but Harry cut him off.

"Is she in there?" he asked.  Lupin nodded and Harry pushed past him.

"Harry stop—" he motioned to grab his arm but Harry shrugged him off and opened the doors.

The sunlight fell onto the rows of empty beds, except one.  Harry felt the air leave his lungs as he saw Hermione lying on the bed.  Ron was sitting next to her, holding her hand, and resting his head on her bed.  Slowly he willed his legs to move toward her as he forced one step after another.  It seemed like an eternity before he reached her, but he stared at her pale face the entire time.  He reached out to hold her hand.  It was very warm.  He reached over with his other hand and brushed the hair from her forehead then leaned down to kiss her.  Her forehead felt warm against his lips as he let them linger there before they moved down to kiss her lips.  A crazy thought went through his head as his lips gently touched hers.  He thought of the muggle fairytale "Sleeping Beauty".  Maybe his kiss would wake her and she would look into his eyes…Harry's lips moved away from hers as he opened his eyes…

Nothing.

"She's really weak and sick right now."  Ron had awoken.  "She's got a fever, too."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked as he pulled up a chair to sit on.

"Krum and Ginny found her.  Outside of Prague, alone in a forest.  They followed Hedwig."

"Hedwig?  Hedwig found her?  I didn't even bring her with me to Europe."  Harry's expression suddenly darkened.  "Why didn't you and Lupin tell me she was in trouble?  We could've reached her faster!"

"We reached her as fast as we could.  Besides, she specifically asked us NOT to tell you."

"No she didn't" Harry said with less confidence than he would've liked.

"It's true, Harry.  It's in this letter.  We were afraid that this could've been a trap set for you" Lupin said as he handed Harry Hermione's letter.

Harry didn't take it from Lupin; he didn't want to see Hermione's rejection in writing.  Jealously swept over him.  Jealous of the fact that she would trust Ron and Lupin with her secrets but not him.  He sat down again, defeated.  He deserved it.  He never should have left her years ago.  He wanted so badly to earn her trust again, would he ever get that chance?  Would she ever let him have that chance?

"Was it a trap?" Harry asked softly.

"We don't know.  Hermione hasn't woken up yet to tell us what she knows" Lupin said quietly.

"We think Death Eaters may have been involved.  She had asked about them in her letter" Ron added.

Harry stood up and walked over to the window.  So, it was possible that Voldemort was behind this.  Already, he wanted to trap him through the ones he loved.  But he had been gone for so long that he hadn't told anyone how he felt about Hermione.  Well, Malfoy knew.  But he was looking for Hermione too.  No, something didn't feel right.  He needed to take a step back and re-evaluate this.

"Ah yes, Harry.  I've been expecting you" Dumbledore's voice brought Harry out of his thoughts.

Madam Pomfrey was behind him.  "Only one visitor allowed!" she scolded everyone in the room.  "Miss Granger is in a very delicate state!"

"Oh Poppy, it's not as if this is a social visit.  Mr. Potter had just arrived here.  But I do need to speak with all of you outside" Dumbledore told the men.  

Harry looked back at Hermione, who was being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey, then reluctantly followed the Headmaster out of the hospital wing.  As the group walked out of the door, they were ambushed by Ginny who promptly asked about the state of her friend.  Harry looked at the group that had been waiting for them.  Fred, George, Neville and Tonks looked as anxious as Ginny.  Viktor hung back giving Malfoy, who was on the other side of the group, an unreadable look.  Dumbledore motioned for silence. 

"Miss Granger is stable but she is very ill and very weak.  Madam Pomfrey will not give her any potions until she is strong enough." Ginny made a motion to speak but, again, Dumbledore held his hand up.  "Miss Granger has not yet awoken, therefore she has not told us what had happened to her."

"Can we see her?" Ginny asked.

"Only one visitor at a time, and only when Madam Pomfrey allows it."

At this, Harry noticed Malfoy, who was leaning against the wall, suddenly straighten up.

"They will, of course, be supervised visits" Harry said to the group.  Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow to Harry.  "Tonks will be supervising these visits for now" he continued with authority.  Harry was distracted by Kingsley walking toward the group.

"And who gave you permission to do this?" came the drawling voice of Malfoy.

"I did, since I'm in charge of the investigation" Harry said irritatingly.  Malfoy scowled back.

"Here's the report that Montgomery filed" Kingsley said quietly to Dumbledore and Harry.  "I expect you'll be heading this investigation?" he asked Harry who nodded.  "We're going to need everyone's testimony that has any information on this."

"You may use one of the empty classrooms to conduct your interviews" Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you" Harry said as he flipped through the file.  A puzzled look came over his face.

"What is it?" Ron asked in a low voice.  

"You did say that Poliakoff found her too, right?"

"Yeah both of them were going to file the report."  
"He isn't mentioned at all in it."

"He is a vanted man.  If he valked into a group of aurors to give this report, he vood be arrested."  Krum had now walked over and joined their conversation.

"What were they doing there anyway?" Harry asked.

"Business for our group.  I sent Poliakoff to talk to the leader of an underground group there" Krum replied.

"I didn't hear anything about this" came a drawling voice from behind.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't think it vas your place to know" Krum answered with an edge in his voice.  Harry remembered that Krum thought that Malfoy was a spy, leaking Underground secrets to the Death Eaters.  Malfoy and Krum continued to glare at each other.

"Come on.  We'll start with your testimony.  I won't officially record it since you're a wanted person as well.  But I do need you to tell me everything" Harry said leading Viktor away from the group.

Harry listened to Krum's story, about how he found her, with his head in his hands.  He couldn't believe she was alone out there.  He couldn't take any more as Krum told him how Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey tried to revive her.

"Stop.  Just stop.  I've heard enough" he said as he stood up out of the chair that was facing Krum and walked over to a window.  "Thank you" he said after awhile.  "Thank you for bringing her home."

"I heard that you are seeing someone new" Krum said as he got up out of the chair.  "I thought you loved Her-me-oh-knee."

"My love life is not up for discussion, especially with you." Harry said coldly.

"Maybe it is for the best.  Now she vill no longer be a target.  However, maybe someone else should be in charge of this investigation, no?  I don't think your girlfriend vood approve of this" Krum said as he dropped something on the desk before leaving.

Harry didn't say goodbye or anything, just stood at the window staring out on the school grounds.  He saw Hagrid's hut in the distance.  Maybe it was time for him to say hello to an old friend.  Harry picked up his cloak and a piece of paper fell to the floor.  He picked it up.  It was a copy of witch weekly and on the cover was a picture of Cho and him walking down a street holding hands.  The cover read:  **Harry in Love?** By Rita Skeeter.  Viktor must have left this for him.  Harry stormed out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione moaned and slowly opened her eyes to a room she didn't recognize.  She looked around the room that was candle-lit because it was night outside.  Beds filled the room and the portraits looked as if they were moving as its subjects slept and snored.  Her eyes wandered around a bit more before they settled on a pair of silver ones that were staring back at her.

"Had enough beauty sleep, Granger?" the handsome blond haired man asked.  "Well, maybe not.  You look like you need more." 

Hermione didn't say anything back.  Granger.  Why was he calling her that?  Was that her name?

"You know, you gave us all a scare" he said as he sat down next to her.  His expression suddenly softened as he leaned in close.  "Why didn't you leave to New York?" he asked softly.

"Who are you?" she asked as he helped her sit up in the bed.

"Ha ha.  Very funny Granger" the man said smiling as he stuffed another pillow behind her back.  Hermione continued to give him a blank expression and his face fell.  "You don't recognize me?"  

She nodded.  "Believe me.  I'm just as disappointed as you are" she said giving the man a once-over then turning away to blush at her behavior.  _Was I just flirting with this guy?_ she thought to herself.  She mentally scolded herself and turned back to look at the man.  He was giving her an inquisitive look before backing away.

"I'll be right back.  Don't move.  I'm going to get Dumbledore" he said before turning away and running out of the room.

_Okay, I've established that my name is Granger.  But is that my first or last name?  _Hermione was trying to think as a nurse kept fussing over her.  The hospital wing doors opened and the handsome blond man stepped in with an older man next to him.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I see you are awake" the old man with kind eyes said.  "Now Mr. Malfoy here tells me that you aren't feeling yourself?"

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.  The old man frowned, pulled out a stick and waved it over her.  The air above her turned a funny purple color then vanished as the nurse let out a gasp.

"What?  What does that mean?" asked the blond man named Malfoy.

"I'm afraid she has been obliviated" the old man answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared outside his bedroom window looking up at the stars.  He hadn't been able to sleep and he wanted to see Hermione tonight.  But, as he looked down at the sleeping form of the woman in his bed, he had Cho with him tonight and he didn't think that she would like that very much.  He had been spending all his free time sitting with Hermione this week and it had been the cause of many an argument with Cho.  She was feeling left out, neglected.  Harry understood, but at the same time he wished she understood the concern he felt for his friend.  Harry spent the entire day with Cho, but his mind was elsewhere, it seemed lately that it always was.  Even in their lovemaking he kept having flashbacks of his first time with Hermione.  He had to concentrate more on not calling out the wrong name than on pleasuring her.  He was a lousy boyfriend.  In all reality, he didn't want to be her boyfriend in the first place.  Now he just had to work up the nerve to tell her.

An object in the sky caught his attention, and as it came closer, Harry realized it was an owl.  He opened up the window to let the bird fly in.  It was a large tawny brown owl he recognized as a school owl.  It must be news about Hermione.  He quickly untied its burden and it quickly flew away.  Harry ripped open the envelope with the Hogwarts seal.  Inside was a single slip of a paper with the words:  **_She's awake._**

************************************************************************************************************************

A/N:  Thanks to all who have reviewed.  Sorry this took so long.

Coming Soon:  Harry will lose a battle.  Hermione's friends cope with her memory loss.  As for the Harry/Hermione/Draco situation…well let's just say that the boys don't play nice.


	19. Who Am I?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 19:  Who Am I? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry immediately threw on some clothes as quietly as he could and left his room.  Ron bumped into him in the hallway.

"Did you get the message?" Ron asked him as he threw on a sweater.

Harry just grinned as they both left the flat and apparated to Hogsmeade.

"What time do you suppose she woke up?" Ron asked as they opened the front doors to the castle.

"I don't know, but I told Dumbledore to owl me right away in case I wasn't there."  Harry privately wished that he'd be the first thing she saw when he awoke.  

"Who was on duty tonight?"

"Matheson."

"Matheson?  He was bragging about a hot date he had tonight."

Harry had little time to ponder this as they met Dumbledore at the hospital wing door.

"Is she still in there?" Ron asked.

"What time did she wake?" Harry piped in.  But his euphoria quickly disappeared at the serious look on Dumbledore's face.  "What happened?  What's wrong?"  Dumbledore motioned to say something but Harry ran past him and into the hospital wing.  "Hermione!" he exclaimed when he saw her sitting up in her bed.  He ran toward her with a grin on his face, but before he could reach her, a figure stepped in and blocked him.  "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I traded with Matheson" he said plainly.

"But I didn't put you on the rotation."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

They both continued to glare at each other until a voice got both of their attentions.

"Draco?  Who is that?" Hermione asked.

Draco moved so Harry could get a good look at her.

"Hermione, it's me.  Harry" he said uncertainly.

She looked at him up and down before she stared into his eyes.  Harry's stomach flip-flopped when she did that.  He stared back into hers.  Their gaze was intense and he knew that she could feel it by the look in her eyes.  However, it was quickly replaced by a searching look then confusion.

"I'm sorry" she said.  "I don't remember you either."

"What about me, Hermione?" came Ron's voice.

Hermione looked at him for a while then shook her head.  "I'm sorry.  I…"  But she couldn't finish as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough for now.  She needs to get some more rest."  Madam Pomfrey had come out of her office and shooed everyone out of the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you stand watch outside while I talk to these two gentlemen?"  Dumbledore motioned to Harry and Ron, once they were out in the hall.

They followed Dumbledore to his office.  Harry didn't feel like talking, although Ron tried to make small talk with him.  He just couldn't believe that she couldn't recognize him.  But she was already on a first name basis with Malfoy?  What was he doing there anyway?

"It appears that she has been obliviated" Dumbledore said to the men who sat in front of his desk.

Harry slumped forward, resting his forehead in his right hand.  Ron's face had paled.  Harry had a feeling they were both thinking the same thing:  Lockhart.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked.

"Strong enough to wipe her memory, but weak enough that she will be able to recover."

"Recover?  How?" Ron asked with hope in his voice.

"Her memory will return slowly.  Certain events or emotions may trigger her memory."  Harry gave out a sigh of relief.  There was hope.  "Reintroduce her to things slowly at first, see how she takes it" Dumbledore suggested.  "In the meantime, I trust that you two will find out what she was up to before this unfortunate incident."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione waited as Madam Pomfrey (she had asked her name) flitted about her.  She still had a fever and her body ached, but Madam Pomfrey had told her that she would be alright…physically.  Mentally was another story.  The old man named Dumbledore told her that her name was Hermione Granger and that she was a witch; magic did exist and that she was at Hogwarts.  Her eyes widened when he said this.  Somewhere deep down she must have known this about herself, for she had been trying to get here all along.  Dumbledore had told her that a spell had been cast on her that made her forget her memory but there was a chance that she would regain it.  For now, it was overwhelming to see strangers who claimed to be some part of her life, see the disappointment in their faces when she didn't recognize them.  It was awful and painful.  She hoped that she would regain her memory soon, but for now, she had so many questions.  She looked at the man named Draco Malfoy who was standing in a corner.  Once in awhile, they would lock gazes before he would quickly look away.  She got the feeling that he was waiting for the nurse to leave them alone for a moment.

"Please try and rest Miss Granger.  I will be out to check on you later" the nurse said before she turned and walked away.

Butterflies twitted about in her stomach and her face flushed with anticipation.  She was alone with him.  He strode over to her, hands in his pockets.

"You should get some sleep" he said.

"I'm not tired.  What time is it?"

"Very early in the morning."

They fell silent again.  Hermione watched him as one of his hands began to pick at the lint on her blanket.  He looked as if he was holding something back.

"Why was I going to New York?" she asked him.

He looked up at her.  "What do you mean?"

"You asked me why I didn't go to New York.  Why was I going there?"

He thought a moment before he answered.  "Because that's where I sent you" he said quietly.

"You were sending me away?  Why?  What happened?"

Draco moved closer to her and sat on the edge of her bed.  "I was afraid something like this would happen."  
Hermione looked into Draco's silver eyes and saw desire flicker briefly within them.  He was sitting very close to her.

"You weren't supposed to be here, were you?" she asked.  "I heard that man say that, so why were you?" her voice was flustered by his proximity.

"Because I wanted to be" he spoke low and huskily as he leaned closer to her.

"Who am I to you?  I mean, what are we?" 

He didn't answer her.  His hand moved up to caress her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her.  His lips pressed against hers in a soft and tentative kiss, but before it could deepen, he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry" he said.  "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" she asked, feeling a bit sorry that he stopped.  "Were we…Are we…?"

He suddenly jumped off her bed.  "Why?  Why didn't you get on that plane?!"  She jumped in surprise at his tone of voice.  "You were supposed to be safe!  Nothing like this was supposed to happen.  You..." but he was too upset to finish.

"Draco…"

"Stupid little mudblood" he said and quickly left the room.

Hermione watched him leave, feeling more confused than ever.  Who were they to each other?  And that word that he said; she had a feeling that it wasn't a term of endearment.  She searched her mind for something.  Anything.  But nothing came to her.  She threw a pillow that had propped her up across the room then lay down in frustration.  

She must have fallen asleep again because when she awoke, the sun was filling the room with light.

"Hey, you're awake!  How are you feeling?" asked a male voice.

Hermione blinked her eyes and sat up to face the green eyed, raven haired man she saw earlier.  Her heart leaped into her throat and her stomach gave a small flip.  She had not forgotten what she felt like when she first laid eyes on the handsome stranger, the intensity of his eyes when he looked into hers and the feelings they stirred within her.  She flushed and searched for something to say, anything to say.

"Where's Draco?"  That obviously wasn't something he wanted to hear as she watched his features suddenly darken.  "And Dumbledore and the red haired man?" she added quickly.  She really wanted to kick herself.

"Ron went out to get some of your belongings; Dumbledore is the Headmaster of this school so I'm sure he had business to attend to; I'm not sure where Malfoy is" he said this last part a bit coldly.

"And you?  What are you doing here?" she smiled warmly at him desperately trying to restore the once pleasant atmosphere.

His expression softened a bit.  "I'm the auror assigned to your case."

"Is that all?" she asked.

He smiled at her.  "I'm also your friend.  So is Ron, too.  We were all friends when we went to school here."

"Well…friend, would you mind handing me an extra pillow so I can sit up?"

He grinned and she immediately felt herself melt into her bed as he grabbed a pillow from the next bed.

"Are you hungry or anything?" he asked as he propped the pillow behind her and helped her sit up.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was dizzy and weak from being sick or because he was so close to her.  A loud _CRACK!! startled her and she practically jumped into his arms.  A curious looking creature with large eyes was standing at the side of her bed._

"I brought food for Miss Granger to eat.  I wasn't sure what she would like so I brought everything" it said.  Sure enough, the tray was loaded down with every breakfast food imaginable.

"Thank you Dobby.  That was very kind" said her new found friend.  The little creature beamed up at him, tears welling in his eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Harry Potter."

"It's good to be back."  

And with another _CRACK!!  _the creature disappeared.  Hermione realized that she was still in Harry's arms.  She made the mistake of looking up at him, her face now inches from his face.  Her surroundings   just faded away as she stared into his emerald eyes.  It was too intense, she had to look away fearful of losing control.

"Um…Are you hungry?" he asked, trying to make conversation to steer away from what had just happened.

"Yes, a little" she said a little too eagerly.  She looked at the tray of food before her with uncertainty.

"How about we share?  I haven't had breakfast yet" he offered.  She smiled.

"So, your name's Harry Potter?" she asked reaching for the toast on the tray.

"Yes it is.  And you are Hermione Granger."

"And how exactly did we become friends?"

Harry was having a great breakfast with Hermione.  He hadn't had so much fun with her in such a long time.  It was great to see her laughing and smiling because of something he said.  Lately, all he had been giving her was heartache and pain.  But now, her whole face was lit up with joy.  It made her look more beautiful than she already was.  Harry never wanted it to end but he was afraid that it would.  He was afraid that she would ask him if they were anything more than friends.  What could he say?  Did he have to tell her about their last night together in this castle?  How he broke her heart?  How she hated him now?  For now, he had a bit of his old Hermione back.  One that wasn't tainted by the pain that he had caused her, and he wanted to hold on to that as long as he could.  

He had just finished telling her about how Ron and he had rescued her from a troll in their first year, when the hospital doors opened and Ron stepped through.

"Ah yes, and here is the infamous Mr. Ronald Weasley" Harry said making Hermione laugh.  But Harry stopped smiling when he saw the look on his face.

"Harry…" 

"So here you are!" came Cho's voice from behind Ron.  Harry's face fell when he saw Cho walk into the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry mate" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I'm glad to see your doing better" Cho said to Hermione as she walked over to her.  "Ron told me about your condition.  Such a dreadful thing to happen.  I'm Cho Chang, Harry's girlfriend, but you probably don't remember me.  I was a year above you and in a different house."  Cho then turned to Harry and smiled sweetly.  "Honey, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Um…yeah.  We do need to talk" Harry said.  He turned to look at Hermione who was giving Cho a most peculiar look before he stood up and followed Cho out of the door.  They ran into Ginny on the way out, who was holding a bag.

"I brought Hermione some things" she explained.  "Have you been here all night Harry?" she asked.  Harry had a feeling that this comment was directed at Cho from the smug look on Ginny's face.

"Hermione's inside.  I'm sure you can't wait to see her" Harry said pointedly.

Harry closed the door behind Ginny and turned to look at Cho.  "Listen, Cho…"

"You left me Harry!  I woke up alone; no one was home, no note to tell me where you were!  I had thought maybe you had gone out to get breakfast for us or something, only to find out from your friend Ron that you were here!"

"I—"

"You could've at least left a note Harry.  If Ron didn't come home, I might never have known where you were.  Were you even going to come home and tell me?"

"Well—"

"It was inconsiderate, Harry.  I'm your girlfriend!  I have a right to know where you are.  Although I should've figured it out on my own since you're here all the time!"

"Don't bring this up again!"

"Oh, I will keep bringing this up again as long as it remains an issue.  Now, I'm sorry that your friend is in the hospital, but that doesn't mean that you have to live here.  Besides, she's not really your friend anymore.  Oh, yes, I know that she wants nothing to do with you.  So why don't you respect her wishes and leave her alone?"

"Shut up!  You know nothing about Hermione and me!"

"There is no Hermione and you!  Don't you get it?  She doesn't want you Harry!  She's moved on!  That's right, I read her file, the one you read every night in your room.  I saw the pictures, Harry.  She was with Krum."

"Stop it!"

"A lot of other guys are interested in her but she doesn't want you in that way anymore.  But I do.  I love you Harry.  Why don't you let me do that?  Let someone else have her, let someone else make her happy.  Like Malfoy, he seems to be taking an interest in her, surprisingly.  Maybe she made him turn a new leaf.  She could be good for him.  Let Malfoy have her."

"GET OUT!!!" Harry roared.  Cho jumped back in fear.  The glass in the windows shattered and the air was filled with the electricity of powerful magic, radiating off Harry.  "GET OUT OF HERE!  I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!  WE'RE THROUGH!  FINISHED!  YOU CAN TELL THE PAPERS _THAT_ LITTLE STORY!  NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Cho began to cry as she slowly backed away from Harry.  "NOW!!!"  She turned around and ran out of the castle.

"Reparo" said a voice behind him.  He quickly turned around and saw Lupin standing there fixing the windows that had shattered.  Harry sighed and leaned against the banister.  "You shouldn't have yelled at her like that, Harry.  She didn't do anything wrong."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.  He hadn't intended to end things with Cho like that.  He was hoping for a more amicable split.  But she had pushed all his wrong buttons.

"You also need to exercise a bit more control with your emotions.  Now, I hear Hermione is awake.  That's good news!"

Harry walked over the wall and leaned back against it.  "She's been obliviated.  She doesn't remember a thing."

"She must have seen the identity of some Death Eaters, they may have done this to her.  Let her flip through the mug shots we have, maybe something will look familiar to her."

"It's not just the incident.  She doesn't remember anything about her past.  Her life, her family, who she was…even her friends." Harry said sadly.

Lupin frowned and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  "I'm sorry Harry.  It must be very difficult."

Harry gave him a small smile.  "Dumbledore says that she should be able to recover her memory completely with time and a little help."

"Well that's good news then."

"Go ahead and go in and see her.  Tell Ron I'll be right back.  I'm going to the ministry to see if there's any news, and to pick up those photos."

Lupin nodded and walked into the hospital wing.

************************************************************************************************************************

A/N:  Thanks to all who reviewed and especially to those who put me on their favorites list!  

Michelline:  Yes, what is up with Draco?  He's having a bit of an internal struggle with himself but we'll learn more about him later.

ReverseVampire:  Harry should worry that Draco will tell Hermione things, like the truth. ;)

Next Chapter:  Harry loses a battle.  Draco returns in a big way.  Hermione learns more about her past.  And Harry will learn where the expression:  _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned comes from. _


	20. Hell Hath No Fury

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 20: Hell Hath No Fury ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the next few days, Hermione got a variety of visitors, all bringing with them bits and pieces of her past.  Photo albums, books and stories filled her days.  Ron, Ginny and Harry visited her everyday and rarely left her side.  She laughed at the stories they told her of their days at Hogwarts, but she noticed that there weren't any stories about them after Hogwarts, in fact, after their sixth year it seemed.  Ginny and Neville filled in the years after that, so did Viktor Krum, who blushingly revealed that they were once involved.  Ron and Harry got strangely quiet when stories of her recent past were told, but they seemed eager to listen to these stories of her past as well.  Draco hadn't stopped by to visit since the day that he kissed her.  This saddened her, she barely knew the man but she felt like she missed him all the same.  She would ask Ginny and Neville about him, careful not to ask around Harry, Ron or Viktor who didn't seem to react well to his name at all.  Equally frustrating was that so far, she hadn't remembered a thing about her past.  She would lie awake at night trying to match a memory to a story that was told.  So far she hadn't had any luck.

Soon the day came when Madam Pomfrey allowed Hermione to be released from her care.  Harry and Ron had prepared their flat by placing protection wards all around it.  The two had insisted that she stay with them, that she would be safe there under the protection of two aurors.

Hermione was packing her bag when Dumbledore walked in with a tall, pale gentleman.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger.  All packed and ready to go, I presume?"

"Yes, Ron said he would pick me up any moment now."

"Well then, I shall try to be brief.  This is Professor Snape" he said gesturing the pale gentleman next to him.  "You may not remember him, but he is our potions master here at Hogwarts.  He is also one of the very few wizards who have mastered the craft of Occlumency."

"Pleased to meet you Professor Snape" Hermione said politely.

"Charmed, I'm sure" Snape replied unenthusiastically.

Hermione's grin faltered slightly.  "Occlumency, sir?" she asked Dumbledore.

"The defense of the mind against Legilimency or mind-reading in layman's terms.  I have asked Professor Snape here, and he has graciously agreed to give you lessons in this craft.  It may be a bit controversial and experimental but we believe that it might help you regain your memory."

"Really?  That would be wonderful!  When can we start?"

"Weekends would be best" Snape said, "and maybe one or two days during the week.  Arrangements will have to be made for your transportation here.  We will begin tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Kingsley looked over the map of Europe in front of them.  Little red dots dotted and colored the cities and country sides.

"I don't get it.  There has to be some sort of patter to this that we're just not seeing" Kingsley said to Harry.

"Do you remember what Snape said about the Dark Marks?  The new ones that is.  What if he has two groups of them?  The old ones and this new army he has.  Voldemort has kept his older Death Eaters in the dark about them.  What if he has them working separately?" Harry said as he stared at the map, arms crossed. 

"I'll have the assistants break this map down and re-label it.  Williams!" Kingsley called out into the offices.  A few moments later a young auror assistant bustled into the room.  "I need you to re-label this map.  Go through the reports and divide these into incidences where the Dark Mark was found on the suspects and those that weren't."  

The brown haired young man scribbled all this down then looked up and turned expectantly and eagerly to Harry.  Harry had been getting this look from the younger aurors since he'd first revealed his identity.  Harry avoided Williams' stare and shifted uncomfortably.

"That will be all, Williams" Kingsley said, bringing the auror back to attention.

"Yes sir" he said then hustled out of the room with the map.  "Oh, wait!  I have Malfoy's report from Prague."  The assistant rushed back into the room and handed a rolled parchment to Kingsley before leaving again. 

Kingsley avoided the look Harry was giving him.

"I believe we're finished here, Potter."

Harry walked over to the door and shut it.

"Why is Malfoy in Prague?" he asked calculatingly as he slowly approached Kingsley.  "I had someone there already.  I'm in charge of her investigation."

"I promised Dumbledore that I would put my best aurors on this."

"So you sent Malfoy?  You had no right to do that!"

"As your supervisor, I had every right to do that.  I knew that you and Weasley weren't going to go; Chang refused but Malfoy volunteered himself.  Don't worry, you'll get a copy of his report."

"I don't trust him and neither should you!"

"Potter, I have half a mind to pull you off this investigation because of your personal involvement with the victim.  I have kept this entire investigation under wraps so Fudge doesn't hear about this.  Only a select few aurors know that we are in contact with Miss Granger and I would appreciate it if your personal affairs don't isolate them.  Now, if you don't mind, I'm reading this report in peace!"

Harry slammed the door behind him as he stormed out of the room only to run into Cho.

"Excuse me, I-" he began but she threw him a nasty glare.  "Cho listen…"  But she stormed off down the hall.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall.  She had been ignoring him and giving him nasty looks all week.  Harry softly banged the back of his head against the wall.  Today had been a crappy day.  But it was almost over, he had asked for a half day so that he could go home and get his place fixed up for Hermione's stay.  He quickly put away his papers in his office then left to apparate home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the perks about being an auror is that your Floo Network cannot be monitored.  Dumbledore arranged for the fireplace in his office to be connected to Ron and Harry's.  This way, they could travel back and forth to take Hermione to her Occlumency lessons.  Ron flooed first, to demonstrate, and was followed shortly by Hermione.  She awkwardly and clumsily tumbled out of the fireplace and into another room.  She coughed out the lungful of smoke she inhaled as she sat up.

"Here.  Let me help you" said a familiar voice.  

She was lost in his green eyes as he helped her to her feet.  He gave her a grin that immediately made her feel as if she would melt into the floor in a pile of goo.

"Thank you" she said quietly, tearing her eyes from him as she looked away blushing slightly.

She instead focused on her new home.  It was a large living room with lots of windows that looked out over the city.

"Well, this is our living room.  Not much, just some couches and a television.  Muggles invented that, quite interesting I must say."  Ron said as he led Hermione around the place.  "This of course is the most important room in the place" he said as he led her into the kitchen, Harry trailed behind them.  "I'm not real sure where everything is in here, but open enough drawers and cabinets you'll find what you need."  Hermione walked around the kitchen, taking everything in.  She opened up the fridge only to find it contained numerous bottles of butterbeer and a plate with moldy cheese on it.  She looked up at the two men who looked away embarrassingly.  "Shall we continue on, then?" Ron said ushering her out of the kitchen and down the hall.  "This here is one of three bathrooms.  This one only has a toilet and sink, the other two are full baths."  A knock came at the front door suddenly.  "Oh, I bet that's mum with dinner.  Finish the tour will you Harry?"

Hermione watched Ron run down the hall to answer the door, then looked back at Harry.

"Well, this here is Ron's room.  I'm not sure if I should open it.  Who knows what's behind this door" he said and Hermione laughed.  

He smiled and led her across the hall to another door which he opened and stepped inside.  This room was large, dark blue with dark furniture.  Harry walked over to the bed and placed her suitcase on top of it.  

"This is my room.  You'll be staying here" he said.

Hermione looked at him quizzically as a wry smile spread on her face.  "And where will you be sleeping?"

"Oh, um, I'll be sleeping on the couch" he said looking away to hide his blush creeping up on his face.  "Until we, you know, find some other arrangement."  The thought of Hermione sleeping in his bed had kept him up a few nights and now that she was here in the room with him, he suppressed those familiar feelings and forced himself to concentrate.  "The bathroom is over there.  There are towels and stuff in the cabinets…"  The thought of Hermione in his room, wrapped only in a towel, invaded his mind.  Damn it!  He had to get out of there.  "Well, um, make yourself at home, and I'll, uh, just check on dinner."

As soon as Harry left, Hermione began to unpack her things.  She noticed that Harry had cleared out a few drawers in his dresser for her to put her clothes in.  Ginny had brought over her toiletries while she was at Hogwarts and she put those in the bathroom.  She had picked up a small stack of books when something fell to the floor.  She put the books away on the nightstand and picked up the fallen item.  It was a magazine of Witch Weekly.  Ginny had brought it over from her mum's place for Hermione to read while she was in the hospital.  The cover had a picture of a pretty witch in the latest wizarding fashion.  Hermione opened the magazine to a familiar article:  **Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelors**.  Hermione smiled at the large picture of Harry on the front, it was taken without his knowledge as he was walking down the street.  She continued to flip the pages until she had gotten to the one she had dog-eared.  She sat down on the bed and looked at the picture of Draco Malfoy, his silver eyes looking smugly into hers.  He still hadn't come by to see her since the day that he kissed her.  This man, who was dubbed one of the wizarding world's notorious playboys, intrigued her.  Who was he in her life?  What connection did she have with him?  He had been with her since she had woken up but just as mysteriously disappeared.  Where was he now?  What was he doing?  Was he thinking of her?  Did she care?  She flipped back to the picture of Harry, then put the magazine on top of the books before she walked out of the room to join the others.

As usual, Mrs. Weasley's dinner was delicious and filling.  If it wasn't for her, Harry and Ron would starve as she always cooked extra food so they would have enough leftovers to tide them over until the next big meal.  Molly, Arthur and Ginny had joined the three of them for dinner that night.  Harry thought that a small dinner group would be wise as anything larger might overwhelm Hermione's first night out of the hospital.  He still couldn't believe she was here, with him, under the same roof.  All throughout dinner he kept sneaking glances at her, trying his best not to stare at the beauty that she was.  After dinner, everyone gathered into the living room telling stories about the twins, Ron and Ginny when they were younger, and stories about the trio's summers at the Burrow.  Finally, around nine o'clock the houseguests had left, leaving the trio alone.

"Well, I guess I should get ready for bed" Hermione announced as she stood up and stretched.  "I'll see you all tomorrow.  Good night" she said and walked into Harry's room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, mate.  I've got to get going." Ron said as he threw on a jacket.

"What are you up to tonight?" Harry asked him as he began to transfigure a couch into a bed.

"I've got a date tonight."

"With who?"

Ron had a cheshire grin on his face.  "With Luna Lovegood, but don't tell Ginny!"

"Luna Lovegood?  Loony Luna Lovegood?"

"The one and only.  Well, I'll see you later" Ron said as he headed for the door.  "Oh, and uh, _behave_ yourself alright?" he said to Harry as he glanced in the direction of Hermione's sleeping quarters then he smiled wickedly and left. 

Harry paced outside of his door debating whether or not he should leave her alone.  When he finally summoned up the courage he knocked on her door and waited.  

"Oh, hi Harry.  Did you need something?" she asked him.  She was wearing tank top pajamas with drawstring pants and her hair up in a pony tail as she leaned against the doorframe, toothbrush in one hand.

"I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie or something." Harry managed to muster out.

She smiled back at him.  "That would be great!  Just let me finish here" she said motioning to the toothbrush in her hand.  "Dinner was delicious, wasn't it?" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah it was" Harry said as he walked into the room.

"I didn't think I could eat so much!"

He looked around the room and noticed the stack of books on her nightstand.

"Her cooking tends to do that to you."  

He picked up the copy of Witch Weekly that was on top and flipped through it.  He stopped and smiled in amusement at one article before flipping through it some more.  He heard Hermione begin to brush her teeth.  He stopped again at the article with his picture on it.

"Most eligible bachelor?  What the…?" he murmured to himself.

He looked at the picture of himself then quickly began to flip the pages.  He noticed that there was a page dog-eared so he flipped to it only to find Malfoy's face staring right at him.  Jealousy slowly crept over him.  He knew that Hermione was asking about Malfoy's whereabouts, Neville had let that slip.  He was hoping that she would forget about that useless piece of flesh, and the thought of her looking at his picture day after day in this magazine pissed him off.  Harry tossed the magazine back on top of the other books.

"You know, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.  It's getting late" he called out to her.

Hermione had finished brushing her teeth and walked out into the room.

"Are you sure?" she asked trying miserably to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired now.  I guess it was the food" Harry said regretting this decision as soon as he heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, okay.  Well, I suppose its best since I do have to get up early in the morning for Occlumency lessons."

"Occlumency?  Why are you learning Occlumency?" Harry asked with sudden concern in his voice.

"Dumbledore said it might help me regain my memory.  He said it was controversial but it may be worth a try."

"Then Dumbledore is teaching you?"

"No, Snape is.  He said-"

"Snape!  Snape is teaching you?" he exclaimed as he stepped toward her.

"Well, yes.  Why?  Is there something I should know?" she asked as she walked toward him.

"Yeah, Snape is a greasy little git, and the thought of him ripping through your mind is a little unsettling."

"Oh, he can't be that bad."

"Can't be that bad?  Hermione, trust me, you didn't think much of him either.  What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"He's thinking that this might get my memory back!"

"By having that overgrown bat messing with your mind?  No, I don't think so.  We'll find another way."

 "Look, Harry, I don't remember who Snape is or what he was like, but if there's a small chance that this will help, then I am willing to take it.  It's my choice to make, whether you like it or not, it's my mind and my memories.  And as my friend, I was hoping you would stand beside this and support my decision."  She was now standing directly in front of Harry.

Harry looked into her face and sighed.  "What time is your lesson?"

She smiled up at him.  "Nine o'clock in the morning."

Harry grimaced a little then nodded.  Hermione jumped and clapped then threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, Harry.  It means a lot to me."

"Anything for you, Hermione" Harry said, relishing the feel of her in his arms again.

She pulled back a little to look at him, still in his arms that she strangely felt so comfortable in.  She looked into his green eyes and saw mixed feelings of desire and sadness in them.  Without thinking she brushed a hair off his forehead then rested her hand on his cheek.  The look in his eyes had stirred a need within her as she tilted her face to his.  Their lips had barely brushed when they heard a voice yell out.  They quickly jumped apart.

"Hey, sorry!  It's just me!  I forgot my wallet.  I'm leaving now" Ron called out before he closed the door.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said backing away from him.  "I forgot that you had a girlfriend.  I don't know what came over me."

"I'm the one who's sorry.  I—Wait.  What?" Harry stopped suddenly when he realized what she said.  "I don't have a girlfriend.  We broke up" he said quietly as he began to walk toward her.

"You did?" Hermione was secretly relieved.  Ever since Cho had introduced herself as Harry's girlfriend, she had felt nothing but dislike about that girl.  Hermione hated everything about her instantly.

"Yes, we broke up about a week ago" Harry explained coming closer still.

"Oh.  I'm sorry to hear about that."

"I'm not" he said softly, now standing directly in front of her.

The desire to kiss her was nearly unbearable as Harry looked down at her.  It was made even more unbearable by the look of want and desire in her eyes.  

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, oh please kiss me!_  Hermione kept saying to herself over and over as she looked into his green eyes.  Suddenly the look in them changed.

Harry couldn't do it, not without her knowing about them, knowing everything about them.

"I want to show you something" he said moving around her and into his closet.

"Sure.  Of course you can" she said, masking the disappointment in her voice.

She sat down on the bed while Harry rummaged through a trunk in the closet.  He pulled out a book then joined her on the bed, handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's my photo album" he replied.

She gingerly opened the book as Harry explained the pictures to her.  She couldn't believe that he would share something this intimate with her.  He showed her pictures of his parents and his godfather, both of whom had passed away.  It was so sad.  She looked at the photos of Ron, Harry and her of their days at Hogwarts.  Harry had explained the stories behind each of them until there were no photos left.

"Thank you, Harry, for sharing these with me."

"Of course.  You were one of my best friends."

She took the album from him.  "Is that all we ever were?" she asked as she turned the album around to show Harry the picture of the three of them napping under the tree.

"No" was all he said.

"I could tell by the way we looked at each other in these photos, the little things.  Did we ever…Are we…?"

Harry swallowed nervously.  "Hermione, listen…"

"Something happened, something bad."  Inside she was filled with dread.

"Well, you see…"

"No, Harry.  Don't tell me just yet" she said as she reached out and took his hand in hers.  "Tell me later.  I really had a great time tonight.  It's so rare lately that I feel this happy.  Please let's just leave this moment as it is."

Harry smiled and nodded with relief.  He put the photo album away then turned back to Hermione.

"Well, now, it really is late.  Get some rest, Hermione, you're going to need it for tomorrow" he said as he walked to the door.

Hermione followed him.  "Thank you Harry, for tonight, for sharing your memories with me."

Harry looked into her face.  "You're welcome."

He opened the door and turned to leave when he felt her hand on his arm to stop him.  He turned around to question her but she pulled him toward her then leaned up to kiss him.  Her lips were soft against his in a chaste kiss that Harry didn't dare deepen, he couldn't trust himself to.  But his body felt alive, as little fireworks set off inside of him.  She pulled away.

"Goodnight Harry" she smiled up at him.

"Goodnight Hermione" he replied then closed the door as he left her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco walked through the nightclub followed by two other men.  The music was loud and pulsated as people danced and gyrated to its hypnotic beats.  He stopped by the bar to order a drink, checking out two very good looking blonds dancing with each other.  He perused the club some more with his eyes until they found who he was looking for.  He paid for his drink then made his way to the back of the club.

"Twins, huh?" Draco said to the otherwise preoccupied man with two brunettes.

"Draco!" Ashton said with surprise in his voice.  "What are you doing here in Prague?" he laughed nervously at the group before him.

Draco pulled out a chair and sat down eyeing the two women across from him.  Ashton told them to go ahead to the dance floor and that he would be joining shortly.  The two women obliged but not before giving Draco appraising looks of approval.  Draco got up and motioned for Ashton to follow him to restroom.  The two men who had joined Draco prevented anyone else from coming in.  

"I'm investigating Granger's case here in Prague.  Your cock and bull story may fool the simple minds of Potter and Weasley, but it doesn't fool me.  What are you doing here?"

"As you may already know, Viktor sent me down here to help Poliakoff with negotiations, since Hermione was unavailable at the time."

"Bullshit.  I didn't hear of any negotiations with any groups here."

"It seems your slipping.  Viktor doesn't trust you anymore.  He thinks you're a spy, leaking information to the Death Eaters through the connections you have.  You should be more careful since Hermione is unable to vouch for you anymore.  How is she by the way?"

"Don't fake your concern about her.  You don't have to do that around me."

"Who says I'm faking?"

"I find it quite a coincidence that Potter sends every resource he has to find her and you happen to come across her in a church, in a small town in the middle of nowhere.  What are the chances?" Draco's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Ashton's smile faded.  "You seem to be taking quite an interest in the little mudblood.  What would our great leader think about that?"

In an instant, Draco pinned him up against the wall one hand around his throat and the other holding a wand in his face.

"Don't you dare threaten me, I could destroy you and you know it" Draco growled as Ashton gasped for breath.  Draco had hexed him so he couldn't move.  He just stood there with terror in his eyes.  "I know you had something to do with Hermione's accident."

"No…I swear…I didn't…hurt her" Ashton choked out.

"Bullshit!  I don't believe you.  And when she remembers it was you who did this to her, I'm going to hunt you down and I will kill you.  And you can mark my words that it will not be pleasant."  Draco punched Ashton hard in the stomach crippling him to the floor. 

"Hold him down!" Draco ordered one of the men who pinned Ashton to the floor on his back.

"No!  No, please don't!  Don't do this Draco!" Ashton pleaded as Draco stepped on his wrist pinning his arm down.

"Silencio!" Draco said and Ashton immediately went quiet.  "You have betrayed me Ashton, and in so doing you betrayed everyone else as well."  Ashton continued to cry out silently, his face red with terror as Draco pointed his wand at his arm.  "If you set foot in England again, I will set every Death Eater on you heels.  When Granger remembers what you did to her, I will have them hunt you down and bring you to me personally.  So long Montgomery."  Draco muttered an incantation and the Dark Mark on Ashton's arm glowed bright red then burst into flames on his arms.  Ashton let out a silent scream of pain as Draco and the men left him on the floor of the bathroom writhing in agony.

The stall door at the far end of the bathroom opened and two men stepped out.

"Go help him Poliakoff" ordered one of the men to the other.

Sabian walked over to Montgomery and put out the fire on his arm and with a flick of his wand his voice was restored.

"That fucking bastard!  I'm going to kill him, I'm going to make him pay for this!" Ashton panted.

"Don't worry.  You'll get your chance soon" the man said.  "Draco will get what's been coming to him for a long time."  The man smiled evilly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You!  You traitor!" Hermione shouted in her sleep then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Harry and Ron ran into the room to see Hermione sitting bolt upright in the bed breathing like she'd been running.  Harry immediately went to her side while Ron checked out the room.

"Hermione, are you alright?  What happened?" Harry asked while he held her hand.

"Yes, yes I'm fine.  It was just a nightmare" she said gasping for breath.

Ron joined them and handed her a glass of water.  She drank sips of it, her hands still trembling.

"Well, maybe that's good news.  You haven't had any dreams since you lost your memory" Ron said.

"You're right.  This is the first dream I can remember having."  Hermione had had her first Occlumency lesson earlier that day.

"Maybe you were dreaming about how you were obliviated" Harry suggested.

"Maybe.  Maybe the Occlumency is working after all" Hermione said eagerly.

The three of them sat on her bed as she told them her dream of fuzzy figures that she couldn't recognize.

"I'm sorry, it was all too hazy for me to make out any features" she said.

"That's okay.  It will get better with each lesson" Harry assured her.

"Well, I'm going back to bed.  Sure you're all right Hermione?" Ron asked her and he stood up and yawned.

"Yes, I'm fine now.  Thank you."

Ron nodded then left the room.  Harry looked at Hermione with concern.

"Are the lessons okay?' he asked her.

"They are a bit hard, like you said.  Things were flashing in my mind, but they were all fuzzy and indistinguishable like my dream."

"Well, like I said.  It will get better as you progress."

He stood up to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Harry!" she called out and he turned to look at her.  "I was wondering if, um, stay here with me.  Just lie here until I fall asleep.  I don't want to be alone right now."

Harry looked conflicted.  "Hermione, I don't think that's—"

"Please.  Just until I fall asleep."

Harry let out a defeated sigh, walked over to the bed and climbed in as Hermione turned out the light.  They lay there in silence for awhile.

"Harry, tell me about the troll in our first year, again."

Harry told her the story of how he and Ron had rescued her in their first year.  Throughout the story, she snuggled closer and closer to him until they were spooning and his arm was draped around her protectively.  Harry breathed in the scent of her hair as she basked in the warmth of his body against hers.

"Harry, why don't we have any stories after our sixth year?"

She heard Harry sigh behind her.  "Because I left."

She turned around on her back as Harry propped his elbow to hold his head.  They were inches apart and she could just barely see his eyes in the moonlight that cast its glow into the room.  Her heart began to race as she reached up to caress his cheek, running her thumb lightly over his lips.

"Why?"

Harry looked down at her and brought his hand to her face.  Slowly he began to lower himself to her capturing her lips in a soft kiss.  Hermione moved her hand from his cheek to through his hair as she opened her lips to deepen the kiss.  Electricity was running through her body as they lay there kissing, exploring each others mouths.  Desire welled in Hermione as she caressed Harry's shoulder and moved her hands to his back, pressing him down onto her.  His hands wandered from her cheek and down her arm, his touches leaving a trail of fire on her skin.  She wanted him so badly, and it felt right, and comfortable, and really, really good.  His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck as she arched it to him in ecstasy.  Her hands wandered down his back to the hem of his t-shirt as she pulled on it.  Harry helped her get it off him then she took off her own shirt.  Harry sat back and stared at her.

"Hermione…" he began, but his train of thought was derailed when she began kissing him on his neck and chest.

His hands moved to caress her breasts and she let out a small moan of pleasure.  He needed more of her.  His hands wandered to the waistband of the bottom of her pajamas and he quickly slid them off her legs.  His mind kept telling him to stop but was quickly overruled by Hermione taking off his pajama bottoms.  He lay her back down on the bed, kissing her feverishly as she kissed him back with just as much passion.  His hands slid down her side and quickly to her moist center.  He needed to feel her.  He moved her underwear out of the way and slid his finger inside her.  Hermione let out gasp of pleasure as Harry rubbed and massaged her.  He pulled his finger out and began to kiss her harder.  She rolled him over and told him to sit up against his headboard.  As her kisses trailed down his stomach, the thought that he should stop popped into his mind.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped as he felt her mouth around his member.

He clutched his sheets in ecstasy as she moved her mouth and tongue up and down him.  She stopped to remove her underwear then began to kiss him from his stomach to his neck as she straddled him.

"Hermione, you have to stop.  I won't be able to if we—Oh god!" Harry gasped as she lowered herself onto him, sheathing him completely within her.

Slowly she began to move up and down upon him.  He quickly rolled her underneath him and kissed her as he moved within her.  Suddenly he stopped and looked down at her, then he quickly pulled out of her.

"I'm sorry.  We can't do this" he said as he scrambled off her and began to search for his drawers.

"Why?  What's wrong?  Don't you want me?" she asked as she found hers and began to put them on.  He didn't want her, he refused her.  Sadness and anger overwhelmed her.

"Hermione, there's something you have to know about us.  Something that happened on the night I left Hogwarts" he said as they both began to get dressed.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door.  Harry and Hermione scrambled to the bedroom door.  Ron met them out in the hallway, a quizzical look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know" Harry said.

"Open up by order of the Ministry of Magic!" a voice said on the other side of the door.

"What the?" Ron threw Harry a confused look.

"Stay right here with Ron" Harry told Hermione as he went to answer the door.

Five aurors burst through the door, Cho Chang was in the lead.

"Cho!  What's going on?" Harry asked.

She ignored him and walked straight toward Hermione.  "You are under arrest by order of the Minister of Magic" she said as she flicked her wand.  Ropes automatically bound Hermione, as Cho reached out and yanked her out of Ron's stupefied grasp.

"Cho!  What do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled.

"She is a wanted criminal, Potter, and I am arresting her" she spat nastily to him.

"Like hell you are" he said and moved to grab Hermione but the other four aurors pointed their wands at him.

"Harry?" Hermione cried out confused.

Cho and the other aurors walked out of the flat, then apparated away, Hermione with them.

"Come on.  Let's go!" Harry said as he walked into his room and threw on some clothes.  Ron followed suit then he and Harry apparated to the ministry as well.


	21. Defending Your Life

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 21:  Defending Your Life ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco drank his coffee as he stared inside the muggle church.  His one hand clutched a memo from Shacklebolt saying that Granger was out of the hospital and staying with Potter and Weasley.  Suddenly the coffee wasn't appealing anymore so he walked outside and dumped it before walking back in.  The muggles had bought the story that they were ordinary detectives from London investigating a missing person case.  He had been in Prague for a week after volunteering himself to the case, partially to find out what happened to Granger, but mostly to annoy Potter.  Immediately upon arrival, Montgomery's story of Hermione's mugging didn't fit.  They had found her purse underneath a stairwell that still had her wand and money inside.  A closer inspection of the staircase itself revealed splintered wood and a broken beam.  So far, Draco figured that Hermione was attacked near the bottom of the stairwell, losing her purse, then her attacker dragged her upstairs into the bell tower.

"Here you go sir" an auror handed Draco his daily bundle of mail from the office, the Daily Prophet, and a medium sized parcel.  Draco looked at it.  "It's the victim's purse.  The lab has gotten all it could off of it, it can now be returned to her."

Draco stuffed his mail and the parcel in his robes and opened the paper.

"Murza!" Draco called out to the auror.  "Get me a portkey or a floo connection to London right now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite how late at night, or early in the morning it was, the ministry was in pure chaos when Ron and Harry arrived.  After dodging reporters in the main office area, who pelted them with questions, they managed to make it to Kingsley's office.  He sat behind his desk with a parchment in his hands looking less than pleased about being at the office in the middle of the night.

"Where is she?" Harry asked him.

Shacklebolt just sat there staring at the both of them, contemplating his next choice of words.  "What went wrong?"  His voice was straining of control.

"What?" Harry asked.

 "I'm asking what happened that made her march over to Fudge directly and expose this whole thing!" Kingsley was now yelling.

"I-we-we had a little disagreement" Harry pathetically revealed.  "I knew she was mad at me, but I never thought…"

"Exactly, you didn't think!"

"I thought she was going to be mature about this.  I didn't think she was still hanging on to school-girl insecurities!"

"Yes, well her school-girl insecurities have landed you all in some serious shit!  Her school-girl insecurities have handed Fudge an early Christmas present!"

"What are they going to do to Hermione?" Ron asked.

"What do you think he's going to do to her?  He's throwing her to the lions!  He's already scheduled an impromptu hearing with the Wizengamot! "

"The Wizengamot?  When?" Harry asked with panic in his voice.

"It's set for this morning at nine o'clock."

"But she doesn't remember anything, she can't defend herself!" Ron exclaimed.

"We'll destroy the files of evidence against her" Harry thought aloud as he paced the floor.

"I tried to get to the files when I first heard, but it was too late, they were already gone."

"Gone?  What do you mean?"

Kingsley sighed, stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to face the two men.

"This" he began, holding out the rolled parchment in his hand, "is an order directly from Fudge." He sighed.  "Harry you know that Fudge has been after you for a long time."

"No.  No he can't do this.  No way."  Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"You and Ron are to be immediately stripped of your auror badges and all the privileges and titles that go along with it."

"What?!" Ron was floored.

"I'm sorry.  I tried to fight it.  I told him that we couldn't lose two of our best aurors, especially at a time like this."

"No, he can't do this" a dumbstruck Harry repeated.

"He can and he did" came a voice from behind him.

"You!  What are you doing here?" Ron nastily asked his brother Percy.

"As his assistant, Minister Fudge has asked me to come down and make sure that his orders were followed through.  You have obviously informed Harry of this news and I'm assuming that he was just about to turn in his badge" Percy said with an air of conceit.

"I have it all under control, Mr. Weasley, they were just about to do this" Shacklebolt said.

"Oh, no not they, just Potter.  I managed to pull my weight and convince Fudge that my brother should only get a suspension."

 "Bet you would just love that, wouldn't you.  Telling Fudge that you personally saw Harry Potter hand in his auror badge?" Harry said nastily.

"I don't know what you're implying, but I can assure you that I'm not happy that because of you, my brother's promising career was nearly in shambles, bringing shame to the family."

"The only shame the family has is sharing the same blood as you!" Ron shot back at his brother.

"I warned you long ago that Potter would bring you nothing but trouble, and now look what's happened.  In the short time that he's been back you're associating yourself with criminals and nearly ruining your career."

"HERMIONE IS NOT A CRIMINAL, SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

"She broke the law!"

"What law, there is no law!"

"She committed a crime against the minister, and a crime against the minister is a crime against the ministry.  I can assure you that she _will_ pay."  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" roared Harry as he lunged for Percy but Ron and Kingsley held him back.

"You forget your place Potter!  Now, turn in your badge!" Percy said as he stepped away from the lunging Harry.

Harry tore off his badge and threw it at Percy.  "There!  Take that to your minister while you grovel at his feet and kiss his ass!  Or better yet, while you take it in the ass!"

"Harry that's enough!" Kingsley ordered Harry, then he turned back to Percy.  "You got what you wanted, now leave."

"Mind your manners, Potter" Percy spat out.

"She won't go to Azkaban.  I won't allow it." Harry said quietly as he grinned maniacally at Percy.  "You can tell Fudge he has my word on that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked at the file in front of her.  She couldn't remember doing any of the stuff this file said she did.  She was a criminal.  She briefly thought about how she had stolen a car back in Prague, the crime had come to her easily, she should've expected this.  But she was still in a dazed state, hours ago she was intimate with her friend who clearly didn't return the feelings only to be yanked here and find out she was a wanted criminal.  She closed the thick file and sighed.  She hated the woman who was smirking at her across the table.

"Had enough?" Cho asked her.

"Why are you doing this to Harry?" she asked Cho, her dislike for her growing by the second.

"Oh, this isn't about Harry, not entirely."

"What's this about then?"

"This is about you.  Did you really think I would just stand aside and let you have him?" Hermione glared at the woman as she continued to speak.  "Did you really think he has feelings for you any more than friendship?  He sees you everyday because he's working on your case.  You've even somehow managed to convince him to take you home, sleep in his bed."  Hermione's dislike for this woman grew to loathing.  "Were you hoping that he might join you?  You've been after him a long time, Hermione.  You even managed to convince him to break up with me back at Hogwarts."  She leaned toward Hermione and whispered in her ear.  "But in the end, it's me who he will turn to, it's me who will know him in _every_ way that you wish you could."

"Is that why he's not sorry that he broke up with you?" Hermione asked, a triumphant smile on her face.

Cho snapped back as if she had been spit in the face.  She gave Hermione a calculating look then suddenly she reached out and hit her across the face.  Hermione wasn't expecting it, taking the full force of the blow and tumbling off the chair and onto the ground.  The door to the holding room opened and an auror ran in.

"Cho, you are out of order!  Leave immediately!"

"See you around Hermione, or maybe not."

Hermione's side of her face felt like it was on fire and that it might explode.  Kingsley helped her up as two other aurors walked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.  "They're ready for you" he said apologetically.

Hermione sat chained to a wooden chair in the middle of a round room.  She felt exposed, scared and alone.  The doors opened and witches and wizards filed into the room, whispering excitedly.  She scanned the crowd for a familiar face, a friendly face, anything to make her feel like she wasn't alone in the world.  Quickly she found the familiar red hair of Ron Weasley.  She gave him a small smile, he smiled weakly back.  Where was Harry?  Ginny and Neville had entered the room and sat next to Ron.  She began to feel a little better.  Kingsley walked up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to be right here throughout the whole thing."

Despite how crowded the whole room was, it suddenly became quiet and cold.  She looked around her and saw two cloaked and hooded figures standing by one of the doors.  She couldn't see their faces, but Hermione felt like she was being drained of what little happy thoughts she had.  

"Dementors" Kingsley shuddered.  "I was hoping that they would give you a fair trial."

Hermione looked back at the cloaked figures called Dementors, she looked up at her friends in the crowd.  They, too, were eyeing the Dementors with concern.  A red haired wizard called everyone to attention.

"Hermione Granger, you are hereby charged with crimes against the Ministry of Magic, what say you to these charges?" he spoke aloud for everyone to hear.

Hermione looked around nervously.  "I-I don't know.  I can't remember doing these things."

A murmur rose amongst the crowd as reporters' quills scratched feverishly.

"Yes, I have heard of this supposed condition of yours, however, there's nothing in this file here about it.  For all we know you could be faking it to get out of trouble."

"I-"

"No matter, let me refresh your memory of these incidents."  The wizard took out Hermione's file. "Desecration of property of the Ministry, sabotaging Ministry events included speeches and elections, breaking and entering, defacing Ministry property" the wizard closed the file, "shall I continue?"

"I told you.  I-"

"-don't remember" he finished for her.  

"Do you have any medical records of this condition?" a witch asked her.

"I have them right here, your Honors" said a voice from the side of the room.

Hermione looked over to see Dumbledore and Harry walk in.  Harry's face showed a flicker of panic when he looked past her toward the Dementors.  She could hear quills scratching away.

"Miss Granger was treated by Madam Pomfrey, whom I have brought along.  Her records show that Miss Granger has been obliviated."  Dumbledore passed the file over the witches and wizards in the front of the room.  He then turned around and sat down at a table next to her with Harry.

"Even so, we have enough evidence here to convict her of-" the red haired wizard continued.

"Evidence that I motion to have thrown out" came a voice from the other side of the room.

A venerable looking wizard in fine robes walked in the room and took a seat at a table on the other side of Hermione. She noticed the look of shock on Harry's face.  The quills were scratching at such a furious pace that she was sure that some parchments would catch fire.

"Oh goodness, that's Mendelian Wadsworth!"

"What's he doing here?"

"How can she afford him?"

Hermione heard some people say in the stands.

"I am here to provide representation of Miss Granger.  As you can see, she has been obliviated and therefore is unfit to stand trial on account that she cannot defend herself of these alleged crimes."

"We have evidence--!" shouted Cornelius Fudge.

"Evidence that I am moving to dismiss."

"On what grounds?" asked the red headed wizard?

"On grounds that the evidence you are presenting is just mere hearsay.  Tell me, is there an official report anywhere in that file?"

"We have pictures!" Fudge cried.

"You have pictures of her on the street, not caught doing any crimes.  Surely, you cannot convict someone of walking down the street."

Harry was beyond curious at this point, he knew very well that in that file there was incriminating evidence against Hermione in it.  The file had been in his office and no one knew where to find it or what exactly was in it.  Except…

Harry scanned the crowd, there in the shadows in the back stood Draco Malfoy.  Malfoy must have gotten to the file and picked it clean, getting rid of the evidence.  Harry mentally kicked himself for not doing this sooner.

"She is a well known member of the Underground!"  Fudge's face was turning red with anger.

"You have no evidence and no testimony to this accusation."

"Give me that file!" Fudge leaned over to Percy and yanked the file from him rummaging through it.  The other witches and wizards in the Wizengamot looked at him in shock.  "It was here, I tell you!  This is a conspiracy!  An outrage!"  He was throwing the contents of the file all over the place.

"Cornelius Fudge!  You are out of order!  Set yourself back in order!" a witch banged a gavel.  "I want order in this room!"

The noise in the crowd settled down as Fudge tried to compose himself and take a seat.  Hermione could still hear the quills scratching away.

"Your honors, as my client is unfit to defend herself of these accusations, I am asking the court to dismiss these charges."

Dumbledore sat up from his chair and stood with the other wizards in the Wizengamot as they gathered to discuss.  Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe.  She looked over at Harry who kept glancing up in the stands, an unreadable look on his face.  Hermione followed his line of sight and her heart suddenly leapt to her throat.  There he was standing in the back, Draco Malfoy.  She couldn't believe it, she hadn't seen him in so long.  His gaze locked with hers as they stared at each other for a few tense moments.  They both looked away as the Wizengamot finished their discussion.  Hermione noticed that Harry didn't look too happy.

"It will be alright dear, don't you worry" Wadsworth assured her.

"We have decided that due to the defendant's inability to defend herself properly to this circumstantial evidence; that all charges against Miss Hermione Granger be dropped and that she is to be let free." Dumbledore said aloud.

Hermione let out a breath she'd been holding and began to cry tears of happiness.  She looked over at Harry who looked equally elated, flashing a huge smile.  Ron, Ginny and Neville were shouting out whoops of cheer.  Draco had a small smile of his face.  Wadsworth clapped her on the shoulder then went over to Dumbledore to shake his hand and have a few words with him.  Shacklebolt released Hermione of her bonds as Harry ran over and gave her a huge hug, Ron immediately joined him followed by Ginny and Neville.  Hermione couldn't stop smiling, it felt great.  Harry and Ron suddenly got quiet and Hermione turned around to see Draco.  Harry stepped forward.

"Thank you for what you did" Harry managed to control the bitterness in his voice.  Ron's jaw dropped.

"I didn't do it for you" Draco replied, never taking his eyes off Hermione.

Hermione stepped around Harry to Draco.  "Thank you" she said quietly so that only Draco could hear.

Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That's what friends are for."  His lips barely brushed her cheek as he pulled away.

Hermione smiled and turned to face her group of friends.  Ginny and Neville were hugging each other, Ron and Kingsley were talking, but Harry had an outraged look on his face.  He stepped menacingly toward Draco.

"Can I have a word with everyone?  We have some business to discuss" Dumbledore's voice rang over the group.

The room was empty except for the small group of well-wishers.

"Now, we all want what's best for Hermione, and do what we can to help her retrieve her memory.  With that in mind, it has been suggested that Hermione move to a more familiar location, a place that holds memories for her."

"You mean she has to move out of our flat?" Ron asked.

"It's her decision, really.  But she should move to a place that is familiar to her, like…"

"The Burrow!  She spent some time there in the summers with Harry and me" Ron suggested.

Ginny and Harry nodded their heads eagerly in agreement.

"That was years ago" Malfoy said.  "She should move back to her home."

"I have a home?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, back at the Manor."

"No" Harry said firmly.  "She needs to remember her life, she had a lot of happy memories at the burrow.  And she'll be under the protection of at least one auror, and Dumbledore knows the Weasley's and I know they would take good care of her.  We all had great memories there."

"That was over seven years ago, Potter."  Draco said nastily.  "Where were you both all this time?  She's had her own life without you, a life at the Manor."

"He kind of has a point, Harry" Neville said timidly.

"What?" Harry and Ron rounded on Neville, but Ginny stepped in.

"It is true, Harry.  Hermione does have her own life, her own home at the Manor.  Maybe it would help her remember faster if she were around things that were familiar."

"She has a home at the burrow, and friends, too." Ron said.

"Friends?  Friends like you two?  You abandoned her years ago!" Draco sneered.

"But now I'm back, we're both back in her life!" Harry was raising his voice.

"She didn't want you back. She left England to get away from you, and look what happened!" Draco yelled.

"Is this true?" Hermione asked.  Ginny bit her lip and looked away.

"There's a bit more the story, Hermione" Harry said as he glared at Draco.

"Yes, Potter, why don't you tell her?" Draco challenged.

"I don't think this is the time or the place for this discussion, gentlemen" Kingsley interrupted.  "This is Hermione's decision."

Hermione thought a bit.  "Well, I am a bit curious to see my home for the past few years."

"That is the wisest choice, I believe" Dumbledore agreed.

Harry let out a noise of disbelief at Dumbledore then walked away from the group. 

"I'll get a car to take us there immediately" Draco said as he walked out of the room.

"I'll go get your belongings from my brother's flat, okay?" Ginny offered as she led Hermione out of the room.

Hermione looked back at Harry, but he had his back to her facing a wall.  She stopped and walked over to him.

"Thank you, for offering your home to me.  But I'll still see you around, right?"

Harry couldn't turn around to face her.  "Of course" he said softly.

Hermione nodded and said goodbye to Ron.

"We'll see you in a little while" he told her.

Soon everyone left the room except Harry and Dumbledore.  Dumbledore walked up to Harry, who was still facing a wall.

"Why did you do it?  Why did you tell her it was for the best?" Harry asked.

"Because it was true, she has her own home there, and a life she needs to pick back up."

"She had a life with us, at the Burrow!"

"You're right.  She _had a life with you there.  But that was years ago, Harry.  Ask yourself this:  Are you trying to get her to remember a life she once had with you years ago, or the life she was leading before her tragic accident?"_

And with that, Dumbledore left Harry to his thoughts.


	22. The Slytherin Prince

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 22: The Slytherin Prince ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy led a privileged life.  For as long as he could remember he had always had the best.  He lived in one of the finest homes, owned the best toys, ate the finest food, wore the finest clothes.  Nothing he asked for was ever denied him.

So imagine his surprise, on his first train ride to Hogwarts, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, denied him friendship, choosing instead the company of the poor disgraceful Ron Weasley.  He would sometimes hear his parents speak of his mother's cousin's family.  Traitors!  They were called.  Potter made Draco's life at Hogwarts unbearable.  Potter reveled in the limelight, did everything he could to exploit his fame as The-Boy-Who-Lived, he was Dumbledore's favorite, and got away with breaking every school rule imaginable.

Not only did he have to hear about this at school, he had to hear about it from home, through his father's owls.  Potter made Seeker on the house team, why didn't you?  You had the better broom, why couldn't you catch the snitch before him?  He won the Quidditch Cup…so on and so on.  Every accomplishment of Potters was a failure of Draco's in his father's eyes.  Not once did his father congratulate him on any of his accomplishments.  He had the top grades in his class, he excelled in Potions.  The only time his father was really proud of him was in his fifth year when he was made Prefect and was appointed to Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, Potter wasn't.  It seemed as if all his hard work was finally paying off.

But Potter took it all away.  In one day, Potter managed to get rid of the headmaster who had given him the praise he wanted; and land his father in Azkaban, ruining his family's name.  Draco vowed revenge on Potter; he would avenge his father and restore the family name.  He hit his lowest point during his sixth year.  Triumphant that his father escaped Azkaban, he thought that together, they would have their revenge on Potter.  

He made his first fateful mistake early Saturday on a Hogsmeade weekend.  To show off to his friends, he strolled into the Hog's Head to order Firewhiskey without being asked if he was of age.  Unfortunately, he happened upon his father and a group of Death Eaters huddled in a group, laughing.  He crept closer to listen to what they were saying.

"I swear if I didn't know Narcissa better, I would deny that he is my own son!"  Lucius laughed.  "I mean the boy is completely useless.  He can't even best Potter at the smallest tasks.  And he hopes to one day serve our master!" he laughed again and the other Death Eaters joined him.  "He is a poor excuse for a Malfoy.  He is constantly being beaten in everything by Potter, his mudblood girlfriend and that muggle-loving poor excuse for a wizard."  At the mention of Potter's name, the other Death Eaters hissed.  "Oh, but Potter will fall.  Now, listen closely…."  Draco listened to his father's plan before walking out of the Hog's Head.

"So did you do it?" Goyle asked, running up to him, but Draco ignored him and kept on walking.

"What happened?" Crabbe had also run up.

Draco ignored him as well; even Pansy couldn't get anything out of him.  Draco ignored everything and everyone around him as he walked on, enveloped in his own thoughts.  His father's words were repeating over and over in his head.  He had always looked up to his father, he wanted to be like him, wanted to make him proud.  Everything that he had done, everything that he'd accomplished was for his father, so he would look upon him with approval.  He had wanted this for as long as he could remember.  But now, as Draco lay on his bed in his room, he thought of his father's words.  Useless, pathetic and unworthy of a Malfoy.  A rage boiled inside Draco as he began to tear apart his room.

"Everything I've done, I did for you!" he yelled as he cleared everything off his nightstand in one swipe.  "To make you notice!" He overturned a table spilling its contents as well.  "I HATE YOU!  I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I--," he stopped destroying things and climbed into his bed.  "I don't even know who I am because I wanted to be like you."  He looked outside to the setting sun.  The others would be back soon.  He repaired his bed hangings then lay back down.  Oh, his father would pay for this.  If he could recall correctly, even his father couldn't get the upper hand on Potter.  Draco suddenly sat up.  _Potter._  He let out a slow chuckle that grew into laughter.  He threw on his cloak and entered his common room.  People were coming back from Hogsmeade, talking excitedly with one another.  He looked up at the large clock.  Dinnertime.  He would find Potter in the Great Hall.

Draco pushed around the roast beef on his plate, disinterested in eating.  He kept glancing up at the Gryffindor table, waiting, watching.  Finally, halfway through dinner, he got up to find Potter himself.  Ignoring the questions from Crabbe and Goyle, Draco left the hall alone.  He ran down the corridors to the DADA room, Potter sometimes lurked in there talking to Professor Shacklebolt, but he wasn't there.  Next, he tried the third floor, he was always somewhere on the third floor, but Potter wasn't there either.  Draco ran to Dumbledore's office, asking the gargoyle if Potter was inside talking to the Headmaster, but the gargoyle said that Potter wasn't inside.  Draco swore loudly and the gargoyle reprimanded him.  There was only one place he hadn't searched, but he hadn't a clue where to find the Gryffindor common room.  Draco took off down the corridor only to turn and slam into someone else.  This is where Draco made his second fateful mistake.

Knowing full well that Granger would never willingly give up Potter's whereabouts, he fingered the candy in his robes, Truthful Truffles that he had confiscated from a pair of second year Gryffindors earlier in the week.  He had thought about hexing her, but that wouldn't help things right now.  He stared at Granger, weighing his options.  His stomach churned at the thought of what he was about to do, but he was wasting precious time.  Oh sod it!  Just do it quickly and get it over with.  He popped the candy in his mouth and crushed his lips to hers.  

Now, Draco had kissed girls before and by no means was he a virgin.  He had lost his virginity to Pansy Parkinson after the Yule Ball in his fourth year.  He learned quickly that to get into a girl's skirt, you had to go through the complicated ritual of courtship, starting with kisses that would leave them begging for more.  He had perfected this art, which quickly led him to the more obnoxious and time consuming foreplay, necessary to get the girl willing to proceed with his ultimate goal.  He went about this ritual almost mechanically until he received his sexual relief.  But now, as he kissed the mudblood, something unexpected happened.  Tiny explosions set off in his body, arousing him, he felt warmth and comfort in this kiss.  

But he had to break it off, he had an agenda to follow.  He dragged Potter from the Whomping Willow kicking and punching.  For a moment Draco wondered if he was doing the right thing, but the look on Potter's face when the Weasel told him about the kiss was priceless.  Worth even the punch he received.  He had destroyed Potter.  But he wasn't finished yet.  He told Dumbledore about his father's plans knowing full well that he would torpedo both Potter and his father.  Draco relished the thought of his father knowing that it was his own son that brought him down, his own useless pathetic son.  And Potter?  Oh, he would have to live with the fact that it was he, Draco Malfoy, who saved his life.  This thought sustained him until the next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, when panic suddenly hit him at the Slytherin table.  He looked around at the other students at his table; some of them had parents who were Death Eaters who might have been with his father that night.  Draco shrank lower onto his seat.  He looked up at the Gryffindor table and saw that some were missing and it was nearly halfway through breakfast.  He looked up at the head table; Dumbledore seemed to be taking more than usual interest in the Gryffindor table as the other professors whispered furiously amongst themselves.

A screech from an owl caught Draco's attention as it signaled the arrival of the morning post including, Draco's stomach dropped, the Daily Prophet.  Draco placed a knut in the leather pouch of the owl and slowly opened the paper.  Nothing.  Nothing at all on the front page about his father's arrest, nothing on the second, or the third, nothing at all in the papers.  He looked up at Dumbledore for an explanation, but Professors McGonagall and Shacklebolt were talking quietly with him.  Draco saw Dumbledore sag in his chair then age rapidly as he slowly nodded.  Something was up.

Potter was gone.  The rumors had spread quickly throughout the school that Harry Potter was missing or that he had run away.  Draco felt no remorse in the part he had played in Potter's disappearance.  Many of the Slytherins rejoiced the effect it had on the school, especially the Gryffindors.  Their _hero_ was gone.  Girls of all houses cried in the hallways in between classes, Potter's ex-girlfriend Cho Chang practically lived in the bathrooms.  The Gryffindors were quiet and subdued, they lost the Quidditch Cup and the House cup for the first time in five years.  But Draco's greatest achievement was the splitting of the trio.  He didn't know what happened between them, nor did he care, but the Weasel and the mudblood steered clear of each other.  In fact, it more than surprised Draco that Granger was the only girl in the school who didn't shed a tear for Potter.  In fact, when his name was brought up, it stirred anger within her.  

This intrigued him, _she_ intrigued him.  He had backed off a bit on the name-calling, really it was more fun when Potty and the Weasel played bodyguard, and just observed her.  She didn't seem confident anymore, didn't raise her hand as much in class, only hung around girl-Weasel and Longbottom.  Draco found himself watching her, observing her behaviors, following her in the hallways.  Oh, he wanted to kiss her again, but he had brushed this off as a side effect of the candy.  But he quickly found out that that wasn't true as he found himself longing for Granger, his body craved for the way he felt when he held her in his arms, and the feeling that erupted within him when he kissed her lips.  He felt ashamed of himself for having these feeling for a mudblood, he should never had tainted his lips with hers, never should've held her in his arms.  So he watched her in silence, walked in her shadow, feeling ashamed every step of the way.  She had tortured him at meals as he watched her lips savor a meal, her tongue running over her lips to gather the remnants of cream from dessert.  She teased him in the library as he watched her from a couple of tables away, her fingers delicately playing with the edges of the pages in a book.  This torture continued on and on until one day…

He had done it.  He had run away from home, away from the house where the family portraits leered down at him, away from his drunken drugged up mother who spent her days drunkenly ranting about her husband or staring out dreamily into space.  It was the summer before his final year at Hogwarts.  He had packed up a few belongings and left.  He didn't care where he was going, he just stuck out his thumb as he walked down the road.  A car drove up in the distance, stopping to let him in.

"Where ya headed lad?" asked the driver as Draco climbed into the back seat.

"I'll take a ride as far as you're going," he replied.

"Busy day for travelin'," the woman next to the driver glanced next to Draco.

Draco looked over at the person he hadn't noticed sitting next to him.  She stared straight ahead, jaw clenching.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Draco said aloud.

"You two know each other then?" the woman asked.

"No."

"No."

They both answered in unison.  

The woman gave them a funny look before speaking up again.

"This here is Hermione Granger.  She's traveling this way as well.  And you are?" she turned to Draco.

"Draco."

"Oh you have an unusual name too…"

The ride was fairly pleasant for half an hour until Draco couldn't stand it any longer.

"You know you could be a little more quiet," he hissed at Hermione as she unwrapped a chocolate bar.

"I didn't think I was making so much noise."

"What makes you think you can eat that?"

"Who do you think you are?  I asked Jim and May and they said it was all right if I eat this as long as I don't make a big mess."  Hermione ripped open the foil and took a bite.

Draco looked longingly at the chocolate bar, he had forgotten to bring something to snack on.  "That's okay, I didn't want any."

"I didn't offer any to you."

"Well you should've, you know, it's rude if you don't.  Not that I'd expect your kind to understand that etiquette."

"I understand perfectly, I just don't share with creepy little ferrets like you."

Draco narrowed his eyes then lunged at Hermione's chocolate bar. 

"Give me that!" he demanded.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked at him as she struggled to keep the bar away from him.  "Don't think I won't hex you!"

"Go ahead!  I've got my wand, too!"

The car peeled away and sped down the road leaving the two teenagers on the side of the road in its dust.

"Well that's just great!  Now look what you've done!" Hermione yelled at Draco.

"Me?  You're the one who wouldn't share!" Draco yelled back.

"You're the one ranting and raving about wands!"

"You were screaming that you were going to hex me!  It's not my fault that they are lowly muggles!"

"Aargh!  Why do you have to be so…arrogant?"

"Why are you such a know-it-all?"

"Why do you have to be such an ASSHOLE?"

"Why are you such a BITCH?"

"Ooh!  I hate you!" she huffed as she picked up her backpack and walked away.

"Yeah?  Well no love lost here either!" he picked up his bag and followed her.

"Why are you following me?  This isn't Hogwarts you know."

"Don't flatter yourself Granger, we go to the same school, we walk the same hall to the same classes.  Besides, we passed a sign back there that said it was 35 km to the next town in this direction."

"Well go back the other way and find another town."

"Last I heard I could go wherever I wanted to go."

"Fine, but we go our different paths after that."

"I'd like nothing more than to be out of your mudblood presence."

Hermione turned around suddenly and punched Draco in the face.

"OW!  What the fuck?" Draco covered his nose which started to bleed a little.

"Funny, your blood doesn't look any different than mine." 

"You know you could be more pleasant company since we're going to be together for awhile."

"So could you."

But 35 km is a long way to walk and unfortunately for them, no cars passed down the road on which they traveled.  Soon it began to grow dark as the sun began to set, and although they weren't speaking, they both recognized the problem.  As fate would have it, in the distance they saw an old farmhouse with a barn and a rusty broken down car in the front.  Hermione knocked on the door.

"Behave yourself and try not to ruin this," she scolded him and Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione knocked one more time.

"I don't think anybody's home," Draco said as he looked inside the windows, then he walked back to the door.  "Alohomora."

The door clicked open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione stopped him from walking into the home.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco said as he tucked his wand away.  "I'm going inside to get some rest and maybe something to eat."

Hermione drew her wand.  "Stop!  You are not going in there!  It's against the law breaking into people's houses," she hissed at him.

"We really don't have a choice now, do we?"  And with that he opened the door and a reluctant Hermione followed behind.

"Oh, we are going to be in so much trouble," Hermione whimpered.

It was the simple home of a farmer that they had broken into.  The bottom floor consisted of a cozy living room, a quaint kitchen, a dining room and a small laundry room.  The top floor consisted of a sewing room, a study, a large bedroom and a bathroom.  

"How can anyone live in these conditions?" Draco asked as he turned up his nose at everything.

"Beggars can't be choosers.  I think it's nice.  Would you prefer to sleep out in the barn?" Hermione asked.

Draco scowled and walked into the kitchen.  "Hopefully there's something decent to eat in here."

This, too, became a problem for Draco.  He'd never cooked a meal in his whole life, he didn't even know where to begin.

"Ahem, I assume you'll be making us dinner, then?" he said.

Hermione scoffed at him.  "I'm not one of your little house elves, if you want something to eat, make it yourself."

She began to search the cupboards for a pan, and then set it on the stove.  Draco watched her as she went about the kitchen gathering items.

"Why don't you just use magic to cook?  You _are a witch you know," he told her._

"I can't use magic, not with out the ministry finding out about it.  I'm not of age, but you are, so why don't you use it to cook yourself a meal?"

Draco said nothing.  In truth, he didn't know any cooking spells, the thought to learn them never occurred to him.  But he wasn't going to tell Granger this.

"Cooking is servant's work," he said arrogantly as he reached for a couple of slices of bread and a slice of cheese.  

He took his meal and sat down at the table, trying hard to ignore the delicious smell of the food Hermione was cooking.  When she was done, she sat down across from Malfoy with her plate of fried sausages and a salad.  Draco looked at her plate longingly, but when she looked up at him he looked away and ate his cheese sandwich.  Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as she got up from the table.  When she came back she had a plate of the same meal and gave it to Draco.

"Here," she said.  "I made enough for the both of us."

Draco was taken aback by her kindness.  "Thank you," he said so softly that she barely heard him.

The meal was actually good, and the conversation was kept to a mutual discussion of what the next year will bring at Hogwarts.

"You know, we'll probably be Head Boy and Girl," Draco said as they both began to clean up.  It was the least he could do, he was brought up to be a gentleman too.

"Maybe, I don't know if I did so well last year," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure you did fine, better than everyone else."

Hermione blushed and Draco looked away awkwardly.  It was true, in a way, she was pretty smart.  Both tired from walking so long, they trudged upstairs to the bedroom.  Draco exhaled slowly as their next dilemma presented itself to them.  There was only one king size bed in the whole house.

"I'll find some blankets then you can go sleep downstairs on the couch," Hermione said.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch!  You sleep on the couch!" Draco retorted.

"You're a boy, you're supposed to sleep on the couch while the lady sleeps on the bed."

"Boy?  I'm not a boy, and _you are no lady," he said as he put his bag down and headed to the bathroom._

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and followed him into the bathroom where Draco began to brush his teeth.  She followed suit.

"You sleep over the sheet, I'll sleep under it.  We split the bed evenly down the middle, and don't even think about crossing that line," Hermione said as they climbed into the bed, fully clothed.

"Don't get your hopes up Granger, I wouldn't dream of doing that."

But neither of them could get to sleep.

"Would you please stop moving around," Hermione asked.

"I can't help it.  This is the worst, most uncomfortable bed I've ever slept on."

"Would you prefer the floor?"

"So what are you doing running away?" he asked her.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

Hermione sighed after a while.  "I'm going to coast.  I used to go there with my parents as a child.  It's one of my favorite places to go."

Draco remembered that Hermione's parents were both dead.  As much as he hated his mother's new habits, he loved her very much and the thought of losing her was painful.  

"I had to get away from the boarding house.  I hate it there," she continued.

"Boarding house?  Why are you staying in a boarding house?"  
"Both my parents are dead.  I have no family left here, nowhere to go.  Why are you running away?"

"I had to get out of the house.  My mother is either drunk or drugged up or both.  She's been like this since my father…" he stopped.

"Did you get along with your father?" she asked him bravely.

Draco sighed.  "It's complicated."

"You should get your mother some help.  They have that in the wizarding community, you know, programs and stuff."

"Yeah, but she's got to want it first."  Draco couldn't believe that he was telling her all these things, but in a way, it felt good to talk to somebody.  He couldn't talk to Crabbe and Goyle, they wouldn't understand, and his housemates would think he was weak.  He wanted to change the subject.  "So why don't you go stay with the Weasels?"

"Weasley.  I don't think I'll be very welcome there."

"Why not?  You're friends with them."

"Ron wouldn't be too happy about it."  
"What happened between you two, and Potter also."

Hermione quickly flipped over to face him.  "You know very well what happened!  Are you happy now?"

"What on earth are you talking about woman?  It's not my fault if Potty and Weasel act like pompous asses and cowards!"

"What business did you have kissing me in the first place?"

"I had to get the information out of you somehow, I didn't think you're boyfriend would go haywire."

"Potter was not my boyfriend!"

"You could've fooled me!"

"What did you want?  Did you want to destroy us?  Well congratulations you did!"

"From what I saw, you weren't exactly crying your eyes out like everyone else when he left!"

"What do you want to hear Draco?  That I loved him with all my heart?  That I gave myself to him that night?  That he threw it all back in my face?  He left me!  He left me and it's your fault!  He--."  She turned away from him, upset and crying.

Draco was stunned, he didn't know what to do.  He lay on his side to face her.  "Hermione…."   It was the first time he had called her by her first name.  Still crying she rolled over to face him and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed away.  Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her.  "It's not my fault, you're smarter than that.  Potter and Weasley had a choice, they could have stayed by your side, but _they_ chose to leave.  I didn't make that decision for them, they did it themselves."

There are moments in time that you wish you could capture, wish that time would stand still for you.  As Hermione slept in Draco's arms, he wished for this.  She could be his girlfriend, she could love him, they could be a regular boy and girl sneaking away to seek comfort in each others arms.  But they weren't, he was a pureblood wizard, brought up to hate everything that she was.  What would his family say if they saw him like this?  So he wished for this moment in time to freeze, to pause so that he could freely be with her like this, without the guilt and shame of knowing that his first love was a mudblood.  But all good things had to come to an end.

A blast of light hit Hermione in the back as a hand clamped over Draco's mouth to muffle a yell.  He was yanked out of bed and put in a body bind.

"Your presence has been requested," said one of the men holding him.  In the moonlight he could make out the room full of Death Eaters.  His eyes flickered to Hermione in the bed.  "She was hit with a sleeping charm.  Do not worry, it you he wants."  The Death Eater held out a sneaker for everyone to hold as they were all transported out of the room…

And into a cold empty chamber made of stone.  From the shadows a figure stepped forward, Draco began to shake with fear.

"I wish to speak with young Master Malfoy alone," came the cold high voice of Lord Voldemort himself.  "Now that you are of age, I have come to make an offer to you.  Well, not really an offer, I don't know if you really have a choice in the matter," Lord Voldemort began once the room was cleared.  "You have grown into quite the wizard, Draco, I must admit.  Your father didn't do you justice at all, he saw you as an extension of him, excelling in things he excelled in.  My own father thought nothing of me as well, but you, like me, have potential.  A great potential that your father doesn't see.  You were born to be a Death Eater, it is your destiny."  Voldemort circled around Draco as he spoke.  "Not just any Death Eater, a _great_ one, oh, you will be powerful."  This piqued Draco's interest and Voldemort picked up on this.  "Oh yes.  There's nothing you want that I can't give to you.  Tell me, how would you like to restore your family name?  Restore your wealth?  The dribble that they teach at Hogwarts is nothing to what I can teach you."

"What do you mean?" Draco bravely asked.

"I can see that it is your desire to learn the Dark Arts.  I can teach you to excel in them."  
"And my father?  What will he say in all this?"

"Your father has nothing to do with this.  He has betrayed me by going after Potter.  Potter is mine and mine alone to kill.  He shall be punished when we free him and the others.  _I_ decide who stands with me.  A new war is coming Draco and I need someone to help me lead it.  Someone with cunning, skill and brains.  Someone," he turned and stepped closer to Draco, "like you."

"Why me?"

"Because you have the thirst and drive for power and knowledge, you have a vengeance.  You are young and I can mold you into a powerful and formidable Death Eater.  Many of my Death Eaters are getting older and I need new blood, young blood.  I need you to lead them.  Think about it Malfoy, think about the power that will come with it.  You're a leader, I will train you and teach you things you never thought possible.  I will come for you on August 31, it is your choice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Draco chose to follow his destiny.  He thought of this as he absentmindedly rubbed at the unseen mark on his arm.  Hermione had been brought back to the manor and was currently asleep in her room.  The sun was going to rise soon as he looked out at the purple sky.  Krum had set up a perimeter charm around Hermione's room to specifically warn him if Draco stepped anywhere near her.  Draco knew this, knew that Krum was being protective over Hermione and suspected Draco of being untrustworthy.  If he only knew.  He could easily get past the charm, but he didn't, she needed her rest, and he needed to think about things.  Watching her would muddle his thoughts.  

A sharp pain in his arm brought him out of his thoughts.  He was being summoned.

"He's inside," said the Death Eater who was standing guard outside of a door.  Draco had apparated here a few moments before.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked as he walked into the room in which Voldemort sat upon his throne.

"Is the army ready?" he asked

"More than ready, sir."

"Good," Voldemort looked extremely pleased, "we will strike soon.  But first, a bit of news has been brought to my attention."  Voldemort motioned to a Death Eater in the corner who brought over a paper.  "It came this morning and immediately got my attention.  Is it true?"  

He held the paper in front of him so Draco could read it.  It was the Daily Prophet and its headline:  **Granger Freed Due to Memory Loss**.  Draco's stomach plummeted.

"Well?"  Voldemort asked.

"Yes.  She has been obliviated."  Draco didn't know what to do, inside he began to panic.  _No, no, no.  Don't do this.  Please don't ask, please don't ask._

"Bring her to me."

"Yes sir."  Draco said before leaving the room.  He was defeated.  He had to think of something, quick.

Ashton Montgomery stepped from behind the shadows to face Voldemort, he had been in the room the entire time.

"Sir, there's something you should know--."

"Do not speak to me you foul creature.  Malfoy demoted you.  You are nothing but a slave to me now.  Get out of my sight!  Remove this filth!"  Two Death Eaters grabbed a hold of Montgomery to take him away.

"It's about Malfoy and the mudblood!"

"Wait a moment.  What about Malfoy and Potter's mudblood?"

************************************************************************************************************************

A/N:  So sorry it took so long!  Forgive me!  It's really hectic right now.  Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving.  

Coming Soon:  A surprise for Harry and Draco; Voldemort will make his move; And will Hermione get her memory back?  Find out and see.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a big welcome to new readers.  


	23. The Heart Never Forgets

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 23:  The Heart Never Forgets ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione watched as Viktor kicked the football back to a group of kids that were playing in the park.  He sat down on the swing next to her, still watching them.  

"Viktor, why haven't you settled down, start a family?" she asked him as she slowly began to swing.

"Ooh, that vas a nice save," he said still watching the kids before turning his attention to Hermione.  "I vill, ven this var is over and You-Know-Who is defeated.  Then I vill find my soul mate, marry her right avay, have eight kids then grow old and fat vith my beautiful wife."

"Eight kids?"

"Yes.  Four boys who vill be strong like me and four girls who vill be beautiful like their mother.  They vill all play Quidditch of course."

Hermione laughed and Viktor smiled.

"Do you really believe in that?  You know…soul mates?" she asked.

"Of course I do.  I am a dreamer and a hopeless romantic.  I fell in love vith you at first sight."

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Why didn't we work out?" she asked.

"You vere in love vith someone else."

"Harry," she said almost immediately without thinking.

Viktor looked surprised at her then gave her a knowing smile.

"It's strange," she continued, "you feel this…connection with this person, something so intense.  You should know him, remember him but you can't.  You can't remember why you have this connection."

"Instinct.  Your memory was taken away, not your heart.  The heart never forgets."

Hermione thought a bit more as another name popped into her head and she couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to love more than one person?

She lay in bed and thought about it some more.  With Harry, she felt a connection so intense and so strong it nearly consumed her.  With Draco, she felt electricity, sparks of fire that wanted to set off the powder keg between them.  It was dangerous and forbidden, but it tempted them, beckoned them.  It wanted to be set off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry silently approached the manor from the back.  Unseen in the garden with his invisibility cloak, he stared up at her window.  Ginny had told him which one was hers and Neville had warned him about the perimeter charm.  Harry smiled, this was going to be a piece of cake.  He flew up to her balcony and disarmed the perimeter charm.  Quietly, he opened her window and stepped inside her room.

Hermione opened her eyes.  Someone was in the room.  She slid her hand slowly under her pillow where she kept her wand.  Her fingers closed around it and she slowly let out a deep breath.  3…2…1…  She quickly turned and sat up, her wand drawn, but it quickly flew out of her hand with a whispered "Expelliarmus!"  She barely gasped when a hand clamped over her mouth and a head appeared out of nowhere.  She let out a muffled scream.  

"Shh!  It's me.  Harry," he whispered.

Hermione instantly relaxed and Harry removed his hand.

"Harry!  What are you doing here?  Where have you been this past couple of weeks?" she asked as he handed her back her wand.

"I needed some time to think, to set things straight."

"I'm so sorry bout that night.  I didn't mean to—."

"Shh."  Harry put his finger to her lips.  "Don't.  Don't apologize.  You have no idea how badly I wanted you, how badly I still want you."

"Then why did you stop?  Were you worried about ruining our friendship--?"

"That's just it, Hermione.  There is no friendship."

Hermione looked confused.  "But I thought…all the photos and the stories…."

"We _had_ a friendship.  I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What are you talking about?"  She began to back away from him but he sat down on her bed.

"All three of us were friends, best friends, but you and I…" Harry reached out and held Hermione's hand, "you and I were something else.  We were—"

"—soul mates," Hermione finished for him.

Harry smiled at her and she smiled back briefly before her face fell.

"What happened to us?" she asked softly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the bed before he began.

"Do you remember when I told you that we didn't have anymore stories because I left?" Hermione nodded and he continued.  "Things happened that night that made me think about my friends, the future…love.  I made a series of poor decisions that night that I am paying for even today.  You see, Hermione, that night we told each other how we felt…we showed each other."  Harry was grateful that it was dark so Hermione couldn't see the blush that was creeping up on his face due to the awkwardness of the situation.  Hermione was staring off in space.  "But it was a mistake," Harry continued.

_*She looked down at the note in her trembling hands.**  I'm sorry.  Goodbye**.  Despair, heartbreak, sadness and anger hit her all at the same time as she let out an anguished cry.*_

"You left me," Hermione said refocusing back on Harry.

"What?" Harry asked a little bewildered.

"You left me.  I woke up the next morning and you were gone.  You left a note," Hermione said recalling the image she had just had.

"Are you remembering things, Hermione?" Harry asked with hope.

"The images are blurry but some get stronger everyday.  I guess the Occlumency…" she paused as the image in her mind of her sobbing suddenly got painfully clear as the wave of emotions she felt hit her.  Tears fell down her face as she looked slowly back at Harry.

"What is it?  What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Get away from me.  Get out of here.  Leave!" she said as she scrambled out of the bed and began to back away from him.

"Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

The image of herself crying on the floor with nothing but a blanket wrapped around her was growing clearer and clearer.  She was remembering!  But the pain, oh the pain and anguish she felt. 

Harry was startled by the expression on her face.  Her eyes wide with fear as tears threatened to spill.  He stood up slowly, careful not to frighten her any more than she already was.  It pained him to know that for some reason, he was the cause of her fear.

"Don't you dare come any closer!  Draco is in the next room, all I have to do is scream."

"I would never hurt you.  Never!"

"Then why am I remembering what you did.  I'm lying naked in a room with only a blanket wrapped around me, crying.  Crying about you, Harry!  Why?  What did you do to me?"

Harry had a puzzled look on his face before realization struck him.  "Were you lying by a fireplace among a bunch of cushions in a room of red and gold?"

"Yes," Hermione said cautiously.

"Hermione, you're remembering our last night together!" Harry said excitedly before his face fell.  "Or at least the morning after," he said quietly.

"What did you do to me, Harry?"

"No, it wasn't like that.  We told each other how we felt.  We showed each other…."

Hermione didn't dare lift her head to look at Harry for fear that he would see the blush on her face.

"Why am I crying?" she said finally.

"Because I left.  I made the biggest mistake of my life and I left."

"Why?"

"I wanted to protect you.  Oh Hermione, I loved you so much, I couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to you.  I had to be pro-active.  I wish to this day I never left your side.  I wish to this day that you would wake up and I would still have been there by your side.  I love you so much."  Harry stepped closer to Hermione who was backed up against a wall.  

"How do I know that's what happened?  How do I know that you didn't just…just…?"

"Because I would never do that to you, Hermione.  I love you so much!" Harry pleaded.

Hermione felt trapped and confused.  She briefly eyed her wand lying on the nightstand.  Harry followed her line of sight.

"You have to believe me Hermione."

"I'm sorry.  I can't remember.  Why should I trust your word?"  But she did.  Deep down inside she knew that he was telling the truth.  "You have no proof."

"I do have proof," he said as he stood in front of her.  "It's in here," he said softly as he light tapped the side of her head.  "And in here," his hand trailed down to her chest.

"Harry, make me remember," she said breathily.

"What?"

"I know you can do it.  Ron told me you know Legilimency.  Make me remember that night."

Harry stepped away from her.  "No.  It's too risky."

"I don't care.  I want to remember."

"I can't hurt you.  If done wrong or too much, it could backfire, it could erase all the progress you've made."

"Please, Harry.  I need to remember.  Do this for me," she pleaded as he turned away from her.

"It's too risky.  I can't do it.  I can't hurt you," he said softly.  

She put her hand on his arm and walked around to stand in front of him.  She lifted his face gently with her hand and looked into his eyes.  Her hand caressed his cheek.  

"I trust you Harry.  Help me to remember.  Make me remember us.  I know you want to."

He did want to.  He wanted to so badly.  Could he do it?  Could he risk it?  He sighed then took out his wand to cast a silencing charm over the room.  Then he moved his hands to cup Hermione's face as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

_The images were foggy, thick and blurry.  Shapeless people, voices that were speaking on top of one another._  He had to focus, he had to look for it and draw it out.  _He saw himself through Hermione's eyes, watching as she stood waiting with Viktor at the Yule Ball.  No, that wasn't it.  He moved on, focusing more and delving deeper.  __She stared at the time turner in her hand, then looked back at McGonagall in wonder.  Maybe, he might be getting closer.  _She was writing lazily on a piece of parchment, drawing hearts with Harry's name in them._  Yes, this was it.  He was on the right track.  _She reached up to Harry as they stood on the platform and gave him a kiss on his cheek._  Focus, focus.  _Harry descended upon her quickly as he kissed her with desire._  Yes, yes this was it!  He drew the memory out of the recesses of her mind, sharpening the image and feeling of every kiss, touch and caress.  _"I love you, Harry," he heard her say as he perched himself above her.  "I love you, Hermione" he saw himself answer as he pressed himself against her.  _Harry didn't dare break his concentration.  __He moved above her slowly as she felt him entering her.  A sharp pain, then his apology and then the wonderful bliss that followed as they made love for the first time.  Harry broke his concentration as he looked into her face.  They had both sunk to the floor without realizing it.  Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"Oh Harry, I remember that night.  Thank you, I remember."  She leaned into him for a kiss but he quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry.  I can't, Hermione."  Harry wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt.  Every part of his being screamed out for her, ached to hold her in his arms.

"But I thought we…."  She was too confused.

"Hermione that's what I've been wanting to tell you," Harry said as he spun around to face her.  "I left that night and I didn't come back for seven years!  Seven years, Hermione!"

"But now you're back—"

"You hate me Hermione.  We aren't friends.  I broke your heart and you've cursed my name since then.  You don't love me anymore."  It hurt Harry to say this because he himself didn't want to believe it, but he had to tell her the truth.

"That's not true," Hermione said softly as she stepped toward him.  "My mind was erased, Harry, not my heart.  Since the moment I saw you, I knew we had this special connection.  There was something about us, something that this stupid spell couldn't erase or get rid of."  She held out her hand and caressed his face.  Harry brought up his hand and covered hers, bringing it down so he could kiss it.  "Deep down I know we are meant to be together.  Call it instinct, call it whatever you want, but just as surely as I know that the sun will always rise, what the smell of a rose is like, what color the ocean is, I know that I love you.  Let me love you, let us love each other."

"Please don't ask that of me.  You don't know how badly I want that.  But I need you to forgive me.  I need you to remember everything and to forgive me." 

"Harry, I would want nothing more than to remember everything, but there's a chance that I might not.  There's a chance that I will remember everything, but it might take years.  We've already lost so much time.  I know that I love you Harry and I know that you love me.  That's all we need right now, that's all we need to move forward and make new memories."  Hermione was so close to Harry now that she just tilted her head slowly to invite him to kiss her.

"Hermione, are you sure you want this?" Harry's voice was strained as he begged silently for her to say yes, he wouldn't be able to handle it if she backed down now.

"Yes, Harry.  I want you to show me that you love me."

That was all he needed as he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.  He savored the taste and feel of her in his arms.  She drowned in the passion and love that consumed her.  It was different this time from the first time they were together.  This wasn't the roughness and possessiveness of the first time.  This was the passion and love of two lovers separated for seven years finally joined again.  And as he slid himself into her gently, burning every sensation he had into his memory, he silently vowed to himself that he would never leave her again.  It was instinct, it was love, this was meant to be, she thought to herself as she met him in his gentle thrusts.  They were soul mates, they would forever be connected somehow.  Bringing themselves to the height of their passionate lovemaking, she cried out his name as she milked him of the seed that he spilled into her.

"I love you, Hermione," he said softly as he kissed her slightly damp forehead.  He was still on top of her, unwilling to remove himself from inside her, and she was fine with that.

"I love you, Harry," she said back kissing him fully on the lips.

They kissed some more, enjoying the sensation and the caresses they gave one another before Harry moved his hand to the outside of her thigh, bringing her leg up to wrap around and rest on the small of his back.  They would show each other two more times how much they loved one another before they would fall asleep in each others arms.  And Harry would still be there when she woke up.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton Montgomery walked into the ornate drawing room and sat down in a chair facing a large mahogany desk.  The man behind the desk made no motion to acknowledge Ashton's presence, he just kept reading the Daily Prophet in front of him.  Finally, after a while, he put down the paper and turned his attention to the young man in front of him.

"So, is our plan set to go?" he asked.

"Yes sir, everything is in order," Ashton answered.  "He will make his move tomorrow night."

"Any problems we might have?"

"None sir.  The trap is set for him, we will obtain his bait tomorrow."

The man behind the desk looked piercingly at the young man in front of him.

"Wrong!" he suddenly shouted out, causing Ashton to jump in his seat.  The man opened a drawer and pulled out a magazine, throwing it down in front of Ashton.  "We have a big problem.  A.  Big.  Fucking.  Problem."  The man sat back in his chair and watched the puzzlement on the young man's face.  He obviously didn't see the problem.  Of course he wouldn't.  "Luckily for you, I have taken measures to take care of this problem for us.  A sort of insurance that _he,_" the man gestured to the magazine, "will not interfere with our plans."

Ashton reached out and took the magazine _Witch Weekly off the desk.  What the hell did Harry Potter have to do with this?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was way too early in the morning for Ronald Weasley to be called into work and expected to think like a rational human being.  He sipped the coffee from the steaming cup in his hand as he made his way down the hallway.  It was busy and crowded as aurors, crime photographers and other ministry officials filled the hall.  But his steps slowed as it dawned on him where he was headed, he had been here before, and he didn't want to go back.

"Weasley!  Weasley over here!" Kingsley called out above the crowd waving him over.

Ron acknowledged him, willing his legs to move forward as the blood pounded in his ears.  He walked through the door and into a blue lit circular room filled with other doors, one of which was open.  His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked toward it.  Time seemed to slow down and the voices around him faded as he walked on.  He peered inside the room.  He couldn't do it.  He ran back out into the hallway, staving off sickness.  He was clammy and shaking all over as he leaned against the cool wall trying to regain his bearings.

"They broke in last night.  There was definitely more than one of them.  We are trying to figure out what they were doing here, what they wanted."  His father laid a reassuring hand on his son.  Kingsley walked up to them.

"Dumbledore know about this, Arthur?" he asked quietly.

"No.  I was on my way to tell him."

"Harry," Ron croaked out then he turned and faced the two men.  "Harry has to know about this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knocking at the door interrupted Harry and Hermione's morning kisses.  Hermione groaned as she moved to get out of bed.

"Don't," Harry said grabbing her around the waist, pulling her back into bed.  "They'll go away."

Hermione giggled as she pulled herself free.  "They haven't yet."

She tied her robe around her and walked funny to the door.  They had had way too much fun last night.  

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she opened the door partially.

"Hermione," Ginny looked around her, then whispered "is Harry in there?"

"What is it?" Harry whispered as he stood behind Hermione.  

Ginny looked at the two of them, a mischievous look in her eye that was quickly replaced by a more serious one.

"Harry, Ron's asking for you.  He wants you down at the Ministry, something's up."

"I'll be right there," Harry said leaving Hermione at the door.

"So?" Ginny asked grinning.

"A lady never tells," Hermione said triumphantly before closing the door on Ginny.

Harry arrived at the ministry half an hour later after dragging himself out of Hermione's presence.  It was a beautiful day.  He could help the huge grin on his face as he walked through the door of the Ministry.  Hermione loved him, he loved her.  The world was a beautiful place today.  But the look on Ron's face made everything come crashing down.

He hadn't been down here in years, he didn't want to be down here.  Yet, there he stood in the middle of the Department of Mysteries.  

"It happened in there," Ron pointed to the open door which wizards and witches involved in the investigation walked in and out of.

Harry summoned the courage from somewhere inside of him as he approached the door.  If he had his way, he would never, ever have to come here again in his lifetime.  But he stood in the doorway, looking down into the amphitheater-like room where in the middle stood a veiled archway.


	24. The Art of Seduction

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 24:  The Art of Seduction ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione stepped out of her morning shower smiling, giggling and mostly blushing at the memory of last nights events.  Wrapping herself in a terry robe she stepped into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Draco!" she gasped when she saw him sitting in a chair in the room.

"Sleep well?" he asked.  His face was expressionless.

"I-I slept fine," she answered.

Draco smirked and got up from the chair.  Hermione had temporarily forgotten the effect he had on her as she watched him approach her, a predatorial look on his face.  He stopped just in front of her and gazed down at her.  She didn't trust herself to meet his gaze.  She kept telling herself _I'm with Harry, I'm with Harry, but Draco's presence was really interfering with her mantra._

"I just wanted to return this," he said as he held out his hand.

A necklace dangled from his fingers, a silver key with snakes and emeralds was attached to it.  Hermione reached out and touched the key, admiring it.  Hermione had a sudden image of him handing her a small jeweled box.  She turned around and walked to her vanity opening a drawer and pulling it out.  She remembered where she kept it.

"You gave that to me along with this," she said as she turned around and walked back to Draco, holding out the box.

"Are you remembering things, Her—ahem, Granger?"

Hermione winced inwardly at his sudden cold demeanor towards her.

"Little by little, things are coming back.  Mostly flashes of images that are triggered by something."

"Hmpf," Draco said smirking.

"What?" she asked.  She didn't like the look on his face, it bordered on sneering at her.

"Listen," he said impatiently suddenly turning serious.  "This is very important.  I want you to wear this necklace.  It is very important that you wear this necklace at all times.  You can tuck it in your shirt if you'd like so that, um, others don't see it if you wish."

Hermione put down the box onto the bed and took the necklace from Draco's hands.  

"Allow me," he said taking the necklace back and walked around to stand behind Hermione, very close to Hermione.

She felt her breath become ragged as he stood behind her, she leaned back slightly so she was against him.  Her body flushed with the contact.  Draco brought the necklace over in front of her.  She gathered her hair and pulled it to the side, tilting her exposed neck to him.  Draco's senses were going haywire with the smell of her fresh soap and now the sight of her exposed skin.  He clasped the necklace in place, his hands still lingering.  She gasped slightly when the cool metal of the key touched the hot skin of the valley between her breasts.  Draco's left hand stayed at the clasp while his right hand followed the chain of the necklace.  His fingers left behind a trail of fire on her skin as she closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"Does he know that I have this effect on you?" he whispered into her ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The alarm was raised when the entrance guard was found dead," said Kingsley.

"How many aurors did we lose?" Dumbledore asked.

"None, sir, but we have a couple of serious injuries."

An impromptu meeting of the Order was called as they all sat around the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place.  

"How many were there?" Harry asked.

"Fourteen.  We managed to injure at least one bad enough that they had to carry him out.  But we couldn't see who they were because of their cloaks and masks" Tonks said.

"But we did manage to find this."  Kingsley laid a long object on the table.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a staff of some sort."

Harry looked at the staff in front of him.  It was long, gold and had funny pictures on it.  On the top was an eagle perched atop a black jewel.  Harry knew instantly what it was.

"Hold on.  It's Egyptian," Bill said.  "These are hieroglyphs.  I've seen this before.  Egyptian wizard priests use it in ceremonies."

"Ceremonies?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, magical ceremonies."

"Dark magic ceremonies," Harry spoke up.  Everyone turned to look at him.  "I've seen it before."  Harry slumped back in his chair deep in thought.

"Do you think You-Know-Who had anything to do with this?" Ron asked.

"No," came a voice from the doorway.

"Severus, so glad you could join us.  I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you," Dumbledore greeted.

"I was called away."  Everyone got his hidden meaning.  "Might I have a word with you Headmaster?"  Snape's eyes flickered briefly over Harry and Ron.  Dumbledore got up and he and Snape left the room.

"What kind of dark magic do you think they were doing there?" Tonks asked.

"What kind do you think?" Lupin said sullenly.  Harry got up from the table and looked outside a window.

"But you can just bring back people from the dead like that.  They'd be popping up all over the place!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're right, you can't," Harry said still looking outside the window.  "But you can bring someone back whose living trapped in the world of the dead."

"Oh my God!" Tonks gasped, her hand covering her mouth.  You could only think of one person.

"Sirius didn't die in that room.  He was still alive when he fell through the veil," Lupin said thoughtfully.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

Harry turned around and faced the Order.  "We wait.  Whoever did this didn't go through all this trouble just to kill him instantly.  We wait for their first move."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's eyes flew open and she stepped forward away from Draco.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said forcing her body to calm down.

"I'm talking about Potter," he sneered.  "Tell me, did you enjoy his company last night?  He had to have stayed the night."

Draco sat down in a plush chair.  He had flown straight to her balcony immediately after meeting Voldemort only to find Potter in her bed.  He already hated Potter before, but now he just loathed him.  Seeing him lie there with his arms wrapped around Hermione wrecked havoc on his mind and heart.  He hated himself for having feelings for the mudblood in the first place.  He hated the fact that Potter could love her freely.  He loathed him because after seven years, he could come back and worm his way back into her life, their lives.

"Not that it's any of your business, but what do you care?" Hermione asked confidently.

"I don't," Draco smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  For some reason deep down inside, she wanted him to care.  "What is this thing anyway?" she asked fingering the key that rested upon her chest.

"It's a key to your vault at Gringott's," he answered eyeing her fingers.

"Why is it so important that I wear it?"

She backed up into a bedpost as Draco got up out of the chair and walked toward her.  He stopped and stood in front of her.  He lifted his hand and grasped the key.  Hermione's breathing hitched and her skin burned with desire where his fingers grazed.

"I put a powerful protection charm on it.  It will protect you only if you wear it," he said softly to her.

"Am I in some sort of danger?"

"You have some deadly enemies."

"And I thought you didn't care," she said breathily tilting her head up to him.  They were inches apart.

"I don't," he said then gently tugged her chin down.  "So don't get any of your hopes up," he said looking into her eyes.

Hermione brushed his hand away.  "Believe me, in regards to you, I wouldn't," she said dryly as she stepped around him.

"Just moments ago you were ready to toss aside Potter," he grabbed her arm gently to stop her.

Hermione's eyes widened.  "What did you say?"

Draco tightened his grip on her arm as he stepped toward her.

"Why him?" he asked through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Stop it Draco.  You're hurting me."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!  Why?"

"Because I love him!" she shouted back and he let go in surprise.  "And he loves me."  Her eyes began to well.

"How do you know that?  You can't even remember who you are…were…whatever."

"The heart never forgets," she said quietly.  "I remembered him.  He helped me remember what happened between us."

Draco sighed and walked over to the window of the balcony.  Hermione sat down on the bed in silence, willing her tears not to fall.

"And what about us?  Did your heart forget about us?" he asked quietly.

"Was there an 'us'?" Hermione got off the bed and walked over to him.  "You always pushed me away.  You never let me get close."

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said stiffly.

"It matters to me," she turned him to her and placed her hand on his cheek.  "Don't push me away this time."

"What do you want, Hermione?" he asked coldly.

"I want you to help me remember us."

"What good is it?  You have _clearly made your choice."_

"I want to remember my life!  If you were a part of it, I would like to know."

"It was never meant to be, Hermione.  So.  Just.  Let.  It.  Go."

"That's not fair!"

"Fair?!" he rounded on her.  "Do you want to talk about fair?  Life isn't fair!  It isn't fair that you got off that fucking plane!  It isn't fair that you are left with only a shell of yourself!  It isn't fair that you were born a mudblood and that _he_ can love you freely!  And it isn't fair that you love _him_ and not me!"

"I don't know how I feel about you!  It's all so confusing."

 "What is it you want?  Do you want me to sleep with you too so you can figure who can fuck you best?  No thanks.  Potter can keep his mudblood whore."

_SLAP!!_

Draco's cheek stung where she had slapped him.  He deserved it, he knew it.  He didn't mean what he said, he was just hurt and angry.  But he didn't dare look down at her to meet her face, he was too ashamed to.  He didn't want to see the hurt that he caused on her face.  He didn't say anything either because he didn't know how he could make anything better.  Maybe it was better this way.  Yes, he should just leave.

Hermione was furious at his words.  Her hand stung.  She had slapped him.  Hard.  But he didn't look down at her again, nor did he apologize.  Instead, he just turned and walked away.  Walked right out of her room.  Seething, she stormed into her closet, throwing some clothes on herself, all the while cursing his existence.  How dare he?  She sat in front of her mirror and began to angrily brush her hair.  She stopped and looked at herself long and hard in the mirror.  She let out a cry of frustration as she swept her hand over her bureau, scattering the items that were on top to the floor.

"I HATE THIS!" she screamed.  She picked up a vase that was on the table nearby and threw it on the wall shattering it.  "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?"

"Her-my-oh-ninny?" came the voice of Viktor as he opened the door.  He had heard the commotion in her room and came running.  He ducked as a lamp barely missed his head and shattered above him.

"GET OUT!!  LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione screamed at him as she grabbed another item and threw it at him.  "I SAID GET OUT!!!"  

Viktor quickly closed the door just as the item hit it and the glass shattered.  He was going to get help.

Hermione picked up a small item off the floor to throw but she stopped when she saw what it was.  It was the box that Draco had given her long ago, the box that contained the key she wore around her neck.  She sobbed and sank to the floor.

"I just want my life back," she cried softly.

She laid herself down on the floor crying, trying to calm down.

"_Hermione."_

"Vere is Ginny?" Viktor asked the young wizard in the parlor room.

"I think she's downstairs in the basement.  She's training," the wizard replied.

Viktor rushed past the young man and flew down the stairs.

Hermione stopped crying.  Did she just hear her name?  She rolled onto her back.  Was she going crazy now?__

"_Hermione."_

She sat up.  It was barely a whisper but she definitely heard it.  Someone was calling her name.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Viktor?  Viktor what's the matter?" Ginny asked him.  He had come running into the training room, like a bat out of hell, looking for her.

"It's Her-me-oh-knee.  She's gone crazy.  She's destroying her room!  You haff to talk to her!" he panted at her.

"Okay.  Let's go."

"_Hermione."_

She turned slowly around.  The whispering voice was coming from behind her.

"_Hermione."_

It was coming from her fireplace.  She crawled over to it, stopping just before it as she concentrated on its insides.

"Stop!  Wait, did you just hear something?" Ginny asked Viktor as they walked up the stairs to Hermione's room.  They stood still as they strained and listened.

"_Hermione."_

Viktor and Ginny looked at each other in alarm then began to run up the stairs.

Hermione scrambled away from the fireplace as a low vibrating hum began to emanate from it, filling the room.  She cowered to the corner of the room and covered her ears as the humming began to get louder.

They were halfway up the stairs when they stopped and covered their ears.

"What the hell is that?" Ginny shouted.

"That's magic.  Powerful magic," Viktor shouted back.  "Something is breaking through our protection vards."

Suddenly, a figure ran past them, wand drawn.

"Draco!" Ginny called out.

Billowing smoke poured out of her fireplace as the humming got louder and louder.  Suddenly, the humming went away and there was absolute silence.  The room was bathed in a green light and the sound of a sonic boom as an invisible shockwave flew out of the fireplace.  Everything in Hermione's room flew to one side as the wave passed through, taking Hermione along with it.  She slammed into her bed and fell to the floor.  Coughing, she picked herself up off the floor.  Footsteps echoed on the now bare wood floor as she watched its owner approach her.  She quickly stood up and gasped.

"I apologize for the dramatic entrance, but it was necessary so I could get past the wards."

Hermione knew instantly who he was.

"Voldemort."

"Alohomora!  Shit!  It didn't work!" Draco cursed as he tried to open the door.

"Hermione!"

"Her-me-oh-ninny!"

"It's me Ginny.  Open the door!"

They all yelled at her on the other side, above the loud humming noise.  Smoke and a green glow rolled through the crack under the door.  The three of them stepped away in surprise.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Draco shouted in surprise.

Viktor looked at Draco who mirrored the panicked look on his face.  Then they both nodded and began to throw themselves at the door, trying to break it down.

"Fuck!"  Draco nursed his bruised shoulder.

"This isn't working!" Ginny shouted.

Draco stared at the door.  "Right.  Viktor you stay here and work on this door.  I'm going to Hogwarts to get some help.  Ginny you find your brother.  Tell him to bring Potter."

Just then the humming stopped and there was complete silence.  They stood in front of the door, still as statues.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and a force threw them over the banister to the living room two floors below.

"I'm not afraid of you," Hermione said bravely.

Voldemort just smiled.  "Under normal circumstances you should be."

"What do you want?"

"Tsk.  Tsk.  Such rude manners coming from such a beautiful lady.  But I suppose we should just get down to business.  I'm here to help you."

"Help me?  Don't you specialize in hurting people like me?"

"Hurting is such an objective word, do you not agree?  Well, normally I do not get along with your kind.  But for you, my dear, I would make an exception."

"Why me?"

"I've been watching you for some time now.  I have seen you grow into the extraordinary woman you are.  But it is a pity to see you now.  Stumbling around with half a mind, it really is a crime."

Hermione stood her ground as he approached her.

"How can you help me?" she asked defiantly.

"I can bring it all back to you.  Your memories, your skills, your intelligence…your love."  Voldemort waved his hand and the top two buttons on her shirt unbuttoned revealing Draco's necklace.  Hermione gasped and covered it with her right hand.

"Oh, yes.  I know all about you and young Mr. Malfoy.  And I will admit I was surprised he was able to keep it from me this long."

Hermione suddenly thought it very important, desperately important, that she keep all thoughts of Harry out of her mind.

"But he needn't have gone through all that trouble," Voldemort continued.  "Like I said, I have been watching you, biding my time.  Waiting for the perfect moment to arise.  And it has."

"Why are you here?" she hissed.

"You and I have a common enemy.  Harry Potter.  I never thought it possible for you to hate him, but after he abandoned you when he murdered your parents, leaving you to fend for yourself.  Well, now, I can see why you hated him."

Hermione stood there in shock.  This didn't sound right, deep down inside she knew he was lying to her.  But she still didn't think of Harry, she willed him from her mind.

"So you want to help me by bringing my memory back?"

"Correct."

"What's in it for you?"

Voldemort smiled and leaned into her and whispered in her ear.  Hermione's eyes widened.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked her.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"I can't.  As long as you keep that necklace."

"Why?"

Voldemort just gave a small smile.

"How do I know this will work?" she asked.

"If it doesn't, then the deal's off.  We both lose."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip.

"So, my dear, do we have a deal?" he asked again.

She looked up at him.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N:**  Welcome new reviewers and returning ones!  I am soooooo sorry for this long update.  Things were a little crazy with finals, the holidays, me throwing up every morning (wink, wink).   I'll never take this long again, I promise.  The story will be finished in a few chapters (I hope), but it will continue in a sequel.  I'm also currently working on a new story.  This one will be more of a romantic comedy (H/Hr) since this story was a little dark.  I'll post that story when this one is finished, or close to being finished so keep your eyes open for that.


	25. A Stolen Moment

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 25:  A Stolen Moment ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry listened to the others talk amongst themselves, taking in Harry's orders.  All the while he watched Dumbledore and Snape talk in a corner.  They were talking in the shadows so Harry couldn't see their lips to read them.

"You know what this means don't you Harry?" Lupin walked up to him and Ron.

"I'm not even going to entertain that possibility," he replied back.

"But, Harry, who else would they have pulled out of there?"

"I said I'm not going to think about it.  So just drop it," he snapped.  He couldn't afford to think about it.  So many nights he had dreamed that this was all fake, that Sirius was still alive, only to wake up and relive that pain over and over again.  No, he didn't dare think about the possibility that he was alive.  Someone was playing a very cruel joke on him, and he wouldn't fall for it this time.

"Harry, Ron? May I please have a word with you both?" Dumbledore motioned for them both to join him.

"What is it?" Harry asked when the joined him and Snape away from the room.  

"Severus here has just informed me that Voldemort has put out a search for Miss Granger."

Harry's stomach filled with ice.

"He's put the word out there to every Death Eater," Snape added.  "He wants her brought in alive.  Death to anyone who so much puts a scratch on her."

"No.  No, I want her out of that house.  I want her somewhere safe," Harry said.

"I would be glad to take her in Harry.  But it must be done in stealth," Dumbledore offered.  "I do not want an entire Death Eater army at my door if he is to find out that I am keeping her at Hogwarts."

"That won't be a problem" Harry assured.

"Headmaster!  Headmaster!  Come quick!  You must return to Hogwarts!  We have caught a Death Eater prowling on the grounds!"  Phineas' painting cried out.

"Aah!" Harry clutched his scar in pain and fell to the floor.  The others in the kitchen hearing his yell ran out to help.

"Harry!"

"Harry can you hear me?"

"Harry are you alright?"

"Lupin take four others with you and go to Hogwarts immediately.  I will follow shortly," Dumbledore ordered.

"Do you think this has anything to do with what's going on at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"I'm okay!  I'm okay.  Just haven't felt that in awhile," Harry shakily got back on his feet. 

"Harry, was it Voldemort?" Ron timidly asked.

Harry shot him an impatient look.

"Did you feel any connection to him, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry thought a moment.  "Yeah, it was kind of strange.  He wasn't happy or angry, just…weak."

"Weak?" Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, weak or tired."

"That is very strange," Dumbledore pondered a moment.  

"Look, I'm okay.  Go ahead and go to Hogwarts.  We'll meet you there later.  Right now, all I would like to do is get out of here and get Hermione out of danger."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Creak._

Draco began to stir.  Where was he?  What happened?

_Crrrrreeeeeaaaak_.

What the hell was that?  Come on, open your eyes, move your body!

_CR-----CRACK!!_

Draco's eyes shot open.

"Shit!!!" he shouted as he rolled off to the side.

An iron chandelier that hung above him had fallen and just landed where he lay just mere moments ago.  Draco sighed and rested his head on his arm.

"Son of a …Hermione!" he suddenly remembered what happened as he scrambled to get up.  

Not bothering to check on anyone else he ran up the stairs to her room.  This time the door gave when he tried to open it, nearly falling inside with the force that he pushed on it.  How much time had passed?  The shadows on the wall indicated that it was late afternoon.  Hermione's room was just as he had left it, no sign of the events that had happened earlier, whatever it was.  He suddenly spotted her lying in her bed and he rushed over to her.

"Hermione.  Hermione wake up.  Are you okay?" he asked her quietly cradling her head.  

He looked over her.  There was no sign of injury, not a scratch.  Her left hand was in a fist grasping something.  Draco reached over and gently pried her hands open.  It was the necklace.  Hermione suddenly gasped for air and sat straight up, startling Draco as he jumped backwards.

She blinked rapidly.  Had it all been a dream?  Better yet, a nightmare?  She looked around the room.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

It was in her tone of voice, the way she said his name, the way that she looked at him that clicked inside his head.  Suddenly a horrified look came over her face.

"Oh God.  It wasn't a dream," her voice began to panic.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" he rushed back to her side.

"What did I do?  Oh, what did I do?"

"Hermione, shhh!  Calm down.  Please calm down."

But instead she began to hyperventilate.

"Hermione!" Draco grabbed her by forearms and shook her.  "Hermione, listen to me!  Granger, pull yourself the fuck together!"

But she wasn't listening, she had progressed to being hysterical as she began to shake and cry.

"All right.  That's it!" he threatened as he threw Hermione over his shoulder and marched her into her bathroom.  

He filled her tub with cold water then unceremoniously dumped her in it.  Hermione gasped with shock, coughing out the water that she had accidentally taken in.

"Malfoy!" she coughed out some more water.  "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You were going into shock."

"I don't think that's the best way to help someone," she quipped as she pulled herself out of the tub.

"It worked didn't it?" he answered watching her carefully.

"What?" she asked impatiently when she noticed him staring at her.

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?  Will you hand me a towel?  Jeans are really uncomfortable when wet, as are white shirts."

Draco muttered a quick drying charm to help her out.

"Thank you," she said curtly.  "Now if you'll excuse me."

She moved past Draco but he flung out his arm in her path to stop her.

"You're not fooling anyone, Granger, especially me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she nervously backed away from him, back into the bathroom.

"There was some powerful magic going on in this room.  I know you know that.  And suddenly you have your memory back?" Draco began to question her.

"What?" she laughed disbelievingly.  "What makes you think I have my memory back?"

"I know you.  You're acting the way you were before the accident.  Am I right?  What did you do?"

"I—I kind of lost control when you left earlier.  I was s-so angry with you, I think I just lost control of what I was doing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Well, who cares then?  Who are cares what happened!  I've got my memory back!  Aren't you happy?  Isn't this just fucking wonderful?" she began to cry again.  She felt his arms go around her, comforting her. 

"Please don't ask me again what happened.  Please just—just," she choked out.

"Shh.  It's okay.  I won't ask again," Draco replied.

He held her until her sobs slowly began to die down and still he didn't let go.  Finally, she pulled away from him, he immediately missed her warmth.

"Thank you," she sniffled.

"Of course," he replied softly.

She smiled up at him, her heart hammering in her chest.  Yes, she remembered everything.  She looked down at her hand still clutched in a fist.  She brought it up between them then slowly opened it revealing the necklace that she had been holding.

"I never did thank you for this," she said softly.

"It will always protect you," he said quietly then he stepped away from her.  "It will also give you something to remember me by."

"What do you mean?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair.  "Listen, Hermione.  About this morning, I didn't mean it.  I never meant to hurt you like that.  You deserve to be happy with someone who can love you freely.  In a perfect world, maybe we…I…" he was at a loss for words.

"Draco?" she asked with confusion in her voice.  "Draco, what-?"

"I'm leaving, Hermione," he blurted out.

"Leaving?"

"I need to get away from here.  Do a little thinking."

"But, but the war is starting soon.  We need you.  I need you."

"I'm not who you think I am, Hermione!"

"What?  What are you talking about Draco?"

"Please I just need to go.  Please."  He said the last word full of pleading and anguish.

Hermione hung her head down.  "Okay," she said softly.  "But before you leave, will you put this on me?"

Draco looked torn, debating the issue in his head before finally conceding defeat.  He walked over to her outstretched hand, taking the necklace.  She gathered her hair in one hand tilting her head to the side as Draco reached around her and clasped the necklace.  He was mere centimeters from her face.  He was powerless to stop it.  She let go of her hair as he slid his hands up to cradle her face.  He felt her hands on his waist as he looked into her teary eyes.  He wasn't going to fight it anymore.  His lips crashed down on hers in a passionate kiss.  Passion and fire consumed them.  It was a stolen moment.  Their moment, as if someone was granting them this small moment in time to have as their own.  He wanted to consume her, to taste everything, committing it all to memory.  Hermione was caught up in the tidal wave of desire that threatened to overwhelm her every sense.  He invaded her every sense.  She pressed harder into him wanting more of him.  They were swept away in their rapture, making the most of their moment.

_Creak._

Draco and Hermione froze.  Their eyes flew open and looked at each other as they slowly separated.  Their hearts pounded in their chests.  They weren't alone in the room.  Slowly they turned to look at their intruder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron let themselves into the manor.

"What happened here?" Ron asked as they walked into the parlor and living room.

The place looked like a wreck, furniture was broken, glass vases and mirrors smashed, plaster fell from the ceiling.  Groans and moans could be heard throughout the house as its inhabitants struggled to free themselves of the debris.  The giant iron chandelier had fallen from the ceiling and crashed in the middle of the room.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted out, pointing to a spot of red hair underneath a smashed table.

They ran over to her, gently overturning the table off of her.

"Oh, what happened?" she groaned.

"Are you alright?  Are you hurt?" Harry asked her.

"I—I think I'm okay," she struggled to get up.  "Oh my God!" she said suddenly.

"What?  Did I hurt you?" Ron asked, for he was helping her up.

"Hermione!  Check on Hermione!  She was in her room!"

Harry didn't need telling twice as he dashed up to her room.  But when he got there, he immediately sensed something was wrong.  The tension in the air was so thick you could practically touch it.  Viktor and Malfoy stood facing each other in the middle of the bedroom.  Viktor was giving Malfoy a look of pure death that it startled even Harry.  Harry had clearly interrupted something.  They both turned to look at him as he slowly entered the room.  Malfoy gave one last look at Viktor before brushing past Harry to leave the room.  Harry looked at Viktor for an explanation, who briefly flickered his eyes over to the bathroom.  Harry was afraid of what he might see when he entered the bathroom.  Was she okay?  Was she alright?  She was sitting on the floor, her hands covering her mouth, eyes wide.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, a look of pure panic on her face as she scrambled to get away from him.

"Hermione?  Hermione, what's the matter?  What--?"  

Harry was distracted by a flash in her clothes.  She pressed herself against the wall as Harry knelt down in front of her.  He reached his hand out toward the metal but she pushed his hand away and scrambled to get around him.

"Hermione, what is that?" he asked as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Harry, stop it!  No, don't!  Let me go!" she struggled against him like an animal caught in a trap.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?"

She was clearly hiding something and Harry had the idea in his head that it had something to do with the face off in the other room.  She held her hands over her chest covering it, but Harry was stronger.  Prying her hands away he quickly grasped the item around her neck.

"Harry.  Harry I'm so sorry.  I'm sorry."

Harry leaned in to get a closer look.  It was a silver key adorned with snakes and emeralds.

"Harry, is everything okay?"  Ron asked as he and Ginny entered the bathroom.

Hermione was paralyzed with fear as Harry just sat there staring at the key.  It all clicked in his head.  The face off, the necklace, the look on Hermione's face.  He looked up at Hermione and she gasped.  Rage.  Pure rage is what she saw in his eyes.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice called out to him.

"GET UP!!!!!!!!!"  

Hermione yelped as Harry yanked her to her feet.

"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Ron asked bewildered at his friend's behavior.  

Harry had a good grip on Hermione's arm as he dragged her out of the bathroom.

"Let's go!" he ordered Ron who dutifully followed them.

"Harry, where are we going?" Ron asked.

"We're sticking to the plan, Ron!" he called out from behind him as he yanked Hermione along.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione bravely asked Harry.

"We're apparating to Hogsmeade," Ron answered her quietly.

"Hogwarts?  You're taking me to Hogwarts?  Why?" she asked.

"Look around for something we can use as a portkey," Harry ordered.

"Why don't we just apparate?" Ron asked.

"_She _can't do that," Harry answered nodding toward Hermione.

"I can apparate just fine, thank you," Hermione said curtly.

"Don't be silly, now start to look, you're wasting time."

CRACK!!

"Bloody hell!!" Ron yelled in surprise.

A second ago, Hermione was standing right in front of him.  Now she just disappeared.  He gave Harry a bewildered look.

"Dammit!" Harry cursed.  "Come on, let's go."

CRACK!!

Hermione felt something being thrown over her a few seconds after she apparated in Hogsmeade.

"What's going on?" she asked as she struggled to get out of it.

"Would you cut it out?  It's the invisibility cloak.  The idea was to get you to Hogwarts in stealth," Harry explained.

"That would've been nice to know," Hermione cut back.

"You did your little disappearing act before I could."

"You didn't seem like you were in the mood to explain it to me."

"Can you blame me?  You're just full of little surprises aren't you?"

"Guys, quiet!" Ron interrupted.  "Look, she apparated into an alley and no one has seen us…yet.  So I suggest we quiet down and look for a carriage to Hogwarts."

"No.  We're going to go through the secret passage from Honeydukes.  Let's go," Harry said.

Ron was puzzled by his friends' attitudes toward one another in the underground passageway to Hogwarts.  Not one word was spoken to each other in the tunnel, and Ron's attempts at conversation were not met, therefore the trek was made in silence.  Ron couldn't understand what had happened to change Harry's attitude for Hermione's well being from concern to complete apathy.  Hermione had tripped over something in the tunnel and fell, and while Ron stopped to help her to her feet, Harry ignored this incident and kept on walking as if nothing had happened.  When they had reached Hogwart's, Dumbledore had met them behind the statue of the humped witch.  

"This will be your room while you stay here," Dumbledore explained to Hermione when they reached the room of requirement.  "I must stress, Miss Granger, that no one is to know you are here.  Mr. Potter and myself will have the password to this room.  Is this understood?"

"No sir.  Why am I being treated like a prisoner?  I haven't done anything wrong!"  Hermione stated.

"It is for your own safety.  Our sources have found out that Voldemort has put out a search for you.  Every Death Eater in the country is looking for you."  Dumbledore explained.

Harry watched Hermione's reaction to this news, or rather lack thereof.  She didn't flinch at the mention of his name, nor did she gasp in horror knowing that the Dark Lord was after her.  Instead, she looked into Dumbledore's looked at Dumbledore with the most peculiar expression on her face.  Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, Ron, you may go ahead and join the others," he said pointedly.  "I am sure they are waiting for you in the dungeons."

"Dumbledore," Harry began to protest.  He knew something was up.

"That will be all, Mr. Potter.  Thank you," Dumbledore cut him off.

He looked one more time at Hermione and felt his heart break.  She suddenly for an instant looked like a child waiting to be punished.

"Come on, mate.  Let's go," Ron steered Harry out the door. 

When the door had closed, Dumbledore turned to Hermione with concern in his eyes.

"Now, Miss Granger, tell me everything.  Leave no detail out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lupin met up with Harry and Ron as they walked toward the Great Hall.  Harry missed Hogwarts, the memories washed over him, but they were bittersweet.  For many of them had a certain bushy brown haired girl in them.  Ron had asked Harry about his odd behavior.

"Are you going to tell me what happened back there?" he had asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," Harry answered tensely.

And before Ron could probe any deeper, Lupin had walked up to them.

"Has Dumbledore arrived yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, he'll be down in a little while.  He's talking with Hermione right now."

Harry desperately wanted to be a fly on the wall in that conversation.

"Is the Death Eater being held here?" he asked.

A group of students walked down the hall, some stopping to gape at Harry.  Lupin quickly ushered the three of them into an empty classroom.

"That's just the issue," Lupin said quietly after he closed the door behind them.  "He's claiming he isn't one.  He says he's being set-up, that he was attacked and left with the Dark Mark on his arm."

"But I thought you couldn't see the Dark Mark anymore," Ron whispered.

"What was he doing here?" Harry asked.

"He says he came looking for you," Lupin looked directly at Harry.

"What does he want?"

"He won't say.  He'll only speak to you…_alone_."

"Don't do it, Harry.  It's probably a trap," Ron warned as Harry opened the door to the classroom.

"I have to agree with Ron.  It's not safe," Lupin added as they trotted next to Harry.

"Look, he's not talking to the aurors," Harry said.  "We'll use a charm that will allow everyone to hear what we're talking about.  No one else is in the dungeon and he's unarmed.  I won't be and we'll have aurors right outside the door."

"But what about Dumbledore?" Lupin asked.

"Dumbledore would agree.  Let's just hear what he has to say then we'll decide what to do with him."

Members of the Order waited apprehensively in an empty room in the dungeons.  They waited as they heard Harry approach the cell.  When he reached the prisoner, Harry immediately recognized him, though he didn't voice this out loud.

"So we finally meet.  The Great Harry Potter," the prisoner said smoothly as though greeting an acquaintance.  "Oh, yes, allow me to introduce myself.   My name is Ashton Montgomery."

Ashton held out his hand through the bars.  Harry ignored the gesture, arms crossed.

"Forgive me for being rude," Harry began, "I would hate to think that you brought me here for a personal introduction."

Ashton's smile faltered slightly.  "Of course, a man who like to get straight to business.  Right, then.  A war is coming soon, deep down we all know this.  You-Know-Who is building up an army, as we speak, to strike and strike hard."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Ashton ignored him and continued.  "He also has a little protégé, a wizard that he's been teaching his little dastardly ways."

Ron and Lupin who were in the next room, with the Order, looked at each other.  Harry was curious.

"And why would I care about that?"

"He happens to be somewhat of a thorn in my side.  And from what I've heard, a thorn in yours, too."

"Thank you for this lovely chat but I'm sorry to say that it was a complete waste of my time."

Harry began to walk away as Ashton pressed himself against the bars.

"I want to make a deal!" he cried out after Harry.  "Together we can bring down Draco Malfoy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, deep in thought.  She was sitting on the sofa, tears falling silently and slowly down her cheek.

"The protection charm around you is a powerful one.  Voldemort did not harm you because of it.  It's a sort of code among the Death Eaters to protect their families.  It can only be broken when the caster takes it off or if he or she is banished as a Death Eater."

Hermione felt as though the ground gave way beneath her.

"Are you telling me that Draco…that Malfoy…he," she couldn't get the words out, she felt ill.

"Do you care for Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Yes, she did.  She couldn't help it, they had been through so much together.  But she felt sick at the thought.  _A Death Eater._

"I know that deep down you loyalty lies with Harry.  No matter what the past was," Dumbledore continued.

Harry.  Oh, God, Harry.  She had to explain everything to him.  She had to get out of here.  The room felt like it was getting smaller and smaller, trapping her inside.  She couldn't breathe.  She was suffocating.

"But I must ask you not to tell him what you have told me," Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder.  

Instantly Hermione calmed down and she looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"As the war draws nearer, our list of allies has grown thin.  Very rarely are we presented with an opportunity such as this."  Dumbledore, who had been pacing, stopped suddenly and looked at the young woman in front of him.  "Do you believe in Harry?  Do you believe he can defeat Voldemort and end this war?"

"With all my heart," Hermione said softly.

"In love and war, we must all make sacrifices.  Sacrifices for what we believe in, what we believe is best, what we would die for and what we love."  
"Harry," Hermione said mournfully as tears fell from her eyes.

"You know what I'm asking of you, what I'm asking you to sacrifice.  I wouldn't do it if I didn't think you had the strength and will of character."  Dumbledore helped Hermione stand up.  "You will leave tonight, I will make your excuses.  It is no longer safe to keep you here.  Go quickly.  You will know when to send word."

This was all coming so fast to Hermione.  Could she do this?  Would she?  Dumbledore had ushered both of them out of the room and into the hall.

"Good luck my dear.  And remember, I'll let you know when it's safe to send word."

Tonks had run up to them in the hall.

"Dumbledore, come quickly!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione and whispered, "Now is your chance.  Go!"

Hermione turned and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Lupin looked at one another.

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed under his breath.

"Heads up guys.  Be ready to enter on my signal," Lupin said to Kingsley and Tonks, who were on the other side of the door to the room Harry was in.

Harry turned around and slowly walked back to Ashton.

"Malfoy?" he asked.

"My master wished to be rid of him and I know you will help me," Ashton replied.

"Why would I help Voldemort get rid of him?"

Ashton winced at the Dark Lord's name.

"I don't serve You-Know-Who.  My master is a far deadlier enemy of Draco Malfoy."

Harry just stood there trying to act uninterested.

"It's no secret that You-Know-Who is a deadly enemy of yours.  Why not help us cripple him by bringing down Malfoy?"  Ashton offered.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," Ron muttered to himself in the other room.

"Forgive me for refusing your offer," Harry said and Ashton frowned.  "I find your motives questionable, considering you are under investigation for Ms. Granger's accident."

Ashton's face got very serious.

"I had nothing to do with that.  I care about her, very much."

"Stop the interview, get Harry out of there," Ron said to Lupin.

"Okay guys," Lupin said into a badge, "open the door."

A moment later the badge cackled.  "We can't.  He sealed it shut!"

"Shit!" Ron cursed.

"We're on our way," Lupin spoke into the badge again.

Harry had put a powerful locking spell on the door when he first walked into the room.  He knew the aurors would cut his interview short.  He narrowed his eyes at the man in the cell.

"You _care _for her?  Is it just coincidence that she's in mortal danger when you're nearby?"

"I don't have to justify my feelings for her to an old school friend of hers.  Oh, yes, I know you went to Hogwarts, I know that she and Weasley were your friends.  But that's in the past.  You knew the little girl, I know the woman."

Harry stepped up to the bars, glaring at the man on the other side.

"You don't know her," he growled.  "Stay away from her!"

"Apparently I'm wrong," Ashton said as he backed away from the bars.  A look of surprise and sudden comprehension fell across his face.  "You, too, have fallen under her spell.  I can hardly blame you.  What was it that did it?  Her smile?  Her laugh?  The way she feels in your arms when you hold her—ah!"

His anger unchecked, Harry inadvertently sent a stinging hex to the man behind the bars.  Ashton rubbed his wrists and looked up at a glowering Mr. Potter.

Harry was wrestling his anger under control, calming himself as he tried to block out Montgomery's words, but he was failing miserably.

"I pity us both, then," Ashton said softly.  "Wanting a woman we both can never have, or at least, shouldn't have."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"How does that muggle saying go?" Ashton continued.  "Thou shalt not covet another man's wife?"


	26. Crimes of Passion

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 26:  Crimes of Passion ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doors to the lift opened, letting Draco Malfoy inside.  As the lift descended, he was absentmindedly fingering the flask inside his robes.  He should be concentrating on this task, he scolded himself, but his mind kept wandering to this afternoon's events.  He had forgotten himself for a moment, forgotten in her soft lips, her luscious smell, the feel of her warmth against him.  He was surprised at the amount of passion and desire that erupted within him.  He had been burying his feelings for so long that he was surprised he didn't take her right then and there.  Would she have let him?  He had to stop this train of thought.  It didn't matter anymore, he left.

He watched silently as he slowly passed level by level.  Something happened in her room.  Powerful magic and then Hermione gets her memory back.  Hmpf.  She had help.  From a powerful wizard.  But who?  Dumbledore?  No, she would have said so.  She was frightened, terrified.  She had wanted him to drop the subject.  She cried in his arms, pleading with him.  And when she looked up at him, how could he not?  At that moment, he would've done anything for her to wipe that look off her face.  The way she clung to him, the way she—oh hell, he was doing it again.  Why did he keep dwelling on this?  He made his choice, he chose to leave, nothing else mattered.  So why couldn't he drop this?

_Because she kissed you back._

Many times he would watch in the shadows, after stumbling onto them, not wanting to alert them to his presence, as Krum kissed her and she kissed him back.  For a moment, he wanted to be Krum, have her kiss him like that, but reality would quickly come to him and he would quietly leave their presence.  But this time, she did kiss him.  She kissed him with more passion and vigor than she kissed Krum.  How far could it have gone?  He would never know.  It was Viktor Krum who had walked in on them.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_The sound of the door creaking open slammed him back into reality.  He looked into Hermione's eyes and saw fear and panic.  He slowly turned to see who had interrupted them.  It was Krum.  Bloody fucking Viktor Krum.  The look on his face was of hurt and betrayal.  Draco walked past him to leave._

_"How long?"__ Krum asked, stopping Draco in his tracks._

_He turned around and glared at Krum, but before he could answer, another presence had run into the room._

_Potter.___

_He had told Ginny Weasley to get him.  Why did he think of his enemy?  It was a rash decision, made in a moment of panic.  Potter was the only other wizard, with power, he could think of that would come after Hermione as vigorously as he would._

_~~~~End of Flashback~~~~_

A smirk grew on Draco's face.

If only he had shown up a few minutes before.  Oh, he could imagine the look on Potter's face if he had walked in on him kissing Hermione.  Especially having been with her the night before.  A swell of anger and jealousy swept through Draco at that thought.  He will pay.  He reached into his robes and pulled out a small envelope.  Carefully, he took out its precious contents.  He had taken them off of Hermione's pillow earlier that morning.  He sprinkled the contents into his flask then took a swig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore arrived to find Remus, Ron and Kingsley trying to open a door.

"We can't break the sealing charm he used," Tonks explained.

"Everyone, please stand back," Dumbledore ordered.

But before he could pull out his wand, Harry burst from the room and ran past him.  Ignoring the shouts behind him, he ran all the way to the third corridor.  But when he opened the room of requirement he found that it was empty.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded.

"I let her go.  Hogwarts isn't safe if she stays here," Dumbledore answered.

"Why?  Where did she go?"

"She's in a very difficult situation.  Please mind your temper."

"Did she tell you?  Is it true what Montgomery said?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that for you, Harry.  What was discussed in that room is kept under the strictest confidence."

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny had joined them in the hallway, having just apparated with Neville.

"Did you know that Hermione's married?  Was anyone ever going to tell me?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked, a little bewildered.

"Who is it, huh?  Krum?  Did Krum marry her?" he was shouting and advancing on Ginny who backed away.  Neville jumped in front of her, blocking Harry.

"Harry, stop it," Ron said.

"May I remind you that you are still in a school," Dumbledore scolded.

"Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about.  Hermione isn't married.  She would've told me," Ginny said calmly.

"He's a liar, Harry.  We all know that.  Don't believe anything that Montgomery said.  He was only trying to rile you up," Ron added.

But Harry wasn't paying attention.  Instead, something outside of the window caught his eye.  It was Hermione dashing across the school grounds.  Immediately Harry took off after her.  She was almost at the school gates when he reached the outside.  He pulled out his wand and sent a stunning hex her way.  It simply bounced off her.  Harry concentrated very hard.

CRACK!!!

He reappeared right behind Hermione.  He ambushed her from behind, tackling her to the ground.  He looked behind him briefly to see the stunned look on his friends' faces who had run after him before he closed his eyes again.

CRACK!!!!

Hermione struggled against her captor when she was apparated.

"Let me go!" she strained.

She felt a wand tip against her cheek and she froze instantly.  Her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"I have a wand, you don't.  I suggest you cooperate," warned a familiar voice.

"Harry?" Hermione turned to face him.  "How did…but…you can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts' grounds!  How did you do that?"

"I think I'll be the one asking questions here," he answered coolly. 

Hermione looked at her surroundings.  They were in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place.

"I had a little chat with a friend of yours," he began as he circled Hermione.  "Ashton Montgomery," he clarified.

"Ashton?  Believe me, he's no friend of mine.  He's—"

"Why don't you sit and listen for a moment?"

With a glance from Harry, an armchair scooted underneath Hermione.

"He told me an interesting tidbit about your past.  One that seemed to have slipped your mind.  Well, before you lost it, anyway."

"Harry—"

"I said I'd do the talking!"

"But—" she stood up.

"I said sit down!"

"He obliviated me!"

"You have a husband!"

They both spoke at the same time.

"What?"

"What?"

Then again when they heard each other.

"I remember!  I was following Montgomery.  I had written to Remus before I left for Prague.  I was attacked in a muggle church and brought to the bell tower.  Poliakoff was waiting there.  That's when it happened.  Oh my God, Harry.  I have to warn Viktor!"  
She got up to stand but Harry stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Don't you mean your husband?" he said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Viktor.  Your _husband_," Harry said venomously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.  I am not married to Viktor," she said icily as she wrenched herself from his grip.

Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or even more angry at this.

"How do you even know he isn't your husband?  You can't remember if you married or not."

"I can remember perfectly fine, thank you."

It suddenly clicked in Harry's mind.

"Did you get your memory back?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before she turned to glare at him.  Harry didn't waste a moment as he plunged into the depths of her mind.  But before he even scratched the surface the image of a large snake striking flashed before his eyes and he tore himself out of her mind.  The impact of it flung them both to the floor.

"Hermione," Harry said breathlessly.  "What did you do?"  His scar ached dully.

Hermione had to get out of there.  She scrambled to her feet and sprinted for the door.  Harry was too quick for her and caught her before she even took a few steps.

"Harry, please let me go," she pleaded.

"Not a chance in hell.  It was Voldemort wasn't it, who helped you?  Why?" he demanded.

She elbowed Harry in the ribs as she turned and ran towards the doors.  Harry again caught up with her and shoved her against the wall.

"Why would he help you?" he asked angrily.

Hermione moved her arms to push Harry away but he grabbed them both and pinned them above her head.  Instantly, Hermione cried out in pain.  Harry looked up at her forearm and saw it.  It glowed bright green for a second then faded away.  She hated the way he was looking at her right now, the look of betrayal on his face.  

"NOOOOO!!" Harry roared out suddenly as his had swept the contents of a nearby table to the floor.

Hermione was startled and too petrified with fear to move.  Harry overturned another table.

"HE TAKES EVERYTHING FROM ME!!"  He picked up a chair and threw it across the room.  "EVERYONE THAT I LOVE!!!"

He was destroying the room, Hermione had to put a stop to this.

"Harry.  Stop it, Harry!" she called out to him.

Harry stop mid-throw of another object and turned to look at her.  He dropped the object to the floor then walked menacingly towards her.  He stopped in front of her, glaring down at her.  Hermione quailed with fear.  Harry plunged into his robes and pulled out a wand.  Hermione froze.

"It's yours.  Take it," he said gruffly.

Hermione looked at her wand but didn't move.

"I said TAKE IT!" and he thrust the wand into her hands.  "Do what he sent you to do!  I won't put up a fight."

"Stop it Harry!" she said.

"It'll be quick and easy, Hermione," Harry said menacingly as he held out his hands.  "Look, I don't even have a wand!"

"Shut up, Harry!" she cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HERMIONE?  It's just two little words, that's all!"

"SHUT UP!"

"DO WHAT A GOOD LITTLE DEATH EATER WOULD DO!" he was now shouting in her face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!  SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she screamed back, her face red with tears.  She threw her wand away from her then buried her face in her hands.  She felt something hard and wooden under her chin, lifting her face.  It was Harry's wand, and a very deadly Harry holding it.

"Stupid move, Granger," he hissed.  "Never, ever throw away your wand."

Hermione stared at him, wide eyed.

"Why didn't you do it?" he asked.  "You could've killed me, captured me, done whatever with me so you could go back to your master and be praised beyond your wildest dreams."

Hermione trembled, too scared to talk.

"You are going to explain everything to me," he said in a deadly calm voice.  "Including and especially…this."  His wand lowered from her chin to the inside of her shirt pulling out the necklace.

"He came to me today.  I knew it was Voldemort even thought I couldn't remember exactly all that he'd done.  He offered to help me in exchange for one small thing.  I couldn't remember how dangerous he was Harry.  And the exchange didn't make sense to me but it seemed harmless."

"What did he want?"  Harry's voice had softened a little but he still kept his wand on her.

"He wanted me to help him get rid of you.  He said he'd been watching me for awhile and that he was just waiting for the right moment." She looked at Harry, "he thinks that I still hate you.  He thinks I want to kill you for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Revenge for my parents, for leaving—."

"But I told you that if I'd known about your par--."

"I know, Harry.  I don't hate you and I don't want to hurt you.  But for some reason, he thinks that I still do."

Harry lowered his wand and thought a moment.  "Did you tell Dumbledore all this?"

"Yes.  Harry I shouldn't even be telling you this.  He asked me not to,"

"Why not?"

Hermione sighed deeply.  "Harry…Harry, he's asked me to spy on Voldemort."

"Spy?  Like Snape?"

"Exactly like Snape."

Harry backed up into the back of a sofa and rested against it, deep in thought.

"I believe in you Harry.  I believe that you can defeat Voldemort.  And if I can give you a fighting chance—."

"No," Harry spoke up.  "No, I won't let you do this."

"It's already been done, Harry.  Dumbledore knew you'd protest, that's why he asked me not to tell you.  It can put both of us in danger."

"I don't care.  We'll find a way."

"Harry, I've already agreed."

"Voldemort won't find you, I'll make sure of that."  Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Harry I already made a deal with him.  He'll find me anyway."

Harry rushed to Hermione and grabbed her shoulders.  "Why, Hermione?  Why did you do it?  You know better!  You knew better!"  He shook her slightly.  "Why?  How…how could you be so stupid?"  He choked back a sob.  "You used to be one of the most brilliant witches I know.  How could you do something this stupid?" He grabbed her in a hug.

"I know, I know!  I'm so sorry!  So sorry," she cried back clutching him to her as if he could keep her from drowning.  

"What was the deal?  What deal did you make?"

Hermione slowly let go of Harry, pushing herself gently out of his embrace.  Harry gave her a confused look.  She couldn't face him.

"What was it, Hermione?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"He told me to join my husband at his side," she said softly.

Harry sighed heavily.  "So it's true.  You are married, you are someone's wi…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.  He felt sick at the thought.  "Who is it?"  He didn't know why he asked, part of him didn't want to know, another part of him….

"It happened a long time ago.  We had no other choice, neither of us wanted to.  It was done in secret with only one witness, whom you obviously met.  I was to be his wife in name only and we went about our business as if it never happened.  We were to get it annulled as soon as we could.  No one knew.  Not Ginny or Neville.  Not even Viktor."

"How long?" Harry asked miserably.

"Almost four years," she said quietly.

"Four!  What?!  Why did you end it?  Why didn't…"  But Harry stopped.  He knew the answer.  

"At first we had to wait for the situation to die down.  Then some unexpected events occurred that postponed the decision.  Then recently…I…we suddenly…"

"Who is he?"  Control your temper, control your temper, control your temper, he kept telling himself.

Hermione turned around and bravely faced Harry.

"The necklace is a powerful protection charm that will protect me against other Death Eaters.  A sort of code of honor among them.  It can only be cast by a Death Eater to protect their families."

"Oh God," Harry moaned.  He felt as if the wind was knocked out of him and that the world suddenly dropped out from under his feet.  He leaned back against the wall and slid down to the ground.  His feet didn't seem to want to work anymore.  A mental image of Hermione and Malfoy together tortured him.

"Have you…have you two been…" Harry was definitely going to be sick.

"No," Hermione said firmly.  "In name only, Harry."

"What about this afternoon?  And the airport in France?  Have things changed between you?"

Hermione hung her head.  "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"Since you saved me from the troll."

Harry didn't say anything back.  The grandfather clock downstairs began to chime the hours.

"I have to go Harry, I have to find Draco."  Hermione opened the door to leave the room but paused a moment.  "Dumbledore said we all make sacrifices in war.  If my doing this will give you even the smallest chance to defeat Voldemort, I'd do it for you in a heartbeat."  Then she closed the door.

The doors opened and Draco stepped through.  It was late and thankfully the floor was nearly deserted.  Nearly.  A cleaning witch came around the corner, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him.

"Stupefy!" Draco whispered and the lady fell to the floor.

Draco listened for a moment for anyone who might have heard him and come running to see the commotion.  Luckily, no one came and he continued down the hall.

Hermione was in the entrance hall when she was spun around.

"Not tonight.  Don't go to him tonight," Harry said.  

Actually, it was more of an order but before Hermione could say a word he kissed her.  She wrapped her arms around him, one of her hands moving behind his neck pushing him closer to him.  His mouth didn't ask for her permission and he really didn't need it as he deepened the kiss.  Tasting her warm mouth, her delicious tongue.  One of his hands tangled in her hair, cradling her head, the other hand rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.  As their kisses grew frenzied and passionate, it wasn't enough.  He pushed her roughly against the wall, his lips leaving her mouth to kiss her jaw line, then to claim her neck.  A primitive sound left Hermione's throat at the pleasure of his tongue as her nails softly scraped his scalp and the back of his neck.  Harry didn't bother with the buttons on her shirt, he just ripped it open.  The necklace was there.  He ripped it from her neck and tossed it to the floor before kissing her chest, his hand coming up to massage her breasts.

Stealthily Draco turned the corner and saw two aurors standing guard.  He needed someone to see him.  He walked out into the hallway in full view of them.  The aurors looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?  You have orders not to—"

But Draco stupefied them before they could even grab their wands.

"Silencio!"

And the aurors fell silently.

Harry brought his lips back to Hermione's, plundering them as she struggled out of her blouse, then out of her bra.  Harry lifter her slightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him.  She grinded herself against his arousal as Harry let out a guttural sound.  He began to carry her to the stairs but he only made it a few steps up before laying Hermione underneath him.  Hermione grabbed at his shirt, lifting it above his head.  Harry went for her breasts, sucking them with his mouth.  Hermione moaned in pleasure as she slowly moved up the steps.  Harry's hand moved from caressing one of her breasts to the button on her jeans.  Quickly he unzipped them and desperately pulled them down taking her underwear with them.  Harry let out a groan as his fingers dove into her center.  Hermione let out a small moan as she kissed him ferociously.  Her hands moved to undo his jeans, sliding them and his boxers down his legs.  Harry and Hermione quickly kicked off their shoes to completely be rid of their clothes.  They weren't going to make it to the bedroom, Harry thought as he settled himself between her legs.  He needed her too badly.  Forcefully, he plunged himself into her.

Draco opened the door.  Fudge was sitting behind the table giving Percy Weasley last minute instructions before they could leave for the night.  Percy looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked haughtily.

Draco only smiled before stunning him.  He then turned his wand on a surprised Fudge.

Hermione moaned at the waves of pleasure that Harry created with each stroke within her.

"Tell me that you love me," Harry pleaded.

"I love you," she said breathily.  "I love you and only you."

"You're mine," he said.  He felt like reiterating it with every thrust into her.  "You're mine, you're mine, not his, you're mine."

"I am yours, Harry.  Only yours!" She was going to come soon.  She could feel the passion within her cresting.

Harry could feel her walls around him begin to pulsate and tighten.  He kissed her deeply one more time before she pulled away to cry out in pleasure.  With the waves of passion that he created within her, he came, spilling himself into her as he shouted out her name.

"What do you think you're doing, Harry Potter?" Fudge cried out.

Draco smiled evilly.  "Avada Kedavra!!"


	27. Underground Collapse

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 27: Underground Collapse ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The warming charm she had cast upon herself did little to relieve the cold stinging air of that night.  It was two o'clock in the morning when she had slipped out of Harry's bed and headed for the Manor.  She couldn't think about what she was leaving behind, only the task ahead.  Yes, it was cruel for her to leave without saying goodbye, but it was better for them both.  At least that's what she told herself.  A strange sense of foreboding crept over her as she stared up at the Manor, its lights dark and the wind rustling the dead leaves in the yard.  Was anybody home?  Stepping through the door, it was eerily quiet, empty, the place was deserted.  Except for a light shining through the outline of the door to Viktor's office.

The smell of Firewhiskey hit her as she opened the door.  Viktor was sitting in his chair at his desk, facing away from her.

"Your friends vere looking for you," he slurred then turned in his chair to look at her.

He was drunk, the near empty bottle of Firewhiskey was in his hand.  He looked terrible.

"Viktor," Hermione began in a pitying tone.  "Damn it Viktor, I need to talk to you about something important."

She knelt in front of him, prying the bottle from his hands.

"Yes, let's talk," Viktor said briskly as he stood up, sending Hermione stumbling backward.  "Let's talk about you and Malfoy.  How long has this been going on?"

"What?  Viktor this is more important—"

Viktor picked up the bottle that Hermione had put on the table and threw it at a wall where it shattered.

"You are right!  This is important!  It's important to me!  How long has this been going on between you two?"

"Poliakoff obliviated me that night in the bell tower!" Hermione said quickly.  It was important to get this across to him.

"Vot?"  Viktor was caught off guard.

"And there's more, he wasn't alone.  He was with—"

"I think you haff said quite enough already, Granger," came another voice in the room.  Hermione reached for her wand, but Poliakoff already had his out and quickly disarmed her.  Just as quickly with his other hand he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hermione, who froze instantly.

"Make one move, Viktor, and this muggle weapon will end her life," Poliakoff ordered Viktor who had reached into his robes for his wand.

"Sabian, vot do you think you're doing?" Viktor demanded.

"This has nothing to do with you Viktor," Poliakoff said coolly as he walked toward Hermione.  He stood next to her, pressing the gun against the said of her head.  She was afraid to move, afraid to breathe.

"Now, Viktor," Poliakoff continued calmly.  "I vant you to slowly, _slowly_, bring out your vand and roll it over to me."

"Vy are you doing this?"  Viktor asked as he brought out his wand.  "Vot do you vant vith us?"

"I told you, this has nothing to do vith you," Poliakoff said as Viktor's wand rolled to his feet.

Hermione somehow found her voice.  "What do you want with me?"

"You and I are going on a little trip," Poliakoff said as he bound Hermione's hands with a flick of his wand.

"If you harm her—"Viktor began.

"Vot can you do?"  Poliakoff challenged.  "Drink me to death?  No, she vill not be harmed.  Ve need her very much alive."

"Go ahead!  Take me wherever you want.  I'll be found and if there's one scratch on me you'll pay.  He'll find me—"

Poliakoff hit her hard across the face and she tumbled to the floor.  Viktor made a motion toward her but Poliakoff waved the gun in front of him.  

"You said you voodn't hurt her," Viktor said.

"I said ve need her alive," Poliakoff said calmly as he reached down and yanked Hermione back to her feet.

"You'll pay…He'll find me and you'll pay…"  Hermione cursed.

"That's exactly vot ve're counting on.  Let Malfoy come for his mudblood," Poliakoff sneered at her.

Malfoy?  She couldn't believe it, this was all about Malfoy?  She shared a look with Viktor, who mirrored her own confusion.

"Ve failed to take you outside of the hotel, then again in France.  Ve vere so close in Prague, but today, today ve vill succeed."

"Traitor!" Viktor roared.  "Vy are you doing this?  To whom did you sell your soul to?"

"Oh Viktor, Viktor, you and your ideals," Poliakoff laughed.

"Do you really think you can vin this vor?  The mudblood hero murdered Fudge and the Underground vill soon cease to exist."

"Vot are you talking about?" Viktor asked.

Hermione was just as confused.  Harry killed Fudge?

"You are so blind.  Do you not know who trained us?  Who knows all our little secrets?  Who has taken everything you worked so hard to attain?"  Poliakoff brushed the back of his fingers against Hermione's cheek, but she jerked her head away.

"How long haff you been spying for the Death Eaters?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, I'm not the spy," Poliakoff answered matter-of-factly.  "I'm not even a Death Eater.  But I vill be, ven my master is back in the Dark Lord's graces."

"It von't matter, the Underground vill fight beside Dumbledore and Potter."

Poliakoff gave a small smile.  "I alvays overlooked it ven Karkaroff favored you.  I let my anger stay inside, vile you vere praised as an international hero.  I even followed you here and pretended to believe in your cause.  Now I see you are nothing but a dreamer following your own doomed ideals.  Tell me Viktor, vhere are your fans now?  Vhere is that hero?"  Poliakoff said softly as his eyes flickered toward the broken bottle on the floor.  He put away his wand then bent down and picked up Viktor's wand and broke it in half.  Hermione gasped and Viktor made a sound of protest and he began to move menacingly toward Poliakoff.

"Uh, uh, uh," Poliakoff scolded, waving the gun in front of him.  "This little trip is only for Granger and me," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.  "You can stay here and votch your little ideals crumble around you."  He opened the door as Hermione struggled against him.  "I only hope that the Dark Lord vill show you the same kind of compassion that you haff for muggles and mudbloods," he said to Viktor.  Then he turned, took a step then stopped.  "On second thought, I'll save him the trouble."

Poliakoff spun around and fired one shot.

"NOO!" Hermione screamed as she watched Viktor fall to the floor.  She managed to break free of Poliakoff's grip and ran to side.  He was bleeding badly from the wound in his chest.

"Hold on Viktor, hold on," she cried as she placed her bound hands on his wound.

"Hermy," Viktor gasped as he reached out and touched her cheek.

"Shh, it's okay," she said tearfully.  But she felt herself being tugged away.  "NO!" she screamed angrily and struggled back to Viktor.  Again she was pulled away but Viktor grabbed her hand.  Unfortunately it was wet with his blood and she easily slid out of his grasp.  She kicked out at Poliakoff when suddenly he yelled out in pain.  He had let go of Hermione so she crawled away, back to Viktor.  She looked back at Poliakoff, Viktor had thrown a large piece of the broken bottle at Poliakoff's face which had blood trickling down it.  She took this opportunity to scramble for the gun he had dropped, however he grabbed it first and aimed it back at Viktor.

"No!" Hermione shouted as she knocked the gun out of his hand.  

Poliakoff hit Hermione hard across the face then shoved her to the floor.  The left side of her face throbbed but she picked herself off the ground attempting to run away.  He grabbed her from behind, picking her up but she elbowed him.  She darted around him but he pulled out his wand and sent her flying backwards into the room, crashing against a glass case.  Hermione slumped to the ground, dazed with stars in her eyes.  Painfully, she crawled over to Viktor, who was now taking quick short gasps of breath.  She could feel something warm trickling down her face.  She put pressure on his wound.  Again, she felt herself being pulled away from him but she didn't fight it this time.  She turned weakly to her attacker.

WHACK!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry gasped as he abruptly sat up.  He was breathing like he had been running and his scar ached dully.  Something happened, something was wrong.  He looked over to next to him and saw that her space was empty.  He felt the sheets.  Cold.  

"Harry!  Harry, are you here?" Ron called out.

"He's probably upstairs," he heard Lupin say.

He had barely managed to throw some boxers and his jeans on when his bedroom door flung open.

"Where were you last night?  Where did you go after you left Hogwarts?" Ron asked, his voice serious.

"I was here," Harry answered.

"All night?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, we were here all night," Harry insisted.

"We?" Lupin asked.  Harry avoided his eyes and looked away.  Ron looked worriedly at Harry as he held out a paper to Harry who took it.

"A warrant for my arrest?" Harry read aloud.

"It's already in the Daily Prophet," Ron explained.  "Fudge has been murdered."

"Murdered?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Harry.  They say you did it," Ron said slowly.

"Me?!  But I was never near him!"

"They have four eyewitnesses that say you were there last night," Lupin said calmly.

"Four?  Who?"  Harry demanded.

"A cleaning witch, two aurors and…and Percy," Ron said nervously.

"WHAT?!  But I—you--," Harry spluttered.

"Harry, we believe you.  Someone is trying to set you up," Lupin said calmly.

"No one is taking you to the ministry for questioning," Ron added.

"At least those in the Order aren't.  I'm sure they're on their way here as we speak," Lupin added.

"Which means you have to keep a low profile.  You're a wanted wizard now.  There's a huge reward for your capture," Ron explained.

"Well…now what do we do?  Am I just supposed to sit here twiddling my thumbs?" Harry asked, raising his voice again.

"No, we're going to wait for the Order and see what Dumbledore thinks of this," Lupin said.

"It doesn't take a group of us to figure out that Voldemort is behind this," Harry said shortly.

"Which gives you an even bigger reason to tread carefully," Lupin said pointedly.

"I've got to go," he said suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to see if I can get some answers."  
Lupin stopped him from leaving the room by stepping in front of him.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Members of the Order began to trickle into head quarters all morning, meeting in the kitchen.

"We gave the witnesses Veritaserum, they all say the same thing.  They all say Harry was there," Kingsley said hopelessly.

"Look, I have an alibi.  Hermione was with me the whole night!" Harry exclaimed, ignoring the amused looks on Fred and George's faces.

"I don't think it would be wise to let certain parties know that she was in your company last night," Lupin said pointedly.

"Is she your only alibi?"  Tonks asked.

"What about Dobby?" Ron asked.

"Dobby only found out Harry was here after midnight," Kingsley said glumly.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"You are going to sit tight here for a few days."

"No!  I'm not going to be trapped in this house alone while everyone else is putting their lives on the line!"

Ron looked at Harry sympathetically.  He was a wanted wizard, trapped in a house he hated.  It was eerily similar to Sirius' situation.

"Voldemort is planning to strike and strike hard.  He's eliminated Fudge and is attempting to be rid of me in the process," Harry continued.

"Harry we can't risk you getting caught," Lupin said quietly.

"Harry can use his disguise, he can change his appearance," Ron offered hopefully.

"Just lie low here for awhile, just until Dumbledore decides what's best," Lupin advised.

Harry snorted.  "What's best, huh?" he scoffed.  "I'm sure Dumbledore knows what's best for everyone, doesn't he?" he added sarcastically.

Harry couldn't take anymore and he left the room, ignoring everyone who called out to him.  He wanted to be left alone, so he sought solace in the drawing room, locking the door behind him.  He sat down on the floor, resting his back against the sofa.  He didn't want to be trapped here, feeling hopeless.  That's what happened to Sirius.  Harry blocked out that painful thought and instead stared at the tapestry in front of him.  The Black family tapestry.  So, Dobby was unable to remove it as well.  Something caught Harry's attention and he crawled over closer to the tapestry.  His fingers traced the lines on it before he suddenly stopped.

"Ha!" Harry laughed disbelieving.  "Oh, I've got you now, you son of a bitch."

Grinning he left the drawing room and headed back to the kitchen.  Did he arrive yet?  He hoped so.  Dobby had fixed everyone breakfast, which they were now indulging themselves in.  The man he was looking for sat at the end of the table with Fred, George and Ron.

"Excuse me, but may I have a word with you, Dung?" Harry asked as he sat down.

The Weasley's made themselves scarce by walking to the stove for second helpings.

"I need a favor from you," Harry began in a low voice.

*******************************

Harry went back to the drawing room later and laid down on the sofa for a quick nap.  Dumbledore had yet to arrive.  With all the excitement of the morning, he had yet to ponder the fact that he woke up alone and she hadn't come back.  Did she leave him?  Was she really going to go through with this?  Go back and be with…with…with _him_?  The thought gave Harry's insides an unpleasant lurch.  A plan began to form in his mind.  He was going to confront Malfoy and he wasn't going to leave without Hermione back at his side.  To hell with Dumbledore's idea, they didn't need another spy, but Harry needed her.  He loved her.

He closed his eyes and began to fall into a shallow slumber.  He could hear the birds chirping outside.  His head hurt badly and he could feel a dry stickiness around his face.  Most of all he could feel overwhelming sadness as a small sob escaped his lips, but it was a feminine sob.  He looked down at his hands, they were bound, but he knew those hands.  He was being forced down a long hallway but soon they stopped.  There was a mirror hanging on the wall and he looked up to see his face.

BANG!  BANG!  BANG!

Harry sat straight up as Ron entered the room.

"Been trying to open the door for ages.  Powerful locking charm you have there Harry," Ron said, then as he got a good look at Harry he added, "Are you alright?"

Harry didn't answer, instead, he got up from the sofa and walked toward the door.

"Dung's downstairs looking for you," Ron said.

"Dung's here?  Wow that was quick."

*******************************

"It's a fake," Mundungus said gruffly.  "Darn good one.  Fooled the muggles it did."

Harry looked over the piece of paper in his hand.

"Are you sure this is the only record?" he asked.

"Filed it in a muggle court, not a wizarding one.  Easier to fake muggle documents, they do it all the time."

"So this means…" Harry began as he examined the paper more closely.

"…that it's not legal," Mundungus finished.  "Never thought that Granger would do something like this."

"She didn't," Harry said grimly.  "She thinks it's legal.  A lot of people think it's legitimate."  Harry placed the document back into the envelope then stuffed it in his robes.

"What are you going to do?" Mundungus asked.

"I'm going to go get some answers."

Loud knocking at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Ginny?  What are you doing here?  What's the matter?" Harry heard Ron ask.

Harry ran out of the drawing room and down the stairs to meet them in the foyer.  Ginny was pale and shaking in her brother's arms.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him and with a trembling voice said, "We went to see why he didn't show up.  D-Dumbledore asked us to go.  He was s-supposed to meet him.  So we went t-to the manor and…and…" she couldn't finish as she burst into tears.

By this time, they foyer filled with various members of the Order who wanted to see what the commotion was about.

Lupin stepped up to Ginny and in a comforting voice asked her, "Who was supposed to meet Dumbledore?"

Ginny calmed down and looked at him.

"Viktor," she said softly.

Harry immediately ran out of the door and disapparated.  He appeared by the front gates of the manor.  Several other pops were heard.

"Harry, what are you doing?  You could've been seen!" Ron hissed behind him.

Harry turned and saw Lupin, Kingsley and Tonks running up the street.  He gave Ron a sharp look.

"I gave them general directions where to go," Ron explained.

"Harry!  That was very irresponsible of you," Lupin began but Harry cut him off with a gesture of silence.

He pulled out his wand and the others followed suit as he crept cautiously through the front gates.  Snow began to fall lightly, laying a fine layer of white on the otherwise deserted grounds.  The front door of the manor opened and Harry nearly sent a powerful stunning charm before he realized it was Neville.

"I've checked the grounds, there's no one here," he called out.  "I haven't called the aurors yet.  I wanted you to see this first."

Harry and the others filed through the front door but Neville stopped him and waited for the others to pass.

"I know you didn't kill Fudge.  The whole thing is suspicious."

"Thank you Neville."  Harry wanted to join the others but Neville stopped him again.

"_She_ was here," Neville whispered as he pulled out a wand and gave it to Harry.  "I wanted to give you this before the aurors took it."

Harry took the wand and looked at it.  It was Hermione's.  He couldn't breathe and Neville's voice sounded far away.

"I found it by Krum's office…"

He tuned him out and walked to Viktor's office in what seemed like slow motion.

"Oh!" Tonks exclaimed when she walked into the room.

It was a mess.  Harry carefully made his way through the shattered glass and debris to the other side of Viktor's desk.  He inhaled sharply when he saw him on the ground.

"There was nothing I could do.  He was already….gone when Ginny and I came here," Neville explained.

Harry knelt by his dead friend's side and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Neville said solemnly.

Harry felt someone kneel next to him.

"What did this?" Ron asked and Harry opened his eyes.

"Gunshot wound," Harry answered quietly, "to the chest.  It was a slow death."

"It's cowardly that someone would do that," Tonks said.

"I think we have another victim," Kingsley announced.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"Well," Kingsley tapped on his lip thoughtfully.  "I think whoever did this didn't come here with the sole purpose of killing Krum.  I think he or she came for this other person."

"How do you know there was another person?" Lupin asked.

"Different blood trails," Kingsley pointed out.

"And a set of handprints, well, sort of.  Looks like they were dragged away," Ron said as he pointed at a trail of blood leading away from Viktor.

"Either a young man or a woman made those," Tonks said as she examined the prints.

Neville opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when he saw Harry nod slightly.  Consciously aware of Hermione's wand hidden safely in his robes, Harry avoided the questioning look Neville gave him.  Ron nudged Harry in the side.

"Take a look at this," he whispered, pointing to Viktor's robes.

There was a small corner of a piece of paper sticking out.  Very carefully and very slowly, Harry began to pull it out.  It was an envelope, the back of one.  Then a smear of blood.  Harry paused to look at Ron who looked just as anxious as he did.  Slowly out a little more.  They both quickly looked up to see if they had caught the other's attentions.  No, they were busy looking around the room.  Except Neville who had joined the two by Viktor.

"Harry, what is it?" he whispered.

Harry pulled out the envelope completely.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Neville gasped under his breath.

"Holy shit!" Ron whispered at the same time.

There, in Harry's hands, was a message written on the back of the envelope.

"It's Viktor's writing, he wrote it in his own blood," Harry whispered.

He shut his eyes then opened them, confirming what the message read:

_Harry, it's a trap._

He looked at the others, who looked back at him nervously, all of them breathing a little harder.  This couldn't be happening, he thought.  Not Viktor, don't let this have anything to do with me.  Please no, please, please no.  Slowly he flipped the envelope over to read the front.  And in neat penmanship with a quill were two words:  _Harry Potter._

Harry stood up immediately, startling both Ron and Neville.

"I-I'm going to get some air," he declared before hastily leaving the room.

He sat on the stairs, slowly turning the envelope in his hands.  

_I never got to tell him he was still my friend.  I never thanked him for watching over Hermione for me.  I never told him that I forgive him.  What happened between him and her was inevitable.  I knew Viktor still had feelings for her.  Viktor knew it wouldn't have gone anywhere with her, yet he remained friends with her.  Hell, he probably spent his last moments trying to protect her.  He even spent his last moments trying to warn me._

Harry flipped the envelope over and over in his hands.

"Don't open it," Ron said as he sat down next to him.  

Harry looked at Ron, his expression blank, then he tore open the envelope.  Inside was a folded piece of parchment with the message:

_Stay out of our business. This doesn't concern you.  Don't try and play the hero again.  Remember what happened last time?_

 "Harry?"  Lupin joined the gentlemen outside.

Harry quickly stuffed the note into his robes.

"Harry, Dumbledore is at headquarters.  He wishes to see you."

The kitchen doors of Grimmauld place burst open as Harry strode through followed by the others from the manor.  Dumbledore, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley were all surrounding a map that had been laid out upon the table.

"Ah, Harry.  Good you're here--," but he was cut off when Harry slammed a piece of paper on the table in front of him.

Protests against his behavior rose all around him, but he ignored them as Dumbledore read the note.

"They've taken her.  Voldemort has nothing to do with this," Harry said coolly.

"Then neither do we," Dumbledore replied evenly.

"NO!" Harry shouted and threw a chair against the wall.  "She would've been safe if she was kept at Hogwarts, like I ordered!"

"When it comes to the safety of my school, I am the one who has to decide what is best."

"Yes you do like to decide what is best for everyone don't you?"

"That was a decision she made on her own."

"You never gave her an alternative!"

"She wanted to help the Order."

"No, she wanted to help me!"

"A rare opportunity presented itself.  We need all the help we can get to win this war.  In fact, we were just now discussing--."

Harry drew out his wand and slammed it on the table.

"You can have your war without me."

And with that, he left.

************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:**  Hello readers!  Another chapter, finally!  This story will end soon, but there will be a sequel.  I'm also working on another fic.  Look for that coming soon.  Please don't hate me for not updating sooner, I had this written out but I couldn't find the time to type it up.  Okay, review away.


End file.
